BattleTech: The Prodigy
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: When marauding Jade Falcons and scheming pirate lords threaten the Lyran Alliance in the 3070s, young Mechwarrior Lane Farlow answers the call of duty. This is a reboot of my old story "MECHWARRIOR: the Prodigy."
1. Chapter 1: Inner Fire

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 1: Inner Fire**

_**Laker Town, Extama**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**September 23, 3070**_

Lane Farlow could already tell that it was morning even though his eyes were still shut as he lay in bed. Since it was a Sunday he slept in well into the morning after his foster parents had already gotten up, but then again, he had recently graduated high school so he could sleep in anyway. In his bedroom in the small lakeside town brilliantly named Laker Town, the eighteen-year-old decided to stay in bed a little longer between his warm sheets. Today was his birthday but that didn't motivate him to move any faster.

The sweet smell of chocolate pancakes coming from the kitchen changed his mind.

"Now that's a motivator," Lane grinned to himself as he hauled himself out of bed and ran his hands through his rusty red hair. He blinked his emerald-colored eyes in the morning light and stretched his fingers to the ceiling to wake himself up a bit more. He settled his ear-length hair back down in place and quickly got dressed, throwing on his usual blue jeans, black T-shirt and a tan polo shirt. His go-to outfit.

"_There _you are, birthday boy," smiled Nancy Johannson, Lane's foster mother, as she sizzled pancakes on the oven griddle. "You look a bit of a mess."

Lane paused. "Is there something on my face?"

"No no, I mean that hair if yours. It's unruly like your mother's was. Eats combs alive," Mrs. Johannson teased. Nearby, her husband Greg suppressed a grin as he turned over a page of the local gazette at the kitchen table. He and his wife had been friends of Lane's parents, Eric and Laira Farlow, until the Farlows had become KIA in Operation Bulldog and left their sons to the Johannson family's care. The elder brother, Ras Farlow, was out there somewhere with the Lyran Alliance Armed Forces. According to Ras' letters back home, many considered him a rising star in the LAAF.

"Oh. No big deal then. My hair never hurt anyone," Lane joked in return as he settled gratefully at the kitchen table before his plate and fork. "Thanks for breakfast."

"It's nothing at all. You're a young adult now," Nancy said fondly as she set two hot pancakes on her foster son's plate and scooted over a plastic syrup dispenser. "It seems like yesterday that Laira told me that she trusted me to take care of you and your brother. You've grown up so fast."

Lane dug his fork into the pancake. "I don't even remember."

"You were just a toddler back then, of course."

"Yeah." Lane took a big bite of pancake. "So I hope that you and Greg thought about what we discussed yesterday."

Nancy's face fell and she and her husband exchanged uneasy looks. "Yes, we did," she said cautiously, "and the answer is still no. We do _not _want you charging into the military to get out of your brother's shadow. You have your whole life ahead of you, and there are a lot more options to consider than this."

Lane tried to hide his surge of frustration as he swallowed his bite. He set his fork down. "Honestly, there _aren't _a lot of other options here on Extama. This place is a backwater! It's nice here and safe from House Steiner's enemies, but it's no place for me. Or for my brother. I know darn well why he left."

"I know what it feels like to have an adventurer streak," Greg sympathized as he lowered his newspaper, "but I think those _Immortal Warrior _holovids romanticize war and adventure far too much. It's a serious commitment that not everyone can make. And as your foster mother said, there is more than one direction you can take with your life."

Lane scowled. "Are you doubting me?"

Softening his expression, Greg explained, "No. I'm just giving a little caution from a man who's experienced with life's up and downs, its promises and disappointments. If you just fly off to the stars and chase your brother's back trying to prove yourself, it will just be agony. I have three older brothers. I know what it's like."

The pancakes went forgotten as Lane fought to keep his case. "But it's an incentive to work harder! I've told you so many times that Ras is my role model. He's successful and smart and all that. If I don't step up to take my turn, I'm just the runt of the litter."

Nancy sighed as she took a seat at the table and leaned on her elbows. "Lane, please. You and your brother are both wonderful boys and you can each contribute to the universe in your own different ways. Ras chose his way. Now you can find your calling and follow it with all your passion."

"Becoming a Mechwarrior. I've already decided."

Greg and Nancy exchanged looks again. "This is going nowhere fast," Greg sighed. "Look, we've already set up your birthday party for later this evening so let's relax and worry about this later, all right? Arguing doesn't feel like the right thing to do on your big day."

Lane had to agree. "You're right. I'm looking forward to it." He turned back to his pancakes in silence, but his thoughts were still troubled.

*o*o*o*o*

Six of Lane's old high school friends crowded into the house's large living room that evening, including the super-popular kid Sam who had brought his cutting-edge gaming system for everyone to enjoy. With the stereo's rock music, abundant pizza and cake and the brand-new video games swirling around the house Lane found himself unwinding for the first time that day and put his ambitions in the back of his mind. Until a certain guest arrived.

"Oi, the door!" Sam called out over the noise of his game when the doorbell rang. He was currently mashing the buttons of his controller and had his eyes glued to the screen, so Lane rolled his eyes and walked over to the living room door and swung it open.

There, shivering slightly in the night air, stood Ras Farlow.

"I... hey," Lane blurted in shock. "I didn't expect..."

Ras grinned easily. "Happy birthday, little brother. Can I come in?"

Trying to get over his shock, Lane backed up to make room. "Yeah. Come in."

Ras stepped inside and shut the door behind him, unzipping his denim jacket to reveal his long-sleeved shirt underneath. Like his younger brother, he too had a mess of ear-length hair and the same sharp nose and rounded jaw. However, his hair was a golden blond color that some people said was the same color the golden fields of wheat in southern Extama. He was also two inches taller than Lane and had sharp blue eyes. Overall, an imposing man of twenty-four years, but not an intimidating one.

"You his brother?" one guest, Mike, asked curiously as he took the new guest in.

"Yeah. I'm Ras. Nice to meet you," the elder Farlow greeted. Then he motioned. "Join me at the back?" he asked his brother.

Lane nodded silently and led the way, sliding open the glass back doors and stepping onto the wooden back patio. Here, both Farlow brothers had a clear view of the moonlit lake that gave Laker Town its simple name. Clusters of willows sat by the water's edge and an owl hooted in the distance.

There was a moment of silence. "Must have come a long way to get here," Lane commented at last.

"I did, but it fit my schedule. I'm between assignments," Ras said as he stared at the lake. "The lake is beautiful. It's been so long since I saw it."

"Yeah," Lane added, but he wasn't interested in picturesque lakes. "Between assignments, you said?"

Ras nodded and dug his hands into his jacket pockets. "Two jumps to get here. I completed my final mission with the Lionheart Braves regiment. One guess why."

Lane knew his brother's triumphant grin all too well. "No way."

"Yes way. Promotion! Transfer! All the bells and whistles."

"Where? What new unit?" Lane demanded quickly.

"None other than the Striking Tigers, the elite strike force," Ras said dramatically. "Yeah, I'm with the big boys now. I just have a junior position complete with training wheels, but I'm in. Impressed all the right people."

"Kissed the right butts?" Lane couldn't resist.

Ras burst out laughing. "Well... maybe more of that than I'd like to admit." His face fell a little. "But really, this is a bit step up for me. It will take a while to complete my transfer and get my first assignment with the Tigers, so I had time to come here. My family is here. I have to stay grounded." Ras paused for a second. "It really is good to be back."

"Yeah. I missed you." Lane turned back to the lake, leaning on the wooden railing. "Hey, Ras."

"Uh-huh?"

"Am I just torturing myself?"

There was a second of silence. "What?"

Lane picked at a rough spot on the wooden railing. "Nancy and Greg still won't let me join the LAAF like you have. They say I'm just blindly charging after you, trying to fill your shoes without really thinking about what I really want. That you're the only reason I do anything at all."

"Whoa whoa, that's crazy talk. You're your own man," Ras hurried to assure his brother.

"I know. But..." Lane turned to face his brother. "What if it it's true? That I'm really just letting your success control me without me even realizing it?"

Ras sighed and joined his brother at the balcony. "I don't know. Only _you _can answer that question."

"But I don't know the answer."

Clapping a hand on his brother's opposite shoulder, Ras told him, "Not yet, that is. Only the hard questions are the ones really worth asking, Lane. I once thought of such issues like this: 'what do you want to be remembered for?' So what do you want to be remembered for? Being a miniature me? Filling my shoes, as you said earlier? Or something else?"

Lane paused. How _did _he want to be remembered? He was tempted to say "as a miniature Ras", which had pretty much been his answer up to this point, but now that Ras had said it, it seemed ridiculous. People always had reasons for their actions. A motive. What was his?

"I didn't mean to get all deep about this," Ras said suddenly, backing off a few steps. "Your birthday is supposed to be fun."

"Come on." Feeling another spark of anger, Lane whirled around to face his brother. But what was he angry at? "I'm not a kid like when you left for the military academy that's on Strantor," he growled. "I have to think about my future and what I'm doing with myself. Birthday cakes and balloons are behind me."

Ras looked impressed. "Sorry if I underestimated you. I _have _been gone a while, haven't I?"

Lane took a deep breath of evening air to cool off. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay. You've always had a bit of fire in you, Lane. Makes you you."

At those words, Lane's eyes widened and something snapped into place in his brain. "Hey... I think you're right."

"Mmmm?"

Lane gestured excitedly. "You're right!" he repeated more loudly. "I don't just want to follow your footsteps or fill your shoes." He grinned. "I want to _surpass _you."

Ras fought back a chuckle. "Whoa, you're aiming pretty high there, little bro."

"Maybe that's my driving force," Lane grinned. "To fuel my inner fire and realize my potential and not just try to live up to yours. You're right, I _am _my own man, and who knows what the potential is? I have to try. I owe it to myself to follow my passion, become a Mechwarrior like you, and make everyone proud."

Both brothers stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing. "Jeez. That came out way cornier than I thought," Lane apologized. "But I mean what I said."

"Yeah, I know," Ras agreed. "So you want to beat me at my own game? Let's see how you handle the challenge, Lane. I'll have a talk with Greg and Nancy and put in a good word for you." He grinned again. "I'm glad we had this talk. Now, I hope there's still cake left over..."

Ras turned and walked back into the noisy house, leaving the younger Farlow alone with his excited thoughts.

_I think I get it, _Lane thought as he watched his brother's retreating back. _If I'm to launch a Mechwarrior career, it should be on my own account and not just to imitate Ras. Conviction, not jealousy, is what everyone was waiting for from me._

Lane nodded to himself and went back inside, sliding the door shut behind him. Today was definitely a good birthday.


	2. Chapter 2: One Small Step

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 2: One Small Step**

_**Strantor Military Academy, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**October 8, 3070**_

The glamor of Lane's trip life faded a little in his eyes when he discovered jumpship travel. Having never traveled beyond his homeworld, he had filled his head with romanticized ideas of riding across the Inner Sphere like a cowboy on horseback. After his parents agreed to let him go to Strantor for Mechwarrior training, Lane had looked forward to riding a jumpship. But when he arrived in a new system and was told that the ship's jump drive would need a week to juice up for another jump, he felt the glory die down a little. Even though the jumpship had some entertainment services on board, Lane felt himself going crazy from cabin fever. The mammoth ship jumped to a new system and needed _another _week to charge up, and the third jump finally delivered him to his destination.

"That's one small step for a man..." Lane muttered triumphantly to himself as he stepped down his tiny dropship's landing ramp and onto the Strantor Military Academy's landing pad. He stopped and scratched his head. How did the rest of that historic quote go? It had something to do with landing on the moon and seemed analogous to this. Oh well.

He wasn't alone. Several other hopeful recruits stepped down the ramp and one large boy bumped past Lane on his way down. "Jerk," Lane snapped, but the boy ignored him on his way to the Academy campus. Deciding not to make a big fuss of it, Lane adjusted his polo shirt's collar and caught up with the other hopefuls across the landing pad and toward the campus center to report in.

"Farlow, Lane Sirius. Born September 23, 3052," the officer behind a wide, curvy desk recited from his computer screen in the campus center as the teenager provided his thumb print. "You are now registered. Let me print this off..."

A small machine printed off a plastic ID card and the officer handed it over. Lane took a close look: a shoulders-up picture of him taken from earlier, his date of birth, and his student ID code, which was GX-334-78F. That would take a while to memorize.

"Report to the student dorms to the east," the officer told Lane, who was last in line. "Then you're free to get yourself used to campus before class starts on the 10th. Do not go to any area with a security clearance level above 1."

Feeling excited again, Lane checked out his ID again as he wandered off in the bustling campus center past crowds of uniformed students and officers. _Now _the fun part was starting!

*o*o*o*o*

There was one part of campus that Lane wanted to see the most and so he made a beeline straight from the student dorms to the 'mech practice fields. Several square kilometers were dedicated to small 'mechs weaving between obstacles, practicing torso-twisting and shooting dummy targets. Sitting on a bench atop a hill, Lane stared in awe as the gunmetal-gray machines performed their deadly dances and munitions filled the air. Even from way up here, Lane felt the ground rocked by blasts of Autocannon shells and exploding missiles. The hum of lasers seemed to shudder the very air.

"Whoa!" Lane yelped as a 'mech's missiles swallowed up a target in a raging fireball. Dark gray smoke coiled lazily into the air.

"Cool, huh?" a voice said.

Lane jumped to his feet and whirled around. There stood a man in his late 20s, clad in a dark gray uniform complete with a cap. "Didn't mean to startle you," the man apologized.

"It's all right, sir," Lane assured him.

"It's not 'sir'. I'm just an instructor of war history," the man smiled slightly, pointing at the bench. "I'm on break, enjoying the grounds. Care to have a seat?"

_Nice guy, _Lane thought as he settled back on the bench with the instructor. "I'm Lane Farlow, by the way. I came here from Extama. Have you heard of it?"

The officer thought for a moment then shook his head. "Sorry, no." He brightened a bit. "I'm Boren Lorin."

Something about that name was familiar. "By any chance, are you from _the _Lorin family?" Lane asked in awe.

Boren took off his cap, revealing short black hair. He set it beside him and ran a hand through his hair. "Right, but I try not to play it up too much."

"How can you not? The Lorins are a major force in the Free Worlds League!" Lane was talking a mile a minute.

"Slow down there," Boren gestured. "Us Lorins are an aristocratic family with a hand in several industries including education and military. But we're not superheroes or anything. There's a lot of misconceptions about us."

Lane stared. "Like what?"

"Like that we're descended from Aleksandr Kerensky," Boren grinned. "Total bunk. Or that we secretly control House Marik."

"Then what's the truth?"

"Just that we're a big family of well-educated people with more influence than average," Boren said simply. "Our allies call us a boon to House Marik and others consider us greedy manipulators. We've got embassies across the Inner Sphere, including one here in the Lyran Alliance."

"On Goedwig, right? That planet near Tharkad?"

Boren nodded as another SRM explosion rocked the ground. "That's the one, but we do have some influence here on Strantor too. So... how do you like Strantor so far?"

"This is just my first day here so I can't really say. But it's pleasant here," Lane admitted. Indeed, beyond the Academy campus lay steep hills covered in pine forests and snow-capped mountains lay beyond that. The weather was fair and the air warm and damp.

"Try saying that once you're eye-deep in studies and simulator drills."

"Now you're just trying to scare me."

"Just a little forecast, Farlow. Don't let the lovely campus fool you," Boren said wisely. "But you should be fine. The staff is made up of good people and we get students from all over the place. I bet you'll like it here."

"Thanks."

Both of them watched the 'mechs drilling on the flat fields before Boren spoke up again. "My sister is a student here."

Lane turned. "Huh?"

"A prospective student, I should say. Like you," Boren explained as a light breeze picked up. "She's one of my younger sisters. Her name's Jennifer."

"Jennifer Lorin, huh? What's she like?"

Boren took a second to think it over. "Not everyone's friend. But everyone's companion."

"I don't really understand cryptic talk."

"Let's just say that she'd rather exchange firepower than gossip updates," Boren shrugged. "She's in your class... lucky you. Not to brag, but Lorin Mechwarriors have a bit of a good reputation. To say the least."

"What does she look like? Sounds like someone I should get to know."

"A bit shorter than you, with gentle brown eyes and light purple hair."

Lane blinked. "Purple?"

"From a moment of experimentation with hair dye. She decided to keep the look."

"What else should I know?"

Boren gave Lane a big-brotherly look. "You seem pretty anxious to meet her."

"She's a Lorin!"

"You'll meet her when classes start, I bet. While you're at it, you'll meet all kinds of other people too. Strantor is in a region with high immigration rates, so there's faces from all over the Inner Sphere here, and even some Periphery states, around here."

Lane tried to remember some of the more exotic cultures out there. "Like from the Taurian Concordat?"

Boren shrugged again. "It's different every year." He stood and set his cap back on his head. "Nice talking to you, Lane Farlow. Best of luck at the Academy. Best two years of your life, by what some say."

"Thanks." As Boren walked away, Lane turned back to the 'mechs down at the field. _That will be me before long._

*o*o*o*o*

_**Strantor Military Academy, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**October 10, 3070**_

"Welcome to Basic War Philosophy," announced the rather elderly man at the front of the classroom in the Academy's education building. Although short and frail, the uniformed man's voice somehow carried to the very back. "Here I will instruct you on the nuances of armed conflict. This class is _not _dedicated to instructing you how to operate your war machine or drill reflexes into your body. Here we will discuss works such as _The Art of War_, by Sun-Tzu, and ancient Terran Roman military doctrine."

Over two hundred students sat in the classroom around Lane, and more interesting was the fact that Jennifer Lorin was in here too, seated a few desks to Lane's right. Her light purple hair was impossible to mistake, and it was held in a ponytail that fell halfway down her back. Boren's description didn't do her justice: she was darned pretty. Lane felt his heart beat a little faster just at the sight of her.

"So!" the instructor's voice cracked like a whip. Lane jolted and turned his attention back to the old man. "When you encounter the enemy, what is the first thing you should do? Any ideas? Speak up!"

"Find his weaknesses!" a student ventured.

"Call in reinforcements!" a girl ventured.

"Find cover!" a third student offered.

The instructor silenced them with a wave of his hand. "No! The first thing you should do is _respect him_. Otherwise, how else will you acknowledge a true threat?"

Stunned silence fell in the room.

"Yes," the instructor said as he wrote "respect" on the dry erase board behind him with a black felt marker. "They say you should know your enemy in order to defeat him. You cannot respect what you do not know, and if you doubt your enemy's capabilities, you will not be prepared to deal with them." He went on to elaborate about the use of intelligence and planning during a campaign by any means necessary, and although Lane found the lecture interesting, he had a hard time taking his eyes off of Jennifer Lorin.

"Pretty neat lecture, huh?" Lane asked over the babble of students after class. He crowded through the students leaving the lecture hall and caught up to Jennifer.

Jennifer slowed down a bit. "Yes, it was a good lecture. But nothing I didn't already know."

Lane was impressed. "Oh yeah?"

"_The Art of War _is my favorite book. I've read a lot of the books from the family library on Tuani IV," Jennifer explained coolly. "I was born there before I moved here to Lyran space. What about you?"

"Mmmmm... can't say I've read _The Art of War_. Comic books, though..."

"Won't help you. The Immortal Warrior isn't a good role model, in case you were wondering."

Lane tried not to redden. "Hey, that's not really what I meant. And _Immortal Warrior _wasn't made into comic books. You might be thinking of the _Star League Super-Warriors _comic series."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "How nice." She sped up and rounded a corner.

"Hold on!" Lane pushed through the crowd, eliciting a few annoyed comments as he went. "Jennifer..."

Jennifer broke free of the crowd and stood by the wall. "What do you want?"

"Just to say hi. I've heard about the Lorins, and I was hoping to meet you. Your big brother mentioned you. I'm Lane Farlow."

Recognition sparked in Jennifer's light brown eyes. "You met Boren?"

"Yeah, on the hills overlooking the 'mech training fields. You know, since we're both new students here, I thought we could, well... be friends?"

Jennifer shook her head with a small pitying smile. "Sorry, Farlow, but you don't have to cozy up to me just because if my last name." She turned to leave. "See you around."

"But I..." Lane reached out in a deflated attempt to reel her back but there was no helping it. He was left standing in the hall as the other students crowded past. _Tough lady, huh? _He thought dejectedly to himself. This was going to be a long two years.


	3. Chapter 3: Butting Heads

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 3: Butting Heads**

_**Strantor Military Academy, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**December 11, 3070**_

Attending lectures and studying Battlemech manuals was interesting enough, but Lane wasn't content to just review lecture notes and learn the history of the Successor States. He wanted to get himself in a 'mech cockpit, whether real or virtual. And by early November, simulator lessons had begun and Lane found himself enjoying the sessions greatly, even if he found it difficult to learn the complicated art of Battlemech piloting. It was challenging in a good way, though.

Seated in a simulator pod, Lane waited anxiously for the instructor to give the order to power his 'mech up. Nineteen other cadets sat in their own simpods in the long training hall, and privately Lane was eager to see how he measured up against everyone else. Jennifer was in this training group and Lane wondered if he'd impress her in the simulator exercises.

"Cadets, power on," Instructor Harris ordered, a blonde woman with sharp blue eyes. At once Lane slipped his bulky neuro-helmet onto his head and fastened the wires to the pod's cockpit. As bipedal machines, Battlemechs needed great care to remain balanced and the pilot's biological balance was necessary to keep the machine on its feet. No ordinary helmet would do; only the specialized neuro-helmet could link man and machine to make the perfect combination.

Once his helmet was in place, Lane reached over and slid the red power bar into place and locked it there. The deep rumble of a fusion engine hummed from the pod's speakers and Lane grinned at the sound. Remembering his manual's instructions, he pressed a few other buttons and flipped a few switches until his 'mech was ready to go. The in-cockpit view of a _Chameleon _materialized on the screen, standing in the middle of a wide grassy field. He wasn't alone. The rest of the students' _Chameleon_s stood with him to form one long row.

"All 'mechs operational. Good," Harris' voice summarized in the general comm. "Today we will run basic courses that will test your aim and coordination on an individual and group basis. Remember _everything _you have learned so far, cadets. This is not recess on a playground! This is where you prove yourself worth my time."

_Just give me a target, _Lane thought as he gripped his simpod's joysticks tightly. He ran his thumbs over the firing buttons on the sticks and imagined deadly laser beams firing from his machine.

"Form up into lances of four," Harris instructed. "Until further notice, these will be your practice groups." She went on to set everyone up in five groups of four each. Lane found himself with a boy named Chris, a girl named Savannah and a boy named Makoto Yamada.

"Hey, everyone," Lane greeted on the comm.

"'Sup," Chris mumbled. Savannah gave a cheery hello.

Makoto was silent.

Lane frowned. "You there, Makoto?"

"Do I look like I'm here?"

"That's not what I -"

"Form up! Diamond formation," Harris announced. Her voice overrode anyone else on the comm. "Prepare to move on my mark. Shoot the targets as they appear to score points. I should mention that anyone who shoots his or her lancemates will receive a score of 0. Ready... begin!"

The formerly empty field was suddenly cluttered with obstacles and targets. Random junk littered the grassy plains, ranging from piles of tires to rusted-out 'mech parts and vehicles. Most importantly, a number of white spheres with red bull's-eye patterns on them materialized in the air. Some floated in place while others moved in pre-determined patterns.

"Let's go, guys!" Chris cheered. His gray _Chameleon _led the way, prancing over a fallen chunk of scrap metal and twisting to the left on his torso. His large laser scorched a floating target which exploded into flaming pieces. A red "10" floated into the air and vanished.

Lane eased his foot on his acceleration pedal and sprinted after Chris' lead with Savannah and Makoto tagging along after him. Careful to not trip on any debris, Lane wove a loose zig-zag pattern through the grassland and adjusted his joysticks. His crosshairs lined up on a floating target and he pressed a few buttons. Two green medium laser bolts flashed through the air but both missed the nearby targets.

"Dumbass," Makoto leered as he vaporized the target with his own lasers.

Lane reddened. "Leave me alone. I'm just warming up."

"Warm up faster."

_Oh, it's on, _Lane growled in his head. He leaped over a pile of tires and swiveled his reticule on a target that orbited around a second one. His large laser grazed the orbiting target and melted away half of it. A red "5" appeared in the air, then vanished.

Not satisfied yet, Lane obliterated a stationary target with another large laser blast and got a 10 this time. However, his HUD flashed red and an annoying alarm wailed in the left speaker. Lane saw what the problem was: his heat tracker had reached orange, bordering on red. He flushed as he recalled the lessons on managing firepower and heat.

Chris snagged another target but forgot to watch his footing. His _Chameleon_'s left foot snagged onto a busted tractor and the whole 'mech pitched forward, arms flailing for balance. It was no use; the 'mech crumpled face-first as its lancemates raced on ahead.

"Stupid," Makoto muttered.

"Hey, we're trying here. Give us a chance," Lane couldn't help himself. He checked the scoreboard: by now, Makoto was in the lead with 105 points, while the others had 40 to 45 points.

"Trying ain't enough," Makoto retorted as he snagged another moving target. 115 points. "Don't give me that sissy crap."

"You looking for a fight?"

"Guys, come on," Savannah urged them. Her large laser sliced away half a target and her score went up to 50.

Lane shook his head. "We're supposed to cooperate and Makoto's ruining that."

"Too bad. Just try to catch up," Makoto taunted him as he raced ahead. His _Chameleon _entered a whirlwind of jump jets, fancy maneuvers and most of all, blasting away every target in sight. His score soared to 145.

Clearly, there was only one way to get through to Makoto, Lane realized as the course's end came within sight. He mashed his foot all the way down on his pedal and broke into a full run, closing the distance between his 'mech and Makoto's. Lane's lasers went every which way, some missing, others taking down target spheres. His score bumped up from 45 to 60, then 70 to 85.

"Somebody's a tough guy," Makoto commented as he went up to 180. "You trying to avenge Chris?"

"Just showing you what I can do." Lane knew that excess comm chatter was frowned upon, but darn it, Makoto was asking for it! Lane had seen the guy a few times in class but never talked to him before. What made Makoto act like this?

_Come on... come on... _Lane urged himself as the finishing gate drew close. It was only 400 meters away and Makoto was still ahead, while Savannah and Chris lagged way behind in both distance and score. Both Lane's and Makoto's _Chameleon_s raced neck and neck, blasting away every target that came in sight. A few times they even fought over a target and wound up splitting the points.

100 meters to the finish line. Lane swallowed and held his breath as he sprinted around a piece of junk and vaporized another target sphere. 215 points to Makoto's 245. Almost there!

Then Lane felt himself thrown forward in his chair. _Damn it! _His right foot had snagged a huge, broken-down supply truck and he felt his 'mech toppling over. Panicking, Lane fought his controls to keep his 'mech upright while his HUD warned him of his overloaded gyro. Desperate, Lane ignored the targets and fired up his jump jets. He had little practice with jets but it was his only choice for staying in the race.

Afterburner roared on the back of Lane's 'mech and he fought to control his flight. The digital environment turned and pitched nauseatingly but Lane refused to go down just yet. He reached out his 'mech's arms for balance and kicked out with his left foot to make a soft landing.

The _Chameleon_'s left leg shuddered as it slammed heavily on the ground, and for a moment the _Chameleon _nearly toppled over. Lane quickly pulled his 'mech back and took an uneasy step with its right leg, then another step with its left. Encouraged, Lane broke into a steady run to the finish line and crossed it in one piece.

"You should have seen yourself back there," Makoto commented when Lane's _Chameleon _ambled past the finishing line. "Flopping around and all..."

"But I didn't fall," Lane reminded him. "It's a skill to recover from your own mistakes."

"I guess."

As soon as Chris and Savannah crossed the finish line the scores were tallied. Chris had 185 points, Savannah had 200, Lane scored 215, and Makoto finished with 270. "Hey, I won," Makoto said with mock cheer. "Who's going to give me a prize?"

"I bet I can beat your score on the next run," Lane challenged him.

"It's on."

Instructor Harris moved the lances on to the next course, which had even narrower maneuvering fields between piles of junk and the targets moved faster. Some even rotated on their axis or hid in junk piles. "Ready... begin!" Harris ordered.

At once the twenty _Chameleon_s raced onto the course and began firing away. This time Lane slowed down a bit to improve his accuracy rating and he lagged slightly behind Makoto's score, but at least he was more consistent than last time. Chris and Savannah took up the rear, anxious to stay out of their other two lancemates' way.

Getting excited again, Lane watched the scoreboard closely as he drew within ten points of Makoto's score. "Better watch your back," Lane taunted him.

Makoto vaporized a fast-moving target with impeccable aim. "I'm almost scared."

Now Lane felt a little braver with his jump jets. Some of the other students were experimenting with them too, so Lane felt encouraged as he vaulted over a junk pile, landed a bit awkwardly, then resumed running and shot down more targets.

Then his large laser stabbed Makoto in the back.

"Oh cra -" Lane started before Makoto burst into the comm. "Dumbass punk! That was me!" he hollered. "Are you blind?"

Lane's heart hammered in anger. "Just a mistake. Bound to happen," he snapped. As Harris had warned, his score dropped to 0 and shooting down more targets didn't score him any new points. He crossed the finish line dejected and ashamed.

"Go ahead and say it," Lane grumbled. Makoto didn't reply.

*o*o*o*o*

After the simulator exercise came an hour-long break so when the sim exercise let out, Lane hurried to catch up to Makoto in the thronging crowd. "Hey! Makoto!" he called out, but the other cadet didn't respond or turn around. Determined, Lane followed him through a side hall and into one of the food courts where a number of chatting cadets were hanging out. "Makoto!" Lane called out again.

Makoto whirled around and seized Lane's shirt collar. "Shut the hell up!" he growled. "Stop following me!"

Lane suddenly realized how much bigger Makoto was than him. The boy had inch-long dark hair that stuck straight up and he was powerfully built. He must have used the campus's workout centers a lot more than Lane did. "I just wanted to talk," Lane sputtered at last.

Letting his fellow cadet go, Makoto took a step back. "About what?"

"About..." What _did _Lane want to say? He felt like he had unfinished business with this guy but the simulator had said it all. Makoto was a better shot than him and didn't respect him at all. "I just think our teamwork needs improving."

"Your _aim _does."

That was one jab too many and Lane poked a finger into Makoto's chest. "Even if you don't like me, we're fellows here and that means we look out for each other, you get me? I don't appreciate your attitude."

"Shove off." Makoto literally meant it because he gave a hard push that nearly knocked Lane over. "You're not my friend, even if you think you are. I don't want to hear your nagging."

Blood thundered in Lane's ears but he refrained from hitting back. "Like I said, we're in the same boat whether you like it or not. You'd better get used to me because I'm here to stay."

Makoto stared at him and Lane wondered for a moment if he should flee. Then Makoto deflated. "I suppose," he grumbled. "I can't get away from you around here. Just don't shoot my back anymore."

Lane grinned. "Course I won't. Come on, why are you so hostile? It was just a simulation. Did I really make you that mad?"

"Nothing personal. I just don't like mama's boys like you bothering me," Makoto said simply as he folded his arms. "I don't like your type."

"Why not?"

Makoto sighed. "None of your business."

"Either tell me of I make up a reason for you."

"Fine." Makoto leaned a little closer and lowered his voice. "You want to know something about me? I'm here because the other choice that the judge gave me was prison."

Lane recoiled. "Prison?"

"Part of my deal," Makoto told him. "I used to run around with some friends, doing stuff together. Then we broke into a rich guy's house and we were caught. The others were sent to a correctional facility with a nasty reputation. I was allowed to choose either going behind bars or going to a 'disciplinary institution', so I chose this place. It's all so I can _become a productive member of society."_ His tone had a mocking edge.

"That sucks, but our past lives don't matter anymore. Now we're both starting over as cadets," Lane reminded Makoto. "So for all intents and purposes, we're the same."

Makoto opened his mouth to retort but grinned slightly instead. "You know what, I think you're right," he said. "Just stay out of my way and we'll be OK." He turned and walked away. This time Lane didn't stop him.

_Boren was right. I'm meeting all kinds of people here, _Lane thought as he wandered over to get a sandwich. He was suddenly hungry. _If Makoto and I keep butting heads like this, it could get ugly. Then again... friendship and camaraderie boil down to respect. Who knows what could happen?_


	4. Chapter 4: My Own Worst Enemy

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 4: My Own Worst Enemy**

_**Training field, Strantor Military Academy, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**October 1, 3072**_

With anxiety and eagerness both churning in his gut, Lane walked across the hard concrete floor of the academy's 'mech hangar toward his waiting 'mech. His classmates Jennifer and Makoto walked with him through the cavernous hangar, and although all three of them were about to fight together they didn't say a word. Lane knew that right now there was nothing to say: this live-fire final exam would either make or break the three of them. For now, they just had to get ready.

Staggered out across two weeks, the final exams pitted the cadets in groups of three against 'mechs piloted by trainers. As Lane and the other cadets had been told, several LAAF regiments and battalions had already sent envoys to the academy to watch the exams and pick cadets for their units. Some of these regiments had lost many Mechwarriors against the Word of Blake's legions and marauding Jade Falcons, and many lances and companies had glaring empty slots that students could sign up for. By a coincidence that Lane found amusing, he, Jennifer and Makoto had all requested slots in the same lance of a regiment called the Lionheart Braves. The lance's commander, a woman named Renee Grayson, wanted three upstarts to fill her four-man team.

_I happened to request the same lance as the two most interesting people I know, _Lane thought as he approached his waiting 'mech. Over the past two years he had met many students and made some friends, but none had caught his attention like the studious Jennifer Lorin or the tough-but-silent Makoto Yamada. The former enjoyed a polite but cool relationship with Lane. The latter had entered an active state of fierce but increasingly friendly rivalry.

Now was Lane's chance to show both Jennifer and Makoto what he was made of. His pre-chosen 'mech, an _Enfield_, now towered before him with a few scaffolding structures around it. "See you on the field," he told his fellow cadets. "Best of luck."

"Fight well," Jennifer told him formally. Makoto just grunted but Lane clearly saw an excited gleam in the man's eye before turning to his 'mech. Lane had grown fond of this particular machine in the simulator drills. The _Enfield _weighed in at 50 tons and carried a considerable weapons payload. From here, Lane stared in awe at the massive barrel of the 'mech's LBX-10 cannon grafted onto its right arm in place of a hand. Short laser barrels poked out of the 'mech's wide torso, offering ammo-free firepower in pitched battles. A large pulse laser was mounted in the 'mech's left torso and two medium lasers took up the right torso. A small laser on the center torso seemed like an afterthought.

A nearby locker contained a cooling vest and boots and Lane quickly changed into his combat gear, fitting the vest snugly over his bare chest. Simulations could show him his heat tracker's status, but in a real 'mech, the cockpit would soon grow pretty hot, even dangerously so under certain conditions. Putting on the cooling vest acted as a dire reminder to Lane of the consequences of careless actions.

"I'm ready," Lane told the nearby techs. The uniformed men and women nodded and carted away the maintenance scaffolds, leaving only a tall ladder that Lane climbed up to his 'mech's open cockpit. As soon as he settled in the _Enfield_'s command couch, Lane took a deep breath and started manipulating the dashboard's switches and buttons. One button sealed the cockpit canopy closed while pulling a red lever powered on the 'mech's Magna 250 XL engine. Flipping a pair of switches brought the _Enfield_'s sensor array online and a final button turned off the weapon safeties. As soon as Lane slipped on his neuro-helmet and plugged its wires into the dashboard, he was set.

"_Trial 'mech 87-445 online," _grated a synthesized voice in Lane's helmet. _"State your full name and student ID code."_

"Lane Sirius Farlow. Student ID: GX-334-78F."

There was a second of silence. _"Verified. Stand by for instructions," _stated the computer. A minute later, Instructor Harris' stern voice replaced the computer's. "Cadets Farlow, Lorin and Yamada, this is Instructor Harris. Your 'mechs are now online, so move out to the hangar doors and onto the field."

"Yes, ma'am," all three of the cadets intoned on the comm. Now Lane eased his foot onto the _Enfield_'s acceleration pedal and set the 'mech into a casual trot at 32 kph. Each footstep thudded heavily in the 'mech bay but the techs ignored it as Lane maneuvered his 50-ton 'mech toward the vast open doors and onto the open training fields. The weather was perfect: clear blue sky with only a few clouds, ambient temperature of 64 degree Fahrenheit.

An _Uziel _and _Cougar _both followed Lane and took up positions on either side of his _Enfield_. Jennifer's _Uziel _had been modified for an energy-heavy loadout: an ER PPC in the left arm, two ER medium lasers in the right arm and an SRM 6 launcher in the center torso. By this time, advanced technology such as ER weapons and XL engines were increasingly common and the Strantor Military Academy got its fair share of the goods.

Jennifer's high-tech 'mech paled compared in comparison to what Makoto was riding. He had an authentic Clan-designed 'mech with matching Ferro-Fibrous armor and an Endo-Steel skeleton. This 'mech had a customized loadout too: one ER medium laser per arm, an Autocannon 5 in the left torso and an SRM 4 launcher in the right torso.

Lane wasn't surprised to see all this. After all, Makoto had consistently ranked among the top students in the class and that gave him first pick for 'mechs. He favored the _Cougar_'s small, slippery profile and the precise weaponry allowed him to make the most of his remarkable aim. Lane was certain that Makoto's _Cougar _could dance in circles around larger 'mechs and while destroying his enemy's vital components one by one.

Across the field marched a trio of training 'mechs: a _Griffin_, a _Rifleman _and one _Phoenix Hawk._ Both trios of 'mechs came to a halt on opposite sides of the field, one thousand meters apart.

"All units are in position," Harris' voice told Lane and his allies. "On my mark, the exercise will begin. Remember, cadets: all six 'mechs will fire powered-down lasers and dummy Autocannon shells and missiles. When a 'mech's body reads critical damage, corresponding body parts and weapons will shut down. No one will die here, but do not treat this as just another simulation, cadets. LAAF officers are watching and they want to see you at your best when you fight the enemy force. Do you understand?"

Lane swallowed tightly and added his voice to Makoto and Jennifer's. "Yes, ma'am."

"Very good. And... mark!"

At once the three enemy 'mechs went into action and spread out in an aggressive attack formation. The _Phoenix Hawk _took the lead, vaulting high into the cool October air on its jump jet thrusters. Meanwhile, the _Griffin _and _Rifleman _both advanced at a steady clip but kept their distance to keep their long-range weapons at optimal range.

"Moving to sector A-7," Jennifer reported as her _Uziel _broke out into a quick trot. Makoto announced his movement to E-8 in order to intercept the incoming _Phoenix Hawk_. For his part, Lane looked down at his dashboard's radar, which divided the battlefield into squares marked by rows of letters and columns of numbers. Makoto's small 'mech could easily snag some quick shots on the _Phoenix Hawk_ but he'd be exposed to the _Rifleman_'s long-range shots. Jennifer could hit both the _Griffin _and _Phoenix Hawk _with her ER PPC but the _Griffin _could out-shoot her at that range and the _Phoenix Hawk _would hit her with its lasers. And neither Jennifer nor Makoto could cover each other because the enemy's forward wedge formation could cut them off from each other.

Lane had other ideas.

"Jennifer, on me," he said, trying to keep his voice steady as his heart hammered in his chest. His plan was a little risky and the exit exam score was on the line, but if he engaged the _Phoenix Hawk _ in this present situation the enemy 'mechs could out-range his lance.

"What are you planning?" Jennifer asked testily. In mere seconds the enemy lance would open fire.

"Adjusting to new tactics," Lane said. "Makoto, strafe the _Phoenix Hawk _on its right flank and circle around to D-5 to draw full enemy fire. Evasive maneuvers."

"That's seriously putting my ass on the line," Makoto pointed out defensively. "Easy for _you _to say."

"That would draw the enemy lance's attention," Lane reiterated. "Jennifer and I land free shots to throw off their assault."

There was a second of silence. "I'll do it," Makoto declared.

Right on cue, the _Rifleman_'s arm cannons roared fire and Autocannon shells hissed through the air. A second later the _Phoenix Hawk_'s large laser burned through the air and made a beeline for Makoto's sprinting _Cougar_.

Makoto didn't let a bolt touch him. He swerved his 35-ton 'mech across the field and carved a path around the _Phoenix Hawk_'s flank, then unloaded his arsenal on the bigger 'mech. A quartet of SRMs exploded on the _Phoenix Hawk_'s left torso and blew off shards of armor in a cloud of smoke. Then, Makoto's Autocannon 5 fed deadly ballistic shells into the wound and chipped away even more armor. From his _Enfield_'s cockpit, Lane stared in awe as Makoto's two lasers stabbed right onto the chest wound. Even though every 'mech's weapons were on training mode and the armor kept track of imaginary damage, Makoto had dealt some serious hurt to the _Phoenix Hawk_.

As Lane had ordered, Makoto cut across the field between the _Phoenix Hawk _and its allies. Both the _Griffin _and _Rifleman_ tracked Makoto's 'mech with their guns, they didn't dare fire for risk of hitting their teammate.

Lane and Jennifer pounced on their chance. Jennifer's ER PPC tore into the _Griffin_'s center torso and Lane's sensors reported a considerable amount of phantom damage. While the enemies were still distracted, Lane pushed his _Enfield _into position and squeezed his fingers on his joystick's firing studs. Cluster rounds exploded from his LBX-10 and flayed the _Griffin_'s right torso with serious imaginary damage. To spread the cheer, Lane swerved and his large pulse laser's sizzling bolts pummeled the _Rifleman_'s torso, causing spots of damage to appear on Lane's damage tracker for the _Rifleman_. He felt heat waft into his cockpit so he went easy on the large pulse laser.

"Makoto, get back to us and prepare for evasive action," Lane ordered. He felt his hands slicking with sweat and he caught himself clenching his jaw. Instructor Harris was right: fighting in real 'mechs was way different than the simulator pods.

The enemy 'mechs quickly filled the air with vengeful shots. An LRM 10 volley from the wounded _Griffin _punished Jennifer's torso with low-damage warheads, though the _Uziel_'s modified sensors registered full damage. The _Phoenix Hawk_'s large laser grazed Makoto's 'mech and the _Rifleman_'s Autocannons both raked Lane's _Enfield_.

Lane hung on tight to his joysticks as his 50-ton 'mech pitched and stumbled as though hit by full-power shells. He frantically set a foot back to stabilize, but then the _Griffin_'s PPC punched into his left torso and his large pulse laser was nearly knocked offline. One more hit would shut down the weapon.

"Makoto, hit the _Phoenix Hawk _on the left torso to breach its components," Lane quickly said as his mind scrambled for a solution. "That will stun the pilot for a bit. Jennifer, take that chance to destroy the _Rifleman_'s left arm and I'll help you out. That will throw him off-balance and you both can take on the nearest threats without too much trouble."

"Understood," Lane's two allies stated.

_I seriously hope this works, _Lane thought as he prepared to exchange another volley with the enemy team. He was making use of his team's assets and neutralizing the enemy team's own assets, but there was no guarantee. And any failure would be on him.

Time to do or die. So to speak.

The _Griffin _spat out another LRM 10 volley and Lane only narrowly evaded it by sprinting to the side. He lined up his crosshairs on the _Rifleman _to suppress it but the other 'mech's large laser tore into his left torso. Lane growled a foul curse as the bolt "destroyed" the large pulse laser. At least a third of Lane's firepower was offline.

Makoto had better luck. Once again his small, swift _Cougar _raced across the fields and traded fire with the wounded _Phoenix Hawk_. Although the _Cougar _was a bit slow for a light 'mech, its small size and Makoto's slippery piloting ensured that the _Phoenix Hawk_'s large laser missed by a wide margin. And as Lane had hoped, Makoto's Autocannon 5 and ER medium lasers tore into the bigger 'mech's wound and "destroyed" several heat sinks. The _Phoenix Hawk _recoiled from the withering assault.

Frustrated, the _Griffin_ lined up its PPC and let loose. This time the enemy team got lucky: the savage blue beam flayed Makoto's rear right torso and vaporized all the armor there. The _Cougar _wobbled and it was all Makoto could do to keep his 'mech on its feet.

Jennifer trotted into position and her _Uziel_'s left arm conjured its own blue lightning. The PPC beam slashed into the _Rifleman_'s right arm and halved the armor there. Lane took a risk and broke out into a full run to approach the _Rifleman_, drawing within 300 meters. His LBX-10 cluster rounds peppered the _Rifleman_'s left shoulder and arm but the 60-ton 'mech's arm managed to stay operational.

_Crap! So close! _Lane realized that he was vulnerable and swiftly pushed his 'mech hard to the right. He was too slow: the _Rifleman_'s left large laser stabbed the _Enfield_'s right thigh and the _Enfield_'s computers registered serious damage to the armor. Autocannon shells further punished Lane's torso.

"Get the _Phoenix Hawk_!" Lane gritted. "I can handle this guy."

Both Jennifer and Makoto opened fire on the _Phoenix Hawk_'s center torso but the 45-ton 'mech withstood the damage and returned the favor. Medium lasers tagged Makoto's _Cougar _while the _Griffin_'s LRM 10 again pounded Jennifer's 'mech.

The _Rifleman_'s pilot backed his 'mech up and kept up the Autocannon fire. Lane growled and faced the enemy 'mech head-on, breaking into a charge that would either put him close to the enemy 'mech or get him blown up. He twisted on his torso to let his undamaged left arm take the Autocannon shells, then retorted with his LBX-10. The cluster shells rattled the _Rifleman_'s left arm and Lane grinned as his sensors reported the limb's simulated destruction.

Lane decided to keep up the pressure. His medium lasers poked the enemy 'mech's center torso and then he curved around the _Rifleman_ to its vulnerable left side. The _Rifleman _turned to train its right arm on the _Enfield _but Lane edged around the 'mech to stay out of the line of fire. "Took out the _Phoenix Hawk. _Sustained heavy damage," Jennifer reported.

"Good work," Lane said breathlessly. Dueling the _Rifleman _strained his nerves to their maximum.

Then a PPC cored Lane's back.

"Damn it!" Lane broke away from the _Rifleman _to face the offending _Griffin_, which had taken its chance to hit Lane's vulnerable back. Then the _Rifleman _punished Lane with its two medium lasers and further weakened the _Enfield_'s torso.

_I was sloppy. Can't believe it! _Lane raged while he tapped into the comm. "Take out that _Griffin_! Quick!"

Both Jennifer and Makoto got to work while Lane fought to stay away from the _Rifleman_'s right arm. He was a little slow; most of the _Rifleman_'s Autocannon and large laser shots, but a few shots landed and Lane's _Enfield _was seconds away from total shutdown. Desperate, Lane fired up his LBX-10 but the cluster shells went wide. His lasers raked the enemy 'mech but didn't finish the job.

There was no doubt that the _Griffin_'s pilot was the best on the field. Somehow his LRMs and PPC kept both Jennifer and Makoto at bay and Jennifer reported her PPC knocked offline while Makoto lost an arm. On his side of things, Lane kept even with the _Rifleman _but he wasn't sure that he could finish it. He fought to keep himself cool as he watched his _Enfield _get pushed to its limits but a rising panic caused his shaky aim to get even more sloppy. His LBX-10 shots and lasers often hissed through empty air while the _Rifleman _kept up the pressure.

Both Jennifer and Makoto were worn thin like Lane was but a final volley of fire took down the _Griffin _at last. The _Griffin _collapsed to the field, riddled with imaginary critical damage. Both of them moved over to help Lane against the lone _Rifleman_, but they couldn't stop the 60-tonner from landing another blow on Lane's injured leg.

Phantom damage locked the _Enfield_'s right leg and Lane fought in vain to move out of harm's way as the _Rifleman_'s weapons locked on him. Lane returned fire with his LBX-10 but the _Rifleman_ evaded the shots and prepared to fire back. _No! I'm so close! I can't lose now! _Lane's mind whirled with alarm as he watched the _Rifleman_'s guns take aim at him. He felt frozen in his heat-stifled cockpit and his fingers refused to respond to his panicking brain's signals. The _Rifleman _was too powerful for him.

Autocannon shells and ER medium lasers rocked the _Rifleman_ and the heavy 'mech stumbled back. Its large laser and Autocannon shells roared through empty air, narrowly sparing Lane a simulated, fiery death. Lane whirled his _Enfield _around and beheld his two teammates dashing over to pull him out of the fire.

"Couldn't let you get roasted," Makoto commented. "Let us finish it."

Lane tried to slow his hammering heart. "Yeah. Do it."

The _Rifleman _got its bearings back but before it could open fire, the _Cougar _and _Uziel _spat out another concentrated volley that sent the 60-tonner crashing to the earth, riddled with imaginary critical damage.

"Test concluded," Harris' voice reported. "Report to the 'mech hangar for a debrief."

Lane let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Copy that, ma'am."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Auditorium, Strantor Military Academy, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**October 15, 3072**_

"...and thus we commit to our great nation a new generation of warriors with courage in their bosoms and resolve in their souls," concluded the academy's headmaster before a seated crowd of graduates. In his hand, Lane tightly held a paper that certified him as a graduate and announced his entry to the Lionheart Braves, right in the lance he had wanted. He wondered if Jennifer and Makoto had wound up on the same lance. He resolved to find out ASAP.

When the ceremony concluded Lane made his way to the dorm building and found both Jennifer and Makoto in the lobby. "Hey, guys," Lane greeted brightly. Other graduates flocked past en route to grad parties.

Makoto rolled his eyes and folded his arms while Jennifer raised her eyebrows. "We're proper Mechwarriors of the LAAF," she reminded him. "Let's have a little decorum."

Lane faltered. "Didn't mean to offend." _Jeez, she's stubborn about this kind of thing._

"What did you want, anyway?" Makoto asked.

"To check if we're all in that lance we applied for," Lane told them. "So?"

"I made it," Jennifer told him, showing her paper.

"Me too," Makoto muttered. "Big whoop."

"Hey, that's great," Lane said brightly. "We've learned to fight well together and now we can do that in the LAAF. Should work out fine."

Makoto sighed. "See you on the next dropship off-planet, then. I gotta go." He wandered off and joined the crowds, leaving Lane and Jennifer alone.

"So..." Lane fought for a new topic.

Jennifer tucked her paper into her uniform pocket. "So let's do our best and remember what we've learned. Our real responsibility starts now." She started to leave. "Good night."

"Wait!" Lane reached out and took Jennifer's hand, causing the other graduate to stop and turn with a curious look.

"Is something wrong?"

Lane tried not to blush and he felt very much in the spotlight. During his career here at the academy he had grown to admire Jennifer's discipline and resolve, not to mention her grace both in and out of the cockpit. Should he tell her that? "I, well... I'm glad to have you with me in the Lionheart Braves."

"But you already said that you're satisfied with how our lance turned out."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm glad to have _you _on my lance. Having you with me is... well, a privilege." Lane swallowed nervously, wondering what exactly he was doing.

"I'm flattered. But why me?"

"Because you're..." _Unique? Special? The best girl I've ever met? _"Because you're a Lorin. Not everyone can say that they've fought with one, and I think you're an outstanding Mechwarrior."

Jennifer nodded in a satisfied way. "Thank you. I commend you for your leadership during our final exam, and I too believe you're quite ready to serve. So... good night." She turned and left for her dorm room.

*o*o*o*o*

After the students finally settled down and went to bed, Lane lay awake in his bunk staring at the ceiling with a churning mind. On one hand, he had netted a lance position with the dead-eye Makoto and the fearless Jennifer. He should feel happy.

But he didn't. He constantly replayed the exam battle in his head and studied his tactics. His tactics had been solid. Then again, why had he needed saving? Because he had confronted the _Rifleman _alone, which had seemed a good idea at the time. But without Makoto and Jennifer covering him, Lane would have been taken out.

_Ras wouldn't get himself caught like that, _Lane told himself as he turned over on the mattress. _What would he think of me? I tried to act the hero and wound up as a liability! I'd __better watch myself when I fight with the Lionheart Braves, or I might become my own worst enemy._


	5. Chapter 5: Cry of the Falcon

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 5: Cry of the Falcon**

_**Warship **_**Javelin****_, Thurstein orbit_**

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**December 4, 3072**_

Corporal Richard "Spark" Muthos yawned as he lounged at a table in the cantina of a _Mako_-class corvette high in orbit over the world Thurstein. For months he had been stationed over this world and he hadn't seen one lousy scrap of action. Along with the _Pike_, the _Javelin _was a _Mako_-class corvette guarding Thurstein from the Lyran Alliance's rather numerous enemies such as the Word of Blake's fanatical legions. Or the Jade Falcons, who were launching increasingly-frequent incursions into House Steiner space. Everywhere, it was a deadly and exciting time to be in the LAAF.

Except in this neck of the Alliance, it seemed. Spark piloted a _Lancer_, a highly-desirable Aerospace fighter that he had only recently been assigned. He wasn't the top pilot in his squadron but he loved to fly and was a proud Lyran. So why was he assigned to guard _this _boring rock of a planet?

"What can I get you?" asked a middle-aged curly-haired waitress, interrupting Spark's thoughts.

"Just a beer, thanks," he said with forced cheer. He absent-mindedly drummed his fingers on the table.

"Right away," the waitress smiled. Seeing Spark's morose stare, she lost her smile and asked, "What's wrong? Today is your day off, after all."

"Whether it's my day off or not, nothing ever happens around here," Spark told her, motioning with a hand dejectedly. "All I do is patrols and escorts for important people going to and from Thurstein."

The waitress made a sympathetic noise. "Well, this plant _does _contribute to the fighting against the Blakists," she offered. "I was born and raised down there, I'll have you know. It's an important military world that the Lyran Alliance needs."

"Then why can't anyone attack it and make things exciting for me?"

"Hey, now." The waitress put her hands on her hips. "You'd have someone burn my lovely home planet for your entertainment?"

Spark flushed. "I, uh... I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry."

The waitress laughed. "It's all right, dear. I know what you meant."

"Thanks." Spark smiled back. "And 'dear'? I'm twenty-six, you know."

"You keep on boasting, hot shot. Let me get you that drink."

"Awesome." Spark sat up a little straighter as the waitress walked off to pull a tap at the bar. Normally Spark spent his time on board the _Okinawa_-class dropship orbiting Thurstein but on his days off, he always took a shuttle here on the _Javelin _for drinks and leg room. It could get cramped on a carrier dropship at times.

By this time tomorrow Spark would be back on the _Okinawa _ship prepping his Aerospace fighter for another uneventful patrol flight. With a heavy sigh, he accepted his beer glass from the waitress and took a long draught. Nice cold alcohol.

Spark nearly slopped his beer on himself when he jolted his hand in shock. An alarm blared from the ceiling and red lights started flashing. _We're under attack! Or is it a drill? _Spark set down his drink and bolted to his feet just as a fellow fighter jockey came rushing into the cantina.

"Spark! Enemy contacts spotted at the nadir jump point. Looks like an invasion force," the slender woman told Spark anxiously. She was an old friend of his, a woman named Erica. "I just got here from communications. All fighters are being scrambled!"

Mixed excitement and dread filled Spark's gut. He finally got what he wanted: a fight. But there was no guarantee that this would be a clean, fair fight. _Easy. Just do your duty and things will be fine. You're ready for this, _Spark reminded himself as he followed Erica out the cantina and through the _Javelin_'s crowded decks to the shuttle bay.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Fighter bay, **_**Okinawa-****_class dropship, Thurstein orbit_**

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**December 4, 3072**_

Spark climbed into his _Lancer_'s cockpit and slid the glass canopy into place. As he powered on his fighter's systems, lights and screens on the dashboard blinked to life and dazzled Spark with white, blue, and green displays. Around him, the other eleven pilots of his squadron prepped their own _Lucifer _craft for launch. Technicians were everywhere, helping get the fighters into shape by refueling them and clearing the flight deck.

Then, the squadron leader's voice popped into the comm. _"A Jade Falcon invasion fleet arrived at the nadir jump point at approximately 1300 hours and is bearing fast toward Thurstein. Fighters, get out there and prepare to intercept enemy fighters. Drive these lousy pigeons out of our system!"_

Gung-ho chatter filled the comm and Spark grinned fiercely to himself. _Bargained well and done, _he thought to himself, imitating the Clan conclusion to a bargain. _Bring it on, birds. We'll show you what the LAAF is made of!_

The _Lancer _fighters rumbled to life and roared out of the dropship's fighter bay. Spark felt himself thrown back in his seat as his _Lancer _rocketed through the dropship's bowels and into open, silent space. Thousands of stars glowed steadily in all directions while the blue and green world of Thurstein loomed huge to Spark's starboard side.

More important were the naval assets on both sides. Spark curved his _Lancer _in a wide arc to form up with his squadron and he caught a glimpse of the defense fleet. Both _Mako _corvettes were burning through space at top speed to greet the Jade Falcon fleet while the _Okinawa _dropship stayed close to the _Mako_s for protection.

For the moment Spark couldn't find the Jade Falcon force by sensors or his bare eyes. After a few patrol circuits around the small defense fleet, however, the Clan fleet arrived in force. Spark's heart sank at the sight of a huge Warship and the Aerospace fighters that were escorting it. From here, Spark could easily make out the Clan Jade Falcon emblem on the behemoth's gunmetal gray hull. _That ship must weigh at least 700,000 tons! It's bigger than the two _Mako _ships guarding Thurstein. Oh, Spark... you wanted a challenge and you got it. Way to go._

Then Spark cheered up. _Size isn't everything. These Clan bastards are arrogant and have been known to hold themselves back for the sake of honor. There's our chance._

"Harpy squadron, attack formation," commanded Harpy One, the squad's leader. "Intercept those Falcon fighters. Stay away from the enemy Warship."

Spark keyed into the comm. "Roger that, Harpy One. Harpy Seven out." He double-checked that his sole lancemate was still in formation with him, then dedicated his sensors to the Jade Falcon ship. After a few seconds of analyzing, the schematics for a _Black Lion _battlecruiser lit up on his HUD, including a 3-D rotating image with vital systems labeled in tiny letters. A Star League relic, this 810,000-tonner had been seen in various Clan navies and could carry eighteen Aerospace fighters and an impressive suite of Naval Autocannons and missile launchers. A tough foe indeed.

The Jade Falcon Aerospace fighters broke away from the _Black Lion _ship and swooped in to greet Harpy squadron. At once, the dark battlefield glowed brilliant red from large pulse laser bolts from the enemy fighters. _Large pulse lasers! _Spark realized. The brilliant bolts peppered Harpy squadron and blanketed the entire area. Spark winced as laser bolts melted away armor from his fuselage and wings, but the damage was spread out and no systems were breached.

_Time to give back. _Spark and his lancemate picked two enemy _Jagatai_ fighters and went full throttle to stay on their six. Elsewhere, the battle devolved into small groups of fighters exchanging fire in a widespread free-for-all. For his part, Spark grinned as he matched a _Jagatai_'s speed and positioned his crosshairs onto the Omnifighter's rear. "Can't outrun me, pal," Spark taunted on the comm as he depressed his joystick's main firing stud.

Ten LRMs burst from the _Lancer_'s nose and streaked after the _Jagatai _like hungry sharks. The bigger craft tried to slip past the missiles but it was too slow. Just before the missiles hit, however, the Jade Falcon pilot dropped a few decoys and the LRMs exploded in a fireball. The silent detonation swallowed up empty space and left the _Jagatai _unharmed.

"Damn it!" Spark twisted his joystick around to shake off a hostile _Sulla _that got onto his tail. This time he was the one outmaneuvered: the 45-ton Omnifighter's ER PPC raked Spark's rear armor and nearly wiped it all out. The damage tracker blinked red.

Spark keyed into his lancemate's comm. "Pry this jerk off me. That _Jagatai _is mine."

"You got it." Spark's lancemate pulled his fighter into a complex loop that positioned his guns right at the pursuing _Sulla_. Its large pulse lasers mostly missed the smaller craft but it was enough to distract the _Sulla_. Holding his breath, Spark arced after the _Jagatai_ and got a lock again. This time he squeezed his other firing stud.

Much to Spark's satisfaction, his large pulse laser bolts ripped into the _Jagatai_'s rear armor at an alarming rate. The bigger craft slipped to its aft side but that only meant that Spark's pulse lasers flayed armor from its left wing. Then Spark launched another LRM flight and this time, the missiles exploded right on the _Jagatai_'s fuselage. Flakes of armor drifted into space.

Over and over the defense fighters and the Jade Falcons pursued each other in a cat-and-mouse game in a 3-D battlefield, each side struggling to outmaneuver the other. Spark muttered a curse every time a squad mate got blown up by enemy fire, but before long three _Jagatai_ fighters went down and a _Sulla _succumbed to concentrated fire. Still, it wasn't quite enough.

"Fall back to the _Javelin _and _Pike_!" Harpy One ordered in his steely voice. "Break away from the enemy fighters and strafe the _Black Lion _battlecruiser."

At once Spark broke off from the Jade Falcons and swooped through the battlefield, leaving the Jade Falcons lost and disoriented for a second. Harpy squadron took this chance to catch the lumbering enemy Warship and slip past its Navy Autocannon defense screen. Ship-caliber Autocannon clusters blazed through space but Spark weaved his way along the ship's hull and fired up his own weapons. His LRM 10 blew a ragged chunk from a Navy Autocannon turret, then his pulse lasers raked a missile launcher battery and melted it into useless slag. Elsewhere along the _Black Lion_'s hull, the other Harpy squadron fighters did much the same to the ship's other weapon emplacements.

_Crap, this isn't working! _Spark realized. Despite his best efforts, the Jade Falcon ship got within firing range of the _Javelin _and _Pike_. The bigger ship's missile batteries and Autocannons repeatedly hammered the _Pike_'s plated hull, melting away sheets of metal and sending hunks armor flying away. Both _Mako _corvettes desperately fired back with their Naval PPCs and battered the bigger ship's hull, but the Jade Falcon vessel had more armor and more weapons. It was only a matter of time.

"Enemy fighters! Disengage the _Black Lion _battlecruiser and engage the fighters!" Harpy One ordered. Grimly, Spark obeyed the order and made best speed away from the Jade Falcon ship to draw the enemy fighters away from the _Mako _ships. The fourteen remaining Clan fighters filled the battlefield with ER PPC shots and large pulse lasers, forcing Harpy squadron into evasive maneuvers.

This time Spark was determined to take an enemy fighter down. The _Sulla _fighters moved better than the _Lancer _fighters but not even they could take on two ships at once. So, Spark first made sure that his and his lancemate's sixes was clear, then broke away and ambushed a _Sulla _that was attacking Harpy Five. Spark's LRM 10 blasted armor from the Omnifighter's starboard wing with a satisfying explosion of armor shards and the _Sulla _wobbled from the momentum. The smaller ship tried to pull up but Spark matched the move and fired his large pulse lasers before the _Sulla _could get away. The lasers peppered the _Sulla_'s fuselage armor and wore it dangerously thin.

_Almost got him! _Spark dived and prepared to catch the _Sulla _again, but before he could, another _Sulla _showed up and unleashed hell. An ER PPC tore into Spark's aft fuselage and breached a heat sink, causing an alert to blare in his cockpit. Then the _Sulla_'s large lasers stabbed Spark's fuselage and melted away most of his remaining armor.

One more good volley would take out Spark's fighter and he knew that he was screwed unless he did something fast. He shoved his joystick down and hit the afterburners, but the nimble _Sulla _matched the moves and locked its weapons onto him. Spark felt his heart hammering in his chest. _I'm dead meat!_

Suddenly the marauding _Sulla _swerved and rolled away to avoid Harpy Four's storm of large pulse laser bolts. Spark knew who that was: his friend Erica.

"Thanks for the assist," he said breathlessly on the comm.

"Don't mention it. Take out your target," Erica encouraged him.

"I owe you one." Spark wove through the raging battle and found the _Sulla _that Spark had damaged just a moment earlier. The enemy fighter noticed Spark on its tail but the Clanner was too late to do anything about it. Spark's LRM 10 blew off the _Sulla_'s aft wingtip, then his pulse lasers burrowed into the craft's weakened hull and vaporized its delicate inner components. Fireballs erupted from the _Sulla_'s petite hull and bulged its armor outwards like a balloon. Then the craft disintegrated and its chunks drifted through space.

Spark let out an elated whoop on the comm. "Erica! Did you see that?"

Erica's voice was breathless and tight. "Yeah! I saw it! Just – aaaaaaargh!"

"Erica!" Spark curved around to find Harpy Four but a _Jagatai _had found her first. Its ER PPCs and large pulse lasers unleashed a torrent of deadly energy that ripped through Harpy Four's starboard and then through its hull. Like with the _Sulla _that Spark destroyed, the _Lancer_'s internal components overloaded and detonated, tearing the fighter apart within seconds.

_Erica! No! Impossible! _Spark's horrified thoughts came in a jumble and his brain felt frozen as he watched Harpy Four's fighter crumble silently.

"Freeborn weakling," the _Jagatai_'s pilot sneered in Spark's comm. "This is the cry of the falcon! It is the last sound you will ever hear."

"Go to hell!" Spark arced after the _Jagatai _and prepared to launch his missiles, but Harpy One had other ideas.

"Fall back to the fleet! We've lost," Harpy One stated grimly.

Spark opened his mouth to object but Harpy One was right. Counting himself, Spark only found five members of Harpy squadron still operational and they were all damaged. Ten enemy fighters all circled around the Harpy squad as though savoring the moment before their defeat.

At Harpy One's orders, all surviving Harpy squadron members broke free of the Jade Falcon fighters and fired up the afterburners to make a quick escape. As he made his way back to the fleet and the safety of the bigger ships' weapons, Spark could see why the battle was lost: the _Pike _had been destroyed and the _Javelin _would soon join it. Although the Jade Falcon Warship had taken considerable damage to its thick hull, the big ship had enough fight left in it to finish off both the _Javelin _and the _Okinawa_-class dropship. At least the Jade Falcon fighters disengaged the defense fleet and withdrew to the _Black Lion_ battlecruiser's docking bays, giving Harpy squadron time to reach their own ships.

Both the _Javelin _and dropship beat a hasty retreat from the slower Jade Falcon ship and allowed the survivors of Harpy squadron to dock with the _Okinawa_-class dropship. Spark's mind was still racing as he nimbly slid his bruised _Lancer _into the dropship's cargo bay while it was moving. The space battle had been lost and the Jade Falcon fleet's next move was clear: launch a ground invasion of Thurstein itself.

Earlier this week Spark had caught word that a LAAF regiment called the Lionheart Braves was nearby, and the Braves had a Warship of their own in addition to their ground regiment. He dearly hoped that the Braves were on their way, or Thurstein would soon fly the Jade Falcon flag.


	6. Chapter 6: Round Two

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 6: Round Two**

_**Warship **_**Odin****_, Thurstein system, nadir jump point_**

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**December 12, 3072**_

Over a hundred personnel reported to the briefing room on board the _Odin_, a _Mako_-class corvette that flew the Lyran colors. The _Odin _had jumped into the Thurstein system only an hour ago and it led a fleet of two more _Mako _corvettes and an _Invader_-class Jumpship. The Jumpship carried two _Overlord_-class dropships and in those dropships were two of the three battalions from the Lionheart Braves regiment. A single _Okinawa_-class dropship was docked on the Jumpship with the _Overlord_s and carried a full compliment of twelve Aerospace fighters. All in all it was a in impressive strike force in this neck of the Lyran Alliance.

It would be needed to take Thurstein back from the Jade Falcons.

Two commanders stood before the assembled personnel in the briefing room: Leutnant-General Sykes and Colonel Grimes. The Leutnant-General had been given command of this rescue fleet and he stood tall with a head of gray hair and thin wire-frame glasses. Next to him was the Colonel, a shorter man than Sykes but more robust and with salt-and-pepper hair and a thick neck. As the CO of the Lionheart Braves regiment, Grimes would oversee the land operations on Thurstein.

"On December 4th, the systems surrounding Thurstein received a distress message warning of a Clan Jade Falcon invasion," stated Leutnant-General Sykes. "The orbiting defense fleet was overwhelmed when a _Black Lion_-class Warship arrived flying the Jade Falcon colors. Then a ground force was deployed and the Falcons have been targeting valuable military assets planet-side... supply depots, spaceports, communication hubs and repair facilities. Civilian losses have been minimal, but unless the Falcons are kicked off this world, Thurstein will be little more than a floating garbage heap from a military viewpoint."

Sykes switched on a viewscreen and for a moment there was only fuzzy static. Then, from the third row of Mechwarriors, Lane Farlow saw a recording of monstrous Jade Falcon 'mechs obliterating the local defense force and tearing up important army sites. Supply trains were ambushed and blown apart while supply depots were blasted sky-high with planted explosives. The recording froze just as a looming _Thor _fired its right arm's PPC near the cameraman's location, then the video went back to static. Lane still had the vision of the _Thor _and the frozen PPC bolt in his mind.

"For that reason, we will first break the Jade Falcons' hold on Thurstein's orbit and then launch a land force," Grimes added. "Mechwarriors, you will report back to our dropships and mount up in your 'mechs while Leutnant-General Sykes and his fleet engage the enemy Warship. Once we control Thurstein's orbital space, we send in the dropships and take back this world. Also, if the remaining defense force wishes to aid us either in space of planet-side, we will accept their offer. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir!" boomed the Mechwarriors and other personnel.

"Very good," Grimes nodded. "Our force should be more than sufficient to retake – wait."

The old Leutnant-General held up a hand as the dark communication screen hissed to life. The image of a lean-faced man with short brown hair and bright green eyes appeared. "Identify yourselves," the man demanded. "You have three Warships and a Jumpship. Clearly you wish to challenge my own vessel." The man's tone left no doubt that he was eager for such a challenge.

Leutnant-General Sykes straightened his back, cleared his throat, and faced the man's image. "I am Leutnant-General Sykes, commander of this task force. In return, I demand _your _name."

"I am Star Commodore Ketloff Malthus of the Jade Falcon Clan, Gamma Galaxy. Tell me, are you familiar with _batchall_?"

"Yes. I have fought Jade Falcons before," Sykes informed the Star Commodore. "To this naval battle I commit three _Mako_-class corvettes and twelve Aerospace fighters. And you?"

A nasty smile slowly spread across Star Commodore Malthus' face. "One _Black Lion_-class Warship and ten Aerospace fighters. Bargained well and done."

"Bargained well and done."

"And," Malthus added, "should you manage to neutralize my vessel, you will earn the right to bargain with the ground force's commander for the right to Thurstein and all its assets. You understand me, _quiaff_?"

This time Grimes stepped forward to answer. "I am the one who can and will bargain with your ground force commander."

"Let us hope that you both are warriors worthy to face the Falcons."

Sykes reached for the off button. "You have no idea." He pressed the small red button to shut off the comm screen, then turned to the silent crowd. "Everyone to your machines! We are now committed."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Fighter bay, **_**Okinawa****_-class dropship, Thurstein system_**

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**December 12, 3072**_

"Corporal, you can't be serious!"

"I _am _serious. Let me into my craft," glowered Spark Muthos as one of his _Lancer_'s techs stood in the way. He already had his piloting gear on and his helmet cradled under his arm. He scowled at the other man.

The technician sputtered. "It took all week to repair your craft! Almost all your armor was lost and some of your inner components were toasted. And..." The man lowered his voice. "Face it. You were lucky to came back at all after those Jade Falcons whomped us. You shouldn't push your luck by going back out there."

With fire in his eyes, Spark jabbed a finger at the fighter bay's closed door. "Right before the Falcons arrived, I spent my time in the _Javelin_'s cantina wishing that someone would attack us so I could have some fun. I lost my old friend Erica because of my foolish and selfish wish."

"Don't tell me you're superstitious."

Spark sighed. "I'm not. I'm telling you that I owe Thurstein another try. I heard the news: a rescue fleet arrived with enough force to kick the Falcons out of here. I owe it to the people of Thurstein and all the fallen members of Harpy squadron to do my part. Would you deny me that?"

At this the technician chewed his lip in thought, then relented and stepped aside. "Get in," he said flatly. "But if you lead any Jade Falcons over here and we lose the _Javelin _or this ship, it's entirely your fault. Don't let that happen even if it means you die alone out there."

Spark's old enthusiasm came flaring back. "Don't sweat it. Either I come back alive, or I die fighting the birds. The fleet can rest easy. I just want a chance to fight round two."

With his eyes fixed on his fighter, Spark slipped on his helmet and boarded his newly-repaired _Lancer_. He powered on its systems and waited for the dropship crews to clear the fighter bay and open the bay doors. The minute the doors slid open, Spark pushed his _Lancer _to maximum throttle and roared once again into the sheer emptiness of space.

The _Javelin _and the dropship had positioned themselves far enough from Thurstein to avoid the Falcons, but close enough for Spark's sensors to register the _Black Lion _Warship. And wherever the Warship was, the rescue fleet would be too. _Erica, this is for you, _Spark intoned as he guided his Aerospace fighter toward the developing battlefield.

Spark privately hoped that the LAAF would indulge in sending a massive Warship like a _Mjolnir_-class. Instead, when he curved his fighter toward the incoming Lyran fleet his sensors reported three _Mako_-class corvettes. _Same kind of ship that got blown up trying to defend this world, _Spark caught himself thinking, but this was no time to be picky. Besides, both the _Javelin _and the _Pike _had dealt some damage to the Jade Falcon Warship before being routed, and now three fresh corvettes were here along with twelve _Lucifer_-class Aerospace fighters. This might turn out all right after all.

Tapping into the general frequency, Spark said into his helmet's comm, "This is Harpy Seven of the Thurstein defense fleet. Come in."

A few seconds of white noise, then: "Copy that, Harpy Seven. This is Wyvern One. If you'd like to lend a hand, feel free to help. Though the invasion leader bargained only twelve fighters against the Jade Falcons." The man's tone made his opinion about the Clan bargain clear: _To hell with that!_

Spark grinned fiercely and decelerated a little to form up with Wyvern squadron. "Roger. Let's take this system back."

The three _Mako_s quickly burned their thrusters at maximum to approach the looming _Black Lion_ battlecruiser. Already, the massive Jade Falcon ship filled the battlefield with clusters of massive Naval Autocannon shells that raked the three _Mako _corvettes. The smaller ships bucked and swayed from the pressure but kept up their advance, unwilling to get scared off by the bigger ship's Autocannon batteries. Bright blue Naval PPCs roared from the corvettes' hulls and the lightning beams tore into the battlecruiser's damaged armor. Globs of molten metal flew in every direction.

"Enemy contact! Attack formation," ordered Wyvern One. Spark rolled his _Lancer _with the twelve _Lucifer _craft to evade an opening volley from the Jade Falcon fighters. Large pulse laser bolts and ER PPCs streaked through space, making the dark battlefield glow eerie shades of blood red and ocean blue. As the two sides roared past each other, the Wyvern squadron fighters returned fire with their LRMs and large lasers and Spark triggered his own LRMs. Explosions rippled across both sides as the fighter squads passed each other.

Spark quickly checked his sensor displays. Just a few stray pulse laser shots had connected with his _Lucifer _and yellow patches of armor damage glowed on his damage tracker. The _Lucifer_s all survived the pass but some of them had gotten their weapons or heat sinks blown up by enemy fire.

This time the Lyrans outnumbered the Jade Falcons but that was only a small advantage against superior Clan tech, Spark knew. As he twisted his joystick to arc through space with the _Lucifer_s, Spark readied himself for a fight to the finish.

The _Sulla _fighters led the Jade Falcons' next attack sweep. The small fighters yawed to evade Lyran fire, then pitched and caught the bigger Lyran fighters by surprise. ER large lasers stabbed the _Lucifer_s and Spark winced as he saw one Lyran craft explode from concentrated fire.

The Jade Falcon _Jagatai _fighters attacked next. Although slower than the _Sulla_s, the _Jagatai_ fighters had heavy weapon payloads and unleashed their firepower while the Lyrans were still recovering from the _Sulla_s. ER PPCs and LRMs ripped through Lyran armor and another _Lucifer _disintegrated under the strain.

Spark clenched his jaw as he looped around the Clan fighters with the ten surviving Wyvern squad fighters. The numerical advantage was practically gone, but the Clan fighters were no doubt starting to overheat and the Lyrans hungered for payback.

One _Jagatai_ wobbled as LRMs exploded in a string across its aft wing and fuselage, so Spark took his chance to swoop past the injured fighter and squeezed his triggers. Hellish large pulse laser bolts flashed from Spark's fighter and slashed deep into the wounded _Jagatai_. Spark felt a thrill when he saw two bright internal explosions shudder the _Jagatai_ even further. _Nailed his heat sinks! _Spark thought.

Then two more _Lucifer_s caught the _Jagatai _from behind and triggered their large lasers. Thick red beams of deadly light pierced the damaged Clan fighter from behind, burned through its thrusters, and punctured its engine. One final detonation swallowed up the _Jagatai_ and took it out of the fight for good.

As Wyvern squad arced away from the Clan fighters to regroup and cool off, Spark stole a glance at the Warship battle. His eyes widened in horror as the _Black Lion _battlecruiser's turrets tore into a _Mako_'s bow, triggering internal explosions that practically split the hull in half. Support girders and entire decks spilled into open space, scattering human bodies and metallic debris alike. The _Mako _listed helplessly and only a few of its weapon batteries were still operational. Two Naval PPCs streaked from the corvette's hull and slashed the Jade Falcon Warship's damaged hull, but the last-gasp assault didn't save the _Mako_. One final volley of Naval Autocannon fire split the _Mako _even further and put an end to its struggling.

"Harpy Seven! Get your head back in the game!" Wyvern One warned. Two _Sulla_s whooshed past and Spark winced as ER large lasers cored his _Lancer_. Nothing critical breached, but his armor was getting thinner by the second.

This time Wyvern One split his force into two groups that pincered the Jade Falcon fighters. Spark joined the smaller group and ambushed the _Jagatai _fighters, baring his teeth as he pumped large pulse laser bolts into a _Jagatai_'s fuselage. Four _Sulla _fighters caught the Lyrans from behind and hammered them with ER PPCs, but then the other _Lucifer _group chased off the _Sulla_s with LRMs and large lasers. One fleeing _Sulla _exploded from LRM hits while the other three scurried away.

Another _Lucifer _succumbed to Falcon fire, but this time Spark got a good feeling about the Aerospace fight. He stuck close to his allies as he outmaneuvered the _Jagatai_ fighters and got a solid lock on the nearest one. With a press of a button, he sent ten LRMs roaring after the _Jagatai_ and a satisfying chain of detonations rocked the Clan fighter.

"Harpy Seven, fighter at two o'clock!" warned one of the Wyverns.

"Copy that!" Spark said breathlessly as he wrenched his joystick to evade enemy fire. His _Lucifer _corkscrewed through space and ER large lasers streaked past him. An enemy _Sulla _was barreling toward him and Spark resolved to take the _Sulla _out before it could outmaneuver him. His large pulse lasers melted away armor on the smaller craft's starboard wing but before Spark could sever the wing, the _Sulla _pitched and slipped away from Spark's crosshairs.

Spark matched the _Sulla_'s maneuver and fired up his lasers again, but heat rushed into his cockpit and he ceased fire to cool off. The _Sulla _whipped around and unleashed an ER PPC beam that tore into Spark's _Lancer_.

"Damn it!" Spark cursed as his HUD warned him that one of his large pulse lasers was knocked out. Red lights flared in the cockpit but Spark ignored them as he fought to catch up with the smaller craft. He felt sweat soaking into his flight uniform and his helmet felt heavy on his head.

The _Sulla _whooshed past Spark's crosshairs but he was too slow to hit it. Spark strained his joystick and got on the damaged _Sulla_'s six, trying to get a lock. The smaller craft rolled and dipped, however, throwing Spark's aim off.

Determined to not get outplayed, Spark once again pursued his foe and prepared to get a lock. This time the _Sulla _looped around Spark's _Lancer _and hammered its rear armor with a well-placed ER large laser. More alarms went off in Spark's cockpit, yet he merely tuned them out as he wrenched his fighter around and got his crosshairs on the enemy fighter. _Finally! _Spark unloaded his LRM 10 and the missiles snagged the fleeing _Sulla _on the rear. Rapid explosions tore into the small craft and split it into pieces.

"And _that _is the cry of the harpy!" Spark hollered to no one in particular, making his own version of a Jade Falcon's taunt from the first battle. Indeed, the rest of the Wyverns dealt a final volley to the Jade Falcon fighters and sent them fleeing back to the _Black Lion _battlecruiser.

"Wyverns, form up," Wyvern One ordered. "Good work, everyone. You too, Harpy Seven. Report back to your fleet. The rest of us can handle it from here."

Spark heaved a sigh of relief. "Copy that. I appreciate the chance for revenge."

"Don't mention it, Harpy Seven."

Before he returned to the _Okinawa_-class dropship, Spark checked the Warship battle again. The two surviving _Mako _corvettes both had huge chunks of hull armor torn away from the Jade Falcon vessel, but their combined fire had at last dealt the battlecruiser more than it could handle. With fires glowing in its hull and sheets of armor melting away, the massive _Black Lion _backed away from the two corvettes for a few seconds before suddenly vanishing.

_It jumped away. Good riddance, Jade Falcon bastards! _Spark whooped in his head. Unable to fight a grin, he curved his _Lancer _around and made best speed back to his dropship. He and the rescue fleet had done their job. Now it was up to the ground force to cleanse Thurstein of the Jade Falcon taint.


	7. Chapter 7: Scorched Earth

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 7: Scorched Earth**

_**Landing site, Thurstein**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**December 12, 3072**_

When Lane slowly stepped his _Enfield _down his dropship's boarding ramp, heavy raindrops immediately started hammering his cockpit's glass canopy. _Oh, this is just great, _Lane grouched as his 'mech's feet sank into sodden, muddy earth. Thunder rumbled and boomed overhead and distant lightning lit up the horizon with eerie light. Lane's 'mech stood at the edge of a massive thunderstorm and in the far distance, the sky was clear with patchy clouds.

Both _Overlord_-class dropships somehow kept themselves steady on the wet earth as the Lionheart Braves battalions disembarked one 'mech at a time. Lane kept his _Enfield _still as Makoto's little _Cougar _trotted down the boarding ramp and Jennifer's _Uziel _followed it. Last, Lane's lance commander moved her brawny ZEU-5T _Zeus _down the ramp.

"Lance, form up and report in," lance commander Renee Grayson ordered. Lane got into formation with the other 'mechs of his battalion, Pantera Battalion, while the rest of the Braves formed up in Leo Battalion for the ground operation.

"Avenger Four, reporting in," Lane said into his helmet's comm.

"Avenger Three, reporting in," came Jennifer's voice.

"Avenger Two, reporting in," Makoto added.

"Avenger lance ready, then," Grayson concluded. "Stay sharp, people."

As Gray spoke, a spear of lighting stabbed the earth a few kilometers out and the resulting thunder rolled across the whole plain. Lane hoped that the weather would clear up before he encountered any Jade Falcons. Fighting Clanners would be difficult enough without the rain blinding him. According to his HUD's clock, it was 8:24 AM.

"This is Colonel Grimes," came the stern voice the regiment commander from one of the dropships. "Preliminary scans report one Jade Falcon cluster numbering approximately sixty 'mechs. They're practicing a scorched earth policy by destroying all military facilities and supply lines in their path en route to the capital city. Our job is to catch the Falcons and put an end to this before they reach the capital city. The local garrison was overwhelmed so we can't count on an outside support. Get the job done, Braves."

"Yes, sir!" Lane chorused on the comm with the other Mechwarriors. At the order, both battalions marched across Thurstein's muddy hills and plains toward the last known location of the Jade Falcons. Meanwhile, both battalion commanders would send combat data back to Grimes' dropship so the Colonel could send up-to-date combat orders.

Raindrops kept drumming on Lane's cockpit and he decided that it sounded rather like machine gun fire. _I hope no Elemental decide to ambush me, because if they did, I'd never see them coming in this rain! _At the very least, the cool ambient temperature and rain helped keep his 'mech cool even when running at top speed.

"Checkpoint Alpha reached. No hostiles detected," reported Lane's battalion commander as both battalions arrived at a burning supply depot. It was quite a sight to Lane's eyes: pillars of roaring flames reached for the sky despite the rain and the two-story facility lay in twisted, charred ruins. Lane switched his 'mech to heat vision and the whole facility glowed orange and yellow. More interesting, Lane noticed, was that there were fresh 'mech footprints in the earth that the rain hadn't yet washed away, so the Jade Falcons must be nearby. Colonel Grimes came to the same conclusion.

"We must be close," the Colonel told his battalions. "Get to Checkpoint Bravo ASAP. There's a military train station there that this world can't afford to lose. That train network delivers supplies to all the local garrisons and spaceports. The facility has been evacuated ahead of time as a pre-caution, but I don't want a scratch on that thing."

Lane switched his _Enfield_ back to regular vision mode and made best possible speed to Bravo, which lay just a few kilometers ahead. He gripped his joysticks tightly and tried not to tense up. If the Colonel was right, the Jade Falcons would be close and there would be a fight for that train station.

"Approaching checkpoint," Grimes reported. "Pantera Battalion, move to bearing 23.4 west to flank the enemy force and prevent their escape. Leo Battalion will keep original bearing."

All forty 'mechs of Pantera Battalion broke away from Leo Battalion and carved a path through a forest of pine trees. Lane could hear a wide, deep river raging and churning to the east as he marched and he idly wondered if the river would flood or not. Somehow being in this forest made him feel safer.

"Enemy contact!" Kommandant Dale of Leo Battalion cried on the comm. "Sixty enemy 'mechs at sector E9."

"Move out!" Colonel Grimes demanded. "Break out of the forest and prepare to lay cover fire for Leo Battalion. Protect the train station at all costs!"

_Here comes the fun part, _Lane thought tensely as he guided his _Enfield _toward the forest edge. He tapped into the comm. "Jennifer, Makoto, how are you guys holding up?"

"Prepared to engage," Jennifer said. "How about you? Doing all right?"

"Y-yeah, pretty much."

"Doesn't sound like it," Makoto commented snidely.

"Can it, lance," Renee ordered.

As soon as Pantera Battalion's 'mechs stomped out of the forest and into open ground, Lane's radar came alive with red dots indicating enemy 'mechs. The massive train station lay ahead with mag-lev rail lines going in and out of the steel-and-concrete facility. Rolling hills and copses of trees interrupted the otherwise flat terrain.

"This is Star Colonel Christopher Roshak of the Jade Falcon Clan, Gamma Galaxy," seethed an intimidating voice on the comm. "You must be the Lionheart Braves, _quiaff_?"

"Affirmative. I am Colonel of the Braves, commander of the ground force," came the Colonel's voice. "Your Star Commodore Malthus informed me that your Clan protocol demands bargaining for this world and its assets."

"Neg! You will have no such bargain!" Roshak exploded on the comm.

Lane blanched at the Clanner's vehement tone. _What's with this guy? Is he that mad that we won the space battle? Or is he afraid that he's outmatched? _He had to remind himself that it took more than numbers to beat the Clans.

"No?" Grimes asked with forced calm.

"Your fleet commander violated Star Commodore Malthus' _batchall_," Roshak spat. "One additional Aerospace fighter took part in that battle, a fighter that your commander did not bid. Did you think that we would not notice, _quineg_?"

"That fighter volunteered," Grimes retorted. "And anyway... perhaps Sykes just didn't care about the honor of the bargain. We don't play by the same rules as you."

_The Colonel must have been prepared to fight for Thurstein without a bargain, _Lane thought. _He doesn't feel the need to restrict himself by Clan honor._

"Then I will dedicate all my forces to exterminating your own," Roshak declared. "I should have expected nothing else from _freeborn _barbarians such as yourselves. Thurstein will burn."

"We will see. Grimes out," the Colonel said, then he switched channels. "Braves, prepare to engage!"

Meanwhile, Leo Battalion marched on the Jade Falcon forces and opened fire. LRM 'mechs hung back and delivered their payloads into the rainy air while front-line 'mechs zig-zagged their way toward the Jade Falcons. The LRMs arced high into the air, then curved back down and savaged the Jade Falcon 'mechs with explosions that lit up the night.

In Pantera Battalion, a company of LRM 'mechs launched missiles a few second later to suppress the Jade Falcons from another angle while the front-line 'mechs moved out. "Move out bearing 45.9," ordered the commander of Lane's company. The third company did the same but a few hundred meters to the right.

Now the Jade Falcons hit back with a vengeance. _Vulture _and _Thor _'mechs filled the air with screaming LRMs that tore into the Lionheart Braves 'mechs and Lane winced every time a 'mech succumbed to enemy fire. He counted at least six friendly 'mechs destroyed before the close-range battle even began.

"Painting targets now. Light 'em up, people!" Renee ordered.

Lane checked his HUD and saw that four Jade Falcon 'mechs had red targeting markers on them. So, he lined his crosshairs on a Falcon _Loki _and opened fire. His large pulse laser stitched a blistering line across the 'mech's torso while his LBX-10 roared fire. The cluster rounds pounded the _Loki_'s left shoulder and sanded away almost all the armor.

The _Loki _took a few heavy steps forward and retorted with an ER PPC that nearly struck Lane's cockpit, hitting just a bit low on the center torso. Blinding blue light filled his cockpit and his sensors and controls fizzled out from the PPC beam's charged particles. _Damn it! _Lane fought to keep his _Enfield _on its feet as the PPC's vicious strike nearly threw his machine onto its back. Unlike regular lasers, PPC bolts could deliver kinetic force on impact and what was worse, the ER PPC had frazzled Lane's electronics. He was blind.

"Someone cover me!" Lane cried on the comm as panic flooded his nerves. He was a sitting duck!

"On it," Makoto said. Thunder boomed overhead as Makoto's swift _Cougar _dodged enemy fire and got within knife range of the _Loki_. The Clan 'mech hurled its ER medium lasers at Makoto's 'mech but the green beams merely stabbed the sodden earth as the _Cougar _kept up its erratic movement. Makoto's SRMs exploded against the _Loki_'s damaged shoulder, then an Autocannon 5 burst to the same area punctured the _Loki_'s shoulder armor. Sparks flared from the injury and the entire 'mech staggered from the injury.

Lane's electronics finally came back online and he grinned as his sensors registered the _Loki_'s damage. _Makoto busted the inner components and disabled the whole arm!_

The _Loki_, with smoke pouring from its shoulder, gave up on Makoto and pounded its ER medium lasers into Lane's _Enfield _instead. Molten armor slagged to the ground but Lane hung on tight and returned fire. His own medium lasers punished the _Loki_'s chest and boiled away more armor, then another thunderous LBX-10 blast knocked the 'mech flat onto its back.

"I've got him." Renee moved her _Zeus _forward and raised its guns for the kill. Her combined ER PPC and large laser tore into the fallen _Loki_'s chest and internal explosions rocked the Clan 'mech's interior. Fire and smoke oozed into the open air and the pilot's ejection pod roared into the open sky.

"Next target," Renee ordered. "That _Thor_."

The _Thor _in question stood two hundred meters away in the fray and recoiled as Renee's large laser sliced into its back. The heavy 'mech whirled around and flung LRMs at Renee's _Zeus _from its shoulder-mounted missile pod and the warheads blasted armor from the assault 'mech's torso. The bloodthirsty _Thor _broke into a sprint and fired its deadly arm-mounted LBX-10 cannon. The rounds tore into the _Zeus_' left shoulder, chipping away armor.

Jennifer's nimble _Uziel _moved into position and triggered its arm-mounted ER PPC. The blue beam tore into the _Thor_'s center torso and caused the 'mech to stumble for a second. Lane eagerly fired his large pulse laser to finish the job, but the _Thor _vaulted into the air on its jump jets before Lane could fire. Pulse laser bolts hissed through empty air.

"Sir!" Jennifer yelped. "Elementals!"

"Get them off!" Renee shouted, squirming her _Zeus _in an effort to throw off the three Elementals that had latched onto her back during the firefight. The three armored troopers tore at the _Zeus_' back armor layers bit by bit with their claws while feeding their small lasers into the exposed inner armor layers. Meanwhile, the _Thor _landed and punished the _Zeus_' left torsowith its ER PPC. All over its body, the _Zeus _rapidly lost armor and would soon be completely vulnerable.

"Avenger Two, keep that _Thor _busy! Three, cover me!" Renee ordered breathlessly. "Four, cover us from any other threats."

At the command, Jennifer triggered her medium lasers and vaporized one of the Elementals. The beams' leftover energy burned the _Zeus_' back armor a bit, but Grayson couldn't complain. The other two Elementals leaped off their prey and soared into the air on their jump jets, where they fired their shoulder-mounted SRMs at the _Uziel_. Jennifer's 'mech shuddered from the quartet of missile detonations as the Elementals used the distraction to land on the _Uziel_'s PPC arm. Their claws got to work peeling away the arm's plating.

While Makoto dashed off to keep the _Thor _busy, Lane hurried over to handle the Elementals. He didn't dare risk firing his heavy weapons at them, so he set his crosshairs on the armored troopers and opened fire with his medium and small lasers. The beams narrowly missed the tiny targets but the lasers did chase them off. Once again the Elementals soared into the air and fired the last of their SRMs. Lance grimaced as the missiles pounded his torso armor. Then the two Elementals detached their SRM launchers and melted away more armor from the _Uziel_'s PPC arm with their small lasers, then they dropped and vanished into the fray.

"You okay?" Lane asked urgently.

"Arm is still operational," Jennifer told him. Then her _Uziel _took a few steps to the right and she warned him, "Behind you!"

Lane whirled around as another enemy contact approached him. A _Ryoken _prime marched toward him with its arm guns raised for the kill. ER medium lasers raked Lane's torso and his damage tracker reported heavy damage. _I can't take much more of this!_

Lane broke away from Avenger lance to confront the _Ryoken _at close range. An LBX-10 blast punched into the _Ryoken_'s thigh and the 'mech stumbled, its reverse-joint legs fighting to keep the 'mech steady. Jennifer took her chance to hurry towards the _Ryoken_ hammer the Clan 'mech's torso with her ER PPC and SRM 6 from two hundred meters away. Sheets of armor vanished from the _Ryoken_'s chest, leaving a jagged, glowing hole.

The _Ryoken _recovered and adjusted its arms. This time its arm barrels spat out ER large lasers that converged on Jennifer's PPC arm, slicing the arm off like a sizzling scalpel. With the loud screech of warping metal, the _Uziel_'s arm bones melted and twisted off from the lasers' hellish touch. The arm's severed half fell to the sodden ground and spark sizzled from the severed limb.

"Son of a bitch!" Lane snarled. He charged the _Ryoken _with all guns blazing: first an LBX-10 volley on the 'mech's center torso, then medium lasers on the left arm. His weapons failed to breach any of the _Ryoken_'s vital systems, however, and the _Ryoken _struck back with an ER large laser that stabbed into one of Lane's medium lasers.

"Weapon destroyed," warned Lane's HUD. Alarmed, Lane shoved his joysticks to the side and started evasive maneuvers. The _Ryoken_'s medium lasers burned through empty air and Lane returned fire with is LBX-10, but the _Ryoken _backed up and the cluster munitions missed.

"Fall back!" Colonel Grimes ordered. "Get back to the forest!"

_Not already! _Lane argued in his mind, but he could see what the Colonel meant: the Clan force had proven to be even tougher than expected and the Braves were taking heavy casualties. Elementals leaped through the air and hitched rides on the retreating Braves 'mechs, peeling off battle-worn armor and punishing the Lyran 'mechs with small lasers and SRMs. When the damage was done, the little Elementals sprang off the retreating Lyran 'mechs and rejoined the Jade Falcon 'mechs.

"Sir! Enemy demolition squad detected!" someone from Leo Battalion cried. Lane saw it too: a pack of Elementals scurrying toward the train station while carrying a large bundle of explosives.

"Stop them! They'll blow the station!" Kommandant Dale ordered, but the Braves were hard-pressed to reach the Elementals while the Clan 'mechs were still firing. However, a few light 'mechs broke through the Clan lines and raced the Elementals to the station. At Renee's orders, Makoto joined the other light 'mechs and fired his Autocannon 5 at the Elemental demo squad. His ballistic shells missed, however, when the Elementals rocketed into the air as a group. The other light 'mechs flung lasers and missiles at the flying Elementals but they missed too.

The Elementals landed on the station's roof with their demo package and tore a hole through the roof with their claws and lasers. One of the Elementals primed the explosives with his suit's claw hand and dropped the explosive package right through the hole. Their job done, the Elementals hopped down from the train station roof and safely landed on friendly Jade Falcon 'mechs. The Falcon 'mechs chased off the Lyran light 'mechs with a volley of heavy fire.

_This can't be good, _Lane thought morosely as he retreated to the forest with everyone else. Just sixty seconds after the Elementals primed the explosives, a thunderous column of fire erupted and split the station apart. The station's reinforced walls collapsed and crumbled as the interior was swallowed up in a raging fireball. Red-hot debris scattered everywhere.

"Fall back to sector D-12," Colonel Grimes ordered grimly. "We need to regroup and plan our next move. The Falcons have one more viable target in their path: the capital city. If they capture it, Thurstein ceases to be an active military world."

At last the Jade Falcons ceased fire and moved on with their campaign. The Lionheart Braves had survived, but at what cost?

"Oh, and Private Farlow," Renee said.

Lane tapped into the comm. "Yes, sir?"

Renee wasn't pleased. "Don't charge off and put yourself in danger like that. I didn't order you to duel that _Ryoken_. Your 'mech was damaged. We always fight in a coordinated effort."

Lane's face burned. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." _Next time I find those Jade Falcons, they're going down!_


	8. Chapter 8: Roar of the Lion

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 8: Roar of the Lion**

_**New Munich outskirts, Thurstein**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**December 13, 3072**_

Getting to the capital city of New Munich wasn't as easy as Lane thought it would. Both Pantera and Leo battalions had suffered heavy casualties and fighting the Jade Falcons in the open was no longer an option, so the two battalions had to slowly and carefully make their way toward the capital city. Lane and the other warriors maneuvered their machines through forests, around mountains and through blizzards as the battalions pushed north. Jade Falcon scout helicopters regularly patrolled the skies, more than once forcing the battalions to quickly find cover.

"If the birds see us coming, this mission will get even tougher," Colonel Grimes had explained earlier on the comm. "We let the Jade Falcons get into New Munich, let them get complacent, then storm the city, catch them by surprise and get in close to negate their ranged-fire superiority. The birds will minimalize civilian casualties and I expect each and every one of you to do the same. Let those Clanners hear the roar of the lion, Braves!"

Now, by mid-morning the day after the train station battle, the fifty-seven surviving Braves 'mechs assembled just outside the city's outskirts while hidden in hilly pine forests. The sight was an intimidating one to Lane's eyes: from his _Enfield_'s cockpit, he could see New Munich's towering silver skyscrapers, looming factories, and wide highways leading in and out of the metropolis. More Clan helicopters buzzed in wide patrol routes.

"The distress message that the Thurstein defense force had sent us included a layout of all major cities," Colonel Grimes briefed everyone. "New Munich has a main boulevard leading straight into the city's heart from the west with several avenues running perpendicular to it. I want three companies to push through the boulevard while lances provide cover and draw enemy fire from the avenues and side streets. We need a flexible, fast-moving strike force to frustrate the Falcons and scatter their fire. Do you understand me, Braves?"

"Sir, yes sir!" came fifty-seven voices.

"Good. Now listen closely as I arrange the teams..."

*o*o*o*o*

Lane felt his heart racing as he slowly walked his battle-damaged _Enfield _down a street deeper into New Munich with the rest of Avenger Lance. No civilians were out; no doubt the Jade Falcons had imposed partial law and forced everyone inside. Hundreds of cars and trucks were scattered on the streets and Lane took care to not step on any, but his _Enfield_'s feet still crushed a few cars as he pushed into the city. _Still, if we can't get this job done, the citizens will have more to worry about than squished cars!_

Somewhere in New Munich the Jade Falcons were on patrol. There was no way to take out the aerial patrols so both battalion Kommandants decided to just go ahead with the plan. As long as the Jade Falcon force wasn't packing too many urban-oriented 'mechs like the _Urbanmech IIC, _the Braves would fight on even ground with slightly better numbers. Lane distantly wondered if the Jade Falcon Clan even fielded the _Urbanmech IIC. _Different Clans seemed to prefer some 'mechs over others.

"Avenger Three, check around that hotel. Two, push ahead two hundred meters to scout. Four, get to that apartment and check the street."

As Makoto raced ahead and Jennifer went to her designated spot, Lane checked his corner. A deserted street greeted him. "Clear," he reported. No enemy contacts, but somehow that was worse.

"Clear," both Makoto and Jennifer reported.

"Roger that. Move up one hundred meters and repeat the process," Renee commanded. Her _Zeus_' left PPC arm cannon pointed ahead. "Go."

The distant roar of missile detonations changed her mind.

"Battle formation! Move up to the main boulevard. Go weapons hot!" Renee barked. "The assault team needs us."

With adrenaline coursing through him, Lane hung on tight to his joysticks and pushed his _Enfield _into a full sprint. His 'mech's feet pounded shallow imprints on the asphalt street as he raced toward the zone Renee had designated and he raised his right arm's LBX-10 to the ready position.

"This is assault lead. We're under heavy fire. Taking cover," came Kommandant Dale's voice. "Flank lances, I'm sending coordinates now."

"Got the coordinates. Uploading them to your sensors, lance," Renee told her lancemates. "Three enemy 'mechs. Let's go."

The sounds of battle grew louder as Lane made best speed to the designated zone with his lance. The deep hum of lasers and shrill bark of Autocannons soon filled his ears and every now and then, he heard the boom of a 'mech collapsing to the street. Requests for backup and alarmed shouts filled his ears and he felt himself clenching his teeth. "They're getting torn up out there, sir," Lane said tightly. By the sound of it, Elementals were swarming the assault team.

"Don't lose your cool, Avenger Four. We're taking this city back," Renee told him confidently. "Stay sharp, son."

Columns of dark gray smoke wafted from the main boulevard and the side avenues as Avenger Lance got into position. The enemy was ready for them: a _Ryoken _with an urban paintjob intercepted them with ER lasers blazing. Renee's _Zeus _recoiled as deadly beams carved gashes into its thick torso armor, but the assault 'mech steadied itself and answered with an ER PPC that smashed into the _Ryoken _from 300 meters away. The Clan 'mech stumbled back with molten armor oozing off its chest.

Just as Lane feared, a brawny _Thor _marched from around a skyscraper, bristling with short-range firepower. Lane quickly checked his HUD's readout: the _Thor _packed an ER large laser along with a Streak SRM 6 in its frame, and most importantly, a massive Ultra Autocannon 20 in its right arm. _One hit from that and it's lights out!_

A third Falcon 'mech arrived to the party a few seconds later, a _Black Hawk _prime with three red skulls painted on its chin. _Trophies? _Lane wondered. Either way, the _Black Hawk _raised its blocky arm pods and let loose with a barrage of ER medium lasers. Lane shoved his joysticks to the right and heaved his _Enfield _to the right, narrowly avoiding the beams.

The _Thor _pointed its right arm at Jennifer's _Uziel _and unleashed its UAC 20. Huge shells roared through the air and smoke wafted from the _Thor_'s gun muzzle, but Jennifer slipped her _Uziel _around an apartment and let the shells tear into the building's edge. Chunks of concrete scattered to the ground.

"Avenger Two, disarm that _Thor_!" Renee ordered. "Three, flank it from behind at short range. Four, buy them some time!"

"Yes, sir." Lane ignored the pair of lasers that poked him from behind as the _Black Hawk _kept up the pressure. Instead he moved to the side and fired up his chest-mounted pulse laser. Large pulse laser bolts peppered the _Thor _and melted armor from its right torso, causing the Clan 'mech to whirl around and face him head-on. SRMs raged from the _Thor_'s shoulder-mounted launcher and pounded into Lane's chest.

"Warning. Armor depleted," Lane's HUD warned him. He checked his damage tracker: his left torso had lost all its armor and the next hit there would breach his 'mech's vital systems. Twisting his 'mech to the side, Lane moved to the side and kept his right torso facing the _Thor _as he aimed his arm's LBX-10 cannon. The ballistic shells tore into the _Thor_'s left thigh and forced the big 'mech to stumble and re-orient itself.

Makoto's little _Cougar _raced toward the _Thor_'s other flank and peppered the bigger 'mech with its lasers and Autocannon 5. Once again Makoto's impeccable aim paid off: his weapons savaged the _Thor_'s UAC 20 arm and blasted away nearly half its armor. Furious, the _Thor_'s pilot sent an ER large laser beam burning through the air but the beam missed Makoto's nimble 'mech. The laser bolt melted a long, glowing trench into the street instead.

Not content to be ignored, the _Ryoken _marched up and trained its arm barrels on Makoto. One ER large laser hissed through empty air but the other stabbed into the _Cougar_'s left arm. Already damaged from the train station battle, the arm sheared off at the shoulder in a blast of sparks and fire.

"I'm hit!" Makoto cried.

"Get to cover. Three, open fire!" Renee barked. She turned to face the _Ryoken _and _Black Hawk _to buy Jennifer time to attack.

Jennifer made good use of that time. Her one-armed _Uziel _emerged from cover and her lasers and SRM 6 smashed into the _Thor_'s missile launcher. The focused attack pierced the launcher's ammo bay and set off an internal ammo explosion, further throwing the _Thor _off-balance. A CASE vented the explosions safely away, but the Clan 'mech was disoriented all the same.

_Now's my chance! _Lane confronted the _Thor _head-on and released another LBX-10 blast. This time his cluster rounds sheared armor from the Clan 'mech's center torso, but to his surprise, the Clanner didn't back down. Instead, it fired up its jump jets and thrust itself to the side. Lane quickly triggered his large pulse laser but his shots missed as the _Thor _jump-jetted to safety. From there, the _Thor _raised its UAC 20 arm and unleashed hell.

"Large pulse laser destroyed," blared Lane's HUD computer. He barely even heard it over the roar of the UAC shells obliterating his right torso and the screech of warping metal. Lane's whole world dissolved into fire and noise as he fought his _Enfield _for control. It was no use; he saw smoke pouring from his right torso as his _Enfield _was thrown onto its back. Lane's head smacked into his command couch as the 'mech went down and his vision flickered. Pain wracked his whole body. "Someone do something!" he shrieked into his comm.

Seemingly distant, muffled noises of combat were all Lane heard as he struggled first to recover control of his body, then regain control over his 'mech. At first the voices in his helmet comm were garbled and indistinct to his ears. Then, slowly, his ears recovered and he registered Renee's voice. "Avenger Three, fall back! Get to cover. You've done enough," Avenger One's voice ordered. "Two, take out that _Ryoken_'s arm and get to cover too. Four, get up! That _Thor _is coming for you!"

_We're in trouble! _Lane shook his head clear and the ringing in his ears finally faded out. He adjusted his controls and forced his _Enfield _to push itself off the street with its arms, then slowly stood his 'mech upright. His right torso was now steadily burning and he felt his cockpit heating up like an oven.

Lane whirled around to take in the scene around him. Renee's _Zeus _was still in fighting shape but only just. Makoto and Jennifer snapped off a few more shots and retreated into cover before the Jade Falcons finished them off. Meanwhile, the _Black Hawk_'s armor was worn thin and was missing its left arm, but its remaining lasers kept Renee on her toes. The _Ryoken _had lost its left arm to Makoto's precise fire but its other arm was fully functional.

And the _Thor _wanted Lane dead.

"Come and get me, jackass!" Lane taunted on the comm. Mixed terror and rage infused his voice as the monstrous _Thor _bore down on him.

"_Freebirth _barbarian," the _Thor_'s female pilot leered. "You have lost. Now I will end your pitiful life before you can embarrass your little Lyran Alliance any further." With that, she raised her UAC arm for the kill.

"Avenger Four, get to cover! You're lucky to even be on your feet!" Renee shouted in alarm. "I'll cover you! I can handle it."

Lane slammed his foot on his acceleration pedal and his battered _Enfield _lurched into motion. He narrowly avoided the _Thor_'s UAC 20 blast and slipped behind a large bank, daring the _Thor _to follow him.

The _Thor _bought it. The bigger 'mech marched after Lane with its UAC 20 gun raised, but Lane hit first. His remaining medium laser poked the _Thor_'s cockpit and likely blinded the pilot. Either way, the ploy worked and the UAC 20 missed again. The shells ripped into the bank's brick-and-mortar walls like a freight train, nearly ripping the building in half.

"Avenger Four, regroup with the lance! Let this one go!" Renee ordered. Her _Zeus _evaded enemy lasers and fell back behind a skyscraper.

"I can't! This _Thor _will just follow me wherever I go. I have to finish this!" Lane argued. As he spoke, the _Thor_'s UAC arm lowered into position. The pilot had clearly recovered from the blinding laser strike.

Impatience colored Renee's voice. "Get out of there! Now!"

"I can't!"

As the _Thor _primed its UAC 20 to fire, Lane found himself glued to his seat, his mind refusing to listen to a nagging voice that demanded retreat. He felt frozen under the _Thor_'s merciless glare and his heart hammered with terror and defiance. _There's only one way out of this, lance commander! Forgive me._

Just as the _Thor _triggered its UAC to finish Lane off, however, a cluster of LRMs roared out of nowhere and swallowed the 'mech's right left arm in fireballs. Stunned, Lane watched as the _Thor _listed to the side, struggling to keep its balance. Forgetting Lane entirely, the _Thor _whirled around to face the missiles' source. A _Trebuchet_, its armor painted silver and blue, marched down the street with its LRM pods still smoking from the spent missiles. Alongside it walked a similarly-colored _Centurion_, the classic companion 'mech to the _Trebuchet_.

The _Trebuchet_'s pilot opened a comm channel. "Looks like you guys could use some help."

"Who are you?" Renee demanded.

"Local police force," the pilot responded.

Lane opened his mouth to ask a dumbfounded question but the _Thor _was still an issue. The Clan 'mech angrily burned the _Trebuchet_'s chest armor with its ER large laser, boiling away sheets of armor in an instant. In retaliation, the _Centurion_ unloaded its LRMs on the _Thor_, punishing the battle-worn 'mech even further.

By now, the _Thor _was in trouble. The _Trebuchet_'s LRMs had finished the job that Makoto had started, and now the 'mech's UAC arm had been breached at the shoulder and dangled limply by its myomer muscles. Triumphant, Lane lined up his crosshairs on the Clan 'mech and unloaded his LBX-10. More heat flooded into his already hot cockpit, so Lane quickly slapped his hand on the coolant button and sighed as the cockpit's heat bled away.

Meanwhile, his cluster rounds blasted through the _Thor_'s ragged torso armor and tore apart its inner components. The _Trebuchet_'s second volley of LRMs finished the job and the _Thor _went down at last.

Everywhere else, Lane heard new 'mechs marching onto the scene and aiding the flagging Lionheart Braves teams. Relieved reports flooded the comm and Lane could tell that the Clanners were worn down to a handful and cornered in the central plaza.

"This is Kommandant Dale of the Lionheart Braves," the commander of Leo Battalion stated on the comm. "With the aid of our allies, we have beaten you. Surrender, Star Colonel Roshak, or face destruction."

"Pathetic _surats_!" the Star Colonel's voice raged. "You cannot fight your own battles? I am ashamed to have wasted my men fighting the likes of you!"

"You have no room to negotiate," Dale's cutting voice retorted. "Power down your 'mech and step out. Tell your men to do the same. Surrender with honor"

Roshak's deep, chuckling voice filled the comm and Lane didn't like the sound one bit. "You have much to learn about honor, barbarian."

Panicked voices fill the comm. "What's going on?" Lane asked urgently.

"He and his men primed their 'mechs to blow! Get out of there!" Dale shouted. Lane's heart skipped a beat as he realized what Dale was saying. By overriding the shielding in a 'mech's engine, the pilot could rig his machine to explode with terrific force. And Roshak intended to go out with a bang.

For a few seconds Lane only heard the rapid shuffling of 'mechs at the plaza. Then a handful of earth-shuddering detonations flared from the plaza and Lane had to shield his eyes from the blasts. A deep, primal roar swept through New Munich and windows shattered from their panes on every building. For a few seconds it was Armageddon... then silence.

"Leo Battalion, report in," Dale ordered. The leader of Pantera Battalion, Kommandant Rikker, similarly checked his battalion's status. No one had been destroyed in the explosions, but many casualties had been suffered at Jade Falcon hands during the urban battle. Fewer than a third of the 'mechs from either battalion were operational.

Still, the Lionheart Braves had won.

"I must extend my thanks to members of the New Munich police force," Colonel Grimes said on the comm. "However, my intel had indicated that all local forces had been overwhelmed in the initial Jade Falcon attacks."

"We knew that we couldn't fight off the birds, so some of us secretly went into hiding in order to reinforce any rescue forces," said someone from the police force. "Thank God you guys showed up. Thurstein is safe thanks to you."

"It is, but at what cost?" Grimes pointed out. "I'm getting intel that every major military facility on the planet has been destroyed by Jade Falcon forces. I am sorry that we were unable to save them."

"I know, but we will rebuild. We Lyrans endure," the police Mechwarrior said. "Right?"

"Much agreed," Grimes said. "Braves, we're moving out. Police, requesting permission to land my dropships at New Munich's spaceport and to borrow your 'mech repair facilities."

"Granted."

Meanwhile, Lane regrouped with the other three 'mechs of Avenger Lance and tapped into the comm. "Made it in one piece, sir," he reported. His torso's fire had finally burned out.

Renee didn't hide her displeasure. "Noted, Avenger Four, but don't get too happy. You're going to stand trial for your insubordination during combat."

"But..."

"When I tell you to move, you _move_. Don't you dare pull that lone ranger stunt again."

Lane swallowed tightly. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"I hope you are. Now let's all get going. We've had a long day."


	9. Chapter 9: A Narrow Victory

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 9: A Narrow Victory**

_**Court room, Strantor Military Academy, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**January 4, 3073**_

Sitting in the well-lit court room of the Strantor Academy brought Lane no peace. His uniform felt itchy and hot and he picked at the collar to try and cool off. It was no use; he felt like a blazing spotlight was shining right on him and he could feel his heart thudding in his chest as though he were in immediate danger. _Give me enemy 'mechs any day. This is killing me!_

As soon as the last of the officers filed into the room and took their seats, the presiding judge cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to witness the prosecution of Private Lane Farlow for a breach of conduct in a combat setting," proclaimed the elderly man. From his seat, Lane could see the double silver diamond pattern of a Colonel on the man's uniform collar. "I am judge Colonel Greer and I will oversee this proceeding. The prosecutor, Lieutenant Renee Grayson, will now make her case. Lieutenant?"

"Thank you, sir." Renee rose from her seat and swept her dark hair behind her head. Outside her Mechwarrior gear, she was fairly attractive to Lane's eye: mid-thirties, with a strong gleam in her eye. Today she was strictly business, though Lane thought he saw a sympathetic look in her eyes when she regarded him. "During the battle for the city of New Munich on December 13th, 3072, I directly ordered Private Farlow to withdraw from an unfavorable combat scenario in the interest of preserving his life and his Battlemech. He defied my orders and continued to engage the enemy."

The assembled officers in the jury section turned to face Lane and he tried not to flush from shame. _That sums it up, _he thought.

"Lieutenant, could you present a BattleROM as evidence of Private Farlow's misconduct?" Colonel Greer asked.

"Yes, sir," Renee said clearly. "Everyone, if you will turn your attention to the screen, I will now show the contents of Private Farlow's battle recorder."

Lane tried to look nonchalant as a video of his duel with the _Thor _popped onto the screen. He had been told ahead of time that Grayson would use his battle recording, but it still made him uncomfortable to see himself fighting up there. Everyone had a clear in-cockpit view of what was happening, every word spoken and every weapon fired between him and the Clanner.

"_Avenger Four, regroup with the lance! Let this one go!" _Renee's voice shouted urgently from the screen. The crackle of weapon fire was tinny and hollow-sounding on the video.

"_I can't! This Thor will just follow me wherever I go. I have to finish this!" _Lane's voice retorted. From his seat, Lane could see the _Thor_'s 2-D Ultra Autocannon arm lower itself menacingly to a firing position.

"_Get out of there! Now!" _Renee's recorded voice barked.

"_I can't!"_ came the reply. Just before the _Thor _fired, LRMs from the New Munich police force roared onto the scene and blasted the _Thor_. At that point, Renee froze the recording.

"Clearly," Renee proclaimed, "Private Farlow showed contempt for my authority and my strategic intentions for that combat setting. He openly expressed his intentions to follow his own directions."

Concerned murmurs swept the jury's officers until Colonel Greer silenced them. "Private Farlow?" the old man asked, looking down at the young Private. "What do you have to say in your defense?"

Lane swallowed. "Sir," he said, "in the face of this evidence I can't deny that my conduct was poor. I followed what I believed to be the best course of action under fire, but now I realize my error."

Colonel Greer nodded in satisfaction as the jury officers muttered to each other again. "Very well," he announced. "The jury will now deliberate."

Lane sat anxiously in his seat as the jury officers debated amongst themselves. He wondered what would happen... dismissal from the LAAF? Extra training? Latrine duty? _Anything but that last one, _Lane joked nervously to himself.

After what felt like hours, Colonel Greer delivered the final judgment. "Private Farlow, in light of the contents of your BattleROM recorded on December 13th, 3072, this court finds you guilty of insubordination in battlefield conditions."

Lane sighed and slumped slightly in his seat. "I understand."_ Here it comes..._

"However," Greer continued, "it is agreed that although your training at this academy was completed, you are lacking in some facilities that your commander requires. For that reason, you will be assigned to a training facility on the planet Goedwig at first opportunity, to be examined and instructed by the Lorin family. This whole affair will also be marked on your permanent record. Is this clear?"

_The Lorins? I wonder what Jennifer will think of this! _Lane nodded. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good." Greer stood. "This session is adjourned."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Northern continent, Elsia**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**January 8, 3073**_

"There's too many of them, sir! We've got to fall back!" shouted the voice of Hauptmann Allison Skyllia in Ras Farlow's helmet comm. Overhead, Elsia's dark, stormy sky rumbled and boomed with thunder and lightning flashed repeatedly on the horizon.

Ras tapped into the comm. "Stay calm, Hauptmann. We're falling back right now. No one is going to die here. All right?"

In the comm, Allison's rapid breathing slowed down a little. "Yes... yes, sir," she said, sounding drained. Ras couldn't blame her; the Word of Blake forces were relentless and the Striking Tigers couldn't handle the pressure for much longer.

"All Tigers, fall back to the dropships. We've lost this one," Ras said grimly in the general frequency as he backed his _Mad Cat _up a hill and over the other side to cut off enemy fire. The 'mech was one of many Clan 'mechs captured during the Clan invasion, and although advanced tech had re-entered the LAAF, not all warriors could boast ownership of a Clan machine. Ras took care to keep his ride safe.

Around Ras raged the hopeless battle to defend the world Elsia from a fierce Word of Blake incursion. This world's factories kept Lyran military operations running in this theater of the Jihad, but the Manei Domini were determined to put an end to that. Alongside the generic 'mechs of the invading force marched many Celestial-type 'mechs piloted only by those fearsome cyborgs, and the Manei Domini had already overwhelmed the LAAF detachment here. Not even calling in the Striking Tigers could save this world, it seems.

"Celestial 'mechs coming over that hill!" warned Hauptmann Xavier Garfield of Alpha Company. He backed up his _Black Knight _with his company, but they couldn't outrun the menacing Blakist 'mechs that spilled over the hill. Ras' HUD tagged the enemy 'mechs as mostly _Preta _and _Grigori _designs, but a trio of massive _Archangel _'mechs led the charge. Bright blue PPCs hissed through the air and savaged the Striking Tigers 'mechs, glowing brightly in the dark battlefield.

The Tigers bravely fought back as they backed up toward their waiting _Union_-class and _Leopard_-class dropships. Red large laser beams glowed like fire as they peppered the Celestial 'mechs and Ras saw a _Preta _stumble as lasers vivisected its hip armor. The 'mech fought to stay upright but it couldn't bring its weapons to bear against the Tigers.

Taking careful aim, Ras achieved a lock on the _Preta _and unleashed his shoulder-mounted LRM 20s. He felt himself rocked in his cockpit as the warheads streaked from his missile pods and heat flooded his cockpit, but it was worth it: the forty missiles swallowed the shaky _Preta _in a seething fireball that left only scrap metal behind.

"Well fought, Striking Tigers," came a Manei Domini's flat, steely voice. "But it is not enough. The Word of Blake has demanded your destruction after all the trouble you have caused us. Elsia will be your grave."

"Not today, freak!" retorted Hauptmann Skyllia. She and the warriors of Beta company stood fast and hammered the Blakists with withering fire, their combined PPCs, missiles and lasers mangling numerous Celestial 'mechs.

Ras tapped back into the comm. "Hauptmann Skyllia, enough! We don't have the manpower to take this world back. The capital city is lost. It's time to go."

Allison's surly voice responded a moment later. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

The three _Archangel_s weren't content to let the Tigers run. They led the charge, filling the air with precise Heavy PPC fire and Plasma Rifle shots. Ras winced as a _Black Knight _from Delta Company succumbed to Blake fire, then he felt himself rattled in his cockpit as MRMs from a _Grigori _exploded on his right torso. His armor tracker blinked urgently and reported armor depletion on the right torso.

Just a few more steps and the Striking Tigers would be within range of the dropships' weapons. Ras hung on to that fact as he adjusted his _Mad Cat_'s arm pods and triggered his ER large lasers. One beam narrowly missed the _Grigori_'s shoulder, but the other hellish laser beam punched right into the 'mech's MRM 20 launcher. Ras grinned as the MRM launcher's internal ammo exploded like a box of fireworks, throwing the heavy 'mech onto its back. Smoke and fire oozed from the injury.

"Aaaaaargh!" came a voice from Alpha Company before an _Archangel_'s Heavy PPC silenced a Striking Tigers _Catapult _forever. The heavy 'mech collapsed in flames.

"Almost... there!" Ras gasped tensely as he stepped his _Mad Cat _within the safety of his dropships' weapons. At once, LRMs and Autocannon shells roared from the three _Union _dropships' egg-like hulls, peppering the incoming Celestial 'mechs with unforgiving fire. Unable to cope with this, the Blakist 'mechs quickly and efficiently withdrew and watched from a safe distance as each of the surviving Striking Tigers marched into the ships' open transport bays.

Ras tapped into the comm again. "Tigers, report."

"This is Hauptmann Xavier Garfield. My company has suffered five casualties, sir."

"Hauptmann Skyllia here. Six casualties... those Blake bastards."

"Hauptmann Darchin Gulamar of Delta company. Five casualties."

The math was easy: sixteen Tigers lost to the Word of Blake on this world alone! Ras felt grief tighten his throat as he walked his battered _Mad Cat _into his command lance's _Leopard_-class dropship. He felt personally responsible for every man and woman lost today. He had led them well in the defense of Elsia and integrated his battle tactics with the local LAAF detachment. But there was no way to stop the combined might of the regular Blake 'mech forces and the Celestial 'mechs.

"On the bright side," Hauptmann Garfield offered grimly, "if the Archon sends enough men back here we might kick the Blakists out of here and recapture the capital city."

"Might be," Ras said uncertainly. His charisma and smooth efficiency had both gotten him far in his Mechwarrior career and had landed him the command of the Striking Tigers. But even he couldn't make light out of complete darkness. "The Lyran Alliance is getting hit hard on all sides. Elsia is just one world out of many asking for help. The capital will have to stand on its own."

Just as the words left Ras' mouth, the impossible happened: first there was a flash of light like a second sun being born from the capital city's direction. Then a deep rumble of a nuclear explosion shook the earth and a pale mushroom cloud rose high into the stormy sky.

Allison swore on the comm. "They didn't even bother to really capture it! They just want to wipe Elsia off the galactic map!"

"That's the kind of enemy we're fighting," Ras observed, feeling oddly detached. The cargo bays of the four dropships snapped shut. "Now let's get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10: The Lorins

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 10: The Lorins**

_**Landing pad, Zeta facility, Goedwig**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**January 25, 3073**_

When Lane stepped down the _Leopard_-class dropship's boarding ramp and onto the spaceport's tarmac, he stopped for a moment in awe. Around him sprawled endless rolling hills, huge lilac trees, and even a sparkling lake. For miles around beyond the pristine setting was a dense forest and snow-capped mountains beyond that.

"Let's move, Private," prodded one of the two Lorin guards who escorted the young man across the tarmac. After Lane had arrived here on LAAF jumpship, he had been transferred to this Lorin dropship to reach the planet itself.

"Just stopping to smell the roses," Lane joked as he got moving. "This place kind of reminds me of Strantor, but somehow even more beautiful."

The other guard grunted. "Don't let it fool you, boy. This training facility will make or break you. You'll be molded by centuries of martial study and practice. Merely being here is a privilege for any warrior."

Lane had to agree, at least on terms of scenery. A warm breeze picked up and he breathed deep, taking in the scent of a natural paradise. Then he set his eyes on the facility up ahead: shaped like a trapezoid, the white-walled building sat in the middle of a plain with a a few smaller facilities around it, including a VTOL landing pad, a 'mech hangar, and a full-blown military obstacle course with a sandy ground. As Lane walked, he watched a VTOL's rotors accelerate to full speed and the vehicle rose gracefully in the air. Then it roared off with a gust of wind.

As soon as Lane and his guards reached the front steps to the main building, a small party marched out to greet him. The man in the lead, who appeared to be in his late 20s and wore a long black overcoat, spread his arms out and proclaimed, _"Croeso i Goedwig, Preifat. Rydym wedi bod yn disgwyl i chi."_

Lane paused. "You speak French?"

Some of the others chuckled at the comment but the speaker scowled and lowered his arms. "No, Farlow. I speak Welsh, as do many Lorins. It's in our blood."

Lane flushed. "Sorry, I'm not good at languages. Ras took some French in high school, though. All I remember him telling me is _parlez-vous francais?"_

"Don't make an issue out of it. Most of us speak English too," the Lorin said, clearly annoyed. Then he calmed down and put a hand to his heart. "My name is Michael Lorin, head instructor here at Zeta facility on Goedwig." He lowered his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Lane took in Michael's features and something clicked in his mind. "You look familiar... is Boren your brother?"

Michael blinked. "Good eyes. Yes, my big brother Boren is an instructor at the Strantor Military Academy. My sister Jennifer graduated there last June."

"Me too. I was in her class, and now she fights in the Lionheart Braves regiment with me."

"Small world." Michael grinned, but Lane didn't quite like the looks of it. "If you're already familiar with us Lorins, you might know what to expect. Follow me and we'll get started. You might meet more of us during your workout."

Lane saluted. "Ready."

*o*o*o*o*

"I don't... think... I was ready for _this_!"

Lane huffed and gasped for breath as he strained to heave himself up for one more chin-up at the obstacle course. Not even the pleasant breeze and bright sun could distract him from his sweat-soaked shirt and aching chest.

"Almost there, Farlow! You gonna quit after twenty-six reps?" Michael hollered from a few meters away. He checked his stopwatch. "At this rate you'll be at the bottom of the scoreboard."

Grunting loudly, Lane heaved and brought his trembling chin above the bar one more time. "You guys... keep score?"

"Always. Competition keeps you sharp. One always needs a reason to excel, a drive," Michael told him. "The highest-ranked people here get bonuses and the ones on the bottom of the scoreboard..."

Lane managed another rep. "They what?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Michael put his hands into his pockets. "They do extra regimens."

"And... _thirty_!" Lane finished his last rep and his numb fingers slipped off the smooth steel bar. He let himself fall flat on his back on the sandy ground, staring up at the cloudless sky. He watched a brown hawk glide overhead on a thermal.

Michael's footsteps urged Lane to crawl to his feet, wincing at every movement. "I've done jumping jacks, did rope climbing, barbed wire crawl, now this," Lane wheezed, wobbling on his feet. "What else?"

"Get over there. Ring the bell." Michael pointed at the exquisite monkey bar set: four rows of monkey bars to let a quartet of trainees go at once. On the opposite end was a wooden platform with a small bell on it. A water pit sat under the bars, ready to catch anyone who fell.

Lane stared. "By myself? I thought you wanted competition for the exercises. That set can have four people on it at once. I assumed – whoa!" He jumped back when Michael drew a pistol from his belt.

The Lorin grinned wickedly and slid the action back with a menacing click. "Just soft dummy rounds, Farlow. Nothing lethal, but one hit from this and you'll fall flat on your ass." He waved the pistol for emphasis.

"I don't get it."

Michael indicated the monkey bars with his pistol. "Go ahead and make for the bell. I'll be down there taking shots at you. Evade me before I fire. Use your judgment to determine when I'm about to shoot."

"That's nuts!" Lane held up his hands palm-out. "I'll do your exercises and try to place well on your scoreboard, but this? With all due respect, how is all this going to improve me as a Mechwarrior? I did enough PT at the Strantor academy."

With a blur of motion, Michael swept his leg at Lane's ankles and shoved hard on the Private's shoulder. Like a sack of potatoes, Lane crumpled awkwardly to the sand. "It occurs to me that when people say 'with all due respect', they usually mean 'go to hell'," Michael commented as he towered over the younger man. "Is that what you meant, Farlow?"

Lane decided not to try and get up. "N-no, sir. I just don't see how this regimen is supposed to work. I'm not infantry."

"No, but all aspects of a warrior are considered very carefully here," Michael told him. "Discipline, technical expertise, courage, historical knowledge, diet, creativity, and much more have been factored into every training session ever done here, including yours. Now, haul ass and get to the monkey bars." He offered a hand and helped Lane to his feet.

"Okay. Monkey bars with a twist." Lane jogged to the monkey bar set, climbed the short ladder to the starting platform, and dusted his hands on his camo pants. He was simply dressed for the job: pants, boots and a white T-shirt. Without his neuro-helmet and fifty tons of metal around him, though, Lane felt vulnerable and feeble. He gripped the first row of bars and mentally steeled himself for what would come next.

Michael walked over to the water pit's bank and raised his pistol. "Ready... go!"

At once Lane leaped off the platform and worked his way across the bars, trying to juggle watching the upcoming bars and keeping an eye on Michael. The bar set seemed even longer now that Lane was working on it; there had to be a hundred bars to traverse. By the time Lane reached the seventeenth bar, Michael raised his pistol deliberately and tightened his finger. Lane could see the Lorin instructor leading his target.

With a huff, Lane reached back and set himself on the bar behind himself instead of the next one. The maneuver worked; Michael fired in the space where Lane had been, and the Private clearly heard the unforgiving whistle of the dummy round.

"Good! Keep it up!" Michael shouted from the shore.

Lane resisted the urge to respond and got himself back to work. Twenty... twenty-three... twenty-eight... Again Michael leveled his pistol at the trainee and fired. This time, because of the angle, Lane reached out with his right arm and hung onto the bar in the second row. Gripping the new bar with just one hand, Lane released his left arm and twisted as far as his right arm would allow. Michael's second practice round hissed through empty air.

"Halfway there!" Michael called out as Lane finally reached bar fifty. The Private felt his worn-out arms burning for release but he knew that he wasn't done yet. Michael was watching... and evaluating every move he made.

"Crap!" Lane muttered as he got close to the bell and Michael raised his weapon to fire again. Like the first time, Lane retreated to the previous bar to evade a shot, but then Michael took a step forward and prepared to fire again. This time Lane reached for another row of bars but in his rush, his hand slipped and his fingers slipped off the intended bar. He swung back on his other arm and lunged for another bar to secure himself, but he felt a sudden intense pressure in his gut as Michael's practice round nailed him. Lane felt both hands go slack in shock and he fell like a brick into the water pool.

On the upside, the sudden blast of cool water was a relief as Lane felt himself plunge into the pool. Trying not to choke on the water, he swam to the surface and spat out water out his mouth. He shook his sodden red hair and felt water droplets go everywhere.

"Almost there, Farlow. Not too bad for your first time," Michael pointed out as he watched the Private swim to the water pool's bank.

"I guess." Lane crawled onto the sand and once again fell onto his back in exhaustion. "Sorry, Michael, but I'm spent for today."

"Just as well. Today's PT session is over," Michael shrugged as he switched his pistol's safety back on and holstered the weapon. "When you're ready, hit the showers and change. Casual clothing will be provided. Then feel free to explore the place and meet the people around here."

Lane slowly moved a shaking hand to his forehead and saluted. "Roger that."

*o*o*o*o*

After showering and changing into the comfortable pants and shirt the Lorins provided, Lane finished tying his shoes and started poking around Zeta facility. He quickly realized that there wasn't a whole lot to see: mostly offices for contacting other Lorin cells across the Inner Sphere and classrooms for privately tutored students. The top floor was just administration and a grouchy old man shooed Lane away from there so the Private decided to get some more fresh air.

_This is an Earth planet if I ever saw one, _Lane thought fondly as he casually strolled down the stone cobbled pathways that ran through the expansive garden district. Here Lane found respite from the classrooms and obstacle course. Just flowerbeds, ponds, and gorgeous blossom trees and weeping willows. A few Lorins and their students milled about or else sat on wooden benches studying paperback books.

"Out of the way! Move!" came a hurried voice.

"Huh?" Lane started to turn but he was too late: a girl about a year his junior crashed into his arm on her way past him and he nearly fell over. "Hey! Careful!"

"Sorry!" the girl cried over her shoulder, but then her foot caught on a loose rock and she toppled over.

_What a day. _Lane approached the girl and offered a hand to help her up. "What's the big hurry?"

"Oh, it's no good. I'm late," the girl lamented, getting to her feet and dusting herself off. She wore a Lorin training uniform and had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders. "I was just relaxing out here when I lost track of time. I'm supposed to be at the live-fire 'mech exercise fields, but..."

"Well, you can take me there. I meant to find that place anyway to check it out," Lane offered brightly. "Lead the way."

The girl went slightly red, nodded, and set off again. "Sorry about running into you. I have a bad habit of losing track of time."

"Everyone forgets things sometimes," Lane consoled her as he walked with her. "I'm the new guy around here. Lane Farlow. I take it you're a Lorin?"

"Yeah. Rose Lorin. Youngest of six kids."

Lane gawked. "Six?"

Rose laughed lightly and absent-mindedly ran a hand through her hair. "That's right, but my mom and dad love us all equally. I'm the only one who's not a fully-fledged Mechwarrior or officer of some sort yet."

"By any chance, is Michael a brother of yours?"

"Yeah, he's the second-oldest of us. Boren is the eldest."

"So that means Jennifer's your sister?"

Rose smiled. "You've met a lot of us, it seems!"

"Boren works at the Strantor academy where Jennifer and I graduated."

"Oh, so you've already met my sister," Rose said eagerly. "What do you think of her?"

"Skilled, but a bit cold at times."

Rose laughed. "That sounds like her." She led Lane onto a side path over a hill. "I ask because she's rather hard on herself. She thinks she's not quite a model Lorin."

"Now that doesn't sound right. She's a model soldier! I mean, it's like she was born to do this," Lane argued. _Maybe she was_.

"I know. Maybe she just feels overshadowed by Catherine and Timothy, the other two siblings," Rose shrugged. "Jenny and I are the youngest so we have a lot to live up to. It's stressful being in the shadow of your peers, especially if those peers are your siblings."

At that Lane perked up. "I can understand that. My brother Ras left some serious footprints for me to follow."

Recognition flitted across Rose's gentle features. "Oh, the new commander of the Striking Tigers."

"You're well informed."

"Have to be. I'm a Lorin!" Rose laughed again and Lane shared the laugh, marveling at how fun Rose was to hang out with. He opened his mouth to say as much but decided against it.

Now Rose led her companion to the hilltop and Lane beheld a 'mech training field similar to the one back at his academy. The only difference was the skill of the pilots: far and beyond anything the trainees could muster back at Strantor. Lane stopped, staring in awe at the grace and control each pilot showed.

Rose folded her arms and stood by Lane. "Impressive, huh?"

Lane realized that his mouth was open and he snapped it closed before responding. "How old are those pilots?"

"Around our age, some a few years younger."

Feeling like a great weight had been set on his shoulders, Lane asked slowly, "And I'm supposed to reach their standards before leaving for my unit?"

Rose clapped a hand grimly on Lane's shoulder. "No. You'll have to exceed them or you'll never leave."

Lane stared in horror until Rose's countenance broke and she burst out laughing. "I'm kidding!" she giggled. "Goodness, no one can expect you to reach that level in just a few weeks. I mean, not to insult your skills or anything..."

"Don't worry, no offense taken." Lane fought to keep a straight face as he walked down the hill with Rose again. "You really had me going there for a second."

"I guess my joker streak is still going strong," Rose grinned as the two of them arrived at a check-in station. "Well, this is where we part for now," Rose told Lane. "You can watch from the bleachers if you want. I'll pilot a _Wasp _prime so you know which 'mech I'm in. Wish me luck!"

Lane hung back and gave her the thumbs-up. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks. Oh... and you know what?"

"What?"

Rose blushed again. "You're really fun to hang out with." Then, before Lane could say a word, she slipped into the 'mech hangar.


	11. Chapter 11: Inner Demons

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 11: Inner Demons**

_**Zeta facility, Goedwig**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**February 2, 3073**_

"...and that's all for today's lesson," said Lane's war history tutor at long last. The middle-aged woman snapped shut her instructor copy of the textbook and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Lane grinned back as he stood up from his desk and stretched. "Thanks for the lesson." For the past week he'd been educated in all matters of war and discipline from the teachers here at Zeta facility, which made a nice break from Michael's brutal PT sessions outside.

"Actually," the tutor said, "Michael Lorin wishes to see you at the landing pad. He's got a plan in mind that will put our lessons on hold for quite some time."

Lane paused. "Like what?"

"I do not know. Report to the landing pad and Michael will brief you. You wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

Uncertainly knotted Lane's stomach as he put his textbook back on the shelf with the others. "Understood. I appreciate the heads-up."

*o*o*o*o*

On Zeta facility's ground floor, Lane strode through the lounge where he briefly considered getting a snack before meeting Michael. All this work definitely set his appetite into overdrive. Just as he reached out to press a button on the vending machine, Rose walked in. "Hi," she greeted.

Lane withdrew his hand from the machine and smiled. "Hi yourself. Just got done with a class?"

"Yeah. Greek," Rose said. "It's kind of hard to learn, though. I can barely do the basic lessons right now."

"Greek? That's way beyond me," Lane shrugged. "Anyway, I have to hurry. Michael wants to meet me at the landing pad for some reason."

A knowing expression crossed Rose's face and Lane didn't like it. "Oh. It's time for _that_."

Now Lane's sense of anxiety doubled. "What is that jerk planning now?"

"I can't tell you," Rose grinned, "but I can say that it'll put all your other lessons to shame."

"Wonderful."

"All I can say is, good luck. See you later! Much later." Rose slipped out of the room, leaving Lane bubbling with curiosity and concern. Just what was Micheal planning? Only one way to find out.

As soon as Lane walked out the facility's front doors and to the landing pad, he found Michael standing there next to an idling _Soar_ VTOL. "There you are," the older man called out. "It's time for a very important lesson."

Lane stopped a few paces in front of Michael and saluted. "What's the mission?"

As an answer, Michael reached into the VTOL's passenger bay and handed Lane a bulky, camouflaged backpack. "This is your equipment. Your mission is to get back to Zeta facility in one piece."

_Huh? _Lane whirled around to stare at the four-story building as though expecting obstacles to suddenly appear between him and it. "Where's the challenge in that? It's right there."

"It won't seem so close once you hop on board," Michael said, motioning to the VTOL's waiting cargo bay. "Get in and we'll start the mission."

Lane hefted the backpack onto his back and climbed aboard, realizing just how heavy his pack was. What was in there?

Once Michael slid the VTOL's bay door shut and both he and Lane took a seat, the _Soar _lifted into the air with a roar of its rotors. Lane watched out the window as Zeta facility and the 'mech practice field quickly shrank away as the VTOL took flight. The vehicle dipped its nose slightly as it headed due west.

"Okay, Farlow," Michael said as he reclined in his seat. "This next assignment is the toughest we offer here at Zeta facility, but it's also the most educational on many levels. Your psych profile has been studied and this test has been deemed urgently necessary for you. It's the main reason you were sent here."

Lane checked out the window but found only pine forests and rivers. "Are we going to another facility first?"

"No." Michael shook his head. "Look, your performance with the Lionheart Braves has been solid and your instructors at the Strantor Military Academy noted your leadership potential. However, all that is muddied by something: your inner demons."

"Meaning?" Lane didn't like the sound of all this. What had he gotten himself into?

"It's been determined that you're held back by a morbid fear of death," Michael said bluntly. "The loss of your parents has shattered your sense of security and stability, and coupled with living in Ras Farlow's shadow, deep down you're afraid that you're next."

"That's none of your business!" Lane snapped. How could Michael talk about his family so casually? "My parents died pushing the Smoke Jaguars back where they came from in Operation Bulldog."

Michael's expression didn't change. "I am not doubting their merits as Mechwarriors or as parents. I'm talking about _you_. Right now, your subconscious is fighting that fear and sense of vulnerability by making you rash and headstrong. You act like you're indestructible, or like all your problems will go away if you're brave enough." His eyes flared. "That is not the case. These inner demons will continue to eat away at you until a raving mad berserker is all that's left. You fight like you're some prodigy but you're not. It's the job of us Lorins to stamp this reckless streak out."

Lane opened his mouth to hotly refute Michael's claim but he stopped. Was Michael right? Had Lane become a Mechwarrior just as a facade to hide the frightened child inside?

"I can't guarantee anything," Michael said slowly, "but this next exercise might do some good. Its goal is to teach you to value your own life and come to terms with the universe's dangers and problems. Once the test is complete, we'll see if you got anything out of this."

Sighing a shaky breath, Lane sat back in his seat and pursed his lips. "Fine. You're right. Can you at least tell me what's going to happen?"

A grin crossed Michael's face. "You're about to find out. We're starting our descent now. Just remember what your objective is."

"Reach Zeta facility," Lane recalled, then checked out the window. There was still nothing; just wilderness. The VTOL was touching down at the base of a pine-forested mountain with a huge lake nearby, along with some canyons and rocky bluffs. What was the meaning of this?

"Don't worry, this is the right LZ," Michael assured him as the VTOL touched down. "Deploy, Private."

Cautiously, Lane slid open the passenger bay door, unbuckled his seat straps and hopped down onto the pine forest's floor. The _Soar_'s rotor winds rustled the trees and bushes all around it.

"The test starts now, Farlow!" Michael shouted over the VTOL's noise. "Good luck!" With that, he slid the bay door shut and the vehicle rose into the sky.

"Wait!" Lane called out, but it was too late. What would he say, anyway? This test is what Michael wanted, so there was no point in arguing.

When the VTOL was out of sight and the sound of its rotors faded away, Lane found himself standing in the middle of a forest clad in just a white tee, camo pants and boots with a heavy backpack for supplies. _Now _he saw the challenge in this exercise: survive a wilderness trek all the way back to Zeta facility. Lane tried to do some math in his head but it was no good. How fast was the VTOL flying, and for how long? How much ground could Lane cover in an hour or a day? Too many unknowns. He just knew one thing.

It was time to get going.

*o*o*o*o*

The forest trip was anything but silent: birds chirped, wild animals yowled and insects buzzed as Lane hiked across the forest floor. Shafts of gold sunlight poked through the forest canopy and the air was warm but not stifling. At least it wasn't raining.

As Lane kept going, though, his pack somehow seemed to get even heavier and by the time about an hour had passed, he sat on a mossy fallen log in a small clearing and set the pack down beside him. _Time for a break and inventory check. _He unzipped the pack's main compartment and started taking things out.

The first thing Lane found was a rolled-up sleeping bag complete with a pillow. He tossed it onto the soft, dry dirt and dug up more stuff. There was a thin but tough nylon rope about eight meters long, a box of matches, a stainless steel survival knife, a few packets of food, a canteen of water, and a basic first aid kit.

Then Lane checked the other, smaller compartment and pulled out a submachine gun.

"No way!" Lane gawked at the weapon in his hands. It was a recent model: the Sunhawk 7K, a weapon specifically commissioned by the Lorin family for infantry work. The weapon was so well-designed that Lyran infantry units soon requested thousands of copies, and now the Word of Blake infantry had to contend with this beauty during intense house-to-house firefights. Lane turned the weapon over in his hands, admiring the shiny black metal and the curved ammo magazine. Lane detached the magazine and found soft plastic dummy rounds inside, similar to the ones that Michael's pistol used. _Non-lethal. Hmmmm._

Just as Lane snapped the magazine back into the weapon, he heard a rustling in the foliage. He froze in place, ears alert for any further sounds. For a few seconds there were just forest noises. Then he heard the methodical rustling again and determined that it was probably a person. Was someone else taking this test too? He could use a partner. "Hey! Is someone out there? Hello?"

There was no reply, but the rustling footsteps sped up and were definitely coming toward Lane. He checked his weapon again and considered the fact that it used dummy rounds. Not much good for hunting large wildlife, but definitely useful against a hostile person during a controlled combat setting.

Lane listened to the rustling a few more seconds before he made the connection. This visitor was unfriendly.

"Crap!" Lane scrambled to stuff all his items back into his backpack as the stranger kept coming closer. He had sloppily put the items back into the backpack but he managed to zip the pack closed anyway and heaved it onto his back. Then he carved a path toward a cluster of berry bushes, his Sunhawk trained for combat while his heart thudded in his chest. No doubt the stranger was a Lorin agent assigned to make things... _challenging _for the new guy.

Hidden in the bushes, Lane held his breath as the bushes across the small clearing rattled from the stranger's presence. A man in camo body armor stepped into the clearing, his face hidden by a helmet and a shaded visor. He too carried a Sunhawk 7K in his gloved hands and the weapon was poised for action as he swept the clearing. The man stepped perilously close to Lane's bushes but paid them no mind as he went on his patrol route.

Lane tightly gripped his weapon as he weighed his options. Should he ambush the agent and overwhelm him? Then again, Lane didn't know whether the man had backup in the area and during his training at the academy, Lane had never been a great shot with handguns. Plus his weapon wasn't muzzled, so the gunfire would definitely draw attention. _I'll have to let this guy go, _Lane decided. _Violence will be a last resort for this exercise._

Finally, the man walked off into the wilderness due west, heading in the direction Lane had come from.

_Wow, that was close, _Lane thought as he slowly rose from his cover and slowly made his way east. His heart was still racing from the close encounter. _I get the feeling that that won't be the last goon that Michael sends after me. _As he stepped over a stream, his stomach gurgled. _Plus I've got some other things to consider. _He grinned in spite of himself.

*o*o*o*o*

Evening fell and very little changed during Lane's trek except the lighting level and his hunger. He resisted the urge to dig into his ration packs since he would obviously need to make them last, but he would need energy for the coming days. Rabbits, snakes and other wildlife populated the forest floor but Lane was unsure if he could catch one. _The survival guides on TV made it look so easy, _he thought.

On the upside, none of Michael's field agents presented themselves during the day so Lane had the forest to himself, or at least it seemed so. As he settled down under a towering pine tree and rolled out his sleeping bag, it occurred to him that maybe Michael's agents had just been stalking him and biding their time during the day.

It was risky to settle down for the night but Lane knew that he had no choice. He was weary from hiking all day and he hadn't eaten since lunch at Zeta facility, so he indulged in a few bites of his packaged food and a quick drink from his canteen. _That will hold me over till morning. Then I try hunting, _he decided. He had the gear to at least attempt to catch some rabbits, so he owed it to himself to try.

Crickets chirped and frogs croaked in unseen ponds as Lane rolled out his bedroll with with only moonlight to guide him. He considered making a fire but the light would give him away, and he had no raw wild game to cook anyway. _Maybe that's part of the challenge? _Lane wondered as he crawled into the thick sleeping bag. _Give me more than I need and force me to determine what I really need and what would just slow me down. _He tried to dwell further on the topic but fatigue quickly swept him off to sleep.

*o*o*o*o*

Something jolted Lane awake but he wasn't sure what it was. He snapped his eyes open and sat up, eyes scanning the dark forest. Judging by the moon's position, only a few hours had passed. Luckily, he was a light sleeper.

Then bullets tore through the foliage to Lane's right.

"Yow!" Lane sprang from his bedroll, all fatigue forgotten as he scrambled to his feet and fumbled around for his backpack. Loud rustling gave away the man's position just before he fired another burst into the air.

Lane's right hand brushed against his pack so he felt around for the zipper, opened the pack's smaller compartment, and drew his own weapon. He took a few steps to the right and released a short bust to answer the aggressor's own fire. The Sunhawk rattled and kicked back in Lane's hands and as a result, the weapon quickly jerked upward and the rounds went way high. Still, Lane heard the man rustle into cover in the bushes and no return fire came.

Knowing that the battle wasn't over yet, Lane widened his eyes and fought to adjust to the darkness as he slowly carved a path around the general area. He could finally make out tree trunks and bushes, but the armored agent didn't come into view. Most likely, the two of them were chasing each other in circles. _We're just waiting for the other to slip up._

Lane paused for just a second. _Slip up? That might be the answer to this problem! _He realized as a solution popped into his head. The agent had a weapon and infantry training, but Lane had darkness and a backpack full of supplies on his side. He crouched and crept toward his pack, then unzipped the bigger compartment and withdrew his rope. Then he tied the rope around the base of a tree and stretched it out like a trip wire. Lane hid behind another tree and tied it around that tree's trunk as well.

With his heart racing in anxiety, Lane hid behind the second tree's trunk and held his Sunhawk tightly in both hands, praying that this plan would work. He counted off the seconds and resolved to move every ten seconds in order to keep mobile. After ten tensely-counted seconds, he switched to another tree and began another countdown.

Then the agent shouted in alarm and crashed to the forest floor.

In a burst of motion Lane leaped out of cover and approached the downed man with his weapon raised. "Don't move!"

The fallen man's own Sunhawk submachine gun had flown out of his hands when he tripped and he scrambled for his weapon. Before he could retrieve it, Lane was on the scene with his own Sunhawk leveled at him. Raising his hands in surrender, the man allowed Lane to scoop up his Sunhawk and toss it aside. "Stand against that tree, wrists together," Lane instructed. The agent complied, allowing Lane to cut off a bit of rope with his knife and tie his hands together. Then Lane cut off more rope and bound the agent to the tree.

Lane had no doubt that the man was taking it easy due to Lane's lack of serious infantry training. _Just enough to make me sweat, _he thought as he checked his supplies: about two meters of rope left and a new weapon, plus his other supplies. "I guess someone will get you in the morning, huh?" he asked the Lorin agent.

The man nodded. "Right. Good work, Private."

"Yeah." Lane rolled up his bedspread, packed up his possessions and hefted his pack onto his back. He set off into the woods once again, his submachine gun in hand in case another Lorin agent arrived.

_I did it! Agent down, _Lane thought giddily as he hiked by moonlight. After a few minutes he sobered and had another thought. That had been just one agent. What if two more attacked him at the same time tomorrow, or if they had superior weapons or equipment? There was no way to be sure. Lane kept these dire thoughts in mind until he set up a new campsite and slept in peace.


	12. Chapter 12: Risk and Reward

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 12: Risk and Reward**

_**Wilderness, Goedwig**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**February 3, 3073**_

Lane was still alone when he awoke the next morning, but he knew that there were still some problems to keep him company. He shielded his eyes from the morning sun and packed up his sleeping bag, then scanned his camp site before moving on. As he waded across a burbling creek, Lane decided that he would soon need a solid means of finding his way. Since his departure from the VTOL, he had hiked in the general direction that he had come from but that was an imprecise method. _I'd better find a map somewhere!_

Then he mentally kicked himself for not searching last night's Lorin agent for more supplies. He had taken the man's submachine gun but nothing else. _What if that guy had a map in his pocket? I'll bet all the natural landmarks would labeled! Not to mention a compass or something._

For now, though, Lane had to find food. A rabbit? Fish in a river? He looked down at the Sunhawk 7K in his hands and settled on a plan. Slowly, carefully, Lane searched the wilderness for edible wildlife. After a few minutes his prize came into view: a dirt-brown rabbit munching on wild roots. He slowly approached the plump beast and sheathed his knife on his belt, then raised his submachine gun to take it down. _No way am I fast enough to get it with my knife alone. Need to slow it down first!_

Praying that no Lorin agents were within earshot, Lane squeezed his weapon's trigger. Rubber bullets tore into the earth and kicked up pebbles and clumps of dirt. The rabbit, meanwhile, bound away and vanished into the underbrush.

_Missed it! Damn it! _Lane lowered his Sunhawk and sighed, wondering how he could neutralize an armed Lorin agent but not a rabbit. _I wonder what Makoto and Jennifer would think of me now, hunting bunnies with a machine gun!_

There were more rabbits in the forest and Lane tried hunting another with the same method, but once again the little animal got away. Lane sighed and took a few bites from his rations, thankful that he didn't typically spend time on wilderness treks. _I'd starve to death! _He thought with bitter amusement as he waded farther along. He still had the vague feeling that this was the right direction, but there was no way to be sure.

By midday Lane was hardly able to keep his mind off his hunger, but just as he mounted over a fallen log a shocking sight came into view: a _Wasp _Battlemech. Lane slowly approached the stationary 'mech, using trees for cover as he approached the _Wasp_'s back. No doubt it was guarded.

Crouching in a bush, Lane held his Sunhawk 7K tightly and confirmed six Lorin agents guarding the _Wasp_, all carrying the same Sunhawk submachine gun. Already Lane was working out a plan to take them out one at a time and not get surrounded. There was one guard who stood further from the others...

Lane stopped and shook his head. _I can't. This 'mech can get me back to Zeta facility in a matter of hours, but six guards? I don't even think Michael could get past them all. _He looked up longingly at the scout 'mech, but there was a balancing act between risk and reward and the risk here was too big. Grudgingly, Lane crept away and pushed deeper into the forest before any guards spotted him.

*o*o*o*o*

The sunny sky overhead slowly grew overcast as Lane trekked though the wilderness. As he went, the trees thinned out and the ground grew more rocky. By now he could see far ahead of his current position and saw rocky hills with leafy bushes on them. Less cover, and more risk. He'd have to watch his step more than ever,

After another hour of hiking Lane came across another vehicle, this time a simple Norman utility truck. The six-wheeled vehicle sat idling on a stretch of rocky ground with two lightly armored Lorin agents standing near it, relaxed and chatting while smoking cigarettes. No doubt they were a patrol group on break.

_This is my chance! _Lane felt excitement bubble in his gut as he took cover behind one of many boulders that lay in the area. The agents were off-guard and while a truck didn't have the same off-road capabilities of a Battlemech, it could still get Lane pretty far. And he was sure that a truck's controls would be intuitive and easy to handle.

Carefully, Lane checked his Sunhawk's magazine and confirmed that he had most of his dummy rounds left over. Then he slipped from cover and to another rock and peeked around the corner. The guards weren't watching him from this angle, but they might look this way soon. _Now!_

Springing out of cover, Lane strafed his targets and opened fire with his weapon. Rubber bullets hissed through the air and caught the first agent by surprise, slamming into his chest and throwing him onto his back.

The other agent ducked behind the truck and let Lane's bullets bounce off its hood, then popped back up and strafed Lane's legs. One bullet punched into Lane's left shin and he toppled, baring his teeth against the throbbing pain in his leg. It didn't feel or sound like the bone had broken, but either way he couldn't run on that leg.

The first agent slowly staggered to his feet and leveled his Sunhawk to fire. Desperately, Lane scrambled out of the way while trying to ignore the pain that flared from his bad leg. He stood, then raised his own weapon and scored a lucky hit on the first agent, once again catching the man on the chest. The agent tumbled to the ground and curled up in pain.

The other agent, meanwhile, took a few steps to the side and crouched to steady his aim. Lane was faster; he seized a rock from the barren ground and hurled it. The fist-sized rock bounced off the guard's shoulder, distracting him for just a second. Lane took his chance to let loose with his Sunhawk, firing every round he could at the agent. One round struck the agent's own weapon and knocked it out of his hands.

Lane squeezed his trigger but he only got clicking sounds; no ammo. So he tossed his weapon aside and dived for the fallen Sunhawk at the same time as the agent, and as a result the two men wrestled over control of the weapon. The agent quickly asserted his strength and threw Lane onto his back, and the young Mechwarrior felt pain throbbing from his bad leg as the agent overwhelmed him. _I've only got once chance!_

Before the agent could do anything else, Lane slipped his hunting knife from his belt and grazed the sharp blade against the guard's thigh. The man grimaced in pain and fell back, giving Lane a chance to push the man off and stagger to his feet. He scooped up the fallen machine gun and trained it on the agent. "Back off. I'm taking the truck."

Pressing a gloved hand to his wound, the agent nodded. "Take it. Good work, Private."

"Thanks," Lane gritted. He kept the Sunhawk trained on the guard as he awkwardly heaved himself into the Norman's cabin and shut the door. Then he placed the weapon onto the driver's seat and shifted the truck into drive. He made a U-turn and rumbled across the rocky ground at a leisurely pace while checking the dashboard for any navigational data. He was in luck: a map of the entire continent popped up on a screen and Lane typed in a command. A glowing red trail marked the quickest route from his current location to Zeta facility, so Lane grinned to himself and made his way back.

*o*o*o*o*

Lane hadn't even climbed out of his borrowed truck yet when Michael approached him on Zeta facility's front grounds, escorted by two agents. After shutting off the truck's engine Lane hopped out and landed on his good leg, careful not to aggravate his left shin. He saluted as Michael walked over. "Here I am. Mission complete?"

"Mission complete." Michael looked the truck over. "So you chose the Norman."

"The _Wasp _was more heavily guarded. I couldn't take on six guys and win," Lane defended himself.

Michael grinned slightly. "There was a jeep. It had only one guard."

"I didn't see it."

"There were many ways to get here," Michael summarized as his grin fell. "The _Wasp_, the truck, a jeep, and even a Savannah Master."

"But I can't pilot a Savannah Master."

"Yes, but it was on autopilot so you could have flown it back here."

Lane flushed. "I was able to handle two guards at once, plus the other goons you had out there. I can get the job done."

"As long as those guards take it easy on you," Michael reminded him, folding his arms. "Those agents adjusted their skill level for you, Farlow. Don't think you're a super soldier. I want to test your mental facilities more than your physical ones. Patience, judgment, creativity, courage, and more."

Lane folded his arms too. "So what's the verdict?"

"I'll have to review your performance based on tracking cameras in the forest and what my agents tell me, but overall I think you did all right," Michael evaluated.

"So my inner fear is gone?"

"That's just it. Some agents here disagree on what your problem is," Michael admitted.

"Huh?"

Michael pointed at the younger man. "Some of the Lorins and I believe that you're overcompensating for your sense of vulnerability while the others think that your headstrong attitude was just you being you. There's no way to be certain."

Now Lane just felt confused. "So am I cured or not?"

"Cured? It's not like you had a disease," Michael said as his grin returned. "But I think you learned a thing or two out there, Farlow, and you will be ready to return to the Lionheart Braves soon. But first, you should report to the infirmary for any injuries sustained in the field. Then it's time for the simulators."

Lane felt excited again. "Battlemech training?"

"Exactly."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Simulator room, Zeta facility, Goedwig**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**February 6, 3073**_

True to his word, Michael set up a simulator session when Lane recovered from his rubber bullet injury and otherwise recovered from the wilderness trek. As soon as Lane entered the sim room and took a seat in his simpod, he slipped on his helmet and asked, "So will anyone train with me?" There were two trainers in their simpods, but Lane knew that they wouldn't be on his side.

"Yes. Someone you already know," Michael said from his simpod. "Here she comes now."

"Here I am, Michael," said Rose as she walked into the room.

"Good. Get to simpod seven and boot it up."

Rose complied and put on her helmet. "Ready for training?" she asked in the comm.

Lane tapped into the comm channel. "Yeah. So now I can see how well you fight! Looking forward to it."

"Same for me. I can't wait to see you in action."

"I'm not much."

"Oh, don't say that."

Lane booted up his simpod and the screen showed the in-cockpit view of his _Enfield _standing in a setting similar to Goedwig's wilderness: hilly forests, plains, and a few valleys. Rose's 'mech materialized nearby, a _Phoenix Hawk _prime.

Then Michael's 'mech appeared: a brawny monster with claws on its hands.

"What 'mech is _that_?" Lane gawked.

"_Kodiak _prime," Michael responded. "Just like the one that I pilot on real battlefields."

"I've never seen it before."

Michael raised his _Kodiak_'s right arm to show off its claws. "It's an Omnimech often fielded by Clan Ghost Bear. Us Lorins have several Clan 'mechs and Aerospace fighters that were captured for study, and I'm allowed to pilot a _Kodiak _whenever I want. One of the best assault 'mechs I've ever piloted."

Lane swallowed. "Don't tell me I have to fight _you_."

The _Kodiak _walked off and ascended a hill to survey the battlefield. "No, I'm just watching. You're fighting those guys over there." His 'mech's clawed left hand pointed at a _Griffin _and _Anvil _that were approaching from the north-east.

Lane studied the two approaching 'mechs: one close-range brawler and one fire-support type. "All right then." He switched his frequency back to Rose's. "So, are you ready?"

Rose's enthusiasm was impossible to mistake. "Yeah! Lead the way."

Lane paused. "Me?"

"This session is about seeing if you have learned anything. I have my own sessions."

"Okay. Take cover behind that hill at E-4 and move at my command."

"Roger. What will you do?"

Lane grinned. "Get the ball rolling."

While Rose took up position behind a rocky hill, Lane sprinted across the field in plain sight and locked his crosshairs on the approaching _Anvil_. His large pulse laser bolts went wide at this range but the firepower lured the _Anvil _closer for close-range combat. At the same time, the _Griffin _slowed down and launched an LRM volley into the air.

Just before the _Anvil _could return fire, Lane slipped down into a shallow valley and the LRMs exploded on the valley's edge in a cluster of fireballs. "Now, Rose!" Lane ordered.

At the command, Rose's _Phoenix Hawk _sprinted across the battlefield and took to the air in its jump jets to clear a hill. The 'mech's arm-mounted large laser stabbed into the _Anvil_'s rear armor and vaporized nearly half a ton of armor.

Lane tensed his fingers on his firing stud but decided to keep up his strategy. He climbed out of the valley and sprinted to another hill, drawing the _Griffin_'s fire. A PPC beam arced through the air and grazed the left shoulder of Lane's _Enfield_, but the glancing blow wasn't enough to throw off the _Enfield_'s movement.

The _Anvil _whirled around and opened fire with its large pulse lasers. The thick red bolts peppered Rose's _Phoenix Hawk _and melted away patches of armor until the _Phoenix Hawk _distracted the _Anvil _with its own lasers and retreated. The _Phoenix Hawk _slipped behind another hill and dared its enemies to come closer.

Instead, both Lorin trainer 'mechs focused on Lane's fleeing _Enfield_. The _Anvil _sprinted to Lane's position at top speed while the _Griffin _took up a new position to lay down cover fire. Just as the _Anvil _got close to Lane's 'mech, however, Rose leaped out of cover at Lane's command and suppressed the _Griffin _with a large laser shot.

Left without its backup, the _Anvil _hesitated to continue its assault. Lane took his chance to work his way around the hill and approach the _Griffin_. Keeping one eye on the _Anvil_, Lane sprinted toward the _Griffin _and opened fire once again. Pulse laser bolts tore into the _Griffin_'s left arm, nearly exposing the inner bones.

By now the _Anvil _had figured out Lane's plan and caught up with him. Its twin large pulse lasers quickly riddled Lane's front torso armor with damage, wearing the plating thin. _I can't beat this guy like this, _Lane realized as the damage mounted. _Rose and I need to outmaneuver him. _He tapped into the comm. "Get to cover behind that hill at D-8! Wait until the _Anvil _comes after us, then ambush it at my mark. We'll take him out together, then engage the _Griffin _at close range."

"Copy that." Rose had dealt serious damage to the _Griffin _but she had failed to breach its major systems, while her _Phoenix Hawk _had suffered at the hands of the enemy 'mech's relentless PPC. Before the Lorin trainer 'mechs could open fire again, Rose vaulted toward the nearest hills on her jump jets. The _Griffin _tried to tag Rose with its PPC but the beam narrowly missed the jumping 'mech.

For his part, Lane punished the _Anvil_'s shoulder with his LBX-10 to throw the 'mech off balance, then used the distraction to get behind a hill dotted with pine trees. He felt himself thrown forward in his seat as the _Griffin_'s LRMs blasted his back, but he fought the controls and stayed upright as he dashed into cover.

Right on cue, the _Anvil _quickly followed Lane's footsteps while the _Griffin _followed close behind. Just as the _Anvil _got within sight of the _Enfield_, Lane gave the order and Rose came running over the hill. Her medium lasers drilled into the _Anvil_'s left torso and destroyed one of its medium lasers in a sheet of flame.

Alarmed, the _Griffin _backed up and triggered its PPC. Rose's _Phoenix Hawk _staggered as the sizzling beam punched into its left jump jet and breached it. "Take down that _Anvil_!" Rose hollered on the comm.

Lane strafed the _Anvil _to evade its large pulse lasers, though a few bolts still connected with his wounded _Enfield_. Baring his teeth, Lane triggered his LBX-10 again and smashed the _Anvil_'s right torso, shredding the last of its armor. Then his medium lasers punched deep into the 'mech's torso and destroyed a heat sink, causing the 'mech to wobble from the explosion.

After Rose regained her balance, she worked her way around a hill to avoid the _Griffin_'s line of sight, then her large laser sliced right into the _Anvil_'s ravaged torso and melted its inner machinery. At the laser's seething touch, the _Anvil_'s inner components sizzled and spat sparks. The _Anvil _stumbled and shook as smoke and fire bled from its innards, then a final LBX-10 volley from Lane's 'mech sent the 'mech crumpling.

Just as Lane turned his attention to the _Griffin_, however, the other 'mech's PPC smashed into Lane's torso and knocked his large pulse laser offline. Smoke coiled from the ruined weapon. "Rose! Go!" Lane yelled over the din.

Rose's wounded _Phoenix Hawk _confronted the _Griffin _at point-blank range and let loose. Her large laser cored the _Griffin_'s LRM 10 launcher and melted away most of the armor, then her medium lasers vaporized the last of the torso armor. Backing up a few steps, the _Griffin _punished Rose's right torso with its PPC and fried her inner components. The _Phoenix Hawk _stumbled back with smoke pouring from its chest.

"Shoot the LRM launcher!" Rose shrieked. As she spoke, the _Griffin _lined up its PPC and prepared to fire.

With his heart racing, Lane took a few deliberate steps forward and squeezed his trigger. Cluster rounds roared out of his LBX-10 launcher like thunder and shredded the _Griffin_'s vulnerable LRM launcher. At once the _Griffin_'s internal LRM rounds went off like a box of fireworks, swallowing up the 'mech's entire torso in fireballs. When the fires burned out, only the _Griffin_'s charred husk remained.

"Good work, both of you," Michael commented as he walked his _Kodiak _onto the scene. "You pass. Rose, I definitely saw some improvements with your technique. Lane, you've cleared my last test."

"Thank you, brother," Rose said happily.

"Looks like I cleared another one of your tough Lorin challenges," Lane said with a hint of pride.

Michael grunted. "Careful, Farlow. This exercise was the easiest one I could have assigned to two Mechwarrior trainees. If I _really _gave you a challenge, you'd be singing a very different tune."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I hope so. At any rate, Farlow, there will be a dropship ready for you at 0800 hours tomorrow. A jumpship will take you back to your regiment." With that, Micheal exited the simulator session.

Lane turned his 'mech to Rose's _Phoenix Hawk_. "Was that really the easiest challenge? Took all we had to get through it."

"Believe me, there's much harder scenarios," Rose assured him.

"But those 'mechs outweighed ours. That's already a disadvantage for us."

"Lane, war isn't about being fair. It's about perseverance and duty."

"Yeah... I think you're right. Seems like every time I excel at Michael's challenges, it turns out I only beat an easy test. Those guards in the wilderness were just toying with me, but I thought they were monsters."

There was a second of silence. "If you learned the lessons Michael wanted you to learn, then you won," Rose said wisely.

"Thanks."

"One more thing."

"Uh-huh?"

"It was a pleasure fighting with you. Michael was right, you _do _have charisma and aptitude for leadership. I bet you'll go far."

Lane smiled. "I guess I'm catching up to my brother bit by bit. After I leave, I hope I see you again sometime."

"Me too."


	13. Chapter 13: Family

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 13: Family**

_**Dropship **_**Jouster****_, Donegal system_**

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**February 20, 3073**_

After wandering the pristine wilderness of Goedwig, dropships suddenly felt horribly cramped and artificial to Lane as he made his way back to the Lionheart Braves. A Lorin _Leopard_-class dropship had docked onto a jumpship and taken the Private to Donegal's system, where the Lionheart Braves had their Pantera and Tigris Battalions stationed. When the _Leopard _dropship transferred him to the dropship of Pantera Battalion, Lane was brought up to speed.

"We're on alert for any Word of Blake forces coming from the Free Worlds League," Kommandant Rikker briefed the Private in his office on board the _Jouster_. "The Jade Falcons are backing off but the Blakists are stepping up their game. More Lyran units are being moved to the Steiner-Marik border and that includes us Braves, along with some other crack units like the Striking Tigers."

Lane's ears perked at the mention of his brother's unit. "The Striking Tigers, sir? I thought they were a special rapid-response team, rather than a front-line unit."

"Some of both in this case," the balding man shrugged behind his desk. "They're waging a guerrilla war against Blake forces, targeting their supply lines and communication outposts in general. With any luck, the Tigers can put enough holes in the Blake forces to make a full-scale invasion unlikely, if not impossible."

Hearing this, Lane swelled with pride as he thought of his big brother fearlessly leading an elite unit against the Word of Blake to defend Lyran holdings. "So we are going to capitalize on the chaos caused by the Tigers?"

Kommandant Rikker nodded slightly. "That we are, Private. For the next few months, we and the other front-line units will give everything we've got to keep the Blakists out of our realm. The Striking Tigers will lead the way and destabilize the enemy before we go into the fray."

Lane didn't even want to think about what it would be like to do Ras' current job: dart from one Blake staging area to another, destabilizing a massive enemy force right under the Manei Domini cyborgs' noses. It was a hell of a risky job, but a necessary one. "Understood, sir."

"Good." Rikker picked up a few papers on his desk and began to peruse them. "Dismissed, Private. We've got three days 'till our next jump and our first engagement. Get a little R&R before it hits the fan."

"I will."

*o*o*o*o*

Unlike on board _Union_-class dropships, Lane had room to maneuver as he made his way through the well-lit metal hallways. Still, he found the cramped quarters bothersome and quickly retreated to his own room, where he dimmed the lights a little and stretched out on his bed. All his personal items were still on his small desk: mostly framed photographs, plus a baseball signed by a sports celebrity back on Extama. Lane idly wondered how much that ball must be worth now.

A tone caused Lane to sit up and shuffle over to the door. When he slid the door open he half-expected to see Lieutenant Grayson standing there with news about the conflict with the Word of Blake, but instead, Jennifer stood there looking slightly apprehensive.

"Oh. Hi," Lane greeted her, unsure what exactly to say.

"Evening," Jennifer replied. "May I come in for a bit?"

Lane backed up and let his lancemate in, then shut the door and offered Jennifer his desk seat. "Any news?" he asked her as he sat on his bed.

"About the Word of Blake? Nothing that concerns us," Jennifer shook her head with a slight smile. "I wanted to hear about your assignment to Goedwig."

"Why would you... oh right, it's your family," Lane realized as he remembered that he was talking to Jennifer _Lorin_. He was used to calling her Avenger Three during combat operations.

"Right. Which is why I'd like to hear all about it," Jennifer said eagerly, leaning forward in her seat. She fixed her amber-brown eyes on Lane's green ones. "You went to Zeta facility, didn't you?"

Lane blinked. "You knew? Did Lieutenant Grayson tell you?"

"No, but Zeta facility is where most of our guest students go," Jennifer elaborated. "And Michael was your instructor?"

Fighting back a laugh, Lane commented, "Sounds like you already know everything."

Jennifer hesitated. "You're right, I'm not getting to the point. So... what did _you _think of it all?"

Lane took a second to think about it. "Michael's idea of training is to take regular exercises and add guns."

"That sounds like him."

"I mean, he shot dummy rounds at me while I did _monkey bars! _Who does that?" Lane said indignantly.

"You're smiling."

Lane felt his face. "I... what?" He didn't realize that he was doing such a thing.

Jennifer smiled again. "It sounds like Michael's methods left an impression."

"Yeah, an impression of humility. Every time I thought I excelled at his training missions, it turned out I had only done the easiest one." Lane gave Jennifer a sidelong look. "And why would I smile? Zeta facility kicked my butt. It's not exactly a memory to grin about."

"Actually, it sounds to me like you really enjoyed it," Jennifer said wisely. "And I imagine you met my sister."

"Rose. Yeah," Lane said. "She's really good, and her fighting style was kind of like yours. Though her _Phoenix Hawk _was a totally different animal than your _Uziel_."

Jennifer raised her eyebrows. "Are you saying that my 'mech isn't impressive?"

"Huh? Not at all! I mean, just different."

"It's all right. I was just teasing."

"Oh." Then Lane realized something. "You seem to be in a really good mood, Jennifer. Did you bag a bunch of impressive kills while I was away?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, we mostly did combat patrols. I think..." she blushed slightly. "I suppose I just missed you, that's all. You know..."

Lane fought back a smile. "I wasn't gone _that _long. Just a few weeks."

"Felt longer than that."

"Well, here I am. So..." Lane fought for a topic that didn't make him feel awkward. For some reason, Jennifer seemed rather pretty sitting there, watching him with her light brown eyes. "So I can see where you get your discipline and skills from. I guess it runs in the family."

"Standards of excellence, at least," Jennifer supplied, moving easily to the new topic. Still, she seemed _slightly _disappointed at leaving the old topic behind. "My father Mark was famed for reinstating some old training and education methods. He thought that us Lorins had grown 'soft' lately and wanted to reverse that trend. By the time I was old enough to get my education the Lorins were back on track and Michael was there to help whip us into shape."

"Ugh. He sure got _me _on track."

Jennifer snorted with amusement. "I think that visit did you some good. I don't have to ask how many exercises you can do to know that. No one comes back from Zeta facility unchanged."

"I bet Rose would agree."

"Yes. Speaking of which... how was she? I haven't seen her since I moved to Strantor for the academy."

Lane reflected on Jennifer's younger sister. "She was... happy, I'd say. We got along and she supported me when I felt overwhelmed by the training sessions. She was a pal."

"That's her, the friend," Jennifer commented. "Oh, and speaking of siblings... I hear that your brother is leading the Striking Tigers in guerrilla raids against the Word of Blake forces assembled in Free Worlds League space. You must be proud."

"Oh, yeah. That's not a job everyone would have the guts to take." Lane looked past Jennifer at the photographs on his desk. " Though I can't help but worry a little. He's the only family I've got."

Jennifer picked up a family photo and studied it. "This is him?"

"Yeah."

Setting the photo back on the desk, Jennifer said respectfully, "Well, here's to family, then. To everyone who supports us when we need it."

Lane smiled to break the tension. "They rock."

"They do." Jennifer stood and walked back to the door, sliding it open to let herself out. "Thanks for the talk," she said over her shoulder before leaving. "Be safe out there. Our enemies are many."

"Yeah. You take care of yourself," Lane said automatically as Jennifer left and shut the door behind her. He lay back down on the bed and stared at his room's ceiling, realizing that his heart was racing. _That Jennifer... there's no one else like her._

He also idly wondered what his brother was doing right now.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Bar, Shiva Hall, Shavarti**_

_**Free Worlds League**_

_**February 20, 3073**_

"Kommandant, are you sure about this place? It seems kind of... _seedy_," commented company commander Allison Skyllia as she followed Ras Farlow into the mercenary recruitment compound. Darchin Gulamar and Xavier Garfield, the other two company commanders, accompanied her and they looked as uneasy as Allison felt.

This place was one of many merc recruitment centers that had sprung up during the Jihad, where thousands of guns for hire promised loyalty during these years of chaos and desperation. This place, though, wasn't Allison's dream vacation spot by any stretch: dingy, crowded, and filled with cigar smoke and drunken boasts of combat skill and expertise.

"Stay close and keep your dignity about you. We are the Lyran Alliance's finest and we should show it," Ras told her. "This planet is far from home but we take our pride and strength with us. These mercs will learn to give us a berth."

Allison nodded and avoided eye contact with grimy mercenaries who eyed her. "Sure thing, boss."

Raising his chin, Ras walked right past several recruitment booths and to the large bar room, where the rowdiest and toughest mercenaries spent their time. Every step Ras took was deliberate and confident, but his company commanders didn't feel so sure.

"Who the hell are we looking for?" Darchin muttered in frustration.

"To answer your question... _that _guy." Ras pointed at a wide-shouldered man at the bar and approached him.

"Another Scotch. There's a good lad," the mercenary told the middle-aged bartender, who scowled but worked to fetch the requested. The man turned around on his bar stood when Ras tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you want, kid?"

"A moment of your time," Ras said formally. "I am Kommandant Ras Farlow of the Lyran Striking Tigers battalion. With me are my three company commanders."

The mercenary carefully studied the four Lyran officers. "Right. And what do you kids need from me, exactly?"

Ras, in turn, carefully inspected this widely-feared man before answering. Zack Mackenzie was often known as "the toughest son of a bitch in the Free Worlds League," though it was strongly suggested that he originally hailed from the Federated Suns. At any rate, the man had graying hair and crease lines on his toughened face from age, but not even his body armor could mask his impressive bodybuilder physique. His watery blue eyes seemed to burn through Ras like a Battlemech laser.

"I would like to make an offer," Ras said at last. "An opportunity for not only great pay, but a guarantee of the hardest fighting you'll ever do in a Battlemech." He offered Zack a computer tablet that had both his credentials and a contract program on it.

"I do like me a challenge," Zack commented, clearly considering the proposition. He looked the tablet's contents over and handed it back. "And what's this about the pay? How much are we talking here? I want to hear a bloody _number_."

Ras' expression didn't change. "Two million C-Bills."

"Kommandant!" Allison gasped.

A greedy grin curved the corners of Zack's mouth. "You don't say."

"Up front," Ras added. "Ten million more after five months of action with the Striking Tigers."

The bartender set the requested Scotch on the bar and Zack scooped it up without looking. Keeping his intense eyes on Ras, he downed the drink in one gulp and smacked his lips. "Blimey, kid, you don't mess around, do you?"

Ras merely returned the veteran's hard stare, unwilling to show any weakness. "No, I do not. I must add, however, that the missions I have in mind will demand all your skills. Hence the total payment of twelve million C-Bills."

"I have a lot of skills, kid."

"Drinking enough Scotch to kill an ordinary man doesn't count."

Zack stared at Ras for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. "I like you, Farlow. This proposition sounds better all the time. Been too long since anyone with your spunk approached me. I've had a boring string of contracts lately."

"I notice that you're calling me by name now."

Zack blinked. "Did I do that? Must have slipped out."

"Either way, Mackenzie, I must know: are you on board?"

"Hmmmmmm. Not sure. Come back tomorrow," Zack shrugged, clearly testing Ras' will as he turned back to the bar. "Let me down a few more before I put on my thinking cap."

Not content to be mocked, Ras raised his voice. "I will not have this, Mackenzie. Consider this seriously and -"

"You! Mackenzie!" roared a furious voice. A few people turned around to watch as three burly men shouldered their way through the crowd to reach the grizzled mercenary. They wore the same type of clothing with identical patches on the shoulder that marked them as members of a Periphery pirate gang. "Do you think you can make idiots out of us, asshole? _Do _you?"

Ras backed up a step and glanced at Zack. "Friends of yours?"

Zack turned around again with an exasperated look on his face. "Not _these _blokes again," he muttered. He hopped down and stood to his impressive full height. "Go boil your heads. What happened back in your little Periphery bandit nation is over and done."

The leader of the three men shoved his face right into Zack's. "You destroyed everything we had!" he snarled. "The first time you fought us, you blew up one of my outposts. Then you destroy my command center and lay waste to my 'mech force? You won't get away with it!"

"Oh yes I can. And you better go away, before I get annoyed," Zack warned the man, taking a step back and folding his arms. "On the count of three, pal. One... two..."

With a cry the man unsheathed a wicked combat knife from his belt, as did his two followers. To Ras' alarm, the three men lunged at the Mechwarrior veteran.

Ras barely even saw Zack's arms or legs move when the old Mechwarrior fought off his attackers. In the blink of an eye, the lead pirate was suddenly howling in pain as Zack wrenched his knife arm at a nasty angle. The knife clattered to the grimy floor. "Kill the bastard!" the man hissed to his followers.

The other two thugs closed in to finish the job with their knives poised for action. Before they could get close, Zack dislocated the first man's arm with a sickening crunch and shoved him into one of the two other thugs. Both men stumbled back and fell in a confused heap while the third man lunged with his blade. Zack ducked the blow and smashed his boot's heel on the man's toes, causing the thug to wince in pain. His knife arm went slack.

"Should we do something, sir?" Xavier asked Ras urgently.

Ras shook his head. "Let this play out. Consider it an audition."

Meanwhile, Zack smashed his knuckles against the thug's chin in a vicious uppercut that actually lifted the man a few inches off the floor. Then Zack spun in place and rammed his elbow into the man's gut like a freight train, sending the thug sprawling to the floor.

"No!" the lead pirate growled in defiance as he sprung to his feet, clapping a hand to his maimed shoulder. "Take him out! Now!"

The last thug swung a fist at Zack's head but the blow never landed. Zack seized the man's arm and hurled him over his shoulder and onto the floor on his back A merciless kick to the temple put the thug out of the fight, leaving the leader standing alone.

"Come on, have a go! I'll use one arm. Fair's fair," Zack challenged the pirate leader, putting his right arm behind his back and raising his left fist.

The thug stared at Zack, his eyes wild and breathing heavily as he weighed the odds. Then he turned and sprinted away, not even checking if his two henchmen were ready to follow him.

Zack nudged the two men away with his foot. "Go home to your mommies, boys. That's right, get going."

One thug struggled to his feet and carried away the unconscious one away, leaving Zack alone at last. The onlookers turned back to their business. Clearly, such scenes were common here.

"Impressive, Mackenzie," Ras commented. "I've been gathering many men and women for my campaign against the Word of Blake for a support force, but you're the finest warrior I've seen yet. I could use you both as a Mechwarrior and as armored infantry. You've been known to use power armor before."

Breathing hard, Zack settled back on his bar stool and wiped his brow. "When you hit sixty, that sort of thing takes the wind out of you pretty quick. But I'm not going to die a lazy old man in bed." He ordered another drink and signed the contract on Ras' computer tablet. "My gun is yours, Farlow. Besides, I don't think I'm going to get rid of you until I say yes."

"Excellent. I'll see you on the front lines, then."


	14. Chapter 14: Holy Fire

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 14: Holy Fire**

_**Dropship **_**Templar**_**, Martaris system**_

_**Free Worlds League**_

_**July 5, 3073**_

Not for the first time, Colonel Grimes assembled his full regiment on board his command dropship, the _Templar_, for a mission. This time it was no ordinary mission, however, and Lane could tell just by the tense atmosphere in the cramped briefing room. Several hundred Braves had crammed themselves into the room with video screens displaying tactical data on all four walls. Meanwhile, Grimes assembled his top officers and commanded everyone's attention.

"For months we have clashed with the Word of Blake in a slippery guerrilla war," Grimes began once silence fell. "We've hit their weakest garrisons and supply lines while they chases us around the Lyran-Free Worlds border. Of course, the Striking Tigers have led the way thus far... but this time, we're sharing the spotlight. Direct your attention to the screen behind me."

Lane had to cram himself through the crowd to peek over a tall man's shoulders, but then he caught a glimpse of the most recent tactical map. Several worlds in the Free Worlds League had clusters of red dots on them representing Blake garrisons, while a few Lyran worlds had blue dots on them to stand for LAAF front-line forces. Currently, a dot labeled "Striking Tigers battalion" was situated on the world Kerella, in a system one jump away from the Braves' current system. Lane could tell that Kerella was the plane that held the local Blake army in place. Without it, the Word of Blake front lines would crumble.

However... there were a _lot _of red dots on that planet.

"Our guerrilla war has gone on long enough. The Archon has determined that now is the time for a decisive strike," Grimes declared boldly, smacking a fist into his open palm. He jabbed a finger at Kerella on the map. "The Tigers have already gotten a foothold of Kerella and the planet's orbital space is currently neutral. Our full regiment will land, along with other LAAF units, and together we will take this world and shatter the Blake threat to Lyran holdings!"

Concerned babble broke out in the room and Lane could tell why. Many important Lyran units were being devoted to this assault, leaving Steiner space open to counter-attacks. At any rate, Kerella looked to be an iron-hard stronghold of enemy forces. Could the combined Lyran units pull it off?

"Our flanks are left wide open!" an officer from Leo battalion pointed out.

"The enemy will know we're coming!" a woman from Tigris battalion added.

"We don't have the expertise to fight the Manei Domini on their own turf!" someone from Pantera battalion objected.

"This assault has already been determined!" Grimes boomed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I can sympathize with your concern... a lot is being asked of us, the Striking Tigers and many others. But this assault is necessary to protect our realm! It took months of guerrilla fighting just to adjust the front lines to make this critical assault possible. This is our chance and we are prepared to take it."

More babble, but it sounded a little more hopeful to Lane's ears. "Any Lorin wisdom for a time like this?" Lane muttered to Jennifer.

"Remember everyone whom you fight for," Jennifer told him.

Lane looked to his right; Makoto stood there with his arms folded, studiously looking over the maps. His lips moved slightly as he scanned the screens. "You okay?"

Makoto jumped slightly. "Yeah. Just trying to figure out how screwed we are."

"Now that's no way to talk. This is what we signed up for."

"Sure, but you make it sound easy," Makoto pointed out. "We have to be prepared to _die _because our superiors ask it. We probably won't come back from this." His tone made it clear that he was happy to fight for and get paid by the LAAF, but he wasn't so eager to put himself in such jeopardy.

Lane grinned to ease the tension. "Got a girl waiting back home?"

Makoto grunted and turned away, so Lane turned back to Grimes.

"Kommandant Ras Farlow of the Striking Tigers has been feeding us intel on the defenses of Kerella," Grimes continued. "The Blakists have numerous strongholds and many supply lines there, defended by all kinds of forces: 'mechs, infantry, tanks, and Aerospace units. However, we have a force to match theirs and engage them on even ground. When we -"

The old Colonel paused when the dark comm screen lit up with the blinking green letters "INCOMING MESSAGE." Frowning, Grimes pressed a button to accept the call.

A collective gasp filled the room as a man's freakish visage filled the screen. His ashy gray skin and shiny bald head were just the start: his left eye socket had a cybernetic replacement that glowed with a steady red light. Thin wires snaked from the false eye to the man's neck, where it joined several other wires that sprouted from th back of his head. All the wires coiled down into the man's Word of Blake uniform. His right, fleshy eye gave a look that was as hard and cold as his prosthetic's.

"Lyran whelps," the man sneered flatly. His jaw moved almost mechanically, moving as little as possible to make speech. "You foolishly charge towards the Word of Blake's righteous legions, seeking your own deaths. The holy fire of the Word will cauterize the Inner 's sins and bring salvation. No one can stop the inexorable tide."

Angry retorts filled the room but Grimes dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "May I at least have your name?" he asked the Manei Domini with forced calm.

Impatience flashed across the man's human eye. "I am Specter Demi-Precentor Azasha. I have no reason to fear you, Lionheart Braves, or any of your allies. The Striking Tigers will perish, and you will join them unless you come to your senses and flee."

"I do not fear you or any cyborg bastard who crawled out of whatever dark pit you come from," Grimes spat. "The Word has terrorized the Inner Sphere long enough. Your taint is about to be banished for good."

Deep, chortling laughter rumbled in Azasha's throat and the cold, pitiless sound made Lane shiver. "Brave words that you will regret, little man. I have here with me several men and women who thought they could stop us."

Azasha zoomed out his camera to reveal four gagged LAAF officers tied to metal chairs by synthetic rope. Each had bruises and cuts from earlier torture. "Watch, and let hope bleed away," Azasha leered. He raised his right arm and folded down his hand, exposing his wrist and bare forearm to the bound officers. His forearm split in half to reveal a gun barrel inside, and with four loud booms the arm-mounted shotgun decapitated the hapless Lyran officers. Lane tried not to show his horror on his face as he watched bone and blood coat the wall behind the officers' bodies.

"Come at your own peril, little Lyrans," Azasha leered as he closed his arm. With that, he cut the comm, leaving a stunned silence.

Colonel Grimes exhaled and wiped his brow, clearly shaken. He cleared his throat before turning back to address his men. "The Specter's words change nothing. The Word's threat will end here and now once we shatter Kerella's forces and cripple the enemy's front line. You rae all dismissed. We're going to make the jump in three hours."

Lane crowed out of the briefing room with everyone else, but he had taken only a few steps out of the room when Renee stopped him. "Private, a word," she said.

"What is it, sir?" Lane hoped that Renee wasn't about to lecture him about the need for patience and discipline in battle.

Renee took a deep breath. "For the past few months, ever since you got back from Goedwig, you've served as a fine Mechwarrior," she told him. "I don't know exactly what the Lorins did to you but you've kept yourself alive against the Blake forces without incident. Well... this time it goes double on Kerella. Just watch yourself, okay?"

Lane swallowed. "I will, sir. But if I may ask..."

"Go ahead, Farlow."

"Why tell _me _this? Or do Jennifer and Makoto not need a pep talk too?"

"They..." Renee shook her head as she considered her next words. "They serve Avenger Lance well, but there's something else." She set her shoulders. "If something happens to me on Kerella, you're the new lance commander."

Lane gawked. "S-sir, I..."

"You what? Don't feel ready for the job?" Renee asked with a small smile.

"Well..."

"Both Lorin and Yamada are excellent warriors. I'm proud of them," Renee explained. "But I think you've got that little spark needed to make a commander. Maybe it's your charisma, or your doggone determination to succeed. Or it's genetic, and that's how your brother got command of the Striking Tigers so fast. Doesn't matter. Once we're planet-side, anything could happen. I want to leave Avenger Lance in the right hands."

With a salute, Lane stiffened his back and said, "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir."

"Just don't make me regret it," Renee told him direly as she led the way to the shuttle bay. "Now let's get back to our dropship before we jump to the Kerella system."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Dropship **_**Centaur**_**, upper atmosphere, Kerella**_

_**Free Worlds League**_

_**July 6, 3073**_

Lane had to fight an increasing sense of claustrophobia as he sat in his _Enfield_'s cockpit within Pantera Battalion's dropship. He swallowed and felt himself sweating from anxiety as the massive _Overlord_-class dropship rocketed through Kerella's atmosphere, quaking and rattling as enemy Aerospace fighters hammered its hull. He never felt as helpless as when making a descent into a hot zone.

"Friendly Aerospace reinforcements inbound," reported one of the _Centaur_'s navigators in the general comm. "Hang tight, Mechwarriors. We have almost reached the LZ."

_We can't get there too soon, _Lane thought tensely as another blast of LRMs buffeted the descending dropship. Although he had no way to get a visual, he could imagine Word of Blake fighters swarming around the numerous inbound Lyran dropships like angry wasps. The dropships bristled with weapons with which to defend themselves, but Lane knew that the Aerospace fighters could maneuver at high speeds and evade the bulk of the firepower. Friendly Aerospace fighters would even the odds, but there were no guarantees. The front lines had moved to the Word of Blake's territory.

"Making final descent now. Prepare for deployment," came the navigator's voice. Lane perked up at the sound and tried to relax himself, knowing that he shouldn't enter the fight tightly wound. The _Centaur_'s descent noticeably slowed down and stabilized, then the entire craft jostled as it touched down. Sunlight flooded into the spacious 'mech bay as the wide boarding ramp lowered.

"Move out!" Kommandant Rikker ordered. He marched his _Hauptmann _down the ramp with the rest of his command lance, leading the way right into battle. Renee walked her _Zeus _down the ramp and Lane followed along with Jennifer and Makoto, prepared for nearly anything.

No one could have been prepared for this.

The landing zone turned out to be a scorching desert, complete with rolling sand dunes, rust-colored mesas and an unforgiving yellow sun overhead. Several _Overlord _and _Union_-class dropships had already landed, their blue Lyran Alliance fist emblems standing out against the ships' gray metal hulls. Hundreds of LAAF 'mechs and tanks marched across the sands to meet the Word of Blake hordes that besieged them from all sides. Bright laser and PPC beams, clusters of missiles and ballistic rounds cris-crossed the battlefield in a dazzling display. Overhead, more Lyran dropships slowly guided themselves down on their thrusters while Aerospace fighters from both sides fought in a graceful, deadly air dances.

"This is Colonel Grimes," came the man's voice. "Leo Battalion, get to that ridge and intercept that Level III Blake unit. You'll get tank support from the other battalions. Tigris Battalion, defend the LZ's west flank. Pantera battalion, hit that Blake army's right flank. They're exposed."

"Yes, sir," acknowledged the three Kommandants. Fearlessly, the 'mechs and tanks of the Lionheart Braves fanned out across the scorching battlefield to protect the dropships.

"Pantera Battalion, move out bearing 54.03. Watch out for enemy ambushes," ordered Kommandant Rikker. "Air support should be on hand, but there's no guarantee. Watch your backs."

Lane sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he walked his _Enfield _across the dunes with Avenger Lance. He tried to remember Michael Lorin's lessons about survival, about inner fear, and about mastering oneself in order to master one's surroundings. Still... the Word of Blake played rough, and the Manei Domini more so. Biological weapons, nuclear bombs, terrorism... those were everyday fare for the Blakists. _Who says the Manei Domini won't nuke their own bas__e to deny it to us? _Lane thought. _I hope Colonel Grimes and the others are ready for that._

There was something else Lane had to know, too. "Avenger One, where are the Striking Tigers? Weren't they going to reinforce us?"

"Recent intel suggests that they're playing cat and mouse a day's march south of here," Renee told him. "Sorry, but you won't see your brother today. Colonel Grimes will be sure to join forces with them as we move to the next objective, though."

"Roger that, sir."

There was no more time to talk; Pantera Battalion was getting close to its designated flanking area and the Word of Blake had caught on. Ambush squads came racing across the dunes to outmaneuver the Braves, filling the air with munitions.

"Scatter! Follow your lance commanders," Rikker ordered. His lumbering _Hauptmann_ raised its arms and eviscerated a Blake _Dragon Fire _with its ER large lasers.

"See those guys over there? I'm marking them on our sensors. Light 'em up, Avengers," Renee ordered. After a few seconds, Lane's HUD marked three Blake 'mechs with red brackets and he followed Renee's lead right to them.

One of the marked 'mechs, a _Lightray_, saw Renee's _Zeus_ incoming and opened fire. As the 'mech strafed to the side, its large pulse laser riddled the _Zeus_' left chest with white-hot bolts that vaporized layers of armor. The _Lightray _kept up the pressure and raked Renee's leg with its ER medium lasers, daring the _Zeus _to return fire.

Shrugging off the damage, the _Zeus _raised its brawny arm and tore into the _Lightray_'s right shoulder with its deadly ER PPC. The sprinting _Lightray _staggered and wobbled from the impact as sheets of molten armor sloughed off the 'mech.

"Avenger Two, take off that arm," Renee ordered as she backed her _Zeus _to a safe distance. At the command, Makoto's little _Cougar _raced onto the scene, evaded fire from the other Blake 'mechs, and savaged the _Lightray_'s shoulder with munitions. Makoto's arm-mounted lasers peeled away even more armor from the _Lightray_'s shoulder, exposing the inner machinery. Then, the _Cougar _sprinted around to the _Lightray_'s right flank and triggered its SRMs and Autocannon 5. The combined missiles and shells shredded the _Lightray_'s inner bones and components, shearing the arm off with a blast of sparks and smoke.

"Good work. Fall back, Two," Renee told Makoto as she advanced her _Zeus_. "Three, soften this guy up."

While Jennifer's _Uziel _engaged the crippled _Lightray_, Renee pointed out an enemy _Tempest _for Lane to engage. As he approached the enemy 'mech, Lane checked his HUD's readout of the enemy 'mech. The _Tempest _carried a Gauss Rifle in its left arm for sniping, then an SRM 6 launcher and a battery of lasers for knife fighting. _One tough 'mech, _Lane thought. Luckily, Renee promised to back him up so he got to work.

The _Tempest _was taking pot shots at other 'mechs in Pantera Battalion but the 65-tonner whirled around to face Lane's _Enfield _once it got close. Backing up a few steps, the _Tempest _raised its left arm to firing position and steadied itself to fire. Mere milliseconds before the Gauss Rifle could spit out a deadly nickel-ferrous slug, however, Renee's ER PPC smashed into the _Tempest_'s chest and threw the 'mech off-balance. The disoriented 'mech's slug shot wildly through empty air.

"I owe you one," Lane commented with relief. He set his crosshairs onto the enemy 'mech and squeezed his triggers. A wave of heat nearly baked him in his seat, but the firepower was worth it: his LBX-10 cluster rounds shredded the _Tempest_'s torso armor and his medium lasers carved glowing scars across the 'mech's right forearm.

Furious, the _Tempest_'s pilot gave up sniping and rocketed forth on its jump jets for a close-range brawl. The big 'mech landed heavily on its feet and showered Lane's _Enfield _with lasers, rapidly boiling armor from Lane's torso and arms.

_This guy will eat me alive! _Lane backed up his _Enfield _and slipped to the side, desperate to avoid the _Tempest_'s fire. Still, the enemy 'mech's medium lasers and large pulse laser found their mark again and again. Worse, the _Tempest_'s SRMs landed a square hit on Lane's torso and he felt himself thrown back violently in his seat from the impact. The combined blare of the damage tracker's alarm, the heat in his cockpit and the kinetic force of the SRMs threatened to drive Lane mad. Everything seemed to become a blur as the _Tempest _backpedaled to deliver a finishing shot with its Gauss Rifle.

Calm. In-control. Disciplined. These were the traits that Michael had demanded during Lane's sessions on Goedwig. The young Mechwarrior tuned out the stifling heat in his cockpit and the beeping of his damage tracker as he pushed through the fear in order to fight the enemy. Instead of backing down, Lane gave Renee a clear shot at the enemy 'mech as he returned fire. His LBX-10 roared fire again, and although half his cluster rounds missed the intended target the rest of them sliced into the _Tempest_'s shoulder and threw off the 'mech's aim.

Once again Renee's backup punished the Blake 'mech. This time her LRMs exploded against the _Tempest_'s chest, breaching some of its critical systems. Smoke and fire billowed from the 'mech's jagged wounds. Nearby, Makoto and Jennifer finished off the _Lightray _and had severely damaged an enemy _Osprey_, filling Lane with hope.

Then the Blakists regained the upper hand. Two _Grigori _'mechs strode onto the battle scene like executioners approaching a condemned criminal, and Lane was certain he was going to find out why the Manei Domini had such a fearsome reputation. Light PPC beams tore into Jennifer's _Uziel _and Renee's _Zeus_, flaying armor with a boiling touch. A second later, MRMs roared through the air and swallowed up both 'mechs in fireballs.

"Sir!" Lane cried in alarm. He wasn't certain, but it had looked like Renee had taken a few MRMs to the cockpit.

"Stay on target, Avenger Four!" Renee's strained voice rasped on the comm. Then, on the general frequency: "This is Avenger One, requesting backup at sector D-8! We have Celestials!"

Lane turned to face the wounded _Tempest _but the Blake 'mech was ready for him. It leveled its Gauss Rifle at Lane's _Enfield _and the supersonic slug crashed into the _Enfield_ like a rampaging rhino. More alarms wailed in Lane's cockpit as the _Enfield _staggered back from the impact. Lane clenched his teeth as he fought his 'mech's controls in order to keep himself upright. Just before his 'mech fell over, He bled away the remaining kinetic energy by shuffling his _Enfield_'s feet fast enough and he got his 'mech back in form. Still, the Gauss slug had breached his left torso and destroyed one of his medium lasers and his small laser.

By now Lane's 'mech had cooled off despite Kerella's hot sun and he punished the _Tempest _with his large pulse laser. Seething energy bolts peppered the heavy 'mech's ravaged torso, breaching its SRM ammo and blowing up a heat sink with incessant fire. Lane felt hellish heat seep into his cockpit but he didn't release his trigger until the _Tempest _was reeling from constant pulse laser fire.

"I've got him," Makoto said confidently. As Lane ceased fire and regrouped with Jennifer, Makoto's _Cougar _raced past the two _Grigori _'mechs and fed his munitions into the injured _Tempest_. Combined lasers, SRMs and Autocannon shells punched deep into the _Tempest _and the Blake 'mech couldn't handle the pressure. With a string of fireballs blooming in its chest, the 'mech collapsed to the sands in a heap of charred metal.

"Good work, Two," Renee praised as she recovered from the MRMs. "Concentrate on those Celestials! Backup should be here soon."

_Not soon enough_, Lane grimly realized. Avenger Lance was in bad shape from fighting the first three 'mechs and now the two _Grigori_s were happy to slowly grind the Avengers into dust. Their impeccably precise Light PPCs fired with unnerving regularity and flayed the four Avenger 'mechs with every hit, even Makoto's nimble _Cougar_. Renee's ER PPC was knocked offline and Jennifer's torso armor was reduced to scrap. Jennifer's ER PPC and Renee's ER large laser both stabbed the _Grigori_s in retaliation, but not even that was enough to stop them.

Lane rapidly backed away from the Celestial 'mechs and formed up with the other three Avengers, but he didn't see any way out of this. Stay far away, and get picked apart by precise Light PPC fire and LRMs. Get close and suffer MRMs and Streak SRMs, not to mention the retractable blade that was the signature weapon of all Celestial 'mechs. LRMs from the _Grigori_s blasted armor off Renee's right leg and Lane's right arm, stripping away what little armor Lane had left on his _Enfield_. The two _Grigori_s marched forth for the kill...

And a pack of Aerospace fighters roared past overhead, showering the two Celestial 'mechs with fire. Lasers and LRMs sheared one _Grigori_'s arm off and blew up the LRM launcher in the other. Both Celestial 'mechs looked up to return fire but the Aerospace fighters had already passed, so the _Grigori_s' Light PPCs stabbed through empty air.

"We've got 'em," came a lance commander's voice. Four 'mechs from another company marched onto the scene and kept up the pressure, pounding the two _Grigori_s' armor thin with continuous fire. The two _Grigori_s returned fire and took down a Lyran _Centurion _with concentrated LRM and Light PPC fire, but the other three Lyran 'mechs drove the two _Grigori _away with another round of fire.

"Much appreciated," Renee said on the comm. "My lance can't take much more of this."

"I think the Blakists are falling back," the other lance commander added. "Yeah, I see 'em retreating from the LZ. Be glad your lance didn't have to pay too much for that victory."

Lane surveyed the battlefield. The lance commander was right: at last the Blake incursion had run out of steam and the Blakist forces were rapidly withdrawing from the LZ just as the final Lyran dropships were touching down. He sighed with relief and suddenly wished for a long cold shower.

"This is Colonel Grimes. Braves, form up around our dropships," came the Colonel's voice. "We've secured the landing site, but that was the easy part of this operation. Next step: destroying the Word of Blake command facility on this world and routing their forces. Repair and refits in the meantime. We've got some work ahead of us."


	15. Chapter 15: Hunting a Beast

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 15: Hunting a Beast**

_**Desert, Kerella**_

_**Free Worlds League**_

_**July 8, 3073**_

The barren surface of Kerella didn't seem to change much to Lane's eyes as he and Pantera Battalion marched across the desert toward their next objective. Through his _Enfield_'s canopy glass, Lane saw more of the same huge mesas, rolling dunes and craggy gorges. He had heard that the southwest region of the North American continent on Terra looked something like this.

Colonel Grimes and the other high-ranking commanders of the assault force had devised an effective plan to execute against the Word of Blakes forces. Now that the Lyrans had established a secure foothold on Kerella and repaired all their 'mechs, the next step was to cripple the Word's supply lines and communication outposts before striking their primary headquarters. So, the Lyran battalions had fanned out across Kerella's sun-blasted surface to take out the Word facilities that scout Aerospace fighters had located.

"We have reached checkpoint Beta. No hostiles detected," Kommandant Rikker confirmed on the comm as his hulking _Hauptmann _reached the pre-determined point. "Moving to checkpoint Charlie. Keep your eyes peeled, Braves."

_The Striking Tigers were supposed to have met up with us by now, _Lane thought tensely as he walked his _Enfield _over the dunes. _Where are they? Don't tell me a Word force interfered... _He shook his head. Nothing could stop the Striking Tigers, not even a Celestial 'mech gang. Ras would be here. He'd have to be.

"Checkpoint Charlie reached," Rikker reported an hour later when his _Hauptmann _mounted a tall dune. The thirty-two other surviving 'mechs of Pantera Battalion clustered around Rikker in formation, aware that a Word of Blake comm outpost was less than a kilometer ahead.

Lane checked his sensors but the only 'mechs it showed were those of his battalion. _Here it is again, the dreadful silence before battle. How many Manei Domini will there be this time?_

"Enemy contact! Fan out, assault formation," Rikker ordered tightly as at least three dozen Word 'mechs moved in to intercept. At Rikker's word, the Braves companies marched across the rocky earth toward the three-story Blake facility as the blazing sun watched overhead. Satellite dishes and comm antennae with glowing lights bristled on the gray building's roof. Still no sign of the Striking Tigers, but Pantera Battalion couldn't afford to wait any longer.

"When hunting a dangerous beast, always carry two spears," Grimes had told the Braves earlier this morning. "One to wound and distract him, then the other to pierce his heart." Today, Pantera Battalion was one of many first spears that would hunt the Word of Blake beast. Wound the beast's supply lines, then destroy his command center heart.

Already, clouds of LRMs arced through the air from both sides and explosions shuddered the earth. As PPCs and Autocannon rounds raged back and forth through the hot, dry air, Renee's _Zeus _led Avenger lance to a detachment of Blake 'mechs. The rest of the company opened fire on other nearby hostiles, so Avenger Lance got to work.

An enemy _Thug _raised its PPC arms and opened fire, sending twin jets of supercharged particles through the air. Jennifer swerved her _Uziel _to narrowly avoid one of the beams, and the other beam grazed past Renee's left shoulder. Renee's _Zeus _leveled its arms and punished the _Thug _with a vicious ER PPC blast to the thigh. The _Thug _stumbled back with sheets of metal melting off its leg.

Then the Word of Blake brought over a tough long-range fighter: a massive _Viking_. The 90-ton 'mech flung clouds of LRMs from its shoulder-mounted pods and suddenly the Braves found themselves in hell. Missiles exploded all along Renee's torso and left arm, blasting flakes of armor everywhere and nearly throwing her _Zeus _onto its back. More LRMs pounded a _Whitworth _from a nearby Braves lance, stripping away the medium 'mech's center torso entirely. The wounded _Thug _stepped forward and drilled its dual PPCs into the hapless _Whitworth_, sending it crashing to the dunes in flames.

"Avengers Two and Three, suppress that _Viking_!" Renee shouted once the smoke cleared from her _Zeus_. "Four, cover me as I take out that _Thug_."

As Jennifer and Makoto wove their 'mechs through the battle to harass the monstrous _Viking_, Lane kept his _Enfield _close to Renee's _Zeus_ and set his sights on a _Raijin _that was trying to flank Renee's 'mech. Lane took a second to stare at the odd 'mech: its slender reverse-joint legs supported a 50-ton body with a huge, bulbous chest and a small, hunched head mounted at the front. Pulse lasers and an ER PPC sprouted from the _Raijin_'s swollen body along with an SRM 6 and Streak SRM 2 on the center torso.

For a medium 'mech, the _Raijin _moved fast. The 50-tonner sprinted at what must have been at least 97 kph and evaded nearby Braves firepower, then it leaped off a dune and took to the air on its jump jets. Watching the _Raijin _with awe, Lane backed up and tilted his torso back to get a lock. He raised his right arm as high as it could go and squeezed his joystick's trigger, hoping that he'd send the _Raijin _crashing back to earth.

No such luck. Lane's LBX-10 cluster rounds hissed through empty air, and then the _Raijin _landed gracefully on a dune's slope and returned fire. Its ER PPC smashed into Lane's right torso and Lane's armor tracker showed orange on his right torso's armor.

_Tough bastard! _Lane cursed as he fought to keep his _Enfield _steady. He sprinted to the side and got a lock again, then triggered his large pulse laser. Glowing energy bolts peppered the _Raijin_'s hunched body and melted away patches of armor, but the Word 'mech took the damage in stride and responded with its own pulse laser barrage. Lane winced as a flurry of medium pulse laser bolts riddled his _Enfield _with damage at an alarming rate.

Then the _Raijin _took to the air again and slipped away from Lane's field of fire. SRMs roared from its torso launchers, forcing Lane to take evasive maneuvers. The missiles exploded on a dune's slope as Lane kept up his laser barrage. However, the _Raijin _dropped suddenly and threw off Lane's aim again, then it sprinted to the side. Another ER PPC tore into Lane's _Enfield_, this time on the center torso.

Lane recoiled in his seat as his dashboard's displays sizzled and popped. Half his screens went dark while the others grew garbled with static. _That's the power of a PPC, _he thought grimly as he watched the _Raijin_'s movements. The Word 'mech was bound to be running hot by now, but with his electronics momentarily fried, Lane's return fire was bound to miss.

At least Lane's efforts kept Renee's _Zeus _clear. Without the _Raijin _harassing it, the _Zeus _marched forth and launched its LRMs in a blinding cloud of gray smoke. The _Thug _recoiled as missiles ravaged its center torso and chunks of flaming armor scattered to the sands. Desperate, the _Thug_'s pilot returned fire and its left arm's sizzling PPC beam carved a deep gash in the _Zeus_' left torso.

Weathering the _Thug_'s return fire, Renee aimed her guns carefully and her ER large laser cut right into the _Thug_'s tattered chest like a white-hot knife. Inner explosions rocked the heavy 'mech and it swayed as through drunk. Nearby Braves 'mechs focused their fire and finished the _Thug _off.

Meanwhile, Lane's electronics finally got themselves back online and he grinned as his dashboard's displays glowed perfectly. With revenge in his mind, he carefully tracked the slippery _Raijin _and sprinted to keep up with its movements. The enemy 'mech triggered its ER PPC again, but this time Lane had the time to back up and let the beam shoot harmlessly past. Before the _Raijin _could slip away again, Lane tightened his finger on his joystick trigger and unleashed his LBX-10. With a metallic roar of ballistic shells, the weapon savaged the _Raijin_'s bulbous torso with deadly cluster rounds and tore off layers of armor. Jagged holes marred the _Raijin_'s previously-smooth armor plating.

Clearly riled, the _Raijin_'s pilot rocketed toward Lane's _Enfield _with all guns blazing. It punished Lane's _Enfield _with another SRM 6 volley and pulse laser shots, and when it landed the _Raijin _fired its ER PPC again. Lane evaded the PPC beam and prepared to fire back.

_He'd gone mad, _Lane realized as the _Raijin_'s pilot pushed his machine to the limit. The quick-moving medium 'mech ran in a zig-zag pattern as it filled the air with pulse laser shots, determined to destroy Lane's 'mech as fast as possible. A few shots connected with the _Enfield_, but in his apparent rage the _Raijin_'s pilot was getting sloppy and Lane was able to slip out of harm's way.

Smoothly locking his crosshairs onto the _Raijin_, Lane released another thunderous LBX-10 blast that tore into the enemy 'mech's left torso. Enraged even further, the _Raijin_'s pilot whirled his machine around and triggered his ER PPC. Lane snarled as the beam stripped away the armor from his right arm, and he knew that the next to that arm would destroy his LBX-10. He cheered up, though, when the _Raijin_ came to a halt as though paralyzed.

_He overheated! _Lane noted with glee. The battle fervor of the Word of Blake had turned against the _Raijin_'s pilot and his overuse of energy weapons had forced his engine to shut down temporarily. Lane approached the hapless _Raijin _and let his 'mech cool itself off, then he unleashed hell on his foe. Lasers stabbed into the _Raijin_'s torso-mounted SRM launchers and melted away the protective armor, then an LBX-10 blast shredded the SRM launchers and set off the internal ammo. The _Raijin _rocked as explosions blossomed in its bowels.

Just as the _Raijin _powered back on, Lane fired his LBX-10 again and the cluster rounds punched into the _Raijin_'s weakened torso armor. Once again internal explosions shuddered the whole 'mech and Lane heard its internal bones creaking and groaning under the pressure.

Unwilling to go down, the _Raijin_'s pilot showed impressive fortitude and hammered Lane's torso with its medium pulse lasers. The bolts boiled away Lane's inner armor layers but it wasn't enough to stop him. With a final LBX-10 burst, Lane sent the _Raijin _crumpling to the sands in flames.

At the same time, Jennifer's _Uziel _was dancing in circles around the _Viking _and whittling it down with her SRMs and ER medium lasers. Frustrated, the _Viking_'s pilot kept trying to back up and get enough distance to use its LRMs, but each time it tried, Makoto's swift _Cougar _would hammer it with all its firepower. Smoke poured from the _Viking_'s ruined LRM launchers as Jennifer and Makoto kept up the pressure.

Lane tapped into the comm. "Two, Three, need any help?"

"Negative," Jennifer reported. Her center torso-mounted SRM launcher spat out another cluster of warheads that smashed into the _Viking_'s depleted armor layers, then Makoto's ER medium lasers and Autocannon 5 blew up one of the _Viking_'s LRM 15.

A Blake _Shootist_'s ER large laser sliced into Jennifer's left torso and carved away most of the armor there, but the Blake 'mech stopped and backed up when Renee's ER PPC pushed it away. Lane formed up with Renee and watched the _Zeus_' back, awaiting her orders.

"Avenger Lance, move up. The other lances will cover us," Renee told everyone. "If we push through their front lines, we can -"

Her voice was cut off when a nickel-ferrous slug punched right into her _Zeus_' cockpit. With a loud screech of warped metal, the _Zeus_' head caved in and shattered to pieces. Scraps of ruined armor and sparks flew everywhere from the point of impact.

Shock flooded into Lane's brain. "Sir! Avenger One!" he shouted. "Are you okay?"

Clearly, Renee was not okay: her _Zeus _shuffled back from the leftover momentum, then slowly tipped over backwards and fell right onto its back like a toppled statue. Then Lane's sensors confirmed the worst: the cockpit had taken serious damage and Renee hadn't ejected.

The perpetrators came into clear view a second later. At least two dozen Word of Blakes 'mechs came charging over a rocky hill with all guns blazing, forcing Pantera Battalion into full retreat. Lane whirled his _Enfield _around to destroy Renee's killers, but he realized that there was no hope for that. There were too many hostile reinforcements.

"Fall back! Defensive formations!" Kommandant Rikker ordered tersely. Reluctantly, Lane pulled his _Enfield _back with the rest of his company.

"Lieutenant Grayson told us what to do in this event," Jennifer said on the comm. Her voice was remarkably steady given the situation, though Lane could hear her voice shaking slightly. "Farlow, you're the new lance commander. What are your orders, Avenger One?"

Lane stared at Renee's fallen 'mech. _That was her wish... that I become Avenger One if she died. I can't let her down. _"Form on me and concentrate fire when the rest of the company fires back. Taking down a few Blake 'mechs ought to slow them down enough to get us out of here."

"Roger that," both Jennifer and Makoto reported. Their _Uziel _and _Cougar _joined Lane's flank as Pantera Battalion retreated, and all three Avengers opened fire to help their fellow Braves take down a few incoming Blake 'mechs. Still, the battle was clearly lost. The only thing Lane could do was keep his remaining lancemates alive. He watched with dread as a massive _Grand Crusader _set its sights on him...

And a cloud of LRMs exploded against the _Grand Crusader_'s left arm, throwing off the 'mech's aim. PPC beams and more LRM clusters roared through the air and ravaged the Blake 'mechs, forcing them to stop and face the newcomers. Relieved shouts filled Pantera Battalion's comm as nearly a whole battalion of friendly 'mechs arrived.

"Hey. Are they the Striking Tigers?" Makoto's voice asked in shock.

Lane looked over the new 'mechs and felt a grin slowly crossing his face. "That's right, Two. My brother's here."

There was no mistaking the orange and black paint scheme on the new 'mechs, nor the emblem on each 'mech's torso: a roaring tiger's head with a green triangle background. A _Mad Cat _led the way with its LRM 20s and ER large lasers blazing. No doubt that Ras was the pilot.

"Braves, assault formation! Route the Blakists!" Kommandant Rikker ordered. At his word, his three companies resumed the charge with all guns blazing.

Lane tapped into the comm. "Avenger lance, take out the targets I designate on your HUDs. Be ready to fall back if the enemy returns fire. We've taken a lot of damage."

"Copy that, One," Jennifer said gladly as she struck a marked enemy _Toyama _with her ER PPC. Makoto's _Cougar _used the dunes for cover as it harassed the Blake 'mechs to distract them, then at Lane's command, Makoto retreated and let the bigger 'mechs finish the job. The entire time, Lane fought to keep his voice calm and his mind clear as he attacked with his lance. Now, both Jennifer's and Makoto's lives were his responsibility.

The Blake forces didn't last much longer with the Striking Tigers on the field. A few 'mechs from the Tigers and Braves went down as the rugged Blake 'mechs fought back, but within the hour, the last Blake 'mechs had been destroyed and the comm facility stood alone. LRMs swallowed up the facility in flames and left only a charred, smoking foundation and scrap metal.

"Good work, Braves," Rikker complimented in the general comm. "Striking Tigers, it's good to have you here."

"My pleasure, Kommandant," Ras' voice returned. "I apologize that we didn't arrive sooner. We had to fight our way here and couldn't make it to the rendezvous point."

"Very well," Rikker said. "Now I will report mission success to the Colonel." He was silent for a few moments, then his voice came back with a somber tone. "Tigris Battalion was destroyed trying to achieve their objective," he said grimly. "They failed to take out a Word airstrip, and we don't have the spare forces to finish the job. However... the final assault is still on schedule, and the Word of Blake _will _feel our wrath."


	16. Chapter 16: Guard Duty

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 16: Guard Duty**

_**Desert, Kerella**_

_**Free Worlds League**_

_**July 15, 3073**_

Lieutenant Lane Farlow made sure he kept his _Enfield _marching tightly within his company's formation, but nothing changed in Kerella's bleak landscape as he escorted a procession of 20-ton APCs through the badlands. The surviving 'mechs of Pantera Battalion and Beta Company from the Striking Tigers carefully guarded their precious vehicles as they went, vigilant for any Word of Blake ambush forces. Here, the rocky gorges, valleys and bluffs created deep shadows and limited maneuvering room, often forcing the escort 'mechs to cram close together as they went.

_Still, _Lane thought as he walked in a gorge's cool shadow, _all this cover keeps us from being too exposed. _Colonel Grimes had weighed the odds: send this convoy in an open space where they could see the enemy coming but give the enemy a clear shot, or move through cramped terrain instead and risk enemy ambush. For this convoy, at least, Grimes had opted for cover and plotted a course for the convoy.

That, and he had officially promoted Lane to the rank of Lieutenant.

_I hope the other convoys haven't run into trouble, _Lane added to himself a minute later. This was one of six convoys headed to the Word of Blake's main headquarters, and the Lyran 'mechs and tanks would really only serve as a distraction for the enemy forces. Scout Aerospace fighters had confirmed that the Blake HQ was a flat, reinforced facility that was mostly underground. No conventional weapons could take it out, but platoons of armored infantry could get inside and capture the Word leaders. And so, the Braves, Striking Tigers, and other Lyran units found themselves babysitting dozens of APCs laden with troopers. At least the Striking Tigers had a lot of heavy 'mechs to keep the Blakists at bay, mostly _Black Knight_s with some _Awesome_s and _Catapult_s.

Then a sound caught Lane's ears: the distant but unmistakable roar of Aerospace fighters flying at top speed through Kerella's blistering atmosphere. Were they friendly?

"This is Kommandant Rikker. Come in, Eagle flight," said the Kommandant on the comm. The Eagles had been assigned to guard this convoy's airspace, and their job was to intercept any Blake planes who intended to strafe the APCs.

"This is Eagle flight. We've got bogeys incoming. Lots of them," came a woman's tense voice. "Just do your thing, groundpounders. I advise that you keep the landscape between you and the Blakists while we handle these goons."

"Copy that," Rikker responded, then he switched channels. "Pantera Battalion, I'm plotting a new course for maximum cover. It'll take us on a long detour but it'll keep the rain off our heads if you know what I mean."

Then Beta Company's commander, a cheery woman named Allison Skyllia, spoke up and ordered her Tigers to do much the same. Over three dozen 'mechs herded the slow-moving APCs into the deeper, shadowier canyons where twists and turns hid whatever came next. Countless narrow passages branched off the main canyon like arteries.

Lane had to fight the impulse to shiver as he marched his _Enfield _into the rocky labyrinth. _Now this is definitely where the Word of Blake bastards could ambush us! _He switched his helmet comm to his lance's frequency. "Avenger lance, watch for enemy ambush. Two, get ahead and check every side passage for enemy forces on the right. Three, do the same for the left. If you get a visual, do _not _engage the enemy. Just report what you see and fall back on me."

There was a second of silence, then Lane received two affirmatives in his earpiece. He watched as Jennifer's _Uziel _and Makoto's _Cougar _sprinted ahead on their reverse-joint legs to carry out their assignment. For his part, Lane kept formation and rubbed his sweaty palms together. This situation was dire enough without having two lives under his command.

"Hey, kid," Allison's voice popped in.

Lane blinked. "Yes, Hauptmann?"

"Relax, okay? Don't be stressed out."

"How could you tell?"

The woman laughed kindly. "You're veering off-course."

Lane flushed and corrected his course. "Just under some pressure here."

"Your brother is very proud of you, so show us all why he puts his faith in you. Let's get this done, all right?"

"Yeah. All right."

Meanwhile, the sound of Aerospace fighters crescendoed into a full roar that shook the dry earth as fighters from both sides passed overhead. Lane tried to tilt his _Enfield _up and watch, but he couldn't quite see the fighters. He could hear the overhead battle, though: the deep hum of lasers, sharp crackle of Autocannons and explosions of LRMs. Already Lane heard one fighter spiral out of control and collide into the canyon lip with a sickening crunch.

"No enemy contact," Makoto reported. "Moving up to next passage."

"No enemy contact... wait! I have a visual!" Jennifer warned. "Marking it on your radar, Avenger One. Two Level II units. Twelve 'mechs."

Lane swallowed and took a deep breath. "Copy that, Three. Form up on me. Two, pull back but check your passages again. The Blakists might be trying a pincer maneuver."

"Roger," came Makoto's voice.

After relaying the news to Rikker and Allison, Lane formed up his lance and prepared to defend the APCs. His intuition was right: another twelve Blake 'mechs were coming from the left and clearly planned to crush the convoy's escorts with flanking fire. Rikker spread out his men to compensate and Skyllia adjusted her warriors' formations to compliment Rikker's troops. All the while, the air battle raged and a few more fighters plummeted back to earth.

The two squads of Blake 'mechs unleashed a blistering barrage that filled the crowded canyon with light and smoke. The Tigers and Braves scattered as best they could, but there was little room to move. Chunks of armor melted and flaked off of Lyran 'mechs all over the place.

While Beta Company struck back with a searing volley of PPC and laser fire with their _Black Knight _'mechs, Lane led his two companions through the gorge and towards two particular enemy 'mechs. His sensors locked onto one of the two battle-scarred Celestial 'mech: a huge _Seraph_. The 85-ton 'mech carried an array of close-range weapons including an Ultra Autocannon 10 mounted on its right arm and SRMs in its torso. The _Seraph_'s chest also had an MML launcher, but to Lane's pleasant surprise the weapon had already been mangled from an earlier fight. Many of the other Blake 'mechs had battle wounds too.

_The beast-hunting plan is working, _Lane thought. _We've been skirmishing with the Blake forces for over a week but they can't replace their lost armor or ammo with their supply depots destroyed! _Still, he knew better than to assume that the Manei Domini would roll over and die for him.

Pantera Battalion's 'mechs opened fire as Lane checked the other 'mech, which his sensors identified as a _Preta_. Although only weighing in at 45 tons, this 'mech had a Snub-Nose PPC, a Light PPC and the retractable blade that was typical of Celestial 'mechs. Right now, the two Manei Domini-piloted 'mechs marched toward the convoy with their sights set on the helpless APCs.

Lane tapped into the comm. "Two, flank right and draw the _Preta_'s fire away from the APCs. It has more long-range weapons and is a bigger threat to the APCs. Three, help me tie up the _Seraph_. Try to break off its right arm. That UAC 10 can get nasty fast."

"Here comes the fun part," Makoto quipped as his little _Cougar _sprinted through the shadowy, battle-lit gorge. As Makoto closed in, the _Preta _snapped off a shot with its Light PPC and the vivid blue beam tore a nasty gash into an APC. Armor plates sheared off the APC's hull at the PPC's touch and smoke billowed from the wound. The vehicle creaked and swayed, fighting to stay on its wheels.

Makoto's SRMs quickly caught the _Preta_'s attention. His missiles exploded on the Celestial 'mech's center torso just below the head and although the impact only did token damage, the _Preta _broke off its APC assault and tried to catch the _Cougar_. In vain, the _Preta _slashed its PPCs through the air as Makoto sprinted in circles around it. Some of the beams came perilously close but Makoto kept himself in on piece.

Lane took just a second to admire Beta Company's skill. Although the Blakists were relentless, Allison Skyllia and her men fought back with precision and discipline that Lane could only envy. The orange and black-painted 'mechs already had the Blake 'mechs on the back foot, though the Tigers were taking heavy damage as well. The narrow gorge offered little room for the big _Black Knight_s and other heavy 'mechs to evade enemy fire.

Jennifer's _Uziel _unleashed its ER PPC and the bolt punched into the _Seraph_'s right shoulder, melting off sheets of armor. Riled, the bigger 'mech took a few heavy steps forward on its reverse-joint legs and released its Snub-Nose PPC. Built for infighting, the Snub-Nose PPC was right at home in this gorge and the deadly blue lightning tore right into the _Uziel_'s right torso. Jennifer broke off and tried to evade further fire, but the _Seraph_ tracked her with deadly precision and knocked the _Uziel _onto its back with a deafening Ultra Autocannon 10 volley. Smoke wafted from the _Seraph_'s gun barrel as Jennifer's 'mech collapsed on its back with a sharp _clang_.

While Makoto kept the _Preta _busy with further pot shots, Lane pushed his _Enfield _to full throttle and slipped his crosshairs onto the _Seraph_. With a squeeze of the trigger, Lane released an LBX-10 blast that tore right into the _Seraph_'s battle-scarred chest. Although normally heavily armored, the _Seraph _was fighting with worn-out armor and Lane's attack hit the Celestial 'mech hard. Wobbling on its feet, the _Seraph _fought to stay balanced, let alone fight back.

"Three, get behind cover at these coordinates and snipe," Lane ordered Jennifer once the _Uziel _was back on its feet.

"Copy that. What will you do?"

Lane grinned. "Give that cyborg bastard something to look at."

Once Jennifer got her _Uziel _into position, Lane spread out his _Enfield_'s arms and taunted the _Seraph_'s pilot. "Come and get me, freak!" he dared. For good measure, he splattered the Celestial 'mech with a few random large pulse laser shots.

The _Seraph_'s pilot bought it. The lumbering 'mech advanced toward Lane's _Enfield _and triggered a menagerie of weapons. Lane narrowly dodged the enemy's Snub-Nose PPC, but he couldn't get his _Enfield _out of the way when the _Seraph _triggered its UAC 10 and SRMs. Lane hung on tight to his joysticks as he was pressed back into his command couch from the momentum. His _Enfield _spasmed and shuddered as ballistic shells and missiles pounded away its armor and Lane's damage tracker blinked orange.

_Time for payback. _Lane got his 'mech back in form and shot back with his medium lasers and large pulse laser, riddling the _Seraph_'s chest with more wounds. He even triggered his small laser just for good measure.

Then, on Lane's cue, Jennifer popped out of cover and triggered her ER PPC before the _Seraph _could open fire again. The sizzling bolt gouged right into the _Seraph_'s right shoulder, right where Jennifer had shot earlier. This time, the _Seraph_'s shoulder plating warped and screeched from the strain and the 'mech fought to keep itself steady.

Grinning to himself, Lane locked onto his target and sawed off the _Seraph_'s arm with an LBX-10 blast. The cluster rounds sheared off the arm's titanium bones and myomer muscles like scalpels and the severed arm clattered to the floor.

Just before Lane could fire his lasers again, the aggravated _Seraph_'s pilot went berserk and pushed his 'mech to full throttle. The _Seraph _charged like a furious rhino at Lane's _Enfield _and Lane realized that his back was nearly pressed against the canyon wall. _I have nowhere to run! _"Avengers Two and Three! Stop him!"

Both Makoto and Jennifer hurried to defend their lance commander but it was too late. The _Seraph_'s left arm shot out and the huge, scythe-like blade punched right into the _Enfield_'s right torso like a spear. This time, warning sirens blared in Lane's cockpit and a few of his dashboard's displays sizzled and faded to black. Smoke poured from the lower corner of the cockpit as the _Seraph _dug its blade deeper into the _Enfield_'s chest. Desperately, Lane fought his joysticks and coughed against the acrid smoke in his cockpit but he was pinned against the wall. _I can't die like this!_

At once the _Seraph_'s blade eased off and Lane gasped with relief. Makoto's _Cougar _charged at the _Seraph_'s flank and his missiles and Autocannon shells knocked the bigger 'mech's arm away. The _Seraph _broke away from Lane's 'mech and turned to catch Makoto's little 'mech, but the _Cougar _easily slipped away and melted armor off the _Seraph_'s back with impunity. For good measure, Jennifer punished the _Seraph_'s chest with her ER PPC and breached its Snub-Nose PPC with a blast of flames.

"They're retreating!" Allison cheered on the comm as the Word of Blake 'mechs shrank away from the superior Striking Tigers forces. Even the _Seraph _and _Preta _'mechs fell back with their fellows, giving the Avengers a chance to recuperate from the battle.

"Form up on me. Let them go," Lane panted as he checked his damage tracker. Not good; his right torso and been almost completely destroyed and one good shot there could split the _Enfield_'s torso nearly in half. Jennifer and Makoto were in better shape.

Then the Word forces sent another surprise.

"Land-Air 'mechs!" Kommandant Rikker warned. Shocked, Lane tilted his _Enfield_'s torso up and watched six enemy Aerospace fighters descend into the valley. They weren't ordinary fighters, however: as they approached the ground, they re-arranged their bodies and each unfolded a pair of legs. The fighters became medium 'mechs armed with laser weapons from head to toe.

Lane stared in awe. He had heard of Land-Air 'mechs, experimental transformer craft developed in centuries past. The concept had proven impractical for most combat scenarios, but there were bound to be some commanders who would appreciate a LAM's flexibility. Apparently, the Word of Blake had such commanders. And clearly, Eagle flight had been unable to achieve air superiority. The convoy's ground defenders were now alone.

The original Word of Blake force now re-engaged the convoy's defenders with the LAMs to support them, and this time the Braves and Tigers found themselves hard-pressed to deal with the pressure.

"They're going for the convoy. Stop them!" Lane ordered as the _Preta _and a LAM snuck through the battle to unleash their weapons on the APCs. Lane's sensors confirmed the LAM's design as a _Yurei_, a 40-tonner armed with Clan ER large and medium lasers. Both Jennifer and Makoto moved to intercept the Blake 'mechs but they were too slow. Lasers and PPCs tore through the APCs and Lane winced as two of the vehicles were sheared into molten pieces. He didn't even want to think about how many men and women had been vaporized inside those vehicles.

A few more Braves and Tigers 'mechs succumbed to the enemy fire, but once the Blakists wore out their initial momentum, the Lyrans hit back and scattered the enemy force. The LAMs dealt disproportionately generous damage with their Clan lasers, but only a few return shots were needed to shut the vehicles down due to their complicated transform mechanisms. The _Black Knight_s and other heavy 'mechs from Beta Company knocked down one Blake 'mech after another, and at last the Blake forces withdrew entirely.

"Everyone all right?" Allison asked kindly.

"My battalion is worn out but operational," Rikker told her. "And you?"

"The Tigers are always ready," Allison proudly stated. She waved her _Awesome_'s left PPC barrel at Rikker's _Hauptmann _in good cheer.

"Braves, form up. We've nearly reached the Word of Blake HQ," Rikker told everyone. "This is it. Once we start the final battle, it's our job to tie up the defending forces long enough to let the APCs reach the base and deploy their infantry. Checking in on the other convoys." A minute later he reported in. "The other convoys have taken heavy damage. We just barely have enough APCs left."

"Enough to take the Word base, sir?" Lane asked hopefully.

"Enough to have a _chance_, Lieutenant," Rikker said grimly. "Let's move out."


	17. Chapter 17: Army Ants

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 17: Army Ants**

_**Desert, Kerella**_

_**Free Worlds League**_

_**July 15, 3073**_

Zack Mackenzie could feel himself jostled in the troop bay of a wheeled APC as it rumbled through the final battle between the Lyrans and Blakists, but he felt no fear. Unlike the other tense, armor-plated soldiers in this platoon, he relaxed and worked the action of his MX-707 Sidewinder machine gun with a loud metallic click. This weapon, invented only a few years ago, was already gaining popularity with pirates, mercenaries, and private armies. _Tough, reliable, and kicks the crap out of anything in its sights, _Zack marveled as he ran his hands along the weapon's cool metal body.

Of course, Zack knew to respect the deadly power of his weapon, and those that the Word of Blake troopers would use against him in the WoB headquarters here on Kerella. While the Lyrans kept the Blakist 'mechs and tanks busy out in the field, Zack and the other troopers would drive their APCs to the base, storm the inside and capture the Blake leaders. _Like army ants swarming over their prey. This should be fun, _the old mercenary told himself.

Like many of the other soldiers in this APC, Zack also had a Sunhawk submachine gun on his hip, a notorious Lorin-designed firearm. Those Manei Domini could deliver the hurt, but they hadn't met Zack Mackenzie armed to the teeth.

The APC jostled again as its sturdy wheels bounced over rocks and bumps on the Blake HQ's front grounds. Zack and the others could clearly hear the thumps and muffled explosions of the battle outside this vehicle's walls, but it was none of his concern. He had considered taking his modified _BattleMaster _to the field, but he had already proven his 'mech capabilities to Ras Farlow and now it was time to prove his personal combat skills. He looked forward to cracking some Manei Domini heads. He knew a few ways how.

"Oh man, what if there are too many Manei Domini?" piped up a clean-shaven soldier sitting a few seats to Zack's right. He couldn't have been more than twenty-two. "Can we even beat them?"

"If you're feeling queasy, lad, just hang back and let me leave a trail of bodies for you to follow," Zack told him. He offered something between a bracing smile and a sneer.

The young soldier swallowed. "I-I'll be okay."

"Approaching entrance vector," announced the platoon's captain. "Friendly armor assets will blow open a few holes for the APCs to deploy their men. On my mark, assume battle formation and form up with the other platoons. It's show time!"

Eager shouts filled the troop bay's well-lit cabin but Zack merely looked down at the floor, grinning to himself. He hoped that everyone else would keep up with him.

As promised, the distinct sound of shattered walls greeted Zack's ears and he knew that the HQ had been breached. The APC slowed down and made a U-turn, slowly moving its backside to the building's ruined wall. The vehicle's back wall lowered itself into a ramp and Zack dashed into a wide hallway with the other troopers.

"This way! Let's go!" the platoon commander barked, motioning down the hall. "Protect the tech squads at all costs!"

As he marched through the well-lit hallway with the other men, Zack reviewed the mission in his head. Several teams of technicians were here to breach enemy security, download the floor plan, and generally use computer systems to slow the enemy down. Considering how many enemy troopers there would be in here, that advantage was sorely needed.

Zack kept his Sidewinder machine gun leveled at the ready position as he and his fellows met up with other platoons in an abandoned atrium. Two groups of five technicians stood at the ready, hacking consoles in hand. _Egghead types, but more deadly than any commando in the right situation, _Zack evaluated. He took a deep breath and reveled at the feeling of his racing heart. This was how he felt alive!

The group pushed through the atrium past a bubbling fountain and wide front desk, careful to check every corner for enemy forces. Zack's well-honed battle instincts kept him ready for trouble but he found none as the soldiers pushed deeper into the facility and up a staircase to the next level. Any minute now...

"Enemy contact! Defensive positions!" a platoon commander shouted as bullets suddenly tore through the hallways. Up ahead was a huge, square room loaded with computers and comm equipment: exactly what the techs needed. However, dozens of Blake soldiers stood in the way and their munitions tore lines of holes through the walls as they tried to gun down the Lyrans.

A few Lyran troopers collapsed to the floor with blood pooling from their bodies, prompting the rest to return fire. Men peeked around corners and above knocked-over desks as they suppressed the Blake soldiers with fire. Plaster dust and wood chips filled the air like mist as the return fire shredded the facility.

"Bravo squad, flank right! Through that room!" Zack's platoon commander shouted over the din. He winced as a Blake bullet narrowly grazed past him and he slipped behind a wall.

Braving enemy fire, Zack and the other men of his squad made a mad dash across the battlefield and into a side room. Here, Zack led the way as he kicked down a wooden door and reached the enemy soldiers' flank. With a feral smile, Zack raised his Sidewinder and squeezed the trigger. The weapon kicked back like an angry mule as heavy bullets ripped through a nearby Blake soldier, and the man convulsed for a few seconds until he crumpled to the tiled floor. Zack swept his sights to the side and downed another enemy trooper before he had to dive into cover behind a file cabinet.

Blinding explosions filled the hallway as the Blakists tossed fragmentation grenades at the Lyran invaders. Zack watched impassively as Lyran men were sent flying through the air, charred and screaming as their cover was blown apart.

"We gotta do something!" a soldier in Zack's squad shouted.

"I'll toss a flash-bang. Mackenzie... do your thing. We'll cover you," the squad leader ordered.

Zack waited until his squad commander had the Blakists reeling from a flash-bang grenade's blinding burst, then he sprang from cover and got to work. Tossing aside his Sidewinder, he hefted his Sunhawk in his left hand and a long Bowie knife in his right and placed himself in the enemy's midst. Confused, half-blinded Blake soldiers barely had time to cry out before Zack tore through their ranks with combined SMG fire and knife slashes. A burst of bullets into that man's chest, a knife in that man's exposed throat, then a sweeping leg kick to down a third man and a bullet in his forehead to finish the job.

The Blakists recovered and returned fire, forcing Zack to dive behind a heavy wooden desk. Hollow-point bullets mulched the oak desk's other side.

"Go go go!" Zack's squad leader shouted. He and his men breached the Blakists' flank and downed a few more men with the element of surprise. Quick to react, however, the enemy soldiers returned fire before the Lyrans could get into cover. Zack pursed his lips as his squadmates went down.

_Bloody idiots. _Zack peeked over cover and released a few rounds on his Sunhawk to get enemy attention. It worked: a few Blake soldiers paused and whirled around to return fire, but Zack was already back in cover and the Blake soldiers had turned their backs on the Lyrans. Firepower toppled the distracted soldiers and the few Blake survivors escape down the corridor.

After a few seconds, a platoon commander declared the hallway secure. Zack walked over and scooped up his Sidewinder machine gun as the tech squad moved up and entered the computer room. As Zack and the others stood guard at the room's doors and windows, the techs plugged their devices into the computer terminals and let their fingers fly over the keyboards. For a moment the room was silent save for the hum of computers and click of keystrokes. Then the chief tech stood and announced, "We've downloaded the base's schematics and overrode a few lock-down procedures. Platoon commanders, please review this data."

The commanders looked over the tech work and formulated the second half of the base invasion. "Hammerhead platoon, move through hallway E-7 to cover Mako platoon as they approach through this area," a commander spoke as he pointed out areas on an on-screen map. "Then Tiger-shark platoon can get the techs to this terminal and override the lockdown on the central elevator. Once we're there, it's a clear shot to the base commanders. Then... the Lyran Alliance is safe from the Word of Blake. At least for now."

*o*o*o*o*

Pockets of enemy resistance popped up as Zack and the others pushed deeper into the base according to the plan. Already, the other platoons had branched off to let Tiger-shark platoon get the central elevator back online. As a temporary member of Tiger-shark platoon, Zack felt a bit honored to be a part of the most important role. _Better get paid well for this!_

Out of nowhere, laser fire tore through Tiger-shark platoon's men and a heavy blast door slammed shut behind them. _We're being trapped! _Zack realized grimly as a trio of bulky Manei Domini led a gang of Blake troopers down the hall. Each Manei Domini, a brawny man with visible cyborg components, raised a heavy laser rifle and opened another blistering volley. Zack and the other troopers dove into cover, but the techs merely screamed as laser beams sliced them into smoking pieces. Staring at the mutilated techs, Zack saw his chances of escape slipping away.

"Down this hall! Regroup with Hammerhead!" the platoon commander barked as he led the way. Blake bullets tore through the air as the platoon rapidly shrank away from the oncoming Manei Domini. However, another blast door slid down and sealed Tiger-shark platoon off from Hammerhead's position. No reinforcements meant no chance of survival.

"This way! To Mako!" the commander bellowed. Zack and the others followed him through a corridor and through a series of offices, but another blast door slowly lowered itself, threatening to block Tiger-shark platoon off from everyone else.

"No!" a young trooper wailed as he dove for the narrowing gap between the door and the floor.

"Stop!" the commander cried, but it was too late. The blast door settled its massive weight right on top of the desperate soldier with a fleshy crunch, crushing him flat. The hallway was now blocked and the Manei Domini and Blake soldiers were catching up.

The platoon commander ordered his men into cover and tapped into his comm. "Hammerhead! Mako! Do you read?" the man spoke clearly. He waited and repeated his words, but there was no reply and he shook his head. "We're it. The other platoons are either dead or being jammed. And we've got no techs." As he spoke, everyone could hear the heavy, approaching footfalls of the Manei Domini.

"Uh... sir?" a young soldier piped up uncertainly.

The platoon commander's eyes bugged out of his head. "Spit it out!"

"I had some training with electronics. I could try the door."

"Johnson, you might have saved all our asses. Get on that thing. We'll cover you."

_I owe my life to some bloke who's barely outgrown diapers, _Zack thought with forced cheer as he prepared for the Blake forces. He watched the kid fumble with the blast door's control panel and wondered if he'd live to see 61.

Zack aimed down his Sidewinder's sights and opened fire as the Blake soldiers came into view. Bullets hissed back and forth and men from both sides cried out and collapsed as they took fire. For his part, Zack bared his teeth and riddled the closest Manei Domini with munitions to wear it down. To his dismay, the towering cyborg didn't even slow down as bullets pounded into his chest. In fact, the cyborg tore off his uniform shirt and pounded a giant fist to his flesh as a challenge. Not even Zack's follow-up volley could puncture the man's skin.

_Bulletproof skin. Blimey. _Zack unhooked a frag grenade from his pocket and tossed it. A blinding yellow fireball bloomed in the hallway and rattled the walls, but the three Manei Domini waded through the flames and ignored their charred, peeling skin as they fired back. Laser beams cut smoking gashes into the walls and forced the few Lyran survivors deeper into cover.

"Johnson! That door?" the platoon commander hollered.

"Almost there!" the young soldier cried back as he furiously typed into the command keyboard. A cry tore from his lips as a laser gun's beam sliced into his shoulder, then another beam pierced his leg and he curled up on the tiled floor in a shivering ball.

_Bloody great time to get hit, kid! _Zack raged in his mind as he fought a rare wave of panic in his brain. Still he assaulted the Manei Domini with fire but the cyborgs' myomer muscle sheaths and built-in padding absorbed the fire. Any second now, the cyborgs would be in range to simply tear the Lyrans apart bare-handed.

Zack had had enough. Seizing an adrenaline needle from his pocket, Zack scrambled over and jabbed the needle into the young soldier's arm. "Get up! Get us the hell out of here!" he shouted in the kid's ear. He usually kept those needles for himself during emergencies, but today he felt generous.

With a jolt, the kid struggled to his feet and finished his data sequence with a blank look in his eyes. The bloodstained blast door slid back up and the Lyrans wasted no time in rushing to the other side. One man was too slow, however, and a Manei Domini seized the man's arm in a meaty fist and tore it off. With blood leaking from his shoulder, the wailing man could do little as the Manei Domini twisted his head off.

Zack and the others took up defensive positions in the blast door's other side and watched as the heavy door settled itself back down. From here, Zack could see the Manei Domini reach out to snatch the other Lyrans just before the door closed, trapping the cyborgs on the other side.

"Hammerhead platoon, Mako platoon, _do you read?" _the platoon commander repeated into his helmet comm. "Come in!" Then he breathed a sigh of relief. "Coming to relieve you at the elevators." Then he addressed his platoon: "Mako platoon has the elevator's lockdown almost overridden but the Word of Blake is about to demolish them. Our job is to even the odds and slip into that elevator."

With that update in mind, Zack was only too happy to march down the facility's hallway toward the central elevator. The sounds of battle filled his ears as he got closer, then he and his platoon fellows took cover and laid suppressing fire in the massive room. On the far side, Mako platoon's men hid behind support beams and crates as the techs worked to unlock the elevator. Two Manei Domini led the Word offensive, firing their laser guns' bolts everywhere. The Lyrans could barely hold off the Blakists, let alone drive them back.

With Tiger-shark platoon on the scene, the Blakists were finally pushed back a bit and the techs had more breathing room to work with. Zack, meanwhile, spotted battle damage on the nearest Manei Domini: the man's chest had been torn open in two different places and his right arm was hanging on only by bare bone and thick cybernetic cables. The man didn't seem to be in pain as he fired at the Lyran invaders.

_Here's my Manei Domini kill for today. _Zack's Sunhawk unleashed a flurry of rounds that tore into the cyborg's exposed chest, causing mixed blood and sparks to fly from the wound. Growling deeply in his throat, the Manei Domini stomped toward Zack and aimed down his laser rifle's sight. Ruby red beams speared through the air as Zack tumbled from one cover spot to another.

"Damn it!" Zack hissed through clenched teeth as one laser beam grazed his right bicep. He felt his arm go numb and his Sunhawk clattered to the floor, useless. At the same time, the Manei Domini closed in for the kill and Zack's fellow soldiers were too busy with the other Blake forces to help.

There was only one thing to do. Zack whipped out his knife and held it tightly in his left hand, watching closely as the cyborg approached. Just as the Manei Domini swung a fist to take Zack's head off, the old mercenary ducked the blow and grappled with the man's trunk-like leg. The cyborg was even heavier and stronger than Zack expected, but his ploy worked: the Manei Domini stumbled and fell flat on his belly. His laser rifle scattered out of arm's reach.

"Raaaaah!" With a primal cry, Zack blotted out his right arm's stabbing pain and leaped onto the fallen cyborg. His knife blade sliced right into the man's gray-skinned temple and through the inner metal plates. Gear fluid and blood dribbled from the wound as the cyborg scrambled to get back upright. Pushing through the pain, Zack seized the man's shoulder with his bleeding right arm and sent his knife right through the cyborg's left eye.

More sparks and blood oozed from the impact and the cyborg's head jerked back mechanically. As Zack repeatedly rammed his knife deeper into the Manei Domini's eye socket, the cyborg's jaw clicked open and shut with scrambled speech coming from deep in his throat. Then, with a final spasm the Manei Domini went slack.

"Got it!" a tech yelled as the elevator's control panel turned green. The elevator's huge doors slid open to reveal a square, well-lit interior. Meanwhile, more Blake soldiers and Manei Domini poured into the room with the intent to crush every last Lyran in sight.

"We can't beat them all. Into the elevator! Bottom floor!" a platoon commander ordered. Eagerly, Zack hurried into the elevator with the few ragged survivors and the doors slid shut just before enemy fire could reach them. With a rumble, the elevator slid smoothly but quickly down to the facility's lowest and most secure level.

Apparently, the Word of Blake's front-line leaders didn't expect anyone to get here. Only a few automated turrets barred the way and they were quickly shattered as the soldiers marched down the hallway to the emergency blast doors ahead. With a little more tech work, the doors parted to reveal a spacious office with a number of robed individuals inside.

"On your knees! Now!" a platoon commander barked as his men leveled their weapons. He wielded a heavy needle pistol. "Your men won't get here in time to save you. Call them off." The Lyran techs sealed the doors tightly behind them and changed the pass codes.

The robed men glared daggers at the Lyrans but they complied. "You're all fools to resist the Word," one of them retorted. "Our righteous flame..."

"Cut the crap. Call off your men or I start removing fingers," the commander warned as he drew a knife from his belt. "You're finished."

Reluctantly, the leaders knelt and tapped into their comms, ordering all units to stand down. For his part, Zack was unsure why the Word would obey rather than fight to the death, but maybe he didn't want to know. _To save their forces for another day and attack us when we've let our guard down later? That would be just like 'em, _he thought. Still... Kerella had been taken, and that's all Zack needed to know.


	18. Chapter 18: A Fresh Start

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 18: A Fresh Start**

_**Armed Forces Cemetery, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**August 9, 3073**_

"And... fire!"

At the shouted command, twenty-one LAAF infantrymen raised their rifles to the brilliant orange evening sky and filled the air with crackling gunfire. Gray smoke billowed into the warm evening breeze and from his spot in the assembled LAAF servicemen, Lane could smell the sharp scent of gunpowder.

Hundreds of Mechwarriors, tank drivers, infantrymen and other personnel of the Lyran Alliance Armed Forces, all standing in blocks of forty-nine each, all saluted the fallen as one. A six-foot-high obelisk carved from smooth granite stood on top of a hill, its surface etched with the countless names of those who had fallen on Kerella and surrounding worlds. At its base was small metal dish contained a dancing flame.

The speeches were already over and now a general of the LAAF carefully placed a wreath of white roses and genetically-engineered blue roses onto the obelisk's base, honoring the blue and white colors of the Lyran Alliance. The gray-haired man saluted again and backed away, allowing the assembled personnel to take turns viewing the obelisk in small groups to honor the dead.

As Lane and his lancemates viewed the names carved onto the cool gray stone, Lane resisted the temptation to run his fingers along the name "RENEE GRAYSON" etched halfway down the list. _You're the one who whipped me into shape, sir, _Lane thought as he remembered the woman's tough but fair attitude. _I owe a lot to you. I'll take good care of the lance. _Nearby, both Jennifer and Makoto silently watched the obelisk, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

As Lane and his companions walked away from the obelisk, they found themselves confronted by Ras and his three company commanders. "Oh. Hello, brother," Lane said to the other Farlow. He had seen Ras earlier in the funeral but hadn't had a chance to talk to him.

"Evening," Ras responded. "Listen, I know this should wait, but I wanted to tell you the first chance I got."

Lane blinked. "Tell me what?"

Ras took a deep breath. "That you should start calling me 'sir' from now on." He broke into a grin. "I've transferred you to Beta Company of the Striking Tigers. Makoto and Jennifer too."

"I..." Lane felt the words get stuck in his throat. Him, in the Striking Tigers? The battalion known as the "right hand of the Archon"?

Jennifer stiffened her back. "It's an honor, sir."

"It's a privilege," Makoto added.

Lane got himself unstuck. "Thank you, brother. Sir. I don't know what to say."

Pointing at the obelisk, Ras said, "I didn't want you to leave this place with a storm cloud over your head. The transfer was requested and approved as soon as we arrived here on Strantor and I want you to leave the planet of your academy graduation with a fresh start in the Striking Tigers. I believe you three have earned it. Welcome, Avenger Lance."

"Yeah, about that." Lane cleared his throat. "I've decided to rename it."

"What will your lance be called now?" Ras asked curiously. His clear blue eyes carefully examined the new Tigers Mechwarrior.

"Well, Makoto and Jennifer and I seem to be doing a fine job out there and now we're a part of something even greater." Lane lifted his chin. "To commemorate our achievement, I want us to become Prodigy Lance."

Ras raised his eyebrows slightly. "You consider yourselves prodigies?"

"Well..." Lane hesitated. "Not quite yet, sir. But I think that sometime, we might be."

*o*o*o*o*

Settling into the Striking Tigers took a little getting used to, especially since the Tigers operated more like a tight-knit family than a large, departmentalized military unit. Lane did his best to remember everyone, including the company commanders. There was Xavier Garfield of Alpha Company, an Operation Bulldog veteran who piloted a _Black Knight _with deadly accuracy; then Darchin Gulamar of Delta Company, an easygoing man who believed in second chances; then Allison Skyllia, the energetic commander of Beta Company who could put a silver lining on just about anything.

Then there were the support staff members, including the technicians and intelligence support staff. A young woman named Bellany Murcha didn't lead the tech team, but Lane could tell that she was the brightest of all the gear-heads in the Tigers. Although impatient and bossy, the blonde tech promised the members of Prodigy Lance that she would keep their war machines in perfect shape until the stars themselves burned out.

The intelligence staff also had a member around Lane's age, a Draconis Combine immigrant named Sayuri Miyagi. She was a somewhat petite young woman with dark hair tied in a ponytail with a bright red ribbon that contrasted with her emerald green eyes. Ras had assured Lane that this young woman could handle any computer invented by mankind, though Sayuri's modesty about her skills didn't match her apparent ability. She had met the members of Prodigy Lance for only a few moments during the introductions, but in that short time Lane caught the Kuritan woman eyeing Makoto rather closely.

Not long after Prodigy Lance was added to Beta Company, Ras had declared that he needed more support staff before his battalion embarked on the dangerous missions that the Archon had planned. And one of the best places to find new talent was an agricultural world called Meadow.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Downtown, capital city, Meadow**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**September 4, 3073**_

"I've never been to a tech expo before," Lane commented to his brother as a small group of Striking Tigers members walked down a crowded city street. Around him, the downtown city square had been cleared out to make room for an entire convention of aspiring technicians and their mechanical marvels. Crowds, machines and noise were everywhere.

"I went here the year before last. Found Bellany that way," Ras said over the noise as the group passed a few idling motors on display. "Right?"

Bellany Murcha nodded with an excited smile. "Darned right, Ras. Now let's see if we can find someone who can give me a little competition in the 'mech bay."

Lane looked to his brother in confusion. "You're on first-name terms with her?"

The elder Farlow gave a bracing smile. "I found out that she's easier to handle that way. And she's earned a little leeway after all the hard work she's done for my battalion."

_Things are already so different with the Tigers, _Lane thought. Today he barely even felt like a Lyran agent; everyone in the scouting party was dressed semi-casually for the tech expo. Lane had on his usual tan polo and blue jeans while Ras indulged in dress pants and a button-up shirt. Bellany sported a black tank top and cargo pants rolled up to her knees.

Sayuri was with the party too, and the young woman made sure that she walked right next to Makoto as the party meandered the expo's grounds. For now Ras only wanted his fellows to relax and get a feel for the expo and its people, so Lane decided to see what was up with his lancemate. He leaned over and muttered into Makoto's ear, "I think Sayuri wants something."

Makoto made a face. "Like what?"

"Like _you_."

"Like... come on. You're screwing with me." Makoto turned away but Lane could see that he had gone slightly pink.

Sayuri, for her part, smiled and tapped Ras on the shoulder. "Sir? Why don't we split up in twos and threes to cover more ground?"

Ras smiled back. "That's a great idea. People, break up into groups and meet at the central fountain in two hours for the first event. I want us together when we check out the first round of competition."

"That's great." Sayuri wrapped her arms around Makoto's left arm and dragged him away. "Hey, Makoto, why don't you tell me all about your Mechwarrior adventures as we look around..."

"But I... fine. But you've got to pay for your own souvenirs," Makoto told her firmly, but he couldn't resist a slight grin as Sayuri led him away.

"I'm going with Ras. I've got the best eye for talent and he needs my input," Bellany announced as the four remaining people crossed the street. "You both enjoy the expo, okay?"

"Sure," Lane said automatically as his brother and Bellany departed. He turned to Jennifer. "So... anything you want to see first?"

Jennifer shrugged as she and Lane walked. "Anything is fine, really. I took a few courses on maintenance and machine shop back on Goedwig so I might find something useful to the Tigers. Let's get going."

*o*o*o*o*

"I have to admit, Makoto, I'm glad we can finally get a chance to spend some time together," Sayuri commented as she and Makoto wandered the tech expo. "It's nice."

Makoto shrugged, feeling more self-conscious than ever. "Well, you're on the support staff and I'm one of the Mechwarriors, so it's understandable if we normally don't get the chance to hang out." _Stay cool, Makoto. You've handled jail and crime before. You can handle this too._

"People from very different backgrounds can be brought together if circumstances allow it," Sayuri said with a mysterious smile as she and Makoto rounded a street corner. They arrived at a busy outdoor cafe and she took a seat. "Care to join me?"

"But, uh..." Makoto scratched his head. "Didn't Kommandant Farlow want us to scout out tech talent?"

Sayuri beckoned with a hand. "He did, but I wanted a little us time. Just for a bit, okay?"

"Okay, I'll bite." Makoto settled into the wooden chair opposite Sayuri at the little round table and tried not to look as awkward as he felt. "Feeling hungry?"

"No, curious," Sayuri said frankly as she leaned her elbows on the table. She rested her chin in her hands. "You and the other Prodigy Lance members are new and exciting to me. I love new things."

"Eh, there's not much to tell. We started in the Lionheart Braves and fought some Jade Falcons last December and the Word of Blake ever since, but that's it," Makoto said off-handedly. A waiter appeared and he ordered a simple glass of water. Sayuri asked for a lemonade.

"Oh, it's never that simple," Sayuri cajoled him with a smile. "I think you and Lane and Jennifer are going to offer a lot to the Striking Tigers. Don't you?"

"I suppose."

Sayuri watched the crowds around her for a moment, thinking. Then she turned back to Makoto. "Tell me about yourself."

"Is this a job interview?" Despite himself, Makoto couldn't help a slight grin. _Sayuri's actually kind of fun. But why is she so interested in me, of all people?_

"No, silly. It's two people making friends," Sayuri told him as the drinks arrived. She had a sip of ice-cold lemonade and watched him with her bright green eyes. "I'd like to know you better."

"But I'm boring!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Well, uh..." Makoto scrambled for words. _The Farlows are better at this, what with their damned charisma and all._ "I... was born here in the Lyran Alliance but my grandparents had moved here from Benjamin back in the Combine. Kuritan by blood, Steiner by upbringing."

"You must feel conflicted."

Makoto shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. I just take whatever life throws at me. I take care of myself."

"But now you have a whole battalion of people who care about you very much. You don't have to be alone," Sayuri encouraged him.

"I didn't say I was."

"I suppose that's true."

Makoto took a sip of water, wondering where he should take this. This Sayuri girl was pretty insistent on probing his secrets, but she wasn't half bad. In fact... "Why don't I take a turn? What's your story?"

"Not much. My parents run a business raising medicinal plants and herbs, but I've always been drawn to computers," Sayuri admitted. "They were disappointed that I didn't want to follow their trade but I know my calling. Now I just hope that I don't disappoint anyone else."

"I bet you'll do great."

"Thanks."

The both of them were quiet for a while as they finished their drinks, and yet again Makoto racked his brains for what he should do next. He wasn't that interested in festivals or expos like this but Lane had told him to come, so here he was. And it sure was noisy here. He'd rather go back on the dropship where it was quiet.

"Why don't we get going?" Sayuri offered at length. She paid the modest bill and stood up, motioning for Makoto to walk with her. As they stepped out into the street, Sayuri looked apologetic as she said, "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable just now. I can get carried away..."

"It's okay. I don't make friends easily," Makoto said dismissively. "And the old gang I ran with doesn't count. But you're all right."

"Oh, really?" Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "Well, it's a start." She stopped, put her hands on Makoto's shoulders, and leaned up to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "Let's take our time and enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah. Let's do that," Makoto agreed, rubbing a hand over his cheek as he followed the cheerful Sayuri through the crowded street. Maybe getting out and about _could _pay off sometimes.

*o*o*o*o*

"So... find any keepers yet?" Lane asked as he and Jennifer probed the convention and its people.

"Not really," Jennifer admitted as she scanned the displays and their owners. Her eyes alighted on a Battlemech hangar that had its doors thrown wide open. "Then again, if we're part of the Striking Tigers, we're in the big leagues now. And we should aim appropriately high."

"After you."

Battlemech production and repair work was a major facet of Meadow's industry, and just after taking a few steps into the hangar Lane could tell why. In this cavernous room, over thirty of the giant humanoids stood against the wall with scaffolding and technicians all around them. Sparks flew as mechanics worked on exposed inner machinery and weapons and components were carted around by forklifts and flatbed trucks.

"Halt. Expo contestants and support staff only," a uniformed man said sternly as he barred Lane and Jennifer's way. "Let me some ID."

Lane offered a small data-pad that Ras had given him. "Lieutenant Lane Farlow of the Striking Tigers, here with Jennifer Lorin on a scouting assignment for new talent for my battalion."

The man squinted at the data-pad, then handed it back with his expression unchanged. "That checks out. If you need any help, come to me."

"Thanks." As the man walked off, Lane led Jennifer through the hangar to admire all the work in progress. _I don't even know where to start! All of this is so great._

There were a few common 'mech designs in here like a _Locust _and a few _Hunchback_s, but after a few minutes Lane found something that clearly stood out: a Clan _Shadow Cat_. The 45-ton 'mech looked unlike anything else in the hangar with its reverse-joint legs, protruding cockpit and the huge, deadly Gauss Rifle mounted in its stumpy left arm. At the moment, several armor panels on the _Shadow Cat_'s left leg and right torso had been pried off and techs worked furiously on the machine's innards.

"Toss me a blowtorch, size 7 pliers and a few good-luck wishes," called out a girl who was hard at work on the _Shadow Cat_'s left shin. "I'm going to get this darned power converter cell working if it kills me!"

Another tech, a brown-haired boy Lane's age, tossed the girl a few tools and called out, "Cassandra, you've been wrestling with that thing all morning. Can't you let someone else have a crack at it so you can help me with the actuators in the right torso's mainframe?"

"Can't," the girl named Cassandra smiled as she waved a finger. "I commit to my work 100%. You know that, Kyle. I'll have this done in time for the first round of the 'mech competition. We'll blow 'em away!"

The boy named Kyle shrugged and climbed the scaffolding next to the _Shadow Cat_'s torso. Intrigued, Lane tapped Jennifer on the shoulder and pointed at the Cassandra girl. "Maybe her?"

"She's got spirit, I can say that," Jennifer analyzed.

"Exactly," Lane nodded. "I think this is what we need. Let's say hello." With Jennifer following him, Lane approached Cassandra and gave a brief wave. "Good afternoon. May I speak with you?"

Just before she started work, Cassandra looked up, smiled, and tossed aside her equipment. "There you are! About time."

Lane blinked. "You were expecting me?"

Cassandra's face fell. "Wait, you _are _the new guy, right? When I asked for another auxiliary staff member... no, you don't look like the mechanic type."

"I'm not your extra tech," Lane said kindly. "My name is Lane Farlow of the Striking Tigers battalion. Could I have a moment of your time?"

Cassandra looked at her undone work, shrugged like her brother had done, and walked over while dusting her hands. "Okay. But it's gotta be quick because that darned converter cell _really _needs to be put in working order."

Lane looked over his potential recruit. About eighteen years old, Cassandra had a youthful gleam in her kind brown eyes and her shoulder-length hair was the same color. To offset her drab, oil-stained mechanic outfit, she had tied a bright yellow ribbon in her hair. _Actually, she's not much younger than I am, _Lane reminded himself, suddenly aware of how much he had accomplished in a short time. Only three years ago he was still living back in Laker Town on Extama.

"Our CO, Kommandant Ras Farlow, is looking for new talent to add to our battalion's support staff," Jennifer added. "Lieutenant Farlow and I are part of a scouting party here on Meadow."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of the Striking Tigers," Cassandra noted. "Well, you guys came to the right place. Meadow has the best technology scene around here aside from Korla, the best tech planet in the Lyran Alliance! My brother Kyle and I grew up here and I guess machines are in our blood."

"I like you better all the time," Lane grinned. "So you've got a Clan 'mech?"

"It started out as scrap, so Kyle and I built it back up," Cassandra said proudly. "With help, of course. But it's ultimately our project. Heck, Kyle can pilot it!"

Lane looked up at the boy on the scaffolding. "He's a Mechwarrior? Where did he learn 'mech piloting?"

"Basic courses at the small academy here in the capital," Cassandra said, "but he fine-tuned his abilities by testing our 'mech. He'll pilot it during the 'mech competition in the outdoor arena outside the city limits."

"We'll definitely watch you and your brother," Jennifer promised her. "By the way. my name is Jennifer Lorin. And you are...?"

"Cassandra Goyua," the tech smiled again. "So you know all about me, but I'm still curious about you guys. I've never met Striking Tigers before."

"To be honest, we've only been with the Tigers for a month," Lane admitted with a laugh. "We just got transferred from the Lionheart Braves after a campaign on Kerella."

"Wow, that sounds like so much fun!" Cassandra piped up. "So, uh..." She lowered her voice. "So are you both, you know... _together_?"

Lane flushed. "We... no, no! What gave you that idea?"

Cassandra looked a little crestfallen. "You both were standing close together and I assumed... never mind."

Both Lane and Jennifer took a few self-conscious steps from each other before the former spoke up. "It's strictly professional."

"Oh, I see. Still..." Cassandra said in a suggestive tone, "if you ask me, Mr. Farlow, she's a real catch!"

"I'm standing right here!" Jennifer sputtered.

"Just teasing," Cassandra laughed, though Lane got the impression that she wasn't. Then Cassandra settled down. "So, I'll consider that job proposition you've got, but I've got to finish work on the _Shadow Cat _before time works out. Be sure to watch the competition!"

"Of course," Lane agreed. "And what about your brother Kyle? Could I have a word with him too?"

Cassandra glanced up at her brother. "Not right now. He's shy around strangers and needs to focus on his work. But if I join your battalion, I'll try to convince him to come too. He's a great guy once you get to know him. See you later!" She waved and walked back over to the _Shadow Cat_'s leg, where she picked up her tools and immersed herself in mechanical work.

"You know what?" Jennifer commented as she and Lane set off to explore the rest of the 'mech hangar.

"What?"

"I think you're right. She _is _what we need," Jennifer said with awe.

"No doubt."


	19. Chapter 19: Brother and Sister

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 19: Brother and Sister**

_**Outskirts, capital city, Meadow**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**September 4, 3073**_

It wasn't long until the tech expo's competitions fully got underway, but Lane and the other Striking Tigers were no longer interested in the small gadgets and engines built by most of the participants. Instead, Ras gathered his agents and took a cab to the city's outskirts, where the Battlemech competition was about to get underway. The Tigers team sat on a large but portable set of bleachers, crammed together with babbling tech enthusiasts.

"So these Goyua siblings have built a _Shadow Cat_? An Omnimech?" Ras asked again as he shielded his eyes from the sun and stared at the field of idle 'mechs. Most of them were small, familiar designs such as _Cicada_s and _Stinger_s.

"They did," Lane confirmed. "The sister, Cassandra, wanted to make sure that we watched her and her brother perform today. She's already considering our job offer, in fact."

"Lucky that you guys found them," Ras commented with approval. "Good work, both of you. Now let's sit back and let the brother and sister do the rest."

A man's voice on the loudspeaker system silenced the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Battlemech competition is about to get underway! We've got talent from all over the place, from local teams to Free Worlds League representatives and even a few visitors from our Periphery neighbors. And, of course, the all-star teams from Korla!"

Cheers exploded in the bleachers and Lane resisted the urge to clap his hands over his ears. _Gear-heads, _he thought with slight irritation.

"Today, the Korla team will open the competition as agents of the Vargas family prepare their machine," the man continued. "The Vargas Estate is known for its technological wonders and that has given the Vargas folks a serious edge over the past few years. But word has it that there's some hot new competition looking to take first!"

"I've heard of the Vargas Estate," Sayuri commented. "The largest and wealthiest nation on Korla, ruled by the Vargas family. It's lucky that the Word of Blake hasn't invaded that planet, or House Steiner would lose one of its prized worlds."

For his part, Lane found himself crossing his fingers for the Goyua team. He didn't like the idea of snooty Vargas agents buying their way into the Striking Tigers. To distract himself from the tension he turned to Makoto. "So, how was the expo?"

"As boring as I'm sure you found it," Makoto said off-handedly.

"How about the time you spent with Sayuri? She seems nice..."

Makoto went slightly pink. "Nothing happened."

Out on the field, a _Blackjack _painted with a desert camo scheme walked slowly but smoothly across the rolling fields toward a set of pylons. According to the brochure that he'd been given, Lane found out that the competition was divided into three categories: handling, firepower and internal quality. The latter category had already been settled elsewhere, so now the two physical traits would be decided.

And the Vargas 'mech stunned the crowd with its handling and performance. The nimble _Blackjack _easily navigated its pre-determined course, slipping through the pylons quickly and easily and it had no trouble with the rough terrain. The brochure explained that every 'mech here had been built not in a factory, but from scrap by a team of devoted individuals. For a cobbled-together 'mech, that _Blackjack _moved like a champ in Lane's eyes.

Next went a 'mech from another nation of Korla, a _Cicada _from the Alvarez County. Like the _Blackjack _before it, the little 'mech smoothly galloped over the bumpy terrain with its slender legs and passed through the pylon course in astounding time. When the 'mech finished, it had even passed the _Blackjack_'s finishing time.

As Lane and the others watched, several more 'mechs took their turns to impress the crowd. Although the machines did well, they fell short of the two Korla 'mechs and some of them stumbled a few times, adding to their finishing time. Still, Lane couldn't even comprehend the hard work needed to build a 12-meter bipedal machine that could run like that.

At last, the Goyua siblings took their turn. Intrigued babble broke out in the crowd as Kyle Goyua's gunmetal gray _Shadow Cat _trotted to the starting gates on its reverse-joint legs.

"Now here's a change of pace," the announcer commented with glee. "Cassandra and Kyle Goyua both went off the beaten path and brought you a real Omnimech! This machine once terrorized the battlefield at Luthien and Tukayyid, but now it's just here to have a good time. Let's see what it can do!"

Lane and the other Striking Tigers watched eagerly as the Clan 'mech broke out into a sprint. Like the competitors before it, the _Shadow Cat _pushed its way across the hilly terrain and had to navigate steep slopes and sudden twists and turns. Lane's hopes were dampened, however, when he saw the _Shadow Cat _repeatedly stumbling and wobbling as it fought to keep its balance. A few jeering laughs broke out in the crowd as the Omnimech agonizingly made its way to the next pylon. Lane heard more than a few anti-Clan comments in the jeering and he felt himself riled up in the Goyuas' defense. _Come on, Kyle!_

Close to the finish line, Kyle seemed to get a grip on his _Shadow Cat _and the 'mech's performance smoothed out somewhat, but Lane could tell that Kyle's score would be near the bottom of the scoreboard. He thought back to Cassandra's cheerful enthusiasm and wondered if he'd never see her again. Surely Ras would choose the Korla team at this rate, and Lane knew that it wasn't his place to argue with Ras' final decision however much he might dislike it.

"And now the most exciting stage of the tech expo: the Battlemech shooting range!" the announcer boomed. "Be assured, everyone: although these 'mechs will use live-fire ammunition, every precaution has been taken so that no one or any civilian property will come to harm."

The pylons were towed off the field by heavy-duty trucks and 'mech-scale targets were set up in a line at varying distances. Each one was a circle with different marked fields and score values on it. The Battlemechs assembled and stood in a line, each waiting its turn to shoot.

"Up first, we have the Vargas family's _Blackjack_!" came the announcer's voice. Cheers wafted from the bleachers as the _Blackjack _confidently walked up to the starting line and raised its arm-mounted guns to fire. Loud, earth-shaking booms of Autocannon fire filled the air as the 'mech unloaded its dual AC 2s on the targets.

By seeing this display in person, Lane felt a sudden appreciation for the terrific but deadly firepower that Battlemechs could wield. _It's important to never lose sight of that, _he thought. Sitting in a 'mech cockpit made a Mechwarrior feel invincible and that got to people's heads more often than not.

Huge, jagged holes were torn into the targets as the _Blackjack _kept up the Autocannon fire and clouds of gunpowder wafted into the afternoon breeze. Then, Lane's ears were filled with the deep, awesome hum of lasers as the _Blackjack _finished its turn with medium laser fire. Holes with glowing, molten edges popped up everywhere on the target.

"Excellent shooting!" the announcer praised. "It seems that the Vargas family's signature quality hasn't been lost, and the rest of the competitors have a lot to live up to. Let's have our second contender!"

Once again Lane watched silently as the Mechwarriors worked hard to outdo each other in the field. Up next came the Alvarez County _Cicada_, plus a _Stinger _and a _Shadow Hawk_. At last, Kyle's _Shadow __Cat _walked up to the starting line and raised its left arm's Gauss Rifle barrel.

"The young brother-sister team floundered a bit in the course run, but this is a chance for Mr. Kyle Goyua to pull ahead!" the announcer stated. "The warriors in the crowd are bound to know the deadly accuracy and power of a Gauss Rifle. No other competitor today dares to wield this weapon, so that gives Mr. Goyua a bit of an edge. Take it away, Kyle!"

At first there was silence. Then, Lane heard a series of electric humming sounds from deep in the _Shadow Cat_'s systems. A split second later, the _Shadow Cat_'s entire left arm violently jerked back as the Gauss Rifle spat out a nickel-ferrous slug at hypersonic speed. The crowd oohed as the target recoiled from the vicious blow. A clean, wide hole popped right in the flat target's center and the Gauss slug itself was nowhere to be seen.

"Would you look at that! I have to admit, folks, I haven't seen a Gauss Rifle fired in years and it's a humbling experience," the announcer babbled. "Can Mr. Goyua use this fascinating weapon to match the Vargas and Alvarez teams?"

Again Kyle triggered his Gauss Rifle and another clean hole was punched into the target. Lane watched in awe as the 45-ton Omnimech kept up a steady Gauss Rifle barrage. _It's working! _he thought. _I bet Kyle can place first with that awesome weapon. _With a jolt, he remembered that his old lance commander had been killed by a Gauss Rifle shot to her _Zeus_' cockpit. He'd much rather have this weapon on his side than against him.

After several Gauss shots Kyle finished his performance with a volley of ER medium lasers, then he walked his _Shadow Cat _off the range and regrouped with the other contenders. "Well, that's it. What a show!" the announcer exclaimed. "Now the judges will evaluate the performances and render the final scores. Stick around, and don't forget to buy a recording of the performance! They're cheap but going fast, so get yours quick!"

Lane leaned over to speak with his brother. "So what do you think?" he asked, hoping that his apprehension didn't show in his voice.

Ras folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Lots of good performances out there. The Vargas and Alvarez guys definitely did the best, though."

"So... you're going to hire one of those teams? They're bound to place high."

"Don't forget, brother. Life is more than scoreboards and trophies," Ras reminded him.

"Though a gold cup always looks nice on your shelf," Bellany joked.

About ten minutes later the announcer came back with the scores. "In eighth place, we have the _Stinger _with a total of 187 points. Excellent running in the field, but mediocre shooting and some cheap construction on the inside. Cutting corners does not impress!" the man proclaimed. "In seventh place..."

Lane crossed his fingers again as the judge worked his way up the scoreboard. He hoped to not hear Kyle until the end, but the announcer's loud voice shot down that idea. "In fifth we have Kyle Goyua with 205 points, piloting the little _Shadow Cat _that could. Excellent internal construction, but pretty iffy maneuvering and mediocre shooting. That Gauss Rifle packs a serious punch, but I think we can ask more of that fascinating weapon. Thanks for playing, Goyuas."

_I guess that settles that, _Lane thought morosely. No way would Ras accept a warrior with Kyle's "iffy" and "mediocre" performance. Not even a flashy Gauss Rifle could change that.

"The final two slots were hotly contested, no doubt," the announcer glowed. "In second, with 301 points, the Alvarez County team's _Cicada_! Top-notch construction, tight maneuvering and razor-sharp aim make this 'mech a real powerhouse. And finally... the Vargas Estate team's _Blackjack _takes first with 302 points! That's right, a _one-point _margin! The Vargas and Alvarez families are deep into a family feud back on Korla and that competition has spilled over to our Meadow fields today with stunning results! Congratulations, Vargas team!"

"All right, I've made my decision," Ras declared.

"Who's it going to be?" Sayuri asked eagerly.

Ras grinned. "Follow me to the reception area."

*o*o*o*o*

Countless fans, business representatives and recruiters crowded the outdoor reception area as the 'mech team members showed up. Lane and the others followed Ras as the Kommandant led the way toward the Vargas team. _Oh great, it's going to be them, _Lane grumbled in his head as Ras headed in the Vargas team's general area, but to Lane's surprise, Ras pushed his way past the Vargas team members to make his way toward the Goyua siblings. Both Kyle and Cassandra sat morosely on fold-out chairs, but they perked up when Ras approached them.

"I'm Kommandant Ras Farlow, CO of the Striking Tigers," Ras greeted them. He extended a hand. "I'll get right to it: I want the both of you with the Striking Tigers right away."

Kyle stared. "You do?" he mumbled, then glanced away. "I don't know if I..."

"We accept!" Cassandra sprang to her feet and accepted Ras' hand. She beamed. "It's nice to meet you, Kommandant."

Lane gawked. "I was sure you'd go for the Vargas or Alvarez team instead, Ras."

"Like I said, scores aren't everything. They're just a general indicator," Ras reminded his brother. "These siblings, despite their young age, worked very hard and clearly put passion into their craft and I appreciate that. They've got the capacity to grow, and I want the Striking Tigers to provide a nurturing environment."

"You make them sound like potted plants," Bellany commented, and everyone burst out laughing.

Kyle slowly got to his feet and looked Ras in the eye. "I-I won't let you down," he stammered. "I promise."

"Very good," Ras nodded. "You both have genuine heart and dedication, which is more than I can say about most people. Cassandra, this is Bellany Murcha, my best tech. I'm you sure you'll provide her with a good rivalry."

"Oh, I will." Cassandra walked over to join Bellany's side. "So, blondie, are you ready to become _second _best?"

"Only if you can keep up, sunflower," Bellany smirked back.

"Sunflower?" Sayuri frowned.

Bellany pointed. "That yellow ribbon and Cassie's sunny disposition. Face it, girl, you've got a new nickname."

Cassandra only smirked back.

"Also," Ras added, "we'll have to figure out which lance to assign Kyle to. Any ideas, Lane?"

"Yes, sir." Lane extended his hand. "Welcome to Prodigy lance, Four."

Kyle accepted his hand. "Glad to be on the team."


	20. Chapter 20: The Triumvirate

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 20: The Triumvirate**

_**Atmosphere, moon TX-45**_

_**Periphery**_

_**January 15, 3074**_

Seated in the troop bay of his private _Leopard_-class dropship, bandit lord Shuran Thomela only looked up when one of his officers entered the room and reported that the ship was only five minutes away from its destination. The pirate lord could feel the ship rumbling and vibrating as it eased its way through the thick, humid atmosphere of the jungle moon known only as TX-45.

"Men, prepare to deploy," Shuran announced once he dismissed the officer. His strong, deep voice carried easily in the troop bay. "If William wants me to impress him, then I expect you worms to at least act like you're tough. Do you get me?"

Voices of assent babbled from Shuran's assembled officers and security guards, all of whom sat strapped to the troop bay's wall-mounted seats. Each soldier wore a helmet complete with a Plexiglas visor and holographic display system, and each carried the latest models in rifles and shotguns. On each soldier's armor was a patch displaying the logo of Shuran's pirate empire, the Virgo Federation. Over the years, Shuran's iron fist had rallied over two dozen Periphery worlds under his banner, forming a nation that had more power and influence than most could even guess.

Except for the mysterious "William", who had taken notice of the true extent of Shuran's empire and sent an invitation that the bandit lord couldn't resist.

The dropship rattled as it touched down on the landing pad of William's headquarters and Shuran unbuckled his restraints. "Escort formation. Let's make a good impression," he ordered as his soldiers and officers got to their feet. Taking a deep breath, the towering Shuran Thomela ran a hand through his hair and walked down the boarding ramp as it lowered. Standing just over six feet tall, Shuran's impressive height and bodybuilder physique came in handy when it came to intimidation, but his iron-willed soldiers and officers were really what made his Federation a possibility.

Still, Shuran was a believer in personal appearances and his clothing was made from the finest, most durable materials. Over his brown shirt and black pants he wore a long, dark green coat with deep pockets. His thick-soled boots stomped loudly down the ramp as he walked. His skin was a moderate brown, a combination of his Indian and Iranian blood. Such ancestry was common for the people who had settled in this neck of the Periphery, though Shuran's parents were long dead, victims of a slave pit that Shuran himself had barely escaped as a young man.

Already, William had sent a welcoming party to the Federation agents. "Welcome, Mr. Thomela," greeted a man dressed in the gray and black outfit. "Please, follow us The meeting is about to start."

"Good," was Shuran's only reply as he and his escorts followed the men across the landing pad. From here, up on the massive building's roof, Shuran got a panoramic view of TX-45's wild terrain. The cliffs, valleys and hills bristled with wildlife, mostly trees weighed down with thick vines. Exotic birds cawed and swooped through the air in packs and predators shuffled in the dense foliage below. A volcano steadily oozed black smoke in the distance, adding to the primordial atmosphere. The only thing that set this place apart from pre-historic earth was the chalky-white mother planet looming large in the sky. It was called Borjha and was little more than a lifeless rock. Unlike this moon.

Once inside William's headquarters, Shuran felt the air grow cold, thin and metallic compared to the air outside. The hallways had plenty of lights mounted on the ceiling, but the slightly rusty, ribbed walls and ceiling made for a rather oppressive air. Countless sealed doors led to elevators and rooms and William's agent led Shuran's party to a spacious elevator at the end of the hall. The lead agent pressed the button for the lowest level and the elevator car slid smoothly downward.

Once again Shuran worked to calm his nerves. _This is the biggest business deal in my life. Nothing will be the same after this, _he reminded himself. _Do what you always do: play it smart, careful, and fight to win. Don't let William cheat you out of anything! I got here by knowing how to deal with backstabbers._

At last Shuran found himself in the central meeting room, a vast, two-story chamber with countless computer terminals and intelligence officers hard at work. The combined glow of the screens made the whole place look a kaleidoscope.

"Mr. Thomela! Welcome," came the tenor voice of William as the crime lord rose to his feet at the central meeting table. Another, younger man sat to William's right. "Please, join us. Mr. Thomela, this is Xavier Rosseau, kingpin of the Black Skulls pirate gang. Guards, assume usual formation while we talk."

Cautiously, Shuran moved his own men to guard his person as he sank into a padded seat at the opposite end of the rectangular table. Within seconds he took in both of his compatriots: William, a slender man with long chocolate hair and a red silk robe and the other, a sniveling, rat-like man with messy hair and a parted leather jacket. _The aristocrat and the punk, _Shuran reflected. Crime attracted all sorts.

"Now that we are all here, we may begin," William declared. "As I wrote in my invitations, I believe that the time is ripe to plunder the Lyran Alliance and Free Worlds League. Together, we can pool our resources and launch a widespread operation for mutual benefit. That is why I have gathered us here today: to make this dream a reality." He carefully studied his compatriots. "But we are all human, and cooperation is only possible if each of us knows what kind of company we are keeping. One can only understand his peers by meeting them face to face."

"True enough," Xavier grinned. He turned to Shuran. "I thought you'd be big, Shuran, but not _that _big. Are you a boxer or something?"

"Trust me, I can throw a punch," Shuran bit back. "You're already on a first-name basis with me? Don't push it, Rosseau."

"Whoa whoa, no offense intended," Xavier said as he widened his mocking grin and motioned with his hands. He wore fingerless gloves with brass knuckles worked into them. "We're all friends here. Isn't that the point, William?"

William leaned forward and rested his elbows on the smooth table, lacing his fingers together. "That is correct, Mr. Rosseau. But you should be warned... Shuran keeps others at arm's length as a defensive mechanism. Do not take it personally."

"Felt pretty personal to me. I know when a man has an agenda," Xavier defended himself. "That's how I made it to the uppermost tier of interstellar crime, you know."

Shuran narrowed his eyes. "You don't want to know how _I _got to the top."

Xavier opened his mouth to make a hot retort when William waved a long-fingered hand. "Enough," William insisted with a hard edge to his voice. "I will not have our newfound alliance shattered by petty infighting. There's a whole Inner Sphere to plunder and I won't have this opportunity wasted."

"Fine," Xavier pouted.

Shuran nodded and settled back in his seat, willing his temper to cool off. "Very well. Go on."

As William launched into his speech, Shuran took careful note of the alliance's founder. Despite William's posh, effeminate look Shuran knew that William had ruthlessly climbed his way to the top of a crime syndicate by turning his old boss' men against their leader and covertly taking control of the syndicate's assets one at a time. His earlier origins were unknown.

"...so, the Lyran Alliance has spread its troops far and wide to deal with multiple threats," William was saying as he consulted a holographic map that floated over the table. He pointed out different regions. "Several regiments here to keep the Jade Falcons back, some here to keep coreward Blake forces at bay and many more along the Steiner-Marik border. Last summer the Lyrans prevented a major Word invasion, but they have to devote a lot of troops and resources to keep things secure. That opens a window for us."

Xavier stared at the glowing map, his eyes greedily drinking in the sight of wealthy Lyran worlds. "Leaves the question of which ripe fruit to pick first."

"You're not taking this seriously," Shuran growled. He balled his hands into fists. _This _was the kind of person William wanted him working with? "You think this is a game, Rosseau?"

Xavier didn't flinch. "Everything's a game, Shuran. Question is if you can win." He reached into his leather jacket's inner pocket and drew a pack of cards. Keeping his impish eyes on Shuran, he deftly shuffled the cards and tossed one across the table face-down. "Here, take it. As a token of cooperation. An olive branch."

With a hundred annoyed comments swirling in his head, Shuran reached out and snatched up the card. His anger cooled off a bit, however, when he saw that he had drawn the ace of spades. "So is this your business card?" he quipped.

"It is. Why don't we burn and pillage as friends?" Xavier grinned crookedly as he put the deck back in his pocket.

Shuran grunted and set the card down face-up. "We'll see."

"In any event, gentlemen, unless there will be further problems we may consider this union official," William proclaimed. He straightened a wrinkle in his red silk robe and rubbed his hands together. "We may consider ourselves members of a triumvirate... a union that will be the bane of all our victims."

Xavier folded his arms across his chest and chuckled. "Works for me. Let's do it."

William looked to Shuran and the bigger man slowly nodded. "I am intrigued."

"Excellent." William changed the map to a list of planets, resources and military movements of both the LAAF and his crime syndicate's militia. "In that event, let us consider the fine details of our union and how to optimally merge our assets for the upcoming raids..."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Corporate headquarters, Vesell**_

_**Periphery**_

_**February 8, 3074**_

Theodore Lombardi, assassin and gun-for-hire, found himself going to the seedy world of Vesell more often than not for his contracts. As he slowly crept down the halls of a media corporation's headquarters in the capital city, Theodore silently reviewed his mission in his head. A mysterious client had demanded the death of Peter Harrison, an editor who worked here. Mr. Harrison had recently revealed info about a local crime family here on Vesell, a gang devoted to cyber crime and weapon smuggling. Such activity was common here in the capital city, a steel-and-glass nest of petty thugs, criminal hackers and violent drug addicts and gang-bangers. The common people typically had three options: hire bodyguards (most couldn't afford it), stay inside (best option) or move off-world (most couldn't afford that either).

None of it mattered to Theodore. No criminal here could catch him, so he had nothing to fear.

Standing just over 5'10, thirty-year-old Theodore had a slight frame that belied his deadly close-combat abilities. After honing his skills for many grueling years, Theodore had won his fearsome reputation with a trail of bodies, cover-ups and narrow escapes to show for it. By now the art of killing and escaping had become almost chore-like. Theodore needed a challenge. This place would provide it.

A security camera up ahead slowly swept its unblinking gaze back and forth in the hallway, one of many that watched over this skyscraper's labyrinthine interior. It moved too fast for Theodore to make a dash for its blind spot, so he'd need to try something a little more high-tech.

Out of Theodore's coat pocket he drew a small laptop and typed in a quick command. He had already broken into the building's security codes but the more often he used hacks, the greater chance someone would catch him. This was worth it, however: the internal fire escape stairs were beyond this camera and no security system would watch over those stairs. An elevator was too obvious.

Numbers and letters scrolled across Theodore's mini-laptop until a text box read "hack complete." There was no physical sign but Theodore knew that the camera's video feed was now on loop. Any security officer watching this camera's feed would see the same five seconds of surveillance over and over, masking Theodore's passage.

Thankfully, the halls were deserted as Theodore rushed past the camera and to the staircase's door. He had no trouble racing up the creaky stairs and to the thirtieth floor, where, according to the schedule, Mr. Harrison was hard at work. Slowly creaking open the thirtieth floor's door, Theodore checked that the hallways were clear and crept his way to the southwest corner of this floor.

Voices from around the corner caught Theodore's attention and he sprinted in the opposite direction with his long trench coat flapping behind him. He slipped around a corner and flattened his back against the wall, carefully peeking around the wall's edge. Two security guards in deep blue uniforms walked casually past, more interested in their conversation than watching over the place. _How lazy._

Now was the time. Mr. Harrison's office had a locked wooden door but Theodore didn't even need to pick it. Instead, he kicked it down with a loud crash and walked right in.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the balding man behind a wide metal desk. Behind him, a wide window provided a panoramic view of the grimy, night-time city. The man bolted to his feet with a shocked but defiant expression on his face.

Theodore made no expression as he leveled his silenced pistol at Mr. Harrison and took aim. "The last man you'll ever meet." With one squeeze of the trigger, Theodore sent Mr. Harrison sprawling onto his back with a bleeding hole in his forehead. His swivel chair clattered to the floor as the man's body collapsed. Right before he fell, however, Mr. Harrison had slapped his hand onto the alarm button on his desk.

Alarms rang loudly in the air and Theodore knew that it was time to make his escape. "I need extraction at the southwest corner of the thirtieth floor," he reported flatly into his tiny handheld comm. "Make it fast. People want me dead."

Already, Theodore could hear the shouted voices of security men as they charged down the hall. While his assistant took the time to fly the helicopter into position, Theodore crouched in a corner of the room where he could ambush anyone who walked into the room.

The ploy worked. The first security officer who wandered into the room didn't have time to cry out before Theodore's first bullet tore into his ribs and the second into his right kidney. The man crumpled face-first with his pistol tumbling out of his hands and onto the deep red carpet.

Two more men charged into the room and Theodore knew that he'd need to switch tactics. He rolled to the right as the guards fired and bullets drilled into the wall where Theodore had crouched. Puffs of plaster dust filled the air.

Springing to his feet, Theodore snapped his pistol into position and toppled one guard with a shot to the neck. The guard choked and scrabbled his hands over his bleeding throat, his fingers slippery with blood. His knees gave way and he fell like a statue.

The other guard, however, had the time to return fire. Hollow-point bullets sizzled through the air but Theodore was already moving again. The bullets pinged off Mr. Harrison's desk and the guard stared in shock, not expecting such dexterity from his foe.

_Surprise. _Theodore darted toward the alarmed guard and seized the man's right wrist, wrenching his whole arm at a harsh angle. With a snap Theodore dislocated the man's shoulder and the pistol fell from the man's suddenly nerveless fingers. Unrelenting, Theodore smashed his forehead against the man's nose and felt the cartilage break on the other man's face. Then, to buy himself some time, Theodore shoved the maimed guard back through the doorway, where he crashed into another security officer. Both men stumbled and sprawled on the floor.

Theodore hadn't bought himself as much time as he'd like, though. More guards had arrived and were now cramming themselves in through the door frame. Normally Theodore would relish the chance to take out targets who funneled themselves like that, but this office didn't offer much in the way of cover except the metal desk. It was too risky.

"Take him down!" a guard shouted as he snapped off hasty shots. Theodore scrambled out of the way and dove for cover behind the desk, but he winced as a bullet grazed his left bicep. Feeling blood oozing from the glancing blow, Theodore holstered his pistol and clapped his other hand to the wound. _Now would be a good time! _he thought urgently.

Right on cue, the office was suddenly flooded with light as a helicopter rose to the window's height, the roar of its rotors flooding the entire office. The chopper's floodlight blinded the guards with its intense glare, giving Theodore a chance to shoot out the window with a few shots. Shattered glass rained out the window frame and to the city streets far below. Taking a flying leap, Theodore sprinted to the window frame and pushed off the sturdy windowsill. He rolled to break his fall as he landed in the helicopter's open cargo bay.

Blind gunshots cris-crossed through the air as the guards desperately tried to take Theodore down, but it was already too late. One of Theodore's assistants slid the bay door shut and the helicopter lifted into the cloudy night sky, leaving the corporation headquarters far behind.

"You okay?" one of Theodore's assistants asked urgently, crouching by his boss.

Theodore waved the man aside. "I'll get a first-aid kit. Just a glancing hit. Nothing serious."

The man swallowed and nodded. "Okay. We'll get you back to the client real quick, then."

*o*o*o*o*

At an abandoned warehouse downtown, Theodore stepped down from his idling helicopter and across the pavement toward the pre-determined meeting point with his client. Aside from the clean white bandages on his left arm, Theodore looked the same as he always did after a kill: cold, confident, alert. His assistants stayed behind in the helicopter, because although Theodore worked as the head of a small team, he _operated _alone.

"Your actions already made it to the news. I know that the mission is a success," the client said approvingly as he stepped from the shadows, carrying a suitcase in hand. Some of the street lamps had busted bulbs, leaving large areas shrouded in darkness. Overhead, a commercial airplane soared past, red lights blinking on its wingtips.

Theodore slid his hands into his trench coat's pockets. "I presume that the payment is ready."

"It is." The client handed over the briefcase. "But there is something else."

Theodore's arm froze as it reached for the briefcase. "Something came up?"

"No, it's something I planned all along. Or rather, what my boss planned," the client smiled. "This contract was only a test. One that you passed."

Warily accepting the suitcase, Theodore unclasped it and checked that the payment was there in full before responding. "I don't appreciate being trifled with. Is this a game to you?"

"Oh, not at all," the client assured him. "My boss is a man of great prestige and influence and he made his intentions very clear to me. I would like to offer you a more long-term contract with me, and by extension, my boss. This position may last for months, but you will receive weekly payments for all your work. You'll be set for life."

Theodore pursed his lips. "Not many could afford to hire me for the long term. Who do you represent? Enough of your mysteries." He prepared himself to reach for his silenced pistol if need be.

"The one known only as William," the client announced. "His reach is far wider and deeper than any could suspect, and he has gained new allies to advance his aims. Ideally, this set of allies will include you, the best assassin of the Periphery."

The name was familiar. A deceptively aristocratic, almost pompous man named William had appeared in the Periphery's rampant piracy and crime scene and risen to the top. Intercepting Lyran shipping, loan sharking, cyber crimes, and raiding colonies were just a few of the activities that William's many agents indulged in.

And William was wealthy. Definitely rich enough to keep Theodore in his employ for a long time, and that position would give the assassin all kinds of new challenges. There was only one sensible response.

"I accept."

"Good," the client nodded. "In that case, take this ticket. It'll get you all the way to one of William's outpost worlds where he can formalize your contract. You'll be contacted by another agent there." He handed Theodore a pre-paid ticket that would take the assassin three systems away.

Theodore silently accepted the ticket and returned to his helicopter. This was definitely going to be fun.


	21. Chapter 21: Heavy Metal

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 21: Heavy Metal**

_**Striking Tigers garrison, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**February 12, 3074**_

Seated in his simulator pod, Lane Farlow leaned forward slightly in his command couch and studied the digital battlefield on his screen. From the cockpit of his cyber _Mad Cat_, he carefully pieced together every element of the skirmish that dominated this sim exercise. He'd have to do this carefully and correctly... or get blown to hell.

For the past few months, Ras had been working his younger brother numb in the simulators, experimenting with different combat scenarios with a variety of 'mechs. Lane had long left his _Enfield _behind and had tried out a _Centurion_, a _Phoenix Hawk_, and even light 'mechs like a _Wasp_.

Now Lane was strapped into a _Mad Cat _with a custom weapons loadout, and he loved it.

"Enemy 'mechs approaching, Prodigy One," Makoto reported as his nimble _Cougar _sprinted along an earthy ridge. "The _Hunchback _is taking point with the _Shadow Hawk _and _Griffin _one hundred meters behind it. The _Archer _is three hundred meters behind those two."

"Noted," Lane said impatiently as he continued thinking. From these sim exercises, he had quickly learned that "charge!" did _not _count as a viable command. Exploiting enemy weaknesses had served him well in the academy, but now Lane had to take everything into account. Luckily for him, though, his lance had a variety of weapons and strategies available. Those four enemy 'mechs were piloted by fellow Striking Tigers, but they'd be in for a surprise. All the while, Ras spectated from a ninth simpod.

Lane cleared his throat. "Four, move to D-7 and snipe the _Griffin _to suppress its long-range fire for a few seconds. Two, that gives you time to bust that _Hunchback_'s Autocannon 20 and escape through that dense clump of trees. Three, chip away at that _Shadow Hawk_, but get ready to retreat on my command. Kyle can't keep the _Griffin_ suppressed too long."

"Copy that, One," Jennifer acknowledged. "What about you?"

Lane grinned. "Whatever I can."

Just before the _Hunchback _got a visual on Lane's stationary _Mad Cat_, Lane pushed his 'mech's throttle into reverse and slipped behind a hill, carefully making his way to the _Archer_'s position. At the same time, Kyle crept his way over a tree-dotted hill with his Gauss Rifle primed to fire. With a loud screech of warped metal and a shower of sparks, the _Griffin _recoiled and stumbled back as Kyle's Gauss slug punched into its left shoulder. The kinetic force spun the medium 'mech around, throwing its aim off for a few precious seconds.

Without the _Griffin_'s PPC and LRM 10 to support it, the _Shadow Hawk _was left to its own devices as Jennifer's _Uziel _raced around a hill and opened fire. Jennifer's ER PPC streaked through the air in a dazzling blue display, boiling the _Shadow Hawk_'s right shoulder plating. Quick on the upkeep, the _Shadow Hawk_'s pilot strafed to the side and allowed Jennifer's ER medium lasers to slice through empty air, then the _Shadow Hawk_'s shoulder-mounted AC 5 spat fire and chipped away at Jennifer's center torso. Before Jennifer could respond, the _Shadow Hawk _got a lock and pounded the same area with LRMs. Smoking shards of armor flew off Jennifer's _Uziel_, causing the medium 'mech to wobble.

"Back out when I say, Three," Lane warned as he sprinted to the _Archer_. He didn't like the risks of prolonged exposure. His combat strategies usually boiled down to hit-and-run attacks, ambush, and mobility. Brutal infighting usually just wore his lance out, as he had often learned the had way.

By Lane's order, Makoto dashed past the _Hunchback_ and let loose with its weapons. Arm-mounted ER medium lasers raked the bigger 'mech's right shoulder, causing the armor plating to glow red-hot and go soft like taffy. Then, Makoto's SRMs streaked from his _Cougar_'s torso and smashed into the _Hunchback_'s laser-weakened AC 20. Soft armor blasted off and smoke poured from the _Hunchback_'s shoulder, but Lane's sensors reported that the AC 20 was still functional.

"Three, get out of there!" Lane warned. "Two, hit that AC 20 and retreat to C-8. Four, move to E-6 and keep that _Griffin _suppressed, then retreat to E-5."

All three of Lane's lancemates quickly carried out the orders, but the enemy lance made sure that Prodigy lance took damage in the meantime. The _Hunchback_'s pilot showed stunning accuracy and nailed Makoto's _Cougar _with a deafening AC 20 blast that breached the light 'mech's right arm. The _Cougar _fought to stay on its feet as its entire right arm sheared off at the shoulder with a blast of sparks and shredded armor.

Before the _Hunchback _could fire its lasers, Jennifer's _Uziel _whirled around and punished the _Hunchback_'s AC 20 with a precisely-placed ER PPC. The sizzling lightning beam punched right into the vulnerable weapon and the _Hunchback _shook as an internal explosion ripped the Autocannon 20 apart. Unable to steady its aim, the _Hunchback_'s pilot was forced to let Makoto's 'mech sprint to cover.

Meanwhile the _Griffin _finally got a lock and pounded the _Uziel _with its LRM 10, shredding the armor on the 'mech's left torso. A PPC beam tore into the same spot, and a flash of light indicated a heat sink's destruction. Remembering Lane's orders, however, Jennifer held her fire and slipped into cover.

Kyle repositioned himself at the E-6 coordinate and spat out another nickel-ferrous slug, this time assaulting the _Griffin_'s other shoulder. Once again the _Griffin _was nearly thrown off its feet and fought to stay steady, and the sheer force had spun the 'mech around on the spot. The _Shadow Hawk _quickly pelted Kyle's _Shadow Cat _with LRMs before the Omnimech retreated into cover.

Now it was Lane's turn. The lance commander intercepted the _Archer _as it marched along the riverbank and Lane triggered the ER PPC built into his left arm. The azure lightning grazed the _Archer_'s bulky chest and, although the glancing blow dealt minimum damage, it got the _Archer_'s attention. The 70-ton _Archer _slowed down and turned to face Lane, locking its targeting systems onto the _Mad Cat_.

"Warning. Missile lock," came the computerized voice in Lane's helmet. Just this once, at least, Lane decided to test the _Mad Cat_'s sheer endurance. It could be important information later on.

As the _Archer _unleashed forty LRMs from its shoulder-mounted launchers, Lane reciprocated with thirty of his own. Each LRM 20 launcher on this _Mad Cat _had been replaced with an LRM 15, which still dealt considerable damage and freed up weight on the chassis for fancy arm-mounted weapons. Lane's heat tracker spiked nearly to red, but his sixteen double heat sinks rapidly bled away the excess heat to prevent engine shutdown.

Both clouds of LRMs raced past each other and showered the two heavy 'mechs with blossoms of fire. Lane winced and fought to keep his 'mech upright as ripples of explosions shook his _Mad Cat _to the core. His view was flooded with blinding fire and the sim pod's chair rattled in protest, and when the smoke cleared Lane's torso armor had been worn thin. Worse, his right LRM 15 had been knocked offline.

Luckily, Lane's own missiles had ravaged the _Archer _just as badly. The 'mech's center torso leaked smoke and fire from its tattered armor and Lane's sensors reported several heat sinks destroyed in the _Archer_'s bulky chest. Its left arm had been stripped of armor and only hung on by its titanium bone and myomer muscles, and one hit would sever the limb entirely.

The _Archer _backed up into the raging river, sinking knee-deep as it fired another LRM 20 volley. Alarmed, Lane also backpedaled and tried to get his _Mad Cat _behind a rocky hill, but most of the LRMs still caught his 'mech and peppered the right torso with fire. Alarms wailed in Lane's cockpit.

_Time to finish him. _Confident that the rest of his lance could handle themselves until he got back in position, Lane popped out of cover and spat out another ER PPC. This time he struck the _Archer_'s damaged left LRM launcher, torching the internal ammo bins. Explosions swallowed the 'mech's right torso as Lane approached to continue fire. In his _Mad Cat_'s right arm Lane had an Ultra Autocannon 10 and with a press of a button, Lane filled the air with loud ballistic shells. The heavy fire tore armor from the _Archer_'s left torso.

Unwilling to take another LRM 20 hit, Lane slipped through a dense patch of trees to throw off the _Archer_'s aim and approached the 'mech from behind a hill. On his sensors, Lane saw that the _Archer _was moving to intercept him in the open.

Once Lane popped out of cover, he triggered his ER PPC in the hopes that he'd breach the _Archer_'s other LRM 20's ammo. No such luck: the _Archer _twisted on its torso and let its right arm take the blow instead. In response, the _Archer _unleashed another LRM cloud and Lane desperately twisted on his torso to spread out the damage, just as his enemy had done. He was just in time: his rear armor took the blow, and although the rear armor was instantly worn out from the missiles, Lane's front armor was still safe and the _Archer _would need time to load another missile cluster.

Twisting back around, Lane steadied his _Mad Cat _and triggered both his LRM 15 and UAC 10. His heat tracker spiked to orange but it was worth it. The UAC 10 shells severed the _Archer_'s left arm and the sudden loss of mass unbalanced the 70-ton 'mech. The pilot was helpless as Lane's LRMs smashed into its surviving LRM 20 launcher and destroyed it. This time the _Archer _was knocked flat on its back and the impact shuddered the 'mech to its score. One ER PPC beam fused the _Archer_'s left knee together to keep the _Archer _down.

"I'm hit!" Kyle warned on the comm. "Sorry, lance commander, but my Gauss Rifle's knocked out and I can't afford to take another hit."

"Retreat, Four," Lane ordered as he marched down the river. "Two, Three, status?"

"_Griffin _down," Jennifer reported. "But I've taken heavy damage, as has Two."

"Copy that." As Lane got onto the scene, he found the damaged _Hunchback _and _Shadow Hawk _chasing Makoto's _Cougar _through a valley between two hills. Lane's ER PPC smashed into the _Shadow Hawk _and forced it to turn and return fire. Its Autocannon 5 shells peppered Lane's tattered torso armor and he winced as a heat sink was breached. "Prodigy Three, take him out!"

Jennifer's _Uziel _pounced on the _Shadow Hawk_. Her ER medium lasers raked the enemy 'mech and her SRM 6 pounded away the last of its armor. Then Lane's UAC 10 finished it off with a blast of sparks and smoke.

"Two, lead the _Hunchback _here," Lane ordered. "We'll take care of him."

Makoto's _Cougar _came sprinting onto the scene a minute later with the _Hunchback _lumbering after it at top speed. The _Cougar _had taken serious damage and the _Hunchback_'s repeated laser fire threatened to destroy it, but now both Lane and Jennifer were in position to help. Jennifer's ER PPC slashed a hole into the _Hunchback_'s chest and Lane's LRM 15 vaporized the 'mech from the inside out. The defeated _Hunchback_ collapsed face-first and skidded to a halt.

Lane's screen went black with the green text "SIMULATION COMPLETE" blinking at him. Nodding to himself, Lane removed his helmet and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, then he slowly unstrapped himself and climbed out of the simpod.

"Good work, everyone," Ras praised once all eight Mechwarriors gathered in the simpod room. "Lane, that was a little too gutsy with the _Archer _but it seems that you've learned to back off when necessary. And all of you... great teamwork. No one was left out or surrounded."

Lane saluted. "Thank you, sir."

Ras nodded in approval and folded his arms. "Take five minutes to relax and change, then report to the briefing room. Something came up and it demands our attention. The Striking Tigers have a new assignment. Oh, and Lane..."

"Yes?"

A grin broke out across Ras' face. "After the meeting, remind me to take you to the 'mech hangar."

Anticipation withed in Lane's gut. "Yes, sir."

*o*o*o*o*

When Lane and his lancemates arrived in the spacious briefing room clad in their dark blue dress uniforms, they found that all the other Striking Tigers had already arrived. Quietly, Lane and the others settled in seats near the back of the auditorium-like room just as Ras started his briefing. Sayuri and the other intelligence officers stood with him at the front of the room.

"Now that we're all here, we will get to business," the Kommandant announced. He switched on a screen behind him, displaying the edge of the Lyran Alliance with a number of worlds highlighted. "As of late January this year, an increasing number of Periphery bandit raids have gotten the Lyran high command's attention. As far as we can determine, these raids are exploiting the Alliance's occupation with the Jade Falcons and the Word of Blake. Also... we have reason to believe that these raids are connected, even if they seem random."

Intrigued babble murmured amongst the Tigers until Sayuri pointed at the screen. "My intelligence staff as been analyzing the communications all over this area on both a planetary and interplanetary scale, and although the signs are subtle, there _are _indicators that these various pirate crews and bandit gangs are collaborating. Their patterns of attacks and retreats suggest that an unknown person or persons is controlling them all."

"So how do we find out?" piped up Allison Skyllia. The energetic woman tossed her hair. "Pirates are morons with second-rate 'mechs and equipment. There's bound to be a pattern that you intelligence officers can pick up on. What can those pirates hide from us?"

Sayuri made a sympathetic smile. "I know how badly you all want to find the pirate leaders and smash them, but it will not be that easy. The data that I've gathered so far only suggests an overseer to the raids, but there's no solid trail of crumbs to follow. The pirates and bandits are, in all honesty, handling their cyber-operations with surprising skill and finesse. This is unprecedented."

"I imagine that capturing a few pirates would change that," mentioned Xavier Garfield of Alpha Company. "Those worms would easily turn on their friends to save their own hides. No honor among thieves."

Ras nodded. "Which is exactly why we're going here: the planet Lowland." He pushed a button on his remote and zoomed the screen onto a Lyran world on the edge of Periphery space. "This is a colony world with only a few small cities and scattered towns. Its industry is logging and tin mining, and based on the pattern of bandit raids in the area, Lowland is next to be hit. Us Tigers will land planet-side and catch the raiders in the act. With any luck, we'll get enough verbal and computer intelligence to track down the pirate overseers."

Lane closely studied the map. Lowland got its name from most of its land being close to sea level, with only a few small highland areas and mountains to the north. All the settlements lay on the lowlands in the middle of huge pine forests and gorges loaded with metal ores. _Forests provide a lot of cover for bandits to launch guerrilla raids, _he realized. _This is bound to be tricky... unless we leave the bandits alone and let them get cocky enough to charge straight at the cities._

"We will leave Strantor in twenty-four hours," Ras went on. "After three jumps, we'll be in Lowland's system. Speed is of the essence here. If we're too late, it may be some time before we get the jump on the raiders again. Dismissed."

*o*o*o*o*

"So what did you want to talk about in here?" Lane asked his brother as both Farlows walked into the cavernous 'mech hangar at the Striking Tigers garrison. All forty Tigers 'mechs were lined up against the walls, but as the brothers walked, Lane realized that his _Enfield _wasn't in here.

"It's not what I want to talk about, but show you," Ras grinned as he walked past one of the many _Black Knight_s in the room. He pointed up at the next 'mech. "This is now yours."

Lane stopped and stared. "All mine?"

Between two _Black Knight_s stood a _Mad Cat_, already painted in the orange and black paint scheme of the Striking Tigers. Lane recognized the weapons in it: an LRM 15 in each shoulder-mounted pod, an ER PPC and ER medium laser in the left arm's blocky gun pod and an Ultra Autocannon 10 in the right arm. _It's just like the _Mad Cat _that Ras had me try out in the simpods! That's some serious heavy metal. _He turned to Ras. "I... well, I don't know what to say."

"You can say 'Thank you, Cassandra and Bellany and Kyle, for setting up this 'mech for me!'," said Cassandra as she and Bellany emerged from around the _Mad Cat_'s left foot. She beamed widely. "Ras brought over a _Mad Cat _that was captured a few years ago and had us techies refit it to the simulator's configuration. He told us how much you enjoyed that 'mech, so we made it a reality. Omnimech technology is a lot of fun to work with, believe me."

Lane smiled. "Thank you all. Believe _me_, fighting with Omnimech technology is a lot of fun, too. You did all this for me?"

Ras slapped his brother on the back. "Consider it an after-the-fact welcome present to the Striking Tigers. It actually wasn't quite as much trouble as it sounds like."

"What about Makoto and Jennifer? Did they get new 'mechs?"

Bellany shook her head. "We offered them some, but they're fixated on the _Uziel _and _Cougar _that they've got now. Some people are so stubborn."

Lane flexed his fingers. "Can I take it for a walk on the garrison grounds? Just for a bit?"

"Please do. I'd like you to get a feel for it before we ship out for Lowland," Ras said. "Something tells me that we're in for the ride of our lives."


	22. Chapter 22: The King of Clubs

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 22: The King of Clubs**

_**Wilderness, Lowland**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**February 28, 3074**_

Evening was already settling in when Lane slowly walked his hulking _Mad Cat _down the boarding ramp of a _Union_-class dropship in Lowland's pine forest wilderness. In the distance, he could see two more spherical _Union_s lowering themselves to the ground on bright jets of thruster exhaust, each ship carrying a Striking Tigers company. Here, on the edge of a seemingly endless forest, Lane formed up with the rest of Prodigy lance while Allison Skyllia, the commander of Beta Company, briefed her warriors.

"Kommandant Farlow plotted out several likely attack routes where the pirates will come from," Skyllia's tinny voice said in Lane's comm. "They've been uploaded to everyone's 'mech computers so study them carefully. The Kommandant wants one company guarding each attack vector, but each company must be prepared to come to the aid of the others should it come to that. In these tough times, it's always a good idea to prepare for the worst. Now, disperse according to my directions..."

A few minutes later Lane guided his lancemates toward a four-lane road and stationed all four 'mechs around a bend, just a few paces away from a burbling creek. Fifty meters down the road, a second company stood guard while Allison's lance kept watch fifty meters beyond that.

Nothing made a sound except the hum of Lane's XL engine and the loud chirp of crickets. The sky slowly faded from a brilliant burnt orange to gray to purple. A few stars appeared on the far horizon and a chalky white moon began to rise. An hour later, another moon joined it.

"This is Prodigy One. Nothing to report," Lane said into the comm on Skyllia's frequency at 2100 hours. The commander of the second lance, a gruff man named Austin Merriweather, said much the same. As he spoke, a small meteor shower glittered in the distance.

There wasn't a whole lot else to do so Lane reviewed the mission file until all the details were burnt into his brain. Further down the road lay a developing city that received shipments of iron ores and lumber from the surrounding areas. Refineries and warehouses dotted the outskirts and the city's population hovered just under 50,000. There was no Battlemech defense force, just a brand-new police force and a few tanks and VTOLs.

_No wonder the pirates and bandits want to attack here, _Lane thought. _This place has plenty of goodies and there's almost no local defenses. I hope the people here are grateful for us Tigers._

Dusk passed into night and now three fist-sized moons floated mysteriously in the star-strewn sky. Even more amazing, wispy purple nebulae filled the sky like clouds. Lane didn't study space phenomena much in high school but he figured that those nebulae would have to be close to be so visible. _No matter where I go, the universe always shows me something new, _he reflected as he stared out his _Mad Cat_'s glass canopy. _Makes me feel pretty small. And to think that the whole Inner Sphere takes up just a small fraction of the Milky Way!_

"This is Alpha One," came Xavier Garfield's voice, starting Lane out of his reverie. "We have detected Battlemech and armor movement one kilometer to the south, headed right for the city."

"That must be them," Ras said tersely. "Alpha Company, pursue them. Beta Company, move to intercept. Delta Company, stay where you are. This could be a ruse and I don't want anyone slipping past us."

Anticipation churned Lane's stomach. _Here they come! _He reached out and gripped his two joysticks tightly.

"Beta Company, move out heading 34.08," Allison Skyllia ordered. Her brawny _Awesome _marched down the road with heavy, rhythmic footsteps. "Await further instructions."

Lane pushed his foot down on his 'mech's throttle and moved down the road to join the other two lances. "Move out, Prodigy lance. This backwater world is about to get a lot more exciting."

*o*o*o*o*

"The first diversionary force is two kilometers out from the city, boss," came a voice in a certain pirate Mechwarrior's neuro-helmet. "The Striking Tigers are devoting two companies to pursuing it."

"Good. Move out the second diversionary force in five minutes, on my mark," the Mechwarrior responded with a predatory grin. "Then the main force will move in and crush those striking kittens."

"You got it."

The pirate force's commander, known as the King of Clubs, sat back in his _Cyclops_ 'mech and mentally praised himself for this cunning plan. His boss, Xavier Rosseau, had sent him here to make sure that the meddlesome Striking Tigers were taken out of the picture for good, and this seemingly ordinary bandit raid was the right time to set a tiger trap. As one of Rosseau's four top commanders, the King Clubs knew that a great burden was on his shoulders.

"Diversionary force one has met the enemy!" reported a Mechwarrior. "One company has moved to intercept it and the other is still pursuing it."

The King of Clubs tapped into the comm. "Tell them to open fire without mercy. And move out the secondary force. Those Tigers are dead meat."

*o*o*o*o*

Out of the forest came an assortment of Battlemechs and just as many armored tanks. By now Prodigy lance had formed up tightly with the rest of Beta company and everyone was ready to fight. Already, brilliant blue PPC beams rocketed from the _Black Knight_s and _Awesome_s of Beta company while the smaller 'mechs dispersed to add their fire. However, Lane felt mingled awe and dread when he saw more and more enemy forces come crawling from the forest.

"One company of 'mechs and twelve heavy tanks," Allison summarized. "These pirates fight rough. Don't let them get away!"

The pirate forces fired back with all the LRMs and lasers that they could muster, but they also backed away from Beta company and headed for the city. The Tigers raced forth to keep the enemy within firing range, and Lane wondered what kind of trap the pirates were leading them to. He voiced his concerns to Skyllia.

"Alpha company has our rear. They'll converge on our location in a few minutes," Allison told him. "Open fire, Prodigy lance."

There was no time to waste; although the pirates quickly retreated toward the city, their continuous long-range fire whittled down Beta company's 'mechs at an alarming pace. "Two, flank right and destroy that _Centurion_'s LRM launcher," Lane ordered as he designated the target with his HUD. "Three, Four, provide sniper fire to cover him. I'll bring the LRMs."

There were three affirmative voices and Prodigy lance got to work. Makoto sprinted to the forest's edge and closed on the targeted _Centurion _while his lancemates provided cover fire. Just before a _Manticore _tank's turret could fire on Makoto's _Cougar_, Kyle's 'mech spat out a vicious Gauss slug that punched right into the tank's nose. Jennifer's ER PPC slashed deeper into the wound and caused sparks and smoke to billow from the tank's interior.

With his 'mech clear, Makoto slipped into the _Centurion_'s right flank and opened fire. His Autocannon 5 flashed fire and explosive shells raked the _Centurion_'s chest-mounted LRM launcher. A second later, the _Cougar_'s arm-mounted lasers stabbed into the missile launcher and melted away even more armor.

Infuriated, the _Centurion_'s pilot whirled his 'mech around to return fire. The 'mech's right arm tracked the _Cougar _and unleashed a torrent of ballistic shells but Makoto evaded the fire at the last second. The Autocannon shells instead ripped into the earth, throwing up geysers of dirt and rocks.

Now Makoto unleashed his SRMs and the four missiles peppered the _Centurion_'s LRM launcher, breaching the weapon's armor and setting off the internal ammunition. The 50-ton 'mech staggered and threw up its arms for balance as detonations rocked its humanoid torso.

"Taking fire!" Makoto warned as a pirate _Phoenix Hawk _tagged his _Cougar_'s torso with its lasers.

"I've got you covered. Form back up," Lane ordered. Before the enemy _Phoenix Hawk _could fire again, Lane took careful aim and triggered his arm-mounted ER PPC. The sizzling blue beam gouged into the _Phoenix Hawk_'s hip and boiled away armor, nearly throwing the 'mech to the ground. At the last second the _Phoenix Hawk_'s pilot fired up his jump jets and vaulted away to cover. In the meantime, Makoto safely formed back up with his lance.

"Ejecting!" came a voice just before a _Black Knight _in Austin Merriweather's lance succumbed to enemy fire. An ejection pod rocketed into the sky and deployed its parachute, drifting to safety further down the road. Lane took a second to analyze the battlefield and realized that the battle's tide had turned: another lance of pirate 'mechs had emerged from the forest and Beta Company was suddenly on the back foot. Five pirate tanks and four 'mechs had gone down, but the raiders displayed uncanny skill and fiercely wore Beta Company down with ceaseless fire.

Allison Skyllia's furious voice tapped into the comm. "Alpha One! Where's that backup?"

Ras' strained voice responded, "We're taking heavy fire from another pirate force. We need a few minutes to drive them off."

"Copy that, sir," Allison said, clearly annoyed. "Delta Company? What about you?"

"Got pinned down by another pirate force," came Darchin Gulamar's voice. "This was the pirates' plan all along... wait until we separated and cut us off."

Lane ground his teeth. Maybe the pirates didn't want to raid the city after all, but merely wait for the Tigers to spread out and cover all entrance vectors, then divide and conquer. Each company was on its own.

Now the pirates made no effort to reach the city. Instead, they surged forth and forced Beta Company to back up. So, Lane decided to bite back. "Three, Four, focus on that _Highlander _and take out its weapons. Two, stand by to finish off any badly-damaged enemy 'mech. I'll cover you."

As ordered, Jennifer and Kyle lined up their guns and unleashed hell on the designated _Highlander_. First a nickel-ferrous slug tore into the huge 'mech's torso, caving in the armor with a metallic screech and shower of sparks. Then Jennifer's ER PPC flayed armor from the assault 'mech's chest, widening the injury.

_These are some of the best-equipped pirates I've ever seen, _Lane thought, noting how many powerful 'mechs and tanks there were. _But they die like anyone else! _He got a lock and prepared to hammer the _Highlander _with his LRMs.

Lane was too slow, however. The _Highlander_'s pilot ignored Kyle and Jennifer and instead he aimed his machine's weapons at Lane's _Mad Cat_. The _Highlander_'s Gauss Rifle unloaded a lightning-fast slug that tore right into Lane's left shoulder and the sheer kinetic force threw the _Mad Cat _to its side. In the cockpit, Lane bared his teeth and hung on right as the slug sucker-punched his machine. _It's like getting hit by a freight train!_

Unable to fire, Lane ground out further orders for his lance and fought to get his 'mech re-oriented. Kyle triggered his arm-mounted Gauss Rifle but the slug narrowly missed the _Highlander_'s shoulder, giving the assault 'mech enough time to launch an LRM volley. Kyle's _Shadow Cat _wobbled as a cloud of explosions swallowed up his little Omnimech.

"Two and Three, shut down his weapons now!" Lane hollered. He slowly got his _Mad Cat _back in balance and checked his armor tracker: serious damage to the left shoulder. Another hit, and his whole left arm would be knocked offline.

Makoto's _Cougar _sprinted through the mayhem of battle and peppered the _Highlander _with Autocannon shells, raking the assault 'mech's LRM launcher. Before the bigger 'mech could return fire, Jennifer's _Uziel _fired its ER PPC and torched the _Highlander_'s LRM ammo. Once again Lane watched as a 'mech suffered an internal ammo explosion and for a minute he was confident that the _Highlander _was seconds away from death.

He was wrong.

"Damn it! No!" Lane cursed furiously as another Gauss slug rammed his _Mad Cat_'s left shoulder. Just before the internal ammo explosions rocked the _Highlander_, the 'mech's pilot had triggered his Gauss Rifle again and the second slug completed the first one's job. A warning light went off in Lane's cockpit and his damage tracker reported a critical hit in his left torso. All signals to the _Mad Cat_'s left arm were cut off and the last of its left torso's armor had been obliterated. _If I take another hit there, my XL engine is toast. _Lane resolved to not let that happen.

Finally getting a lock onto the _Highlander_, Lane squeezed his triggers and felt his _Mad Cat _recoil from launching thirty LRMs. Stifling heat seeped into the cockpit and Lane felt beads of sweat on his forehead, but he ignored it and watched as his LRMs crashed onto the injured _Highlander _like a tidal wave. Explosions rippled across the assault 'mech and chunks of flaming armor flew everywhere. When the smoke cleared, the ruined _Highlander _slowly tipped over like a statue and fell flat on its face.

"Good work, lance," Lane reported. "Let me designate another target and -"

He was interrupted by a surge of enemy fire that tore into his lance. PPCs and LRMs from tanks and 'mechs ravaged the armor on Jennifer's and Kyle's 'mechs, forcing them to retreat toward the forest. Laser fire gouged armor from Makoto's torso and the little _Cougar _sprinted away before it succumbed to enemy fire. Meanwhile, munitions of all kinds rattled Lane's _Mad Cat _and he watched damage pile up on his damage tracker. "Lance, fall back to the forest. Wait for Alpha Company."

Allison said much the same, cementing Beta Company's general retreat. The pirates, too, had been worn thin but the huge Striking Tigers 'mechs were easy to hit and the pirates had the advantage in numbers and tank assets. Seven pirate 'mechs and five tanks pursued the eight surviving Beta Company warriors all the way back to the pine forest's edge while both sides traded desperate fire.

Another Tigers _Black Knight _succumbed to enemy fire and went up in flames, leaving only a few ragged survivors. Just before Prodigy lance slipped into the forest, Kyle's _Shadow Cat _took one final PPC to the torso and collapsed in flames. Chunks of molten armor crashed to the ground, igniting small bush fires.

"Prodigy Four!" Lane shouted. "Report!" Panic and guilt welled up in his brain; protecting his lancemates was his responsibility. If Kyle went KIA, how could Lane face Cassandra again?

"I... I can make it," Kyle's pained voice responded. "Got an... emergency hatch in this thing..."

There was nothing else Lane could do as the pirates advanced. He tracked a pirate _Uziel _with his right arm and punished its chest armor with an Ultra Autocannon 10 blast, but he was only delaying the inevitable. Somehow, some way, the pirates had pushed Beta Company to the limit. Just who the hell _were _these raiders?

"Oi! You lot look terrible," came a deep, amused voice. Lane risked a glance and saw the tattered survivors of Delta Company come racing onto the scene, led by Zack Mackenzie's _BattleMaster_. The mercenary 'mech unloaded an LRM 15 volley that smashed into the pirate _Uziel_, swallowing its torso in fire. Then, Zack's PPC tore right through the medium 'mech and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Beta Company, finish off those raiders!" Allison ordered. "We've got the reinforcements we needed."

She was right; within minutes, another 'mech in Delta Company perished to enemy fire but the pirates were defeated completely. At last the few remaining pirate 'mechs and tanks went down and Alpha Company arrived a minute later.

"We've sent them running," Ras reported as his battle-worn _Mad Cat _marched onto the scene. "But at a hell of a cost. Twenty-one casualties. At least four KIA."

"Prodigy Four is down," Lane added. "Kyle? Are you there?"

Kyle coughed into the comm. "Just got out of my 'mech. I-I'm okay."

"I've got a rescue team coming in a medical APC," Ras told him. "Let's just make sure that the area is secure."

After an hour of patrol, the Tigers confirmed that no more hostile forces lurked in the area. What was more, Sayuri reported that she had intercepted enemy comms and intended to study the data carefully. With any luck, the mystery of the pirate gangs would soon be solved and the hidden leaders could be uncovered.


	23. Chapter 23: Party Crasher

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 23: Party Crasher**

_**LAAF Command Center, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**March 15, 3074**_

Located about five hundred miles from the Mechwarrior academy, the LAAF command center located on Strantor had a circular base and a domed roof, giving it an organic look. Although not as large as the command centers located on other Lyran worlds, Kommandant Ras Farlow chose this facility to host a summit for facing the bandit threat.

"Is this everyone?" Ras asked politely once the last few blue-uniformed officers took their seat at a round, metal table in the facility's conference room. Wide windows on the circular wall offered a fantastic view of Strantor's rolling hills and pine forests, but the men and women here had their minds on events far from this world.

"Yes, it is," said an elderly, white-haired man who slowly sank into the last empty seat. He huffed from the exertion and wiped his brow. "Son, I've come a long way to attend this summit. I do hope that you will make it a productive use of all our time."

"Of course, Colonel," Ras replied. He knew the man: this was Colonel Edmund Enslow, a veteran of both the Clan Invasion and the FedCom Civil War. Currently, his regiment was on shore leave after heavy losses against the Word of Blake, but evidently he would have at least a few men to spare if he bothered to come here.

Ras wasn't alone. With him sat several of his intelligence officers, including Sayuri. The Kuritan-born woman pressed a few buttons on the table's console and the surface's holo projector came to life. An image of the Lyran Alliance and surrounding space filled the air.

"Over the past seven weeks, various pirate and bandit gangs have launched repeated and increasingly daring raids into Lyran space from their Periphery strongholds," Sayuri started. "For a time I thought that this was simply a case of opportunistic piracy while the LAAF is busy with the Word of Blake. But now, I've determined otherwise."

"You think that these raiders have a long-term goal in mind, young woman?" Colonel Enslow asked patiently.

Sayuri nodded and pointed out a few systems both in the Alliance and the Periphery. "These raids are coordinated in such a way that I'm convinced of a long-term alliance among these raiders. My officers and I have thought of several theories and the most popular one is this: the pirate gangs and petty bandit kingdoms are consolidating under a mysterious but powerful leader or small group of leaders."

Another Colonel, a middle-aged woman with a short blonde ponytail, shook her head. "No honor among thieves. It is impossible for such self-serving, cutthroat people to unite for long. Once the ripe planets are plundered, very little will keep the cohesion."

"I must concur," Colonel Enslow said as he motioned to the map. "Kommandant Ras Farlow, you must convince us that these united pirates are not merely a thorn in our side."

Ras grinned slightly. "I have numbers on my side. Take a look at this."

At the command, Sayuri replaced the map with a scrolling chart of numbers, ship names and personnel. "The pirates are intercepting shipment and stealing military and civilian items at an alarming rate. The extent of the supply raiding tells me that these united bandits have an army unlike anything we have ever seen from the Periphery."

Concerned looks flashed across the other officers' faces and Colonel Enslow leaned forward in his padded seat. The chart's holographic display reflected in his hazel eyes. "How big an army, Kommandant?"

Ras swallowed. "Maybe as many as twelve regiments."

Noises of disbelief filled the rooms. "Preposterous!" one Kommandant objected. "I can see the Taurian Concordat or even the Magistracy of Canopus mustering an invasion force of that size, but _bandits_?"

"Contempt can be a major detriment," Ras reminded the officers at large. "If we doubt the enemy's capacity for battle, we'll be effectively blind to it. Is it sensible to dismiss the Periphery's capabilities, or is it mere arrogance?"

Colonel Enslow thumped a fist on the table, all patience gone. "Are you accusing me of foolish complacency?"

"Maybe the whole Inner Sphere is guilty," Ras retorted, a fire in his eyes. Talking back was risky, but it could impress the importance of creating a counter-force. _As long as I don't cross the line. _"With all due respect, of course. For a long time we believed ourselves masters of all known space. Then the Clans arrived, and then the Word of Blake launched its Jihad. Who says that the Periphery's powers haven't been consolidating strength under the cover of sheer distance and our belief that they are harmless outsiders?"

Instead of indignant babble, intrigued murmurs spread through the room. At first Colonel Enslow hesitated, but then he rested his hands on the table and looked Ras in the eye. "It is worth serious thought, Kommandant," he admitted. "The numbers don't lie and the theories _do _have the Lyran Alliance's well-being at heart. Very well. I will consider making arrangements for at least a company of my men to assist your Striking Tigers against the burgeoning Periphery bandit threat."

The doubtful Kommandant from earlier glanced at Enslow, then nodded. "I can spare a few lances if need be."

A few other commanders said much the same and Ras fought the urge to smile widely. _At last, I've rallied the help I need! There's no profit in believing my enemies helpless. The Striking Tigers will lead a massive force into the Periphery and end this problem before it gets worse. _He turned to Sayuri. "Finish analyzing those intercepted pirate messages and pinpoint viable invasion sites. I want a list of planets, moons, and even large asteroids."

Sayuri nodded. "Yes, Kommandant."

Just as Ras started to rise from his seat, a security officer slammed the door open. "Everyone out!" he shouted. "Intruders infiltrated the facility and shut down our security system, and they're headed right this way. Into the safe room!"

Alarm shot through Ras' nerves. Intruders here and now, when he was hosting a summit to deal with the bandit federation? _They sent agents here! I was right... these Periphery bastards play rough when they smell blood._

In a panicked the cluster, the commanders rushed out of the room and down the command center's well-lit halls. From here, Ras could hear the distant but sharp report of gunshots. He wondered what kind of stealthy plan the raiders had cooked up for this raid. _I bet they'll be this hard to deal with once we infiltrate their own bases._

"This way!" a security squad commander ordered down the hall, guiding the commanders down a flight of stairs and toward the designated safe room. Halfway there, however, a single man in a long, black trench coat intercepted the group and leveled a nasty-looking pistol. "Game's up," he said flatly.

Ras had come prepared. Quickly, he reached for the handgun holstered to his belt, but the other officers weren't as well prepared. A Kommandant jerked back as the assassin's bullet pierced his heart with a spurt of blood, and another shot threw his body to the tiled floor. All before the security officers could fire a shot.

"Take him down!" the security chief hollered. Five armored guards sighted down their carbines and prepared to fire, but the assassin was already moving out of the way. Bullets tore lines of round holes into the wall and kicked up puffs of plaster. The assassin, meanwhile, sprang to his feet and tossed a hand grenade down the hall.

"Get clear!" Ras tackled Colonel Enslow out of the way but the other commanders weren't so lucky. The grenade's explosion filled the hall with fire and threw everyone like rag dolls, even the armored guards. Shouts and smoke filled the hall and Ras' ears were ringing from the deafening detonation. He crumpled painfully to the hard floor and felt Enslow tumble beside him.

More gunshots boomed in the hallway's narrow confines and Ras knew that more commanders had just fallen to Theodore's razor-sharp aim with a handgun. Ras crouched and sighted down his pistol, but the dense, swirling smoke obscured the whole scene.

Then, Ras heard the guards release burst fire from their carbines and the assassin's rapidly retreating footsteps signaled the end of this particular firefight.

"Can anyone hear me?" the security guard called out as the smoke started to clear. After helping Enslow to his feet, Ras slowly waded through the smoke to join the guards.

"The other intruders were just a diversion. That assassin was the mastermind, and he got his job done," Ras reported grimly as the clearing smoke revealed the other commanders' bodies. At least Sayuri and his other intelligence officers had survived.

Disgust filled the security chief's eyes. "All these commanders just wasted like that... you think the assassin knew about the summit?"

"I'd be surprised if he didn't," Ras said heavily, a sudden sense of guilt weighing on his shoulders. "Hell of a party crasher. Almost everyone who pledged to help me fight the bandits is dead."

"But I'm not," Colonel Enslow said firmly. "We don't have any time to waste, Kommandant. In light of this incident, no one else will be willing to help us fight the bandits, not with an assassin like that on their side. But _I _will pledge every soldier, 'mech, and bullet I have to your cause."

Ras offered his hand. "Thank you."

After Enslow shook Ras' hand to seal the deal, the security officer pointed out, "We're not safe yet. Follow my men and I to the safe room. That's enough talk for now."

Ras and Enslow complied without another word. They both knew what was at stake.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Headquarters, moon TX-45**_

_**Periphery**_

_**March 22, 3074**_

Pirate lord Xavier Rosseau stared morosely at a holographic map of the Inner Sphere while seated at the meeting table in William's command room. Various LAAF and bandit troop deployments were set up and labeled but Xavier noticed how few were actually his. He knew why his army was in trouble.

_That stupid King of Clubs! He used to fight so well, but against the Striking Tigers, he just folded. _Xavier wished that the King of Clubs were still alive so he could throw him in the torture chamber, but no luck. Everyone in the King of Clubs' strike force on Lowland had been wasted. By the reports that Xavier's field agents had sent, the Tigers had suffered several Mechwarrior deaths and considerable material loss. Repairing all those _Black Knight_s would take some time, but finding spare Clan parts for the _Mad Cat_, _Shadow Cat _and _Cougar _'mechs would be costly and laborious. At least Xavier could bleed the Tigers' coffers a bit.

"I have news. It's from Theodore," William reported brightly once a comm screen blinked "INCOMING CALL". From his seat, Shuran Thomela sat up attentively, his steely eyes fixed on the screen. Once William straightened a few wrinkles in his scarlet silk robe, he pressed the accept button.

Theodore's passionless face took up the screen. "Mission successful... mostly," he reported flatly. "I reached the LAAF command center on Strantor without any issues and got my agents in place, but Kommandant Ras Farlow and Colonel Edmund Enslow survived. I found out after breaking into local LAAF databases and comm channels."

William tapped a finger on his chin, deep in thought as his assassin filled him in. "I see. What will their next move be?"

"It is difficult to be certain, but both officers' troops seem poised to launch an incursion to our region of the Periphery with a little support from other local units. Nothing major, however. My raid discouraged most LAAF officers from trying to come after us."

"Then I have accomplished my goal," William crooned. "Well done, Theodore. These loose ends will be both easy and fun to deal with. Lie low until I contact you again."

Once Theodore killed the comm channel, William turned his swivel chair to face both Shuran and Xavier. "The Striking Tigers and some support 'mechs under Colonel Enslow's command... they're headed for their own destruction. Xavier?"

The game-loving pirate lord perked up. "What?"

"You mentioned a few times how your troops have been diminished, and that Shuran and I do not help you enough. Allow us to rectify that. Find a world of yours to act as the Striking Tigers' grave, and we will help."

"Just don't waste my men's lives," Shuran warned. "They're not cannon fodder for your games."

"It's good, it's good," Xavier assured the bigger man as he turned back to the map with lifted spirits. His cunning mind scanned a few worlds and narrowed it down to two possible sites. How to settle this? He reached into his pocket.

"Dice?" Shuran sneered. "You can't make your own decisions?"

Xavier ignored the insult and held them up. "Real ivory, imported from Terra. You don't want to know what they cost me, but they never let me down. So... evens for this planet, odds for that one."

Both William and Shuran watched intently as Xavier tossed the expensive dice. When they settled, snake eyes stared back at the pirate lord. "It will be here," Xavier declared, pointing at the chosen world. "I'll just need to call on two more of my lieutenants to handle things."

"Who?" William asked politely.

Xavier looked back at the map and envisioned Ras Farlow's demise in fire and flame. "The King of Hearts and the Queen of Diamonds."


	24. Chapter 24: Battle in the Badlands

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 24: Battle in the Badlands**

_**Badlands, Silea**_

_**Periphery**_

_**April 25, 3074**_

Several _Union_-class dropships sat silently in the shadow of a massive plateau, their gleaming metal hulls easy to spot in the barren badlands. Out of the dropships marched Alpha and Beta companies of the Striking Tigers, along with a company of Colonel Enslow's own 'mechs. Personally, Lane was reminded of the barren planet where the Lionheart Braves and other units had smashed the Word of Blake's invasion force. He was fervently glad that today's opponents would be pirates instead. No freakish Manei Domini cyborgs, Celestial 'mechs or nuclear weapons.

Still, he had to respect his enemy in order to defeat his enemy. That was one of many lessons that he had learned.

"Now reaching checkpoint Able," Ras stated on the comm once his orange and black _Mad Cat _stepped onto the pre-determined point. Overhead, the morning sky was a burnt orange color with a purple hue in the horizon opposite the sun. "Strike Force Two, what's your status?"

"Reached out own checkpoint Able," reported Darchin Gulamar of Delta Company. His men had two companies of Enslow's men with them.

"Good," Ras' voice responded.

Lane was tempted to fall into a sleepy lull as he methodically marched his own _Mad Cat _across the bleak, sand-colored landscape with Prodigy lance in tow. This was it again: the pre-battle lull, and depending on one's level of experience, it brought either boredom or anxiety. Lane wasn't sure which category he fell into, but he knew that Ras wouldn't allow him to get sloppy no matter how boring this march was. The primary headquarters of the Periphery bandit union lay ahead.

Once again Lane mentally reviewed Ras' overview of this operation. After hours of analyzing intercepted data with her crew, Sayuri Miyagi had determined that this rock ball was the heart of the bandit confederation. Two large facilities sat a few hours' march apart from each other: one to coordinate bandit forces from afar, and the other to store backup 'mechs and supplies. And unless the Striking Tigers neutralized both bases at once, the bandit leaders would escape and regroup elsewhere. Today, it would all be over one way or another.

Lane suddenly smiled in spite of himself. His pre-battle mental reviews just got him more wound up than ever on most occasions. He sighed and relaxed, trying not to think of what was on the line. _Just be calm and do what Ras says._

"Checkpoint Bravo reached," Ras' increasingly tense voice spoke up forty-five minutes later. "Get ready, everyone. After checkpoint Charlie, it hits the fan."

"Copy that," Lane reported, suddenly feeling sweat on his scalp. The bandit gangs had already proved themselves unusually well equipped and organized for Periphery raiders, and Lane knew that these bastards would defend their bases to the death. Still... the Archon was counting on them.

As Silea's blazing orange sun crept into the sky and spread its dry warmth across the rocky terrain, the Striking Tigers and Enslow's men drew within a few kilometers of the two bandit facilities. So far Lane hadn't seen any enemy scout forces on the air or ground, so maybe the Tigers had the element of surprise. One could hope.

"This is Strike Force Two," came Darchin's voice. "Prepared to engage the enemy on your command, sir."

"All Tigers: engage," Ras declared. "Take them down!"

With a thrill of adrenaline, Lane throttled up his _Mad Cat _to maximum speed and charged across the dry ground with the rest of his assault force. Clouds of dust and loose rocks were kicked up by the 'mechs' huge stomping feet, creating an obscuring cloud. Lane tried to imagine the dust storm seem from afar. _A storm of Tigers._

Suddenly, dozens of contacts popped up on Lane's radar, one after another. _There they are. _Lane leaned forward in his seat to analyze the enemy's positioning, but he found no clear pattern. Just more 'mechs and tanks that continued to appear like a swarm of insects.

Lane got a sinking feeling as a thought crossed his mind. _They don't feel the need for a pattern. They'll just use sheer numbers and firepower! And given these numbers, it might work._

By now, LRMs and PPCs from the bandit 'mechs and tanks filled the air and the Tigers and Enslow's men scattered. Missile explosions and PPCs ripped into the rocky ground, throwing up geysers of stone and dirt. Lane squinted through the dusty air and got a missile lock on a bandit _Thunderbolt_. Once his crosshairs showed solid gold, Lane squeezed his triggers and unloaded thirty LRMs from his shoulder-mounted pods. The _Mad Cat _recoiled from the sheer force.

"They're flanking to the left! Beta Company, get on them!" Ras barked. As he spoke, countless bandit 'mechs and tanks spilled over a ridge and poured their firepower across the invading 'mechs.

Lane barely had time to watch his LRMs explode all over the enemy _Thunderbolt _before he had to address the new problem. His sense of dread grew when he saw whole lances of _Manticore _tanks shredding the Tigers with their LRMs and PPCs. The bandits must have done some serious raiding if they had gathered this many tanks from the Lyran Alliance and other nearby nations.

Jennifer's _Uziel _recoiled as ten LRMs from a _Manticore _peppered its center torso, but when the medium 'mech recovered its ER PPC tore the _Manticore_'s turret off with a shower of sparks and fire. Smoke poured from the tank's hull and the vehicle quickly revved up its treads, backing up to regroup with its allies for protection.

Kyle was quicker. His _Shadow Cat _nimbly evaded enemy laser fire and the Omnimech's left arm spat out a nickel-ferrous slug that punched into the _Manticore_'s weakened hull. The slug's hypersonic force kicked the tank back like an angry mule and nearly flipped it onto its back. Allison Skyllia's _Awesome _lined up its PPCs and finished the tank off with a few shots.

Colonel Enslow's men, although not quite on the same elite category as the Striking Tigers, fought hard against the bandits. The many medium and heavy 'mechs of Enslow's army showered the bandits with combined missiles, lasers and Autocannons as the 'mechs expertly backed up the Striking Tigers whenever needed. Slowly, but surely, Strike Force One pushed the bandits back toward their massive headquarters across the rocky plain.

Then the bandits got reinforcements.

"Another enemy company! All 'mechs!" Ras growled as such reinforcements arrived from over a hill. "Strike Force Two, are you knee-deep in bandits like we are?"

Darchin's voice was a little garbled. "We're facing resistance, but the bandits are just keeping us at arm's length. We can win this battle given enough time, but really, it's like they're stalling for time. This could take a while."

"I see," Ras said slowly.

Lane could understand why Ras was confused. Sayuri's intelligence report had indicated that the bandits had two 'mech companies guarding each base and a handful of tanks, no more than that. Enemy troop movement reports had been completely decrypted. There was no mistake.

So why the hell were there so many enemy forces on this ball of rock? Had they known that the Tigers were coming? Ras had made every effort to use the element of surprise, but apparently that had been lost.

"Fall back!" Ras ordered frantically. The enemy reinforcements completely shifted the battle's tide and now the Tigers and Enslow's men were on the back foot. Lane repeatedly punished nearby tanks and 'mechs with his ER PPC and Ultra Autocannon 10, but he reluctantly fell back with the rest of Beta Company at Ras' order. Nearby, Allison furiously pounded the bandits with her _Awesome_'s three PPCs, but her huge 'mech was taking a beating as well. Ruined armor fell off the 'mech in chunks and smoke wafted from the _Awesome_'s damaged inner components.

Without mercy, the bandit 'mech and tank lances pursued the Tigers and Enslow's men across the barren landscape with all guns blazing. 'Mechs from both sides collapsed all over the place in heaps of ruined metal and _Manticore _tanks were blown up methodically, filling the badlands with metal corpses. Too often, they were Striking Tigers corpses, and at this rate there would be no Tigers left. Not even Enslow's men could keep the enemy at bay.

Lane and his lancemates did their best to drive off their foes, but all four 'mechs suffered much at the bandits' hands. Repeated Autocannon and laser strike tore armor plating from Lane's _Mad Cat_ and not even the 'mech's thick Ferro-Fibrous armor would last much longer. Baring his teeth and trying to ignore the sweat running down his face, Lane squeezed his triggers and fought back with thunderous UAC blasts and ER PPC shots.

Then the enemy _Manticore _tanks finally withdrew, only to be replaced by the bandit 'mechs. Lane winced and hung onto his joysticks as LRMs from an enemy _Trebuchet_ exploded all over his torso. When the smoke cleared, Lane's damage tracker blinked orange and red all over the _Mad Cat_'s frame.

"Take out that _Trebuchet_!" Lane grated.

"I'm on it." Makoto slipped past enemy fire and caught the _Trebuchet _unawares. His _Cougar_'s torso-mounted Autocannon and SRM pulverized the _Trebuchet_'s torso and ravaged the LRM launcher. Jennifer's _Uziel _took careful aim and unleashed a sizzling ER PPC bolt to add to Makoto's assault. The azure beam pierced the wounded _Trebuchet_'s torso. Fire burst from the 'mech's LRM launcher as the internal ammo was set off. Finally, Kyle's Gauss Rifle threw the 'mech onto its back.

At last, the enemy 'mechs slowed their assault and began to let the Tigers slip away. Although numerous, the pirates and bandits didn't have the level of training required to fight an elite LAAF unit for too long. Still, the pirates had done their damage and Lane realized just how many Striking Tigers had gone down. Even if the Tigers escaped off-world right now, they'd be leaving over half their 'mechs behind. Colonel Enslow's men were in similar shape.

"I'm hit!" Ras shouted as his _Mad Cat _took a PPC to the chest. Chunks of molten armor and sparks blasted from the wound and the heavy 'mech stumbled awkwardly. Several bandit 'mechs closed in on Ras' command lance and no one was free to help him.

Except Prodigy lance.

"Cover him!" Lane ordered. He raced his _Mad Cat _over to Ras' own 'mech at top speed while Kyle, Jennifer and Makoto tagged along close behind him. Baring his teeth, Lane snapped of an Ultra Autocannon burst that tore the arm off a bandit _Centurion _just as the enemy 'mech raised its gun arm to fire at Ras. The medium 'mech spun around from the kinetic force while smoke poured from its amputated arm. Makoto's ER medium lasers carved molten gashes across the _Centurion_'s chest and Kyle's Gauss Rifle finished the job. The bandit _Centurion _crumpled to the barren ground in flames.

With a blast of sparks, one of Ras' lancemates also succumbed, leaving Ras' flank exposed. Desperately, Ras twisted his _Mad Cat_'s torso around and drilled his arm-mounted lasers into an enemy _BattleMaster_'s thick armor plating. The assault 'mech braced itself against the intense laser fire, then lined up its guns and blasted Ras' arms and torso with SRMs and a light show of medium lasers. Fire blossomed from Ras' _Mad Cat_.

"Hang on!" Lane shouted into the comm. His heart hammered not with fear for his own life, but for his brother's. While Jennifer and Makoto held off the other bandits with their cover fire, Lane locked onto the _BattleMaster _and unloaded his LRMs. Heat washed into Lane's cockpit and he gasped from the searing intensity, but then he felt relief flood his brain as the missiles dismantled the _BattleMaster_'s weapons and armor. The assault 'mech lumbered back.

Ras' ER medium lasers cored the _BattleMaster _right in the chest and the assault 'mech finally had had enough. With a groan of strained metal, the ruined _BattleMaster _slumped to the side and crushed its left arm under its body's weight. Fire consumed the metallic corpse.

"I owe you, Prodigy One," Ras said gratefully. "All Tigers, continue to withdraw! We've miscalculated for this battle. Time to leave this God-forsaken place."

"Roger that, Tigers lead," Lane said just before an LRM volley crashed atop Ras' _Mad Cat_. Lane stared in horror as the chain explosions sheared off the _Mad Cat_'s arms and left missile launcher, leaving an amputated and near-helpless 'mech exposed to further fire.

Jennifer's SRMs and lasers pushed back an enemy _Hunchback_, but she was too slow to stop a pirate _Griffin _that raced past her. Alarmed, Lane triggered his UAC 10 and medium laser, but in his panic he got sloppy and his shots went wide. Taking careful aim, the _Griffin_'s pilot punished Ras' _Mad Cat _with a precise PPC shot right to the chest. Internal explosions rocked Ras' _Mad Cat _and tore it apart from the inside.

Just in time, Ras' ejection pod roared out of the ruined 'mech and vaulted high into the sky. Lane watched it go, noting that it was drifting behind enemy lines as its parachute unfolded. "We have to get him!" Lane said frantically to his company commander.

"There's too many 'mechs between us and him," Allison said sadly. "We have to go _now_, like Kommandant Farlow told us, or we're dead meat too."

"We can't leave him behind! We..." Lane was cut off as enemy munitions slammed into his 'mech, rocking it down to its core.

"We're going!" Allison roared, and Lane didn't know if she was angry at his defiance or the situation at large. "Ras wants us to get out alive! He knows the risks and sacrifices that come with this job. Don't argue with me again."

_But he's still out there! _Lane scoped the field for Ras' ejection pod but all he saw was a whole slew of enemy 'mechs and tanks. With a leaden feeling in his stomach, Lane tapped back into the comm. "Okay. Pulling out of here now."

The pirates didn't let the Tigers get any closer to their base or Ras' ejection pod, but they were too exhausted to chase the Tigers any further. The battle-damaged bandit 'mechs and tanks drew back as the Striking Tigers and Enslow's men raced across the badlands toward their waiting dropships. All the while, Lane prayed fervently that Ras would find a way out of this. Although an atheist like his brother, Lane found himself wishing for divine intervention.

Darchin Gulamar's voice popped into the comm hours later, confirming that Strike Force Two's forces had made it to their dropships and were boarding now.

"Confirmed, Delta lead," Allison said shakily. "Strike Force One is at the dust-off point. Time to go."


	25. Chapter 25: Succession

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 25: Succession**

_**Headquarters, moon TX-45**_

_**Periphery**_

_**May 14, 3074**_

Ras had been trained for hostage situations in two ways: one, for when he needed to rescue his own people from enemy hands, and two, for when _he _was the hostage. Here, in the under-levels of a Periphery pirate base, Ras needed every skill he had learned to resist the will of the Triumvirate, the three pirate lords who had united their forces.

Hunger burned in Ras' stomach and his throat and mouth were parched and sore from both thirst and his shouting after a few torture sessions down here. Stripped to the waist, Ras was currently strapped to a sturdy wooden board in a square room with a single light bulb on the ceiling for illumination. The walls were a simple gunmetal color with a few rust spots and the door was a similar color. It didn't even have an electronic lock, just a simple but large bolt lock.

_Just breathe. Focus on the breaths. In, out. In, out. _Ras slowly receded from the physical world and isolated his mind in a dark void where he had only his breathing pattern for company. His battered, sweaty body cried for relief but Ras tuned it out. There was only the breathing.

Worse than the physical torture was the mental suffering that he felt down here. After a few jumpship trips deeper into the Periphery, Ras knew that he was well outside the Striking Tigers' ability to find him or fight their way to him. The battle back on Silea had clearly been a trap intended to destroy the Tigers for good. No matter how many times he reviewed the battle, however, Ras failed to see how his men had been deceived. Sayuri's intel analysis had been spot-on as usual. It couldn't have been a mistake.

Could it?

The metal lock rasped as a rod was slid back, then the door creaked open on its sturdy hinges and three men walked in. Two wore body armor and carried assault rifles, probably just for show. The third was different: he wore an expensive red silk robe and had long, dark brown hair combed to perfection. His immaculate appearance was accentuated by his prince-like face and haughty demeanor.

"Going to... have your turn, pretty boy?" Ras panted, aware of how horrible he looked. His golden blond hair was clumped from sweat and messy.

"Boy? I am a leader of men, I'll have you know," the robed man smiled easily. He spread his arms wide as he slowly walked toward Ras. "I am William of the Triumvirate. Surely you have heard of me?" Behind him, his men shut the door and hurried to catch up to their leader.

"So _you're _William. I imagined... someone tough." Ras coughed from the dryness in his throat. He tasted his own blood.

William laughed. "I always get that, right before my enemies are destroyed. If you want someone who looks as tough as he is, try Shuran Thomela of the Virgo Federation."

Ras didn't respond right away. His tormentors had been kind enough to tell Ras just who his captors were, the better to intimidate him. Xavier Rosseau, Shuran Thomela, and now William. It was clear that Ras wasn't intended to leave this jungle moon alive with that information. "What about... Xavier?"

"A bit of a brat, but he is an effective leader," William shrugged. "He sees this all as a game. Too bad his opening move did not work out when the King of Clubs ambushed your battalion on Lowland."

"Oh yeah... I remember that." Ras forced a nasty grin. "That day, I found out that Periphery pirates are as crappy at fighting as everyone says. You think those rust-bucket 'mechs could destroy the Striking Tigers?"

One of the guards drew a knife from his belt and drew the sharp, silver blade across Ras' bare chest. The Kommandant clenched his teeth but made no sound. "On Silea, 'rust-bucket' 'mechs were certainly enough to send you Tigers running, now weren't they?" William commented, his brown eyes glinting.

Ras shook his head. "You got lucky."

"No. the King of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds proved their worth. They helped Xavier arrange that trap and it worked quite well. Didn't even need the King of Spades to help out."

"Sounds like Xavier has a full deck."

"He does. But now this game is over."

Ras grunted. "Going to make this torture session personal?"

"No, nothing like that." William took another step closer and took a black cloth from his robe's pocket, then slipped it over his head. It was an executioner's hood with square eye holes. "Now, I will send the Tigers a message they'll never forget. Recorder, please."

Ras watched warily as one guard unclasped a small video recorder from his belt and switched it on, training its lens on Ras.

"Now," William said, his voice slightly muffled, "smile for the camera, Ras Farlow."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Military garrison, Enders Cluster**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**May 17, 3074**_

Lane had never felt more anxious and ashamed than this. He had suffered defeats and mishaps at the hands of the Word of Blake and the Jade Falcons, but thanks to his loyal lancemates and teachers such as Michael Lorin, he had found ways to achieve peace with himself and learn from his mistakes. He had moved on from those earlier pitfalls.

This was different. He had failed to protect his own brother, and now Kommandant Ras Farlow was in enemy hands.

"Lieutenant Lane Farlow?" asked a local guard once the man walked into the garrison's bunk room. Here, the Striking Tigers Mechwarriors caught some rest while the 'mechs were repaired at the local workshop.

"Yes?" Lane sat upright on his bunk, suddenly alert.

"Your company commanders want you in the comm room right away. The head intelligence officer for your battalion has news."

Lane slowly got to his feet, his insides feeling cold. "Makoto, Jennifer, Kyle, come with me."

All four of them followed the guard through the large facility's hallways and into the comm room, where the guard took up position by the door. In the dim room, view screens and computers took up three of the walls but they were currently blank save one. The largest screen had "INCOMING VIDEO MESSAGE" blinking on its screen in green letters.

"This just came in," Sayuri Miyagi said shakily when the Prodigy lance warriors came in. Darchin Gulamar, Xavier Garfield and Allison Skyllia were there with her. "It's from the Periphery, site of origin unknown. It could be from the bandit alliance."

"Play it, then," Lane said, trying to ignore the pitying looks that the company commanders were giving him.

Taking a deep breath, Sayuri pressed her finger on the play button.

At once, the screen came to life. The image was a little grainy and shaky, clearly shot from a handheld recorder. There was no mistaking the contents, though: the camera man stood in a square metal room with Ras bound to an upright board. The elder Farlow was shirtless, revealing the cuts, burns and bruises that covered his skin from neck to waist. He was panting and trembling.

_It's just like I feared, _Lane thought. _The pirates had fun with their captive. _Why had it been Ras and not him? He was just a lance commander, while Ras was the real prize, a battalion commander.

"Do you see this, Striking Tigers? It's your friend, the esteemed Ras Conrad Farlow," came a man's aristocratic voice. The camera man turned to focus on a man clad in red robes and an extortioner's hood. He held a simple pistol in his left hand, held limp by his side.

"Who the hell's that?" Allison blurted.

"I am William," the man said as though listening. "William of the Triumvirate. You will never find me, and you will never know who I really am. But I can tell you this: stay out of the Periphery."

With that, William turned to face Ras and leveled the pistol at the captive Mechwarrior. "My men will have their way," William continued. "The Lyran Alliance is a fat cow that sits idle with its many treasures. Better to put that wealth into the hands of those who would use it properly. You see, the Successor States believe themselves sovereign of human space, and that makes them complacent, unaware of the powers in the shadows." He carefully aimed down the pistol's sights. "Once the Alliance is harvested, I will vanish back into the shadows, and may the whole Inner Sphere learn a valuable lesson! Power belongs only to those who will use it."

Lane clenched his fists. _Don't do it, don't do it! _He thought desperately, but there was nothing he could do. William squeezed the trigger and Ras' head jerked back as his brain was shredded by a single shot. The elder Farlow hung limply in his restraints, his head drooping. Then the video cut.

"Oh my God..." Allison clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes transfixed on the now-blank screen.

"That bastard," Darchin huffed, his face livid. "Periphery asshole!"

"I should have saved him," Lane muttered.

Jennifer looked at him. "What?"

"I should have saved him!" Lane exploded. His voice bounced off the room's confined walls. "Don't you guys get it? During that battle in Silea! Ras was right there and I let his 'mech get destroyed!"

"Don't blame yourself. Please don't." Jennifer took hold of Lane's upper arms and stared into his eyes with her amber ones. "Guilt is only a distraction."

Lane wrenched himself free. "How can I not blame myself? Or was this everyone's fault? Couldn't we have seen that trap coming? We're better than that." Realizing something, he rounded on Sayuri. "You said that your data was airtight! We were so sure that Silea was the right place to be!"

Sayuri sputtered. "I-I double-checked my work, Farlow. All my men reviewed the data and checked it against proxy routines. It was declared legitimate."

"But it wasn't in hindsight, was it?"

"No... it wasn't." Tears welled up in Sayuri's green eyes. "My team and I looked over the data again. This time, we realized that we had been deceived. The pirates must have superior communication equipment capable of fooling even our diagnostics. It's the only explanation."

"You..." Lane jabbed an accusing finger at Sayuri. "Then you killed him! We landed on Silea's trap because you and your men were so sure about your work. You failed us!"

All at once, Lane felt a fist smash into his right cheek and he crumpled to the floor in shock. Voices babbled in alarm as Makoto towered over his fallen commander. "Don't you dare talk that way!" Makoto thundered. "Don't you think she feels guilty enough as it is?"

"Corporal Yamada, I should throw you out of the battalion for this," Allison hissed. "Striking a superior officer..."

"No, he's right," Lane croaked. All the fury and spite bled out of him and he suddenly felt cold. Slowly, he got to his feet and rubbed a hand over his cheek. He looked Makoto in the eye. "I'm sorry, Makoto. I was out of line."

Makoto stared angrily at his commander for a second before he, too, relaxed. He huffed a weary breath. "I'm sorry too, Lieutenant. That's not why we call ourselves the Striking Tigers, is it?"

"No." Lane turned back to Sayuri. "And you too. I've been with the Tigers for less than a year but I know that you and your men are 100% devoted to this battalion. You would _never _do something unless you gave it your full effort. The pirates outmaneuvered us all, and that can't be helped."

"I think it can." Sayuri stiffened her back. "I have to requisition additional equipment, crew, and updated data processors to ensure that this doesn't happen again. No one expected the pirates to attack us on the cyber warfare front, but now we'll be ready."

"Thank you." Lane turned to Allison. "Sir, who will replace... you know..."

"Kommandant Farlow left a video message concerning the succession to his position," Allison said. "Sayuri, play it."

This time Sayuri pressed play with much less dread as Ras appeared on the screen again. This time he was wearing simple civilian clothes and sat on a couch at the Strantor Academy's main lounge. "This message is for Hauptmann Skyllia, Hauptmann Garfield and Hauptmann Gulamar." He grinned. "And, of course, to my own brother, Lieutenant Farlow. The Striking Tigers face many dangers and one of these days, our enemies will deal a serious blow to the battalion. I may lose my life or be rendered incapable of service. In that event, I have chosen Allison Skyllia as the new commander. Congratulations, Kommandant Skyllia. The brass will know to promote you to this rank. I've left word for them to do so in the event of my death."

Allison stared. "Me? As the commander?"

"And," Ras added, "I want you, Allison, to watch over my brother and his lancemates. They're just cubs now, but they're among the best recruits that the Striking Tigers battalion has ever had."

Everyone in the room rounded on the younger Farlow. Lane's previous grief and anger were now replaced by mingled surprise and gratitude. "I won't let you down, Kommandant Skyllia," he promised.

Allison beamed. "Great to hear, Lieutenant."

"Well, I suppose that's all," Ras concluded. "Fight well, Striking Tigers. Everyone's counting on you." Then he reached for the recorder's control panel and the screen went black.

"In that case, full speed ahead to Strantor, everyone," Allison declared. He voice was still a little shaky but a tinge of optimism had settled in. "We're going to bounce right back. New 'mechs, new pilots, new leadership. We'll rally more to our cause and destroy that Triumvirate for good."

Lane saluted. "Roger that, Kommandant."

Skyllia nodded and turned to Makoto. "And Yamada?"

Makoto blinked. "Yes, sir?"

"I'm busting you back down to Private. Let your 'mech do the striking from now on."

The dark-haired Mechwarrior flushed. "Copy that."

Then Allison rounded on Lane, her smile gone. "And I want _you _to not yell at my intelligence staff or anyone else in this battalion. Keep yourself in control. Am I clear?"

Lane flushed too. "Yes, Kommandant."


	26. Chapter 26: Raise the Bar

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 26: Raise the Bar**

_**LAAF recruitment center, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**June 3, 3074**_

For the first two years that he had spent on the Earth-like world Strantor, Lane had thought of it as only a place to receive military training. The Mechwarrior Academy had been his whole life there and he'd met all kinds of people, from the big-brotherly Boren Lorin to Boren's sister Jennifer to the surly but reliable Makoto.

Now he thought differently.

The Archon had officially supported Kommandant Skyllia's program to reboot and improve the Striking Tigers battalion, and both the Kommandant and her protege agreed to raise the bar a little. Several dropships had brought in hopeful candidates, mostly decorated LAAF warriors who ranged from grizzled Clan Invasion veterans to relatively young but highly-regarded Mechwarriors who had proved themselves the top of their academy classes.

Allison looked over each candidate's official records while Lane interviewed them, the better to know them personally and how their behavior and values would mesh (or not) with the Tigers' existing members' own.

Lane found it to be repetitive and stressful to a degree, but at the same time he relished the chance to take on more responsibility and contribute to the Lyran Alliance. Looking back, some of his own behavior made him go red with shame but he couldn't change that. Instead, he focused on what he could do now, and after a few days back on Strantor he had made some decisions.

"I found that these warriors all passed my personal examination," Lane announced when he set a stack of files on Allison's new office in the recruitment center that afternoon. He smoothed a wrinkle on his dress uniform. "Sixteen total out of nearly ninety people interviewed."

Allison nodded and stood, tossing her dark brown hair. "Good work, Lieutenant. You look a bit tired, I admit."

"Yes, sir." _I wouldn't mind a quick break._

"In that case, I know just the thing." Allison cracked a smile and handed over a new stack of files. "Here's fifty more. Find me the best nine warriors out of all of them and we'll have twenty-five finalist candidates. I'll handle things from there."

Lane accepted the folders with a sense of resignation. "Understood, sir."

Allison cocked her head. "Did I hear resentment in your tone?"

"I... no, sir!" Lane said quickly, reddening. "I just thought that my interviews were all completed."

"I needed time to finish processing these," Allison explained. "But relax. There's some pretty remarkable warriors in this bunch, including some mercenaries who are interested in long-term service in the LAAF. Few mercs make it to the Striking Tigers, but if they're good enough, we'll give them a spot. Dismissed."

Lane swung open the office door and felt excitement wash away his fatigue. "Looking forward to it, sir."

*o*o*o*o*

Some of the mercenaries turned out to be pretty sub-par, but twenty interviews in, Lane did find one gun-for-hire who stood out of the crowd.

A burly, aging Chinese man seated himself heavily into the padded seat across from Lane's interview table, his graying hair shaved short and his face clean-shaven. His outfit was quite unassuming: just a pair of dark pants with boots and a white T-shirt that accentuated his well-built chest and biceps.

"So... Chen Yeung," Lane started, glancing at the man's file and back at his dark eyes. "You served in the CCAF from 3033 to 3040, when you were honorably discharged for grievous injuries sustained during battle."

"Correct," Chen nodded. "At the time it was believed that I would never recover from my injuries. I was given a medal for valor and sent home." His bitterness was impossible to mistake and Lane saw why.

"You served in the Death Commandos?"

"As a tryout warrior," Chen corrected him. "At the time, the Death Commandos were devastated from the Fourth Succession War and needed to be rebuilt. Several other warriors and I were chosen from the CCAF's ranks and given a chance to prove our worth. I was the only one in my company to survive when we were lured into a trap on our last mission."

_I hope that the rebuilt Striking Tigers don't end up like that, _Lane thought. Apparently Chen had jumped at the chance to join a reinvigorated unit back then, and he was doing it again now. "And you spent all your time between then and now as a freelancer?"

"I did. Took odd jobs as a hired gun and enforcer on various worlds until I saved up the C-Bills for a proper Battlemech," Chen said casually. "Took me eight years but I did it. I made sure that my _Black Knight _fit my philosophy of battle perfectly, and that machine has served me well ever since. That is because I serve _it _well."

Lane as impressed. Many warriors saw their 'mech as a mere tool, but Chen saw his as a trusted partner, like a faithful hound. "What exactly is this philosophy of yours?"

Chen folded his arms. "Restraint. Control. Precision. All the fundamentals of _Wing Chun_, the combat style I learned at the Capella War College. Some think that martial arts are useless to a Mechwarrior. I found my training highly educational."

"You know, the Tigers hired a mercenary a while back who's similar to that," Lane admitted. "A certain Zack Mackenzie. That man fights just as easily and often outside the cockpit as in it. He's not modest about it, either."

Chen shrugged. "I don't boast. I am confident in my abilities and experience, and let them speak for themselves."

Now Lane's curiosity was piqued. In his mind he already gave Chen Yeung a "pass." Now to see what else this old CCAF vet had to offer. "If you _were _to brag, what would you say?"

A grin broke Chen's stony expression. "That Mechwarriors today are soft and don't know what a realwarrior has to go through in order to earn that title. Martial prowess has to be earned, and I have most certainly earned it, both as a Battlemech pilot and as a man."

"You think you could take Zack Mackenzie in a fight?"

Chen raised his eyebrows. "Beg your pardon?"

"You have passed this part of your tryout," Lane admitted. "I think there's something different about you, Chen, something that makes me want to get you into the Striking Tigers no matter what. I'd like to see how deep it goes. Meet me in the PT hall in the Academy in twenty-four hours. I'll bring a little company."

"_Xièxiè._ Thank you." Chen stood and left the room.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Physical training hall, Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**June 4, 3074**_

"So this Chen Yeung is really that good?" Allison asked Lane as she met him in the Academy's PT hall. In the long, rectangular room lay countless boxing rings, wrestling mats and dummy targets. For now Allison had reserved the room for the match that Lane had set up.

Lane nodded once. "Yes, sir, I believe so. He easily made it into the nine warriors that you wanted. Out of all fifty, he was the best. At least in my eyes."

"Mmmmm." Allison offered no comment, but Lane was sure that she'd be impressed before long.

"Oi! Where's the Capellan bloke?" Zack called loudly as he walked in through the doors. He wore a simple gray tank top, sweatpants of a similar color and ordinary basketball shoes, all borrowed from the Academy's PT storage lockers.

"He should be here any minute," Lane called back. "Are you ready?"

Zack rubbed his hands together as he slipped into a boxing ring where Allison and Lane could easily see him. "He'd better be good. I haven't had a real match in years! Gets boring being the best."

_Boasting like usual, _Lane thought. Meanwhile, Chen Yeung was, in some ways, Zack's polar opposite. The Capellan didn't brag or waste a single word.

"I'm here. Am I late?" Chen asked as he walked in through the same doors as Zack. He was dressed the same way.

"Just in time," Lane called out. "Are you ready?"

Chen nodded as he approached Zack's ring. "Yes. He'd better be good. I haven't had a real match in years."

Allison stifled a laugh as Lane rolled his eyes. _Or maybe they're the same after all, _he thought.

"Okay, guys. Just one round. Fight clean," Allison announced as both men took up their corners in the boxing ring. She held up a whistle. "If I blow this, you break. Understood?"

Both men agreed.

"In that case... begin!"

Zack went first. In just a few steps the old veteran crossed the ring and spun around as he delivered a mighty kick at Chen's head. In a movement just as quick and fluid, Chen dropped and wrapped his burly arm around Zack's leg, trying to heave the other man away and throw him off-balance.

The ploy only partially worked. For a second Zack stumbled and fought for balance, then he wrenched his leg free and landed a resounding blow to Chen's jaw. The Capellan's head snapped to the side.

"_Méiyǒu shānghài," _Chen grinned once he turned his head back. He raised his fists.

Zack drew back half a step. "You've got something to say to me?"

"That didn't hurt me as much as you'd like to think. And I'm just getting warmed up."

Again both men flew into action, and this time Chen took the initiative. He blocked or evaded Zack's furious blows and connected his fist with Zack's sternum, then a kick to the knee nearly sent Zack sprawling. Just in time, Zack recovered his balance and drove Chen back with a few quick jabs.

"You're holding back," Zack huffed. "I can tell."

"That is _Wing Chun_. Restraint and flexibility, like a reed," Chen explained. "Must be a foreign concept to a straightforward brute like yourself."

_They sure talk the talk, _Lane reflected as both men launched back into action. _Or maybe they're just enjoying this._

Again Chen proved his _Wing Chun _principle with flexibility and adaptability that Zack lacked. Although Zack's blows hit harder, Chen's loose style quickly frustrated the other warrior. Several times Lane watched Zack try to grapple or pin his opponent into submission, but Chen's style allowed him to slip away and break Zack's holds. Bruises and scrapes soon covered each man's upper body and they fought for breath as the match wore on, but neither was willing to yield.

"They won't stop until they tear each other apart," Allison commented with an edge of concern in her voice.

Lane watched Zack deliver a heavy punch that sent Chen sprawling. "Are you going to stop them, sir?"

In the ring, Chen sprang to his feet and sent Zack reeling with a terrific kick to the chest. "All right, that's enough," Allison called out, raising the whistle to her lips. By the time she blew the whistle, both Zack and Chen were in the middle of grappling each other furiously, giving up on traditional moves.

"I... I've almost got the bloody bastard!" Zack grunted as he fought to get Chen off of him. "Give me more time, Kommandant!"

"I need another minute... to teach this ape some humility!" Chen also grunted, his face red from exertion as he strained to pin Zack down.

Allison blew her whistle again and waved her arm. "Break it up! Now! I've seen plenty." Once the two men complied, Allison's face broke into a smile. "More than that, actually. You both fight better than anyone I've ever seen. I don't know _who_ was best."

"I was," Zack and Chen said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"I think they've attacked each other enough," Lane put in. "Kommandant, I suggest that we try them in the simulators together and see how they do as a team." Already, the twenty-five candidates had been tested in the simpods but Lane was dying to see what these mercenaries could do together instead of against each other.

Allison motioned for Zack and Chen to get out of the ring. "Take ten minutes to catch your breath, then follow me to the simulators."

*o*o*o*o*

During his first few months with the Striking Tigers, Lane had been drilled in the use of various Battlemechs in the simulators so using a _Warhammer _against Zack and Chen was completely fine with him. Seated in his simpod, Lane surveyed the digital terrain around him: rocky, dry earth with a few bumpy hills, a few scattered ponds and impact craters from meteorites. A yellow sun shone overhead and the ambient temperature was a manageable 86 degrees Fahrenheit.

Along with Lane's _Warhammer _walked Allison's orange-and-black _Awesome_, loaded for bear with its trademark triple PPCs. Put together, Lane and Allison could deliver serious long-range firepower at the expense of heat, and Lane was eager to see how he could handle the challenge.

"Here they come, bearing 32.8," Allison warned. Her hulking _Awesome _marched over a hill and torso twisted a little to face the two incoming 'mechs. Lane positioned himself at a good vantage point and switched on his optical zoom. From 900 meters out, he saw a jet-black _Black Knight _and a forest-green _BattleMaster _racing toward him with all guns raised. From here, Lane could tell that Chen's _Black Knight _was the standard model, meaning that it too had long-range laser and PPC weaponry.

Zack went first. From his 'mech's right torso streaked a blinding blue ER PPC beam that slashed armor off the _Awesome_'s left torso. Melted armor leaked from the wound as Allison lurched her 'mech to the right, waiting for Zack to get into effective range. A few seconds later, she released both arms' PPCs. One flew past Zack's _BattleMaster _while the other scored a direct hit on the assault 'mech's chest.

For his part, Lane carefully lined up his crosshairs and triggered his left arm's PPC. The azure lightning leaped from the _Warhammer_'s long gun arm and pounded Chen's _Black Knight_ right on the hip. The _Black Knight _stumbled and waved its arm for balance, but once Chen recovered, his own PPC tore into Lane's center torso and destroyed a small laser.

_What accuracy! _Lane stared in awe as he moved his _Warhammer _to a different vantage point. Makoto was a good shot but Chen's PPC seemed to be magnetized to its target. For a few seconds, all four warriors kept their 'mechs moving and held fire while they bled away excess heat. Then they resumed the PPC slugfest.

Zack's ER PPC punched into Lane's right thigh and boiled away armor, but even that deadly blow turned out to be a mere distraction. Fifteen LRMs roared from the _BattleMaster_'s right shoulder, cascading onto Lane's _Warhammer_ like a hailstorm. Smoke and fire blinded Lane while he watched armor vanish from his damage tracker.

"I've got him, don't worry," Allison's reassuring voice spoke in Lane's helmet. The Lieutenant couldn't see a thing, but he heard the distinct sound of PPC bolts striking home. When the smoke cleared, Zack's _BattleMaster _quickly retreated with chunks of armor missing from its chest.

Chen wasn't content to be ignored. He sprinted his heavy 'mech into Allison's flank and gouged a glowing trench into the _Awesome_'s left arm, nearly exposing the titanium bones. Allison tried to twist her _Awesome_'s torso to hide the wounded arm, but Chen was faster. The Capellan vet scored two medium laser hits with razor-sharp accuracy, sending the green beams right into the arm's wound. Fire bloomed from the _Awesome_'s arm and the whole limb was ruined.

"Bloody brilliant!" Zack hooted on the comm. His _BattleMaster_'s LRMs crashed onto Allison's _Awesome _and left jagged, smoking holes on its upper torso. In retaliation, Lane triggered his right PPC and vaporized the rest of Zack's left torso armor.

Again the four huge 'mechs took a quick breather, holding fire while each Mechwarrior assessed his or her opponents. Lane found it frustrating to use PPCs with regular heat sinks, but maybe using the double-strength types in his _Mad Cat _had spoiled him a bit. He remembered what Chen had said yesterday: "_Mechwarriors today are soft and don't know what a real warrior has to go through in order to earn that title."_

After a short but tense cease-fire, the four big 'mechs filled the battleground with fire. This time, Zack and Chen sprinted toward their foes at full speed, suppressing the _Warhammer _and _Awesome _with PPC fire. Lane managed to evade the beam directed at him and Allison similarly dodged a shot, but then Zack's short-range firepower came into play. The right arm, which usually housed a PPC in most _BattleMaster_s, instead packed an Autocannon 20. A loud whine of depleted shells shuddered the air as the munitions tore into Lane's hapless _Warhammer_. Chunks of ruined armor blasted into the air and Lane fought his controls to keep the 'mech upright.

Again Allison had him covered, and her chest-mounted PPC slammed into the _BattleMaster_'s vulnerable left torso. Smoke billowed from the assault 'mech's chest and the _BattleMaster _reeled from the blow, but its work was done. Chen's large lasers dug into the AC 20's damage and tore apart Lane's innards, destroying the remaining lasers and a few heat sinks too.

"Warning. Damage critical," spoke the _Warhammer_'s computer voice.

"I know," Lane muttered as he lined up another shot. If he could score a critical hit on Zack's _BattleMaster_, he might pull this off. Holding his breath, Lane released his left arm's PPC and sent the beam right at Zack's 'mech.

It wasn't enough. The _BattleMaster _moved at the last second and Lane's PPC missed the assault 'mech's exposed left torso, instead flaying armor from its center torso. Molten armor oozed from the _BattleMaster_'s chest but Lane knew that he'd blown his last chance.

Allison's PPC punished Chen's center torso but the _Awesome_ was pushing its heat limit and the _Black Knight _had some fight left in it. Once the heavy 'mech took a few seconds to cool off, it sliced the _Awesome_'s chest open with its large laser. Sparks showered from the wound.

Before Lane could do anything to help Allison, Zack marched his _BattleMaster _over to Allison's 'mech and unleashed another deafening Autocannon 20 blast. The shells tore into the _Awesome_'s ruined chest like piranhas, shredding the assault 'mech from the inside. With fire bursting from its ruined chest, the _Awesome _fell face-first with a loud thud.

Lane's PPC breached Chen's left shoulder and mutilated the _Black Knight_'s inner components. With a surge of sparks the 'mech's whole left arm went offline, but it was too little too late. Both the _BattleMaster _and _Black Knight _cornered Lane's _Warhammer _and disintegrated it with their PPCs.

"YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED," scolded the simpod's screen as Lane's 'mech took fatal damage, and with a numb feeling the Lieutenant climbed out of his pod and ran a hand through his sweaty red hair. "You guys fight really well," Lane commented once the others joined him.

"Most exciting simulator match I've had in a decade. Or two," Zack grinned widely. "Beating self-proclaimed aces in gambling halls ain't the same as this."

"You fight with grace and strength worthy of a _Wing Chun _master," Chen told Zack with unmistakable awe.

"Now you're just flattering me," Zack commented. "But yeah, I think I could take you on."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Get back in the pod and you'll find out."

"Now I'm intrigued. Let me put you in your place, Mackenzie."

"All right, that's enough," Allison declared, hands on her hips. "Chen Yeung, welcome to the Striking Tigers. You're in Alpha Company with my lance."

Chen bowed his head. "I am honored."

*o*o*o*o*

That evening Lane thought that he'd spend the evening alone in the recruitment center's cafeteria, but just as he settled into his dinner Jennifer came into the room. She wandered over and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Taking a big bite from his sandwich, Lane nodded and motioned at the chair opposite his.

"I hear that you helped Kommandant Skyllia recruit some interesting new talent to the Striking Tigers," Jennifer mentioned. She folded her hands together on the square table's surface.

"Yeah. Earlier today I helped the Kommandant test out a Death Commando veteran," Lane said excitedly, vividly remembering the brutal simulator match. "He and Zack toasted me pretty good in the simpod."

Jennifer leaned forward slightly, her eyes wide. "A Death Commando vet?"

"Well... he told me that he'd joined the Commandos in 3040 as a trail warrior, but he was honorably discharged after his company was wiped out."

"My goodness." Jennifer sat back in her seat. "I suppose we'll need that kind of talent when we head back into the Periphery."

Lane knew exactly what the other Mechwarrior meant: general support for the anti-Triumvirate campaign had mushroomed after Ras' death and the devastating losses that the Striking Tigers had suffered. William had inadvertently rallied an army against him. "I have to agree," Lane said at length.

"You know, I bet Ras would be proud," Jennifer said tenderly. "You've done a lot for this battalion and now you're the Kommandant's student."

"I just hope I'm worth it," Lane admitted. "I've made a lot of mistakes too."

"I know, but personally, I think you've learned a lot from them."

Lane stiffened his back. "I'll make sure that I don't let the Kommandant down."

"You do that." Jennifer looked away for a second, going slightly red. "And I was thinking... well, that is..."

"What is it?" Lane felt himself go red too. He hadn't had a chance to talk privately with Jennifer for a while, and now that he did, he remembered what he was missing.

Jennifer cleared her throat and looked back at him. "I know it's against regulations, but I've, uh... taken a personal interest in you. As a warrior, and as a person." She squirmed a little in her seat, but Lane could tell that she was determined to tell him this. "I'm really glad I met you, and, uh... oh, what am I saying..."

"It's okay, I don't have much experience with this either," Lane said with a nervous laugh. He had taken an interest in a few girls back in high school, but Jennifer was something else entirely. "I've never even been out with a girl."

"I haven't either. With boys, I mean," Jennifer said quickly. "But I felt like I owed you the truth, just so you know that at least _one _person is very proud of you and will always be there for you."

_Are we awkward or what? _Still, Lane had been privately hoping for this. He hadn't figured out a way to express himself to Jennifer yet, but this was as good a chance as any. "Well..." He cleared his throat. "When this is all over, or when the Striking Tigers aren't direly needed, maybe we could take a little time for each other."

Jennifer's eyebrows met. "What do you mean?"

Lane wasn't entirely sure either, but he plowed on. "I'll have to figure that out. But somehow, someway, I definitely want to find a way to make this work out." He smiled. "As long as you do too."

For a second Jennifer thought it over. Then she rose from her seat and motioned for her lancemate to do the same. Just before Lane asked what she was doing, Jennifer leaned over, closed her eyes, and kissed him.

"Don't worry. I do." With that, she turned and walked away.


	27. Chapter 27: Divide and Conquer

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 27: Divide and Conquer**

_**'Mech hangar, Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**June 7, 3074**_

After attending the general strategy meeting at the Mechwarrior Academy with the rest of the Striking Tigers, Lane was called to someplace he didn't expect: the 'mech hangar.

"What are we needed here for, sir?" asked Makoto as the dark-haired Mechwarrior walked into the hangar a minute after Lane did. He looked around at the towering 'mechs and the countless technicians who worked on them.

Lane shrugged. "There must be a problem with our 'mechs. I wasn't told."

"Hey, guys," called out a familiar voice. With Bellany and Kyle with her, Cassandra Goyua approached the two Striking Tigers with a friendly wave. "I'm the one who called you. I'd like you both to give input to a little project of mine."

"All right." Curious, Lane joined the three technicians at the foot of his _Mad Cat _while Makoto stood a few paces away.

Bellany slapped a hand on the _Mad Cat_'s left foot. "We know all about your upcoming mission. Farlow, Yamada, your 'mechs could use a little tweaking."

"It's best to be prepared," Cassandra smiled. She nudged her brother, who was absent-mindedly gazing up at the _Mad Cat_'s bulbous cockpit. "Right?"

Kyle jumped. "Right."

Lane suddenly realized what this was about. By now the Striking Tigers had rallied many more Lyran units into battle against the Triumvirate, and it helped that the Word of Blake had turned its attention away from the Lyran Alliance for the time being. The Tigers would next find themselves on a tundra world in the Periphery, and a battlefield's climate affected a battle just as much as the 'mechs and vehicles that each side used.

"So," Cassandra continued, "I was thinking that your Ultra Autocannon 10 ought to go." She pointed up at the _Mad Cat_'s right gun pod.

"Hey, I use that thing," Lane said bracingly. "What's wrong with it? The cold won't jam it or anything."

Cassandra made a knowing grin. "But it has limited range and ammunition. Your ER PPC is more effective at long range and cold battlefield conditions negate the heat. Factor in your sixteen double heat sinks, and you could fire two ER PPCs with near-impunity."

"Well..." Lane had to admit, he _did _like the idea. He preferred medium to long-range combat and famous 'mechs like the _Marauder _and _Warhammer _used dual PPCs. Those 'mechs were limited by heat, but with double heat sinks on an ice world...

"Another option is to upgrade your LRM 15s to the 20 model," Bellany added, "but we'd have to swap out the UAC 10 for something lighter."

"I'm not sure." Lane hesitated; he was actually pretty touchy about how his 'mechs were set up. Earlier, with the Lionheart Braves, he had piloted an _Enfield _prime and refused to ever change its weapons between campaigns. Then, after months of simulator training under Ras' supervision, Lane had tested dozens of 'mechs before determining that this custom _Mad Cat _was the right 'mech for him. Maintaining an Omnimech was costly but worth it.

Lane tried another option. "Kyle, what do you think? You've worked on the Tigers 'mechs as much as your sister."

Kyle twitched and looked away, avoiding eye contact. "I... um... have no opinion."

"Mmmmmm..." Cassandra frowned, thinking. She swatted her brother's shoulder. "Nope, that's not acceptable. Help us figure this out. It's important that this _Mad Cat _is set up correctly for its next mission. We have unrealized potential here."

"Try the LRM 20s," Bellany repeated. "You said you like long-range fighting, right, Farlow?"

For a minute Lane stared up at his mammoth 'mech, running his eyes over every gun muzzle and missile port. Then he looked back down with a grin. _They're right. I can get used to a temporary setup if need be. I look forward to it._ "Okay, you convinced me, Cassie. Swap in that ER PPC."

"Great!" Cassandra put her hands on her hips and tossed her hair. "It'll be done before the Tigers head off-world. Omnimechs are wonderful to work with. I can swap modular items in and out just like that."

"And for you, Makoto..." Bellany led the other Tiger over to his _Cougar_. Although much smaller than Lane's _Mad Cat_, the Omnimech was still an imposing sight on foot. Bellany pointed at the 'mech's arms. "Same principle as before. On a cold world, powerful energy weapons are supreme."

Makoto folded his arms and craned his head back, examining his 'mech. "Go on."

"Why don't we take out all your weapons and put in a large pulse laser per arm?" Bellany suggested, rubbing her hands together. "Just like the original design. We could even put in LRM 10s if you want."

"Do it."

Lane stared at his lancemate. "What, that easy?"

"I'm okay with changing weapons. I can get used to it easily, sir," Makoto pointed out. "The simpod battles have proven it time and again. I''ll go with Bellany's good idea."

_That's true. Makoto's adaptability is something else, _Lane had to agree. By contrast, Kyle was attached to his _Shadow Cat_'s configuration and Jennifer vastly preferred her _Uziel_'s current setup over all variants, citing its power and flexibility.

Still, it didn't hurt to shake things up a bit.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Mountain pass, Vuori**_

_**Periphery**_

_**June 21, 3074**_

Lane slowly crept his _Mad Cat _into position with the rest of Beta Company high in the mountains, where freezing winds whipped up blinding sheets of snow. Elsewhere, the rest of the Striking Tigers, a few lances of Colonel Enslow's men, and several more LAAF lances all got into position as well across the tundra. Up ahead lay a blocky gray facility with a round helipad, a tall control tower and several antennae atop the building's tallest roof.

"This is Beta One. My company is in position," Allison spoke on the comm. "Delta, Alpha, what's your status?"

"Alpha is ready," came Xavier Garfield's voice. Darchin Gulamar said much the same about Delta Company.

The mission was simple: flank the facility's tough defense array and insert a tactical team to secure enemy intel. Lane noted with some bitterness that _now _the LAAF was committing the best tech experts to the job, and now that the pirates' advantage in cyber-warfare was gone, tracking down the pirates' headquarters would be quite doable. Still, if the LAAF had taken the pirates more seriously a few weeks ago, the Tigers wouldn't have been lured into that trap and Ras would still be alive.

Too late to wonder about it.

"Beta, advance," Allison ordered. "Alpha, Delta, attack at these vectors. The other lances will cover you."

Sure enough, as the Striking Tigers pushed to the enemy base across the frozen land, the other LAAF lances hurried to cover them. Some were LRM-heavy units while others acted as general troopers or snipers. Before long, clusters of LRMs streaked across the battlefield from both sides and left long gray plumes of smoke. The ground rattled as LRMs exploded on their targets.

As PPCs and large lasers entered the fray, Lane saw several enemy contacts pop onto his radar. He frowned as he studied his readouts: the pirates were trying to force a wedge between Beta Company, Delta Company, and the rest of the strike force. And with the number of tanks and 'mechs being committed to the wedge, it could work. "Divide and conquer," as the old saying went.

There was nothing that Alpha Company or Enslow's men could do to help. They all had their hands full with medium and heavy pirate 'mechs and tanks, so Beta and Delta were both left to their own devices. And more and more enemy units kept rolling in from the base and surrounding areas.

"Prodigy lance, take out that armor," Allison ordered tightly. She and her lancemates furiously peppered the pirates with PPC fire, taking advantage of the cold environment. "Focus on those _Manticore_s."

Lane saw what Allison meant: the enemy 'mechs barely struck even with the Striking Tigers in terms of 'mech tonnage and firepower, and very fer, if any, pirates could boast the same skill and discipline as an elite LAAF unit.

Problem was, the pirates also had heavy tanks. And Lane had long since learned not to underestimate them.

LRMs suddenly exploded across Lane's cockpit and center torso, blinding him with smoke and fire. He winced and worked his controls to keep his _Mad Cat _steady. "Four, snipe the LRM launchers on those _Drillson _and _Manticore _tanks. Two, Three, cover me and provide fire support."

As 'mechs assaulted Beta and Delta, Lane set his lance's sights on the pirate tanks that rolled fearlessly toward him. Three _Manticore_s and four _Drillson_s advanced in a wedge formation with all guns blazing. LRMs tore away layers of armor from Prodigy lance and large lasers and PPCs glowed from the tanks' turrets. For a minute, Lane feared that the tanks' initial push would render Prodigy lance unable to fight effectively. Damage continued to pile on his damage tracker, wounding his _Mad Cat _all over.

Then, with the whistle of a Gauss Rifle slug, Kyle shattered the tanks' offensive and shifted the tide of battle. Kyle's aim was true: the slug punched deep into a _Drillson_'s LRM 10 launcher and caved in the armor. At once the 50-ton tank rolled back like a wounded animal, desperately snapping off a large laser shot.

Nimble as ever, Kyle's _Shadow Cat _stepped out of the way and let the laser diffuse itself well past its mark. Pouncing on his chance, Lane lined up his crosshairs and flayed the _Drillson_'s ruined LRM launcher with an ER PPC. At once, the tank's ammo bin detonated and a pillar of flame caused the whole tank to buckle. Then Lane's other ER PPC stabbed deep into the _Drillson _and smoke wafted from the 'mech. Makoto's large pulse lasers finished the tank off.

"Beta Company, fall back! These coordinates!" Allison barked. The twelve 'mechs rapidly backpedaled as the tanks and 'mechs continued to chase them, but the Tigers slowly put distance between them and their foes and PPC fire ravaged the pirates with impunity. A _Manticore _succumbed to concentrated fire as chunks of its flaming armor flew everywhere. At the same time, a pirate _Grasshopper _wobbled as repeated PPCs riddled its chest with fire. Then, Lane's and Makoto's combined LRMs blasted the _Grasshopper _to pieces.

"Alpha Company, looking for a little support here!" Allison demanded as the pirates launched a counter-attack. 'Mechs started to fall in both Beta and Delta. "Alpha One, what's your status?"

"Not good!" Xavier Garfield's voice ground out. "We're pulling back. The pirates are cutting us off from your location."

Lane felt dread settle in his stomach as he saw a pattern play out. The assault force had spread itself out in order to cover a wide area with fire and to allow the lances to provide cross-fire when needed. The pirates, however, had countered with a reckless charge that had splintered the assault force into several pieces, threatening to conquer them one at a time.

"Beta, Delta, take out these designated targets and retreat. Follow my lead," Allison commanded grimly. "If we're lucky, we'll find a way to slip away, regroup, and relieve Alpha Company with a flanking maneuver. It's our best chance."

Lane had to agree. The Striking Tigers worked best all together, and for now they had to call it off and reorganize the attack. For now, Beta and Delta companies slowed down the pirates with withering fire.

Jennifer's _Uziel _expertly evaded a _Manticore_'s PPC and hit back with a searing ER PPC, tearing sheets of armor from the tank's hull. Makoto raced ahead at Lane's command, dodging enemy potshots while whittling away at the _Manticore_'s remaining defenses. The heavy tank tagged Makoto's _Cougar _with a lucky shot from its SRM 6 launcher, however, and it blasted armor from the 'mech's arm and forced it to retreat. Luckily, Kyle's Gauss Rifle struck home and blew the tank to bits.

Return fire rattled Lane's _Mad Cat _and he grimaced as his right arm and right torso armor was reduced to almost nothing. One more hit and he could lose his right ER PPC and ER medium laser, so he decided to make use of it first. A hulking enemy _Zeus _caught Lane's attention so he flayed it with both PPCs, staggering them out by a few seconds. Armor boiled away at the beams' vicious touch.

The _Zeus _wobbled from the aftereffects of taking two ER PPC hits, but the pirate 'mech recovered fast and nailed Lane's right arm with a well-aimed large laser. Lane's worst fear came true: the blistering red beam amputated the _Mad Cat_'s right arm like a surgical knife. The whole 'mech leaned awkwardly to the left as the limb fell to the ground, upsetting the 'mech's balance with the loss of mass.

"Two, Three, cover me!" Lane ordered. "Now!"

LRMs raced from Makoto's _Cougar _and Jennifer's ER PPC all crashed onto the _Zeus _and stripped away its torso and left arm's armor plating. The pirate 'mech punished Jennifer's _Uziel _with an LRM 15 cluster, but by now the assault 'mech was forced to draw back.

By now Beta and Delta companies had dealt the pirates grievous wounds but they too were suffering, and Alpha Company needed them. Now Allison led her men around a mountain's base, daring the pirates to follow them and lose the support of their allies in the main battle. For a minute Lane wondered if the pirates would make an all-or-nothing charge. Then, the 'mechs and tanks whirled around and shrank back in order to join their fellows elsewhere in the battlefield.

"This is our chance," Allison panted on the comm. Smoke coiled from internal injuries on her brawny _Awesome_, but the 'mech was ready for more all the same. "Regroup and follow my lead. We'll relieve Alpha and as a battalion, we'll break the pirates' front lines."

Lane dearly looked forward to it.


	28. Chapter 28: Pride Comes Before the Fall

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**A/N: **In chapter 26, I made an error. Allison Skyllia is not part of Alpha Company (she leads Beta) but Zack and Chen are still part of Alpha Company.

**Chapter 28: Pride Comes Before the Fall**

_**Tundra, Vuori**_

_**Periphery**_

_**June 21, 3074**_

Cooling his _Mad Cat _back down wasn't an issue, but Lane knew that he'd still have to be careful when re-entering battle with the formidable pirate defense force. As he marched tensely with the rest of Beta and Delta companies, he reviewed his damage tracker: moderate damage on the torso and left arm, minor damage to the legs and most importantly, his right arm had been blown off. Now, only torn myomer fibers and wires dangled from the metallic stump.

Up ahead, Alpha Company's surviving 'mechs fought desperately against the pirates' advance forces. Medium 'mechs and tanks alike hammered Alpha while the other Lyran lances struggled to keep up. Although the pirates had fewer 'mech forces than the LAAF invasion force, the tank backup more than evened the odds.

Allison decided to turn that around.

"Focus fire on their armor assets," Allison ordered once her strike force burst back onto the scene. "Then the enemy 'mechs are vulnerable."

For a moment the pirates were taken by surprise; they didn't expect the Striking Tigers to reunite so soon. This bought them enough time to score a few volleys on the enemy _Manticore _and _Drillson _tank formations, ripping several tanks apart in blasts of flame while driving the rest back.

"Bloody brilliant!" howled Zack Mackenzie on the comm. Although his _BattleMaster _had scars and chunks of armor missing all over it, the assault 'mech pushed ahead and punished a _Manticore_'s front armor with a searing PPC beam. The tank returned fire with an LRM cluster that pushed the _BattleMaster _back a few steps.

"I've got you covered," Chen assured him. His _Black Knight _braved the storm of enemy fire and further wounded the _Manticore _with a well-placed PPC shot. Desperate, the tank's PPC turret swiveled to face Chen's _Black Knight _and fired, tearing armor from the 'mech's chest.

"No, _I've _got him," Zack insisted. His 'mech spat out an LRM cluster that collided with the _Manticore _just as Chen fired a large laser at the very same target. The _Manticore _vanished in a brilliant fireball.

Lane stared at the explosion. _Who nailed it?_ He wondered. For weeks Zack and Chen had been locked in a friendly but furious rivalry, and keeping track of kills was their main method of competing. Sure enough...

"My laser definitely struck first," Chen stated. "That gives me eight kills to your seven."

"Bollocks," Zack retorted. "I did the most damage and that makes it my kill. My eight to _your _seven."

Before either of them could continue, Allison interjected and clearly fought to keep the humor out of her voice. "Cut the radio chatter. We've got incoming hostiles."

Allison was right; Enslow's men had dealt some damage but now they were on the retreat. Another friendly LAAF lance was destroyed and now the pirates converged on the Striking Tigers battalion.

Feeling claustrophobic, Lane led his lance against the enemy force with bravado but at this rate, the Tigers would be driven off-world. 'Mechs and tanks on both sides crumpled in flames as lasers and missiles raced back and forth.

"Prodigy Three, back me up against that _Thunderbolt_," Lane ordered as the 65-ton 'mech advanced on him with two _Drillson_s for company. "Two, Four, take out his tank escorts."

Makoto's _Cougar _evaded laser fire from the two _Drillson_s and hurled two streaks of LRMs at the closer tank. The LRMs easily converged on their target and peppered it with explosions, but the tank took the damage in stride and released another large laser from its turret. This time, the red beam slashed a boiling trench in Makoto's _Cougar _and the small 'mech stumbled as armor melted away.

"Hang on, Two," Kyle growled. Although normally shy and soft-spoken in person, the elder Goyua sibling fought with just as much bravado and skill as anyone else in Prodigy lance. Kyle's _Shadow Cat _aimed its arm-mounted Gauss Rifle and spat out a nickel-ferrous slug that punched deep into the _Drillson_'s missile-damaged armor plating. The medium tank rolled back toward the _Thunderbolt _for protection with smoke pouring from its armor.

While the other _Drillson _pounded Kyle's 'mech with LRMs, Lane focused on the _Thunderbolt_. Considered obsolete by some military forces, the heavy 'mech was popular enough with Periphery forces like the Triumvirate and Lane quickly found out why.

The _Thunderbolt_'s large laser sliced into Jennifer's _Uziel _before Lane could fire a single weapon, and the _Uziel _stumbled as an internal component was hit. The detonation nearly threw the 'mech off its feet and Jennifer needed every bit of her piloting skills to evade further fire from nearby pirate forces.

Now Lane tightened his fingers on his joysticks and pressed the fire buttons when he got a missile lock. Thirty LRMs roared from his missile pods, converging on the _Thunderbolt_'s undamaged armor. The heavy 'mech took a few awkward steps back as its pilot fought the missiles' kinetic energy. A dark cloud of smoke obscured the _Thunderbolt _but when it cleared, the 'mech had recovered and was looking for payback.

_Damn it! _Lane shoved his joysticks to the side and his _Mad Cat _scampered away, but he was too slow. LRMs from the _Thunderbolt_'s shoulder-mounted launch pod collided with Lane's left missile launcher, blasting through the battle-worn armor and setting off the internal ammo. Lane struggled against the explosions, forcing his _Mad Cat _to do a sort of drunken dance to keep itself upright. If he was knocked down, pirates would pounce on him like hyenas. _I can't let that happen!_

Meanwhile, Jennifer raced ahead and took up the _Thunderbolt_'s attention with a daring charge. Her _Uziel_'s left arm hammered the bigger 'mech with a sizzling ER PPC beam, then Jennifer closed into short range and followed up with two ER medium lasers from her right arm. Layers of armor glowed red-hot and slagged off the _Thunderbolt_'s chest at the twin lasers' touch, but not even that finished off the big 'mech.

Due to the cold environment, the _Thunderbolt_'s pilot was willing and able to push his machine to the limit. Medium lasers glowed from the 'mech's torso and Jennifer only barely got out of the way, using her _Uziel_'s fast speed and nimble handling to escape the _Thunderbolt_'s reticule. Jennifer's SRMs exploded against the bigger 'mech but that only made its pilot angrier.

Lane was tempted to call for Kyle and Makoto to help but they had their own issues. A _Manticore _had joined the two _Drillson_s and now the three tanks fought the _Shadow Cat _and _Cougar _for all they were worth. The five combatants scampered about and fired their weapons with complete abandon, fighting to outmaneuver each other and land enough lucky hits. Damage mounted on Makoto's and Kyle's 'mechs, but to their credit, neither Mechwarrior let that slow them down. The damaged _Drillson_ from earlier succumbed to Makoto's large pulse lasers within a minute and the _Manticore_'s LRM turret was blown off by Kyle's three ER medium lasers.

Meanwhile, Lane settled his crosshairs on the _Thunderbolt_'s battle-scarred torso and unleashed his energy weapons. His left ER PPC vaporized sheets of armor plating from the _Thunderbolt_'s chest and a second later, the ER medium laser cut deeper into the wound. By now, sparks and smoke leaked from the 65-ton 'mech's wounds but the pilot stubbornly fought on. The _Thunderbolt_'s large laser sliced into Lane's left torso and melted away the last of the armor there. Warning lights went off in Lane's cockpit as critical systems were hit and his electronic systems became garbled and fuzzy.

"Bastard!" Lane swatted his hand on a red button to silence the alarms, then pulled his joysticks back and took a few steps backward. "Three, cover me!"

"On it." Jennifer pushed her wounded _Uziel _to its limit and did what Lane rarely ever saw: an alpha strike. Her ER PPC and medium lasers combined into a blue-green jet that cored the _Thunderbolt _like a spear. Then Jennifer's six SRMs roared into the _Thunderbolt_'s exposed innards, blasting them apart with a bloom of flame. Finally, the _Thunderbolt _was overcome and it fell flat on its back like a statue.

"We've got you covered!" came a voice. Lane searched the snowy battlefield until he saw a welcome sight: Colonel Enslow's men and the other Lyran lances had converged into a single cavalry formation that shattered the pirate front lines from behind.

Caught between the cavalry force and the Striking Tigers, the pirates suddenly found themselves on the back foot. The rogue 'mechs and tanks slipped back as fast as they could, but casualties continued to mount.

Still, there was a reason for the general saying "fight like a pirate with his back to the wall." The bandit forces forced the Lyrans to pay deeply for their newfound advantage, and Prodigy lance suffered along with the others. Jennifer's PPC arm was blown off by a shower of lasers and Makoto's _Cougar _succumbed to a wave of LRMs.

"Prodigy Two!" Lane blurted in alarm. He couldn't tear his eyes from the sight of Makoto's crumbling _Cougar_. Luckily, though, Makoto had ejected in time and his ejection pod arced high into the sky. Then, it deployed a silvery parachute and drifted away to safety.

Elsewhere, after they took down a few Lyrans, the pirates completed their retreat. The Lyrans snapped off a few pot shots in the meantime, most of all Zack and Chen.

"Got him!" Zack cheered as his LRMs managed to catch a fleeing _Drillson_. The missiles tore the tank apart in a blossom of fire.

"So we're tied with eleven each," Chen commented. "Well fought, Mackenzie. I'll beat you next time."

"Next time, you'll be eating dust," Zack retorted. "Better brush up, Death Commando."

"Cut the chatter. Again," Allison intervened, but this time she let her amusement color her voice. "The pirate base is secure. We'll roll in the APC convoy and let the infantry and tech experts handle things from there. Secure a perimeter, Tigers."

Lane and the others kept a constant vigil as the specialists carried out their task, but luckily, no more pirate forces assailed the weary Lyrans. Six hours after they had landed on Vuori's tundra, the Lyrans secured the desired intel from the base, packed up, and left the ice world behind.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Headquarters, Moon TX-45**_

_**Periphery**_

_**July 1, 3074**_

"What do you mean, you guys won't help me?"

Xavier Rosseau bolted to his feet at the meeting room table, alarmed at the words of his fellow pirate lords. Around him, William's agents worked diligently at their computer stations, ignoring the rogue politics that were at play.

William adjusted the collar of his red silk robe. "We're stretched thin, Xavier," he said in a smooth tone that Xavier found irritating. "The losses at Vuori were catastrophic, and it saddens me that your militia has suffered so. But I have to look after my own interests first. I can't loan you my forces."

"Same for me," Shuran grunted. "The Lyran Alliance is pressing hard into the Virgo Federation. My bandit kingdom needs me." He shrugged his massive shoulders. "You lost the King of Hearts and his whole force back on Vuori. That sucks, but I'm tied down as it is. I can't help you."

Xavier breathed hard as he glared at the two older men. His hands balled into fists. This couldn't be right! William had promised endless wealth, power, and looting with the formation of the pirate Triumvirate. And now that aristocratic bastard wasn't going to keep his end of the bargain anymore?

"It seems that I have no more business with you," Xavier said at length.

"You intend to quit?" William raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I've had enough." Xavier kept his eyes fixed on William's. "I have to cut my losses and retreat deeper into the Periphery. One day I'll come back good as new, but not today. I'm taking the Queen of Diamonds and King of Spades with me, along with all their personnel and war material. It's over."

"You won't leave!" William thundered, all pretense lost. He gripped the edge of the table hard. "Xavier, you know too much. If your loyalty to me is lost, I don't know _what _you'll do. What if you sell out my secrets for profit? Hell..." He swallowed. "You could sell me out to _House Steiner itself!_ I can't risk that."

"I'm staying right here, and for good reason," Shuran pointed out. "Too late to back out."

"No." Xavier whirled around to leave. "William, you got too greedy and my pirate empire paid the price. You've ruined me, and I don't want to see your face again."

"Then you won't," William called back as Xavier stormed out of the room. "Goodbye."

*o*o*o*o*

As he rounded up his men and headed for the base's landing pad, Xavier felt some of the anger bleeding out of him. It _was _risky leaving William's Triumvirate pact, but he had to set an example. No one could use Xavier and expect him to just accept it. No, he needed to rest and recuperate, just as he had told William earlier. He just had to retreat deep enough into the Periphery.

A single _Leopard_-class dropship sat idling on the landing pad, waiting for its master to board. Xavier had named it the _Blackjack_, not after the 'mech but the game. Just as the _Blackjack_'s boarding ramp lowered itself, however, a few people emerged from the base's interior and Xavier stopped.

"You're Theodore Lombardi, aren't you?" Xavier asked when he saw the famed assassin standing there with four of his cronies.

"I am." The assassin wore his usual getup: black trenchcoat with a red shirt underneath. His dull gray eyes were ice-cold as he drew a needle pistol and aimed it at Xavier's forehead. "You forgot about me. How sloppy. William brought me here to brief me on my next few assignments, and here's the first one: keeping William's secrets safe."

Xavier whipped out his own pistol. "Like hell!" he barked. "I'm boarding this dropship and you're going to let me go."

"No," Theodore argued. "You're finished, and your men will follow whatever leader can give them the most power and riches. Or I can coerce them, even."

Before anyone else could move a muscle, Theodore squeezed off one shot and the deadly needle tore right through Xavier's head. The pirate lord was dead long before before his bleeding body crumpled to the cold, hard landing pad. His pistol tumbled out of his hand.

"Do not board that dropship," Theodore calmly ordered Xavier's men as his own four cronies drew their own firearms. "As of now, you all work for William. With your help, we can hold the Lyrans back long enough to retreat deeper into the Periphery. Xavier needed to die, but not you."

A woman with shoulder-length blond hair clearly made up her mind "I'm the Queen of Diamonds," she introduced herself. "And I swear my loyalty and that if my men to William."

"Excellent," Theodore commented. "Go back to William with your men."

As the Queen of Diamonds and her agents walked back into the base's interior, a heavyset black man with short hair cleared his throat. "I am the King of Spades," he offered. "And I swear my loyalty and that of my men to William."

Theodore pointed to the door that he had come out of. "You know what to do. I'll tell the _Blackjack_'s crew that they serve William now. We all have some work ahead of us."

*o*o*o*o*

William regretted Xavier's death, but damn it, the game-loving fool had brought it on himself. His pride had been his ruin, but then again, that event had revealed Xavier's true colors and William didn't want someone like that allied with him. Xavier had been the weakest link anyway.

Even more disturbingly, Xavier had been right. In his zeal to expand his power base and strip riches from the Lyran Alliance, William had gone too far and drawn the full wrath of House Steiner. No longer was William a hidden threat, but a public enemy. Pride comes before the fall, as the old saying went.

While Shuran coordinated his resources with his own men, William stared at charts of data and star maps, deep in thought. Even with the Queen of Diamonds and King of Spades on his side, William determined that he had to go on the defensive for now. The Striking Tigers had obtained useful data from Xavier's base on Vuori, and although the Triumvirate had compartmentalized its intel, the Tigers were getting closer to this moon.

It was clear what the Lyrans would do next. Two jumps away from here Shuran had a similar base on a tiny, airless moon orbiting a gas giant. The base's token navy had destroyed an even smaller Lyran strike fleet, but the Lyrans would be back. By now, they'd divert resources from the Word of Blake front lines just long enough to destroy the Triumvirate.

Time to put all the chips on the table.

"Theodore," William said without looking at the other man.

"Yes?"

"The Lyrans will no doubt attempt a troop insertion mission to Shuran's outpost," William explained. "I want you and your men to slaughter anyone who sets foot in that base."

The assassin didn't smile but his voice carried a rare note of excitement. "With pleasure."


	29. Chapter 29: Shoot to Thrill

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 29: Shoot to Thrill**

_**Alpha 28-B Orbit**_

_**Periphery**_

_**July 15, 3074**_

Richard "Spark" Muthos had to admit, some people just didn't have any style. The Triumvirate space base sat on a tiny moon orbiting a gas giant known simply as "Alpha 28-B," pretty much a convenient handle for astronomers to use. Still, it was an essential target for the LAAF if the Triumvirate pirate force was to fall.

Earlier this year, Spark had finally transferred from Thurstein's orbital defense force to the LAAF, a major step in his career. The Jade Falcons had long since left that area of the Lyran Alliance and now Spark wanted to make a difference. If the Striking Tigers and Colonel Enslow needed this base's defense fleet to go down, Spark was ready to help.

Known as Peregrine Two, Spark kept his _Lancer _flying straight with the other five members of Peregrine Squadron. He was far from alone: twenty total Aerospace fighters flew ahead of the assault fleet's dropships in an offensive pattern. A bulbous _Okinawa_-class dropship had carried most of the fighters here and a _Leopard_-class had brought the command flight. Both carrier ships hung back, unwilling to expose themselves to enemy fire.

Five _Claymore_-class dropships rounded out the fleet and Spark was glad to have them on his side. Despite the ship's bad reputation, he liked the _Claymore _and each ship's weaponry would be more than enough to take on the scumbag pirates.

Up ahead floated the airless, nameless moon that bore the Triumvirate outpost. More impressively, the blue-green gas giant loomed right behind it and Spark was mesmerized by the planet's gorgeous swirls of ocean blue and forest green. Then Spark snapped out of it and reminded himself that he sat in the cockpit of a battle-ready _Lancer_. This wasn't the time to get preoccupied.

"Enemy fleet detected," warned the captain of the lead _Claymore_, known as the _Wolfheart. _"Confirm two _Claymore_-class dropships and eighteen Aerospace fighters in a defensive screen. Class undetermined."

_So, the pirates brought their own _Claymore _ships! _Spark thought. It would be interesting to see how a dropship would fare against one of its own kind. It reassured him that the LAAF crew had experience and training that pirates could never hope for.

Spark's attitude changed when the _Wolfheart_'s captain added, "One _Intruder_-class dropship, bearing hard and fast on our location!"

Through his _Lancer_'s canopy glass Spark watched as the eighteen enemy fighters surged toward the Lyrans like angry wasps. Then the fighters curved their flight paths to escort a single _Intruder _dropship, and the two pirate _Claymore_s weren't far behind.

The darkness of space suddenly lit up with flashes of red and green as the pirate fighters swooped in to engage the Lyrans. Spark pulled on his joystick and pitched with the rest of his squad to evade a sheet of firepower from pirate fighters. As large lasers few past overhead, Spark checked his sensors. Most enemy fighters were _Hellcat _class, but a few _Vulcan_s flew with them too. This should be interesting.

Peregrine One, keeping her _Lucifer _flying tight, led the squad straight at the flank of an enemy squad. "Open fire, Peregrine Squad," she hollered in the comm. "Shoot to thrill!"

At the command, clouds of LRMs raced from the _Lucifer_s and _Lancer_s in Peregrine Squad and bright explosions rippled across the enemy fighter formations. Spark squeezed a fire button on his joystick and sent his own LRMs streaking into the fray, but in the chaos he couldn't tell if his missiles hit.

Nearby, Gyrefalcon and Bald Eagle squads kept the enemy fighters busy, but not all of them. _Hellcat_s and _Vulcan_s stubbornly hung on and riddled Peregrine Squad with repeated large laser fire, melting armor off the Lyran fighters at an alarming rate. Then the _Vulcan_ fighters charged in and unleashed their Autocannons.

Spark grimaced and fought to shake off a _Vulcan _as the bigger fighter's two AC 10s shredded his rear armor. He felt himself rattled in his seat as the ballistic shells pounded his _Lancer_, but if he could survive Jade Falcon pilots, he could handle this. He grinned and gunned the engine, sweeping wide to escape the _Vulcan_'s reticule.

The ploy worked. The slower _Vulcan _pushed its throttle to the max but Spark slowly pulled ahead. "Peregrine Five, scrape this guy off me," he requested.

"On it." A _Lucifer _intercepted the _Vulcan _and its large laser raked the bigger fighter's aft wing. Molten armor drifted into space in red-hot globs.

That was what Spark needed. Pulling his _Lancer _around, he accelerated toward the enemy fighter and achieved a lock. Ten LRMs raced from his fighter's underbelly and swallowed the _Vulcan _in brilliant sheets of flame. Then, Spark squeezed his triggers and fed countless large pulse laser bolts into the fireball, and although he felt intense heat creep into his cockpit, he kept up the barrage.

For a moment Spark thought that he had won. Then the _Vulcan _raced out of the fireball with jagged patches of its armor missing. Spark stared. _How is that thing still flying after the pounding I gave it?_

Caught by surprise, Peregrine Five was too slow to react to the _Vulcan_'s twin Autocannons. Shells ripped layers of armor from the _Lucifer _and the smaller fighter struggled to shake off the _Vulcan_. Too late: the _Vulcan_'s large laser pierced the _Lucifer _like a javelin and boiled its internal components. Explosions tore the _Lucifer _apart.

A second, bigger cluster of detonations caught Spark's attention a minute later. Both sides' dropships had locked themselves into combat and it didn't look good for the Lyrans. Both pirate _Claymore_s had kept the Lyrans at bay long enough for the _Intruder_'s blistering array of weapons to completely destroy a Lyran _Claymore_. LRMs, PPCs and Autocannon shells repeatedly showered the doomed _Claymore _and the small dropship buckled under the strain. Fireballs took it apart piece by piece.

_Got to focus on one thing at a time. _Spark tore his eyes from the dying dropship and slammed his feet on the acceleration pedals. The injured _Vulcan _tried to flee back to safety with its fellows but Spark didn't give it the chance. His heat sinks had bled away excess heat and he grinned as his reticule showed a lock. More LRMs sprayed from his _Lancer _and this time, Spark scored a critical hit. The LRMs busted the _Vulcan_'s left thruster, forcing the fighter to curve away from its fellows.

Now Spark got his chance to finish it. Large pulse laser bolts peppered the _Vulcan _until the bigger fighter had had enough. The hapless craft fell apart at the seams, flakes of armor and internal supports scattering everywhere.

"Push them back to their dropship!" the wing's commander ordered. "We've got them on the run, and if we support our dropships, we can take out that _Intruder_!"

Spark saw what the commander meant. Although the pirate dropships had forced the Lyrans on the back foot, the LAAF Aerospace fighters enjoyed superiority over the pirate pilots. Six _Hellcat_s and two _Vulcan_s had gone down at the cost of just three _Lucifer_s and a _Lancer_. If the Lyran fighters could draw the _Intruder_'s fire and blow off its turrets, then the Lyran dropships could finish it off.

Probably.

The pirate fighters broke off in a full retreat, making best speed for the _Okinawa_-class dropship that orbited the moon. With the fighters on the run, the _Intruder_ assault dropship and twin _Claymore_s were vulnerable to Lyran strafing. So, Spark formed up with Peregrine Squad and all the Lyran fighters got to work.

Although battles in space were always silent, Spark was sure that he'd be deafened by the _Intruder_'s weapons as he zoomed toward it with Peregrine Squad. Up close, the assault dropship was even more terrifying; he could see guns blazing as Autocannon shells were fired and the PPCs and large lasers were a veritable light show. LRMs flew from the _Intruder_'s missile batteries in packs of twenty, blasting armor from the Lyran ships with every volley.

"Peregrine Squad, on me!" Peregrine One fearlessly led the charge along the _Intruder_'s starboard flank. Her _Lucifer_'s large laser melted armor from an LRM 20 launcher pod on the dropship's hull while SRMs and lasers tried but failed to shoot down the daring fighter. Showing great skill and cunning, Peregrine One managed to slip away.

_My turn_. Spark soared in with his squadmates and triggered his weapons with complete abandon. His LRMs scoured armor from a PPC turret and then his large pulse lasers finished the job. The PPC turret broke up into molten globs that drifted into cold space.

"Damn it!" Spark yelped as SRMs rattled his _Lancer_. The _Intruder_'s SRM turrets had taken an interest in him and Spark didn't like it. His damage tracker showed yellow and orange all over and if his _Lancer _took much more, it would be finished. So, he shoved his joystick to the side and soared out of harm's way as his squadmates kept up the assault.

Frustrated, the _Intruder_'s turrets fought to catch the Aerospace fighters that buzzed around it like flies, and slowly, the assault dropship's firepower tapered off as its turrets were destroyed. This gave the four Lyran _Claymore_s their chance. ER PPCs and LRMs streaked from the four Lyran dropships and armor quickly vanished from the _Intruder_'s armored hide. The bigger dropship hung on and returned fire, but to Spark's eyes, the _Intruder _was in trouble.

"Enemy fighters returning!" Peregrine One warned. She was right: the ten surviving pirate fighters charged right in, determined to protect their _Intruder_.

Following the wing commander's lead, Spark broke away from the _Intruder_ and engaged the enemy fighter force. As he settled into dog-fighting with the _Hellcat_s and _Vulcan_s, though, Spark kept one eye on the dropship battle for a few seconds. In that time, the four Lyran _Claymore_s fired up their thrusters and charged the wounded _Intruder_. The Lyrans ignored the two enemy _Claymore_s as they kept up the barrage, and finally, the _Intruder _had had enough. Chunks of armor blasted off the egg-shaped dropship and whole decks were exposed as the vessel came apart. Ammunition and crewmen alike spilled into space as Lyran fire continued to tear the _Intruder _apart.

Once again the pirate fighters pulled back to their _Okinawa_, this time only eight in number. They had fought hard, though: another _Lucifer _had been destroyed and a _Lancer _was rendered nearly inoperable. What was more, the two pirate _Claymore_s, which had taken minimal damage so far, moved in. Their large lasers and LRMs assaulted the wounded Lyran _Claymore_s, and as Spark watched, a second Lyran _Claymore _went down. The vessel shook as internal explosions broke it apart into flaming pieces. A minute later, the vacuum of space quenched the flames.

Spark couldn't believe what he saw next. The LAAF _Okinawa _dropship, which hadn't yet suffered a scratch, moved forward at top speed to reinforce the three beleaguered _Claymore_s. Although _Okinawa_-class dropships had decent weaponry, those ships were meant to let their fighters do the talking. Clearly, the three badly-damaged Lyran _Claymore_s couldn't finish this on their own.

Encouraged by the _Okinawa_'s arrival, the three Lyran _Claymore_s resumed fire and dealt as much damage to the two pirate _Claymore_s as fast as possible. Aggravated, the pirate dropships endured the volley and returned fire, nearly knocking another Lyran _Claymore _out of commission. The weary Lyran dropship fired up its emergency thrusters and fled the scene.

Just in time, though, the _Okinawa_ arrived and let loose. An impressive cloud of LRMs raced from the _Okinawa_'s missile batteries and hammered the nearest pirate _Claymore _with frightening savagery. Sheets of armor vanished from the _Claymore _in clouds of smoke and flame.

Then, the two pirate _Claymore_s lined up their turrets and answered with a blistering retort. Repeated LRM and PPC fire rapidly whittled away the _Okinawa_'s armor plating, blasting away chunks of metal and destroying one turret after another.

"Cover the _Okinawa_!" the wing commander barked. At once, the remaining LAAF fighters swooped in and peppered the nearest pirate _Claymore _with fire, aiming to destroy the craft's LRM launchers. Spark ground his teeth as stray munitions raked his _Lancer_, but he managed to keep his fighter in one piece as he helped his wing-mates destroy the _Claymore_'s weapon emplacements. As Spark pulled away with the other fighters, his _Lucifer_ was in critical condition but he felt exhilarated all the same. Now the pirate _Claymore _was helpless as the Lyran dropships pounded it with repeated fire. Within minutes, the _Claymore _broke into pieces.

Left alone, the last pirate _Claymore _spat out a final volley that flayed armor from the _Okinawa_. Then, the lone _Claymore _succumbed to repeated fire from the Lyran fleet at last.

"Good work, everyone," came the wing commander's voice. "The pirate _Okinawa _is in full retreat. Don't bother chasing it. We're free to carry out the troop insertion mission to the moon base."

Spark flew back into the _Okinawa_'s fighter bay in high spirits.


	30. Chapter 30: If You Dare

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 30: If You Dare**

_**Moon base, Alpha 28-B Orbit**_

_**Periphery**_

_**July 15, 3074**_

Much to Chen's satisfaction, the Lyran _Leopard_-class dropship had come equipped with advanced pressurized combat suits ideal for airless environments like the pirate base's small moon. After the _Leopard _had broken off from the Lyran fleet and parked at the base's front door, a small crew had set explosive charges on the Triumvirate outpost's wall and blown open a sizable gap. Now, Chen found himself carefully stalking into the base with the other Lyran troops, a shotgun held tight in his gloved hands.

"Cozy place," came Zack Mackenzie's snide voice on the tactical comm.

Chen could tell why Zack was being sarcastic: this base, although quite functional, was ugly. The walls were patched and rusty, and internal pipes and wires showed up through ragged holes in the steel walls. Water and other liquids dripped from leaks in the musty ceiling and steam hissed from pipes at random. The square lights flickered every so often and some areas were dark from lack of working lighting.

"Okay, men," the troop commander said briskly. "Odin Squad, you're with me. Thor Squad, cover our backs and check for traps. Let's move."

Half of the Lyran troopers rushed ahead with machine guns and shotguns poised while Chen and Zack hung back with Thor Squad, watchful for enemy ambushes. After all, pirates didn't play fair, and the Triumvirate was probably getting desperate.

For the moment, at least, the Lyrans had the base to themselves. Thor Squad slowly caught up with Odin Squad, passing through airlocks and into pressurized sections of the base. A few computer rooms came into view and a Lyran technician downloaded a map of the base, so the commander sent Odin Squad ahead to the central offices while Thor Squad moved along a parallel path.

Chen only heard the sound of his own breathing and footsteps as he slowly made his way through the outpost with Thor Squad. His shotgun started to feel heavy in his hands, but he didn't dare lower it lest he be caught unprepared. The base, however, remained empty as both squads took elevators to a higher level.

The whole place reminded Chen of a haunted house, but he didn't believe in ghosts. Just men. And men could be killed.

Now Chen found himself on the uppermost floor, a place with several comm rooms, meeting rooms, and, less pleasantly, interrogation and torture chambers. Again, no one was there. Perhaps the pirates, in their cowardice, had fled as soon as the Lyran fleet had defeated the Triumvirate space force. A military force would stand and fight for flag and country, but not bandits and rogues.

The entire floor went dark.

"Light amplification on!" barked the leader of Thor Squad. Alarmed, Chen reached for the correct button on his suit's chest plate, but in that short time, several unseen agents made their move. Men screamed and Lyran blood filled the stale, recycled air as bullets tore through their pressurized suits.

"Damn it!" Chen flattened himself against a wall while his heart raced. His shotgun suddenly felt much lighter.

"Tricky bastards, aren't they?" Zack commented breathlessly as he took Chen's side. He aimed his Sunhawk 7K submachine gun to fire.

Chen didn't say anything but knew what Zack meant. The pirates had been damned quick! Although the Lyrans' space suits had low-visibility modes, the brief confusion in the dark had provided a narrow but deadly window for the defending forces. Already, several pirates had slain the unsuspecting intruders and had gained the advantage. Even more surprising, the defenders carried short curved swords as well as guns. Chen watched as a pirate sliced his sword right through a Lyran's chest, cutting through the suit and flesh alike.

These pirates moved fast, but Chen had more than thirty years of mercenary experience on his side. A pirate, wearing dark body armor with a short sword sheathed at his belt, leaped from a side hallway and aimed his pistols for the kill. Chen was faster, however. He backed up and placed his shotgun's iron sights right at the incoming pirate's chest, then squeezed the trigger.

With a loud _boom_, the shotgun's pellet spray shredded the pirate's midsection. With a shout, the man crashed to the floor in a bloody twitching heap. Chen swiped the blade from its sheath and sank it into the pirate's ravaged chest, ending the man's thrashing at once.

"Bloody good shot!" Zack laughed. A second later, another pirate charged through the fray with his machine gun firing. Already, Zack was in motion and the pirate's shots rattled against the far wall. Zack sprang to his feet and sank a hard punch into the pirate's chest, not even bothering to expend ammo. The pirate stumbled back, then crashed to the floor as Zack caught his head with a kick.

Chen raised his shotgun to finish the job but the pirate recovered faster than anyone expected. The armored man sprang to his feet and released a quick burst of shots, and Chen winced as a bullet grazed his left shoulder. His suit ruptured at once.

Zack raised his Sunhawk for another shot but the pirate, showing unbelievable speed, ducked and swept his foot through the air. Zack reeled as the Sunhawk was knocked from his grip, then the pirate pummeled Zack's chest with rapid punches.

"Fuck you." Chen aimed down his heavy shotgun's barrel and released another blast. This time the pirate went down and stayed down.

"This is Thor Squad! We need backup here!" the squad leader shouted into his comm.

"Negative! We're under heavy fire. Not sure if we'll get out of this one," Odin Squad's leader replied grimly. "These pirates are better-trained than anything I've ever seen!"

Chen hesitated for a moment as he stared at the pirate that he had just killed. Something about it was familiar... "Theodore Lombardi."

"Him?" Zack suddenly sounded concerned. "You think these are his men?"

"He's been known to operate in this region often," Chen shouted over the din as he and Zack rejoined the firefight. "And he's a confirmed affiliate of the Triumvirate. This mission got a whole lot tougher."

Indeed, now that Chen thought about it, these pirates fought with grace and precision uncommon to rogues and thugs. The Lyrans had good training and fought hard, but Theodore's men stubbornly resisted with bullets and blades alike. More than once, trapdoors on the walls swung open and sword-wielding pirates leaped out, cutting down the Lyrans where they stood.

Chen's shoulder became sore from repeated shotgun blasts, but there was no time to rest. Thor Squad found itself pressed to the wall as Theodore's men closed in. Yet again Chen downed a pirate with a well-placed spray of bullets and Zack's Sunhawk took down many a foe, but before long Thor Squad found itself reduced to just Zack and Chen against three wounded pirates.

"Raaaah!" Zack kept his trigger depressed as he sprayed the pirates with fire. One man spasmed and collapsed, but another fired back and tagged Zack's thigh with a bullet. Zack reeled, dropping his Sunhawk and clapping a hand to his bleeding thigh.

Chen became a blur of motion. His foot kicked away a pirate's machine gun and his combat knife, sheathed at his belt, slipped right into the pirate's neck.

Then, the last pirate positioned himself in Chen's blind spot and toppled him with a rapid series of punches. Weary from the battle, Chen was unable to hang onto his shotgun and let the weapon clatter to the floor. Quickly, Chen fought to scramble upright but the pirate's foot kicked him back down, right on the helmet.

Zack was back on the scene before the pirate knew what was happening. A few hard punches pushed the pirate back, then Zack seized the man's arm and splintered it with a hard wrenching motion. Finally, a burst from his Sunhawk took out the pirate.

A ringing silence fell in Chen's ears except his rapid breathing in his suit's helmet. Suddenly he could feel all the bruises and bullet scrapes on his body.

"You all right, mate?" Zack offered a hand, huffing loudly in his helmet.

"_Wo hen hao__. _I'm all right," Chen grunted as he accepted Zack's hand and got to his feet. He picked up his now-empty shotgun and fed it a few shells, then cycled a round into the chamber. "Looks like Thor Squad is down to us."

"No kidding," Zack commented. "My comm's busted. Can you reach Odin Squad?"

"Let me see." Chen switched channels and spoke up. "Come in, Odin Squad."

A weary voice responded. "I read you, Thor Squad. The leader's dead. It's just me and two others. How about you?"

"Two of us. Yeung and Mackenzie."

Chen heard the man sigh heavily. "No telling how many are left, but we can't leave empty-handed, can we?"

"No. Let's form up and head for the administrative offices."

"Copy that."

*o*o*o*o*

No one else resisted the five surviving Lyran soldiers as they pressed on, but Chen wasn't fooled; he kept his eyes and ears sharp for any danger. According to the schematics, the administrative offices were just down the hall, yet another shabby hallway with flickering lights and leaky pipes in the ceiling.

An automatic door at the far end slid open with a metallic rasp, revealing a rather large chamber with banks of computer terminals and data screens on the walls. Electronic lights glowed everywhere in a dazzling display.

Even more interestingly, five men in wearing black cloaks and bulletproof vests stood in a line at the far end.

"Welcome, intruders," the five men said as one. They wore helmets that covered their whole faces save the eyes.

"You lot going to offer us a bit of tea?" Zack joked wearily. "Be good hosts..."

"We didn't think you'd make it this far," the men chorused, ignoring Zack. They made no movement, just talked like living statues in the well-lighted room. "If you should kill us all, you'll have your prize. Then you'll be William's problem, not ours."

Chen saw the reason for the men's cool attitude. "In the end, mercenaries and assassins only care about themselves," he growled. "One of you is Theodore, I expect, here with your best men."

"So you understand us?" the men asked.

"I've been there. No more," Chen retorted.

The men slowly reached their gloved hands toward their belts. "Only one party leaves this room," they said. A split second later, they all fired.

Chen and the others dove into cover, crouching behind a computer bank as bullets pinged off the other side. He winced; it was five on five, and the Lyrans were all weary from the earlier battle. Theodore had no way to escape this system and he knew it, but he'd fight to the bitter end and so would his men.

So be it.

Zack and the three men from Odin Squad popped out of cover and returned fire while Chen slipped to the side for flanking maneuver. One of Theodore's men cried out as bullets savaged his arms and thighs, but a Lyran trooper took return fire and toppled.

Eager to even the odds, Chen rolled out of cover and drew his side arm. Heavy bullets blasted through the air and the five defenders took evasive maneuvers. Several of Chen's shots smashed into a video screen and shattered it with a puff of smoke, but one bullet did catch a man in the neck. The man gurgled and curled up on the floor as he bled out.

Another Lyran trooper went down and everyone was running out of ammo during the firefight. Chen fought carefully and defensively, as did Zack. Too soon, it seemed, the Lyran troopers went down and Zack and Chen were out of ammo.

Luckily, though, four of the defenders had gone down and the last was out of ammo too.

"Come and get it," Zack leered as he and Chen slowly approached the sole defender. Chen prayed that it was just one of Theodore's agents and not the man himself. The helmets and identical outfits made it hard to tell.

"Okay," the man said flatly.

With a cry, Zack threw a heavy punch. The blow never landed; the lone man ducked and swept his legs out, faster than either Lyran expected. Caught by surprise, Zack was thrown to the floor in a painful heap.

Remembering decades of combat training and experience, Chen carefully and slowly approached his foe, keeping himself relaxed but steady like a reed. Just the way he had been taught at the Capella War College. If he could find the holes in the man's defenses...

The man decided not to play by Chen's rules. He charged straight at the Capellan, fists shooting through the air. Shocked, Chen bobbed, weaved, and blocked to the best of his ability but he felt himself getting pushed back. _Damn him! I'm already tired and he knows it._

Chen gasped as the man feinted a blow, then ducked and landed a hard jab to the ribs. Chen stumbled back and raised his arms to defend himself, but his arms already felt sore and heavy and his breathing was labored. Frustrated, he tore off his helmet and breathed fresh air.

Once again the man launched a fierce assault, this time feinting another blow at a different angle and connecting with a crafty kick to the hip. Chen was getting used to the man's speed and ferocity, though, and managed to push back. A few jabs put the man back on the defensive, then a sweeping kick sent him sprawling on his back.

The man's helmet bounced off, revealing an expressionless face and ice-cold eyes. It was definitely Theodore Lombardi, famed assassin of the Periphery.

"Two on one. Too risky to play fair," Chen said breathlessly as he helped Zack to his feet.  
"We're dealing with the genuine article."

Zack cracked his neck and gave Theodore a hard look. "Care to dance, asshole?"

Theodore slowly got to his feet and set his mouth in a firm line. "If you dare."

With Zack at his side, Chen let loose a cry and charged his lone foe. Now Theodore cranked himself to eleven, easily meeting Chen and Zack halfway. In a whirling blur, Theodore expertly adjusted to the joint assault and blocked or evaded every blow, then knocked Chen back with a stunning blow to the head. Chen shook his head, willing the stars to fade from his vision.

Nearby, before Chen could move, Theodore shot past Zack's defenses and slugged him with a strike to the sternum. Zack winced and doubled up, clearly losing is edge fast.

Now Chen drew his knife from its holster and charged again with Zack coming at a different angle. Theodore crouched and quickly looked from one man to another, calculating his next move. Chen distracted Theodore with a kick and slashed his knife through the air while Zack threw a sucker punch to the face. Theodore squirmed out of the way and Chen felt himself overextend as his knife went through empty air.

_So fast! _Chen whirled around and raised his arm just in time to block another strong blow. Chen knocked Theodore's arm down and jabbed out with the knife, but he only sliced the edge of Theodore's black cloak. Meanwhile, Zack threw a series of punches that forced Theodore onto the defensive, then landed his knuckles on Theodore's stomach.

Theodore doubled up, not expecting such a blow so fast. Chen took his chance; he pounced and tackled the assassin to the floor, straining to connect his knife's blade to Theodore's throat. The assassin bared his teeth as he tried to force back the blade, then he shifted his angle and buried his knee in Chen's stomach.

With a gasp, Chen rolled off of Theodore and fought for breath. As he caught his breath, Chen vaguely watched Zack trade blows with Theodore with increasing savagery, both men quickly giving up the idea of defense. Zack connected with a palpable hit to the jaw, but then Theodore distracted Zack with a stomp to the foot and kicked him away.

Chen sprang back to his feet and took up the slack. His arms burned and his chest felt tight and he felt throbbing bruises all over, but he'd be damned if Theodore got out of this alive. Chen fought to sink the blade into Theodore's flesh and the assassin made every effort to keep it away. Bruises and scrapes mounted on both men.

"Yaaaah!" Zack charged like a bull and tackled Theodore onto a computer bank. Zack grabbed handful of Theodore's hair and smashed the man's face onto a keyboard, giving the assassin a considerable black eye. Again Zack mashed Theodore's face onto the computer bank until Theodore's elbow rammed painfully into Zack's ribs.

Before Chen could do anything to help Zack, Theodore wrapped himself around Zack's left arm and twisted hard.

With a shriek, Zack went pale and slowly sank to the ground in shock, resting his back against the computer terminal. His arm, warped at an awkward angle, hung limply. White bone poked out of the sleeve.

Gasping for breath, Theodore kicked Zack aside and stared Chen down. "You're finished, Capellan," he leered. He drew his own knife, a blade equally impressive as Chen's. "Thirty-odd years of mercenary work and here it all ends."

"You've read my file, then," Chen huffed. He wasn't surprised.

This time both men intended to gore the other as they traded a new volley of blows. Chen strained to keep up; was Theodore tireless? He wondered if, far away from the Inner Sphere's prying eyes, the people of the Periphery had independently developed cyborg technology. Who knew? Right now, Chen had to worry about his own life.

Blood drops sprinkled the floor as Chen and Theodore sliced open each other's skin, but neither could land a definitive blow as they pressed on. Theodore's formerly passionless face was now twisted with rage and exhaustion, and Chen guessed that this was the longest fight of the man's life. Everyone had their limits.

Chen's limit came first. After failing to land a solid blow, he was helpless as Theodore stunned him with a kick and sank his blade into his chest. Chen had squirmed away enough to avoid taking a blow to the heart, but still, white-hot pain flared in his flesh and he felt warm blood seeping through his combat suit. He slowly staggered back, his legs turning to jelly. His knife dropped from his numb fingers and clattered away.

Theodore wrenched the bloody knife free and grinned wickedly. "I've never felt more alive," he hissed. "Cold and precise is my way, but you've awakened the animal side in me, Chen Yeung. Thank you." He drew back his knife arm for the finishing blow...

And Zack's foot landed right on Theodore's knee, buckling the whole limb.

"Forgot about me?" Zack spat, still grimacing from pain. Before Theodore could make a move, Zack kicked him again, this time in the groin. Theodore gasped and half-crouched to steady himself, his face suddenly going deep red.

"I'll kill you!" Theodore raged. "I'll fucking tear your heart out through your chest and I'll –"

Chen didn't let him finish. Darting forth, he wrenched the knife free from Theodore's hands and slipped it deep into the man's throat. Theodore went stiff as a board and his eyes went wide with shock. Then he crumpled and finally went still.

For a minute Chen stood frozen, adrenaline and fury sustaining his body. Then he felt the full weight of his injuries crashing down on him and he let himself fall. He scrambled to tear his suit's sleeve into a bandage and wrapped it around himself like a sash, desperate to staunch the wound.

"See, Chen, old pal? We can take anyone," Zack said hoarsely as he settled into a sitting position.

Chen forced a laugh. His head felt light. "Be fair. Your arm's broken and I was stabbed."

"Good point, that..."

"Unfortunately."

"What a pain in the arse," Zack added a little later, looking down at Theodore's bloody body with contempt. "Nearly got us both."

"I'll never die to the likes of him," Chen muttered. He unzipped his space suit halfway and showed Zack the wooden charm that hung around his neck on a cord. It was two inches wide and coin-shaped, with the Chinese characters for "Little Dragon" etched onto it.

"Nice necklace," Zack commented.

Chen ran his weathered fingers over the charm. "The only woman I ever loved carved this for me," he said seriously. "She considered me a little dragon: one with a man's body, but the fiery soul of a noble beast. As long as I remember her, I'll never die."

Both Zack and Chen stared at each other for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but that's the funniest bloody thing I ever heard," Zack admitted.

Chen managed a grin. "Yeah."

*o*o*o*o*

After Zack radioed the all-clear, a medical team rushed in and carted off both Zack and Chen in pressurized capsules. At the same time, a tech squad hustled in to extract data from the computers with Sayuri Miyagi at the lead. Just before leaving the base, Chen realized that he almost missed Theodore. He would have made a great sparring partner, were he not a Periphery assassin scumbag.


	31. Chapter 31: An Old Friend

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 31: An Old Friend**

_**Dropship **_**Jouster****_, Alpha 28-B Orbit_**

_**Periphery**_

_**July 22, 3074**_

So far, the Jumpship voyage to the next campaign world was uneventful for Lane Farlow, but then something very interesting happened. For a while he lay on his small room's bed staring at the ceiling when the intercom demanded that all Striking Tigers report to the briefing room.

_Is there trouble? _Lane sprang to his feet and made his way to the briefing room with the other Tigers, but when he and the others arrived, Allison greeted them with a smile and good news.

"We've been hailed by the Lorin family," the Kommandant beamed. "A small fleet of their ships is inbound and Mark Lorin has stated his desire to assist us in the final campaign against the Triumvirate."

Curious babble broke out and Lane saw Jennifer perk up at the mention of her father's name. He couldn't blame her; normally Mark and the other high-ranking Lorins stayed on the world Tuani IV in the Free Worlds League, so if he was coming here in person, it must be for a good reason.

"The Lorin fleet will arrive in two standard hours," Allison continued. "Mark requested that we dock our dropships with his own ships for a face-to-face meeting and to coordinate our effort. Stand by for company, Tigers."

*o*o*o*o*

True to Allison's word, the three _Union_-class dropships broke off from their Jumpship and made best speed for the vessels that had just jumped into the system. For a while Lane was unsure what to expect. Then, when the dropships docked and he stepped onto the new vessel, he realized that he was aboard a Warship.

Lane was suddenly bursting with questions but he didn't dare voice them as he followed his fellow Striking Tigers to the ship's bridge. For some reason, Allison and the company commanders looked very comfortable on board this ship, as though they considered it a giant flying home.

Maybe they did.

"Welcome, Striking Tigers," declared a confident, powerful voice as Lane and the others stepped off the spacious elevator. Lane gaped at the sight: not only was the bridge packed with computer terminals and uniformed crew, but over a hundred people in gray outfits stood in the room's center with unmistakable pride on their faces. The speaker was a portly older man at the head of the formation, with graying hair and hard eyes.

"Mark Lorin," Allison greeted as she shook the man's hand. "It's an honor to meet you in person."

"Kommandant Skyllia," Mark nodded curtly. "Good to have you and your Tigers with us. I detest sending and receiving electronic messages, thus the invitation. You can never really read a person when their face and voice are reduced to binary code and flung across space."

Lane had to agree. He had a feeling that Jennifer's father would be an impressive man, but seeing him here, in person, made Lane feel positively tiny, like a leaf in a storm. Plus all the other Lorins... Lane could see where Jennifer and Michael got their sense of pride and strength.

"Let us get down to business," Mark said firmly. He took a few steps forward and swept his arms in a wide gesture. "Striking Tigers, I hereby return this ship to you, your rightful floating home. The _King Arthur_."

Now it hit him. Lane remembered getting all kinds of messages from Ras about the old but trusty Warship that the Tigers had used in many campaigns, and now he was standing in its bridge. Lane had heard all about this ship but had never seen it in person. So this was the _King Arthur_, the ship that had fought well for the LAAF until destroyed in early 3072 by a Word of Blake force. The Lorins had rebuilt it!

"Good to have my old friend back," Allison commented warmly, taking in the bridge. Out the windows, everyone could see three _Claymore_-class dropships idling in a defensive screen around the Warship. "Thank you, Mark, for taking such good care of it. House Steiner owes much to you."

Mark huffed. "It's the least that I could do after all the help that the Lyrans provided for the Free Worlds League. I haven't forgotten the campaign on Kerella that you undertook last year. Crippling the Word of Blake's army was a serious favor. So, I made this ship's repair a top priority."

Lane didn't even want to think about how many resources and how much manpower it took to rebuild an entire Warship like this. The _King Arthur _was an _Aegis_-class heavy cruiser and had seen its fair share of action as the Striking Tigers flagship during the FedCom Civil War.

Allison glanced at the gathered Lorins. "And the rest of your entourage? Are they the cavalry that I asked for?"

"Two battalions of Mechwarriors," Mark said fondly, puffing up his chest. "They are ready to smash the pirates to pieces on your behalf. Truth be told, the Triumvirate has raided more Marik shipping fleets than most would admit. Too many 'mechs and tanks have vanished from the League's army, and we intend to take them back... violently."

Lane looked back to the assembled Lorins and received a pleasant surprise: both Michael and Rose stood among them, chins held high. He opened his mouth to say hello but caught himself at the last second.

"Also," Mark went on, "I've received an updated report about the Triumvirate. Apparently, Xavier Rosseau has been confirmed dead. Now it is only a partnership between William and Shuran Thomela."

Allison looked shocked. "Rosseau is dead? Why? How'd you get that intel?"

"I have many sources," Mark said mysteriously. "As for why... apparently he tried to back out to save what was left of his men. William didn't want his secrets getting out, so Theodore Lombardi took care of things."

"That's one less thing to worry about," Allison sighed.

"Maybe not," Mark warned her. "Rosseau's army has been integrated to William's militia, including his top commanders like the King of Spades and the Queen of Diamonds. All told, I believe that two regiments of 'mechs await us on the pirate moon, plus support vehicles."

Allison fought to hide her shock. "Two regiments? You're certain? My last report from LAAF intelligence put the pirate force at just one regiment."

"William is getting desperate," Mark explained. "He and Shuran have given up all other operations to defend that moon. Marik fleets are preventing him from simply escaping, so he's backed to the wall and will fight hard. But he doesn't know that two Lorin battalions are on the way."

"We'll need their help, all right," Allison admitted. "Your men plus the Tigers and Colonel Enslow's men puts our force at a regiment and two companies with only a few support vehicles. The numbers don't look good, but..." She smiled again and glanced at the assembled Lorins. "We've got better men and women in the cockpit."

"We do," Mark agreed firmly. "The pirate moon known as TX-45 is three jumps away. In two weeks, our assault begins. Until then, I wish to meet with you and your company commanders in private so we can coordinate to maximum effect. I want to know who I'll be fighting with."

"Right." Allison turned back to the other Tigers. "The rest of you, dismissed. Back to the dropships."

As he headed back to the elevator, Lane was stopped by Michael. "Farlow," Michael stated.

"What is it?"

Michael stopped for a second. "Good luck out there," he said simply, offering a hand. "I think you learned a lot from your time at Zeta facility and beyond. Make me proud."

"I will." Lane accepted Michael's hand. "Just you watch."

*o*o*o*o*

Meeting Mark Lorin and seeing Michael again gave Lane an idea and the courage to act on it. There was one more thing to take care of before risking life and limb against two regiments of pirate 'mechs.

"Oh. Hello," Jennifer said as she opened her door.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Lane asked. It had taken some courage just to come to this door and knock. Now came the tricky part.

Wordlessly, Jennifer creaked open her metal door and admitted her guest, then shut it behind her. She sat on the edge of her narrow bed. "What do you need?"

"I, uh... to ask a question," Lane faltered. His heart was racing and he suddenly felt self-conscious, but somehow he calmly sat beside his lancemate on her bed and clasped his hands together. "You trust me, right? To act on my word and do the right thing?"

"Of course I do," Jennifer said, sounding a little surprised. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No no, I just..." Lane swallowed. "I've been thinking. Not just about the upcoming campaign, but about us. You and me, where we came from and where we might go."

Jennifer frowned slightly. "I don't follow."

Lane went red. "I... I love you, Jennifer, and I want to know if you'll marry me."

"Marry... sir, are you sure about this?" Jennifer sounded equally hopeful and cautious. "You know the regulations..."

"I don't mean now," Lane said quickly, wondering if he had started this the wrong way. Too late now. "Just... sometime, when we're ready for the commitment, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jennifer wrapped her arms around her lancemate and rested her head against his. "I do too, even if I haven't shown it. I've been taught to keep my feelings and personal desires to myself and put duty first. But you know what?" She smiled. "I can make an exception. I love you, and I want to prove it. Remember that kiss we shared a while back?"

"Yeah."

"Consider that my promise, all right? That when the dust settles, I will definitely marry you."


	32. Chapter 32: No Escape

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 32: No Escape**

_**Headquarters, Moon TX-45**_

_**Periphery**_

_**July 30, 3074**_

"Boss! We have incoming Lyran vessels!" shouted a pirate officer.

"I know," William smiled, seated at his desk in the base's main office. He carefully watched the screen of his computer, which showed his three _Intruder_-class dropships in orbit around this moon. Although he had lost the space battle for Shuran's outpost, the Lyran fleet had been small and had paid dearly for its victory. This time, three _Intruder_s and their Aerospace fighters should be enough to keep the Lyrans away.

William and Shuran had found themselves cornered here on TX-45, but on the upside, that meant that they could concentrate all of their forces here and present a target too tough for the Lyrans to take. Right now, William's and Shuran's men worked hard at their computer terminals to keep everything in order. Then, after the Lyrans bled themselves dry trying to take this moon, William and Shuran could flee deeper into the Periphery and rebuild.

An _Aegis_-class Warship appeared on William's screen, escorted by three _Claymore_-class dropships, three _Overlord_s and a _Union_.

"Damn it!" William jolted as though shocked when he laid eyes on the Warship's on-screen icon. He couldn't believe it; how could the Lyrans have scraped together the resources to send a _Warship_ after him? The LAAF needed all its men to fight off the Word of Blake and the Jade Falcons!

"I see it too," Shuran said grimly at his computer terminal. The huge man hunched over his screen, his hard eyes reflecting the images. "My men tell me that it's the _King Arthur_, flagship of the Striking Tigers."

William knew the name and didn't like it. "I thought that it was destroyed by a Word of Blake force two years ago," he growled. He did _not _like being proven wrong.

"Guess not," Shuran grunted. "What should we do?"

It was a painful decision to make, but William was not going to throw away his few remaining ships. He had six thousand tons' worth of assault dropships versus 750,000 tons of Warship.

"Move the fleet on the other side of the moon," William ground out to his officers. "Keep them hidden. I want them as escorts when and if we pack up and flee this moon." He and Shuran had several small dropships ready to get them and their men out of here.

"We're not even going to fight?" an officer blurted.

William pounded a fist on his wooden desk. "Don't argue! Our resistance will be strictly on the ground. We have two regiments of 'mechs and tanks for support. It will have to be enough."

_And if not, _William added to himself, _There's a Jumpship on hand to get us out of here_. He had bribed the captain of a civilian Jumpship to stay in-system get him out of here on command, and if he wasn't careful, he'd be boarding that ship even sooner than planned.

Then again... what could the Striking Tigers do against two regiments of 'mechs who had the home field advantage?

*o*o*o*o*

_**Dropship **_**Jouster****_, Moon TX-45 atmosphere_**

_**Periphery**_

_**July 30, 3074**_

"We're five minutes out from the landing site," came a voice in Lane's helmet comm. Like the rest of the Striking Tigers, Lane sat in his 'mech's cockpit in the _Jouster_'s 'mech bay while the _Overlord_-class ship dropped to its destination. Lane couldn't see it, but he knew that the steamy, primal jungles of TX-45 were far below him... along with two regiments of pirate 'mechs.

The dropship rattled and rumbled as it descended, and for a minute Lane thought that he'd be in for a clean and easy landing. Then, the ship captain's voice came back. "The LZ is hot! The Lorins and Colonel Enslow's men are under heavy fire."

Alarm gripped Lane's heart. The Lorins and Colonel Enslow's men had sent in their dropships first to secure an LZ, and the pirates weren't making it easy for them. _Sounds like us Tigers will have to bail them out, _he realized.

As soon as the _Jouster_ touched down and the bay door opened, Lane throttled up his _Mad Cat _to 50% speed and trotted down the boarding ramp. The minute he did, his 'mech's internal heat went up a few notches; the moon's thick atmosphere and humidity made for a pretty high ambient temperature. He'd have to take it easy on the LRMs and ER PPC.

Lane hardly had the jungle to himself. From the towering, vine-laden trees emerged swarms of medium and heavy pirate 'mechs, all of which showered the Lorins and Enslow's men in heavy fire. Watching from his _Mad Cat_'s cockpit, Lane saw the Lorins return fire with impeccable precision and grace, evading enemy fire while landing solid hits. Still, the pirates' sheer numbers and tenacity both put the Lorins on the back foot. Already, several Lorin 'mechs had gown down in flames.

"Delta Company, cut off those long-range 'mechs at C-8," Allison ordered as her _Awesome _marched into the fray with Beta Company. "Alpha, back up the first Lorin battalion at D-5. Beta, on me. Help me split up that pirate offensive at A-7."

As he marched ahead with Beta Company, Lane studied his HUD's map. Divided into squares and charted by numbers and letters, it showed every 'mech on the battlefield and gave Lane a clear idea of what was going on. The Lorins were preparing their fire-support lances for combat, but the pirates were determined to take them out first. And at this rate, the pirates would pull it off.

Unacceptable.

While Alpha and Delta charged in to back up the Lorins, Allison led her men against a cluster of pirate 'mechs and tanks. The nearby Lorin 'mechs had already dealt considerable damage to the pirates, but by now the Lorins were forced to back up or get destroyed. Continuous PPC and LRM fire punished the Lorins and their allies as they shrank back.

"Open fire!" Allison howled. Her hulking _Awesome_ lined up its arm barrels and triggered two PPCs, one after the other. One sizzling ion beam tore into a pirate _Trebuchet _on the shoulder and knocked the medium 'mech back with sheer kinetic force. The other PPC punched into the _Trebuchet_'s chest-mounted LRM launcher and mangled it with a blast of sparks.

Encouraged, Lane led Prodigy lance around the side of the battlefield and targeted a pirate _Argus _and its tank escorts. "Two, Three, target those tanks and make use of your maneuverability," Lane ordered. "Four, help me with that _Argus_."

Jennifer's _Uziel _and Makoto's _Cougar _sprinted after the three _Manticore _tanks that were currently firing at Allison's lance. As soon as Jennifer's ER PPC and Makoto's lasers raked the lead _Manticore_, all three tanks turned their attention to the two Prodigy 'mechs. Both 'mechs evaded the tanks' return fire and slipped into cover behind a massive, mossy tree.

Meanwhile, the _Argus _turned to face Lane and spat out a volley of LRMs. Lane held on tight as the missiles exploded against his torso, and when the smoke cleared, he kept his crosshairs steady and retorted with his own LRMs.

The _Argus_' pilot made full use of his machine's speed and retreated into a dense patch of foliage. Much to Lane's frustration, his thirty LRMs exploded harmlessly against the jungle's dense growth instead of the _Argus_' armor. His sensors confirmed no damage on the pirate 'mech. "Four, flush him out!" Lane demanded.

Kyle was eager to comply. His nimble _Shadow Cat _sprinted into position, raised its gun arm, and release a hypersonic slug. Lane let out a whoop as the projectile landed a lucky hit on the _Argus_' thick armor, and the heavy 'mech grudgingly emerged to return fire properly.

Now the _Argus _fired up its Rotary Autocannon 5 and Lane found himself showered with ballistic shells. Alarmed, he watched as damage rapidly mounted on his 'mech's damage screen and he hastily pushed his joysticks to the right. His _Mad Cat _lumbered to the side and threw off the _Argus_' aim for a few seconds. Lane took his chance to trigger his ER PPC.

The brilliant blue bolt gouged into the _Argus_' center torso, close to where Kyle's Gauss slug had hit. Smoke poured from the heavy 'mech's wounds but the pilot was far from done. Once again he slugged Lane's _Mad Cat _with LRMs, and one of the _Manticore_s happily added its own LRMs.

Desperate, Lane slapped a hand on his coolant button and checked his damage readings. His 'mech was yellow and orange all over, and his left torso bordered on red. _That Rotary AC 5 really did a job on me. _"Four, hit him again!"

Once again Kyle's Gauss Rifle hit the mark, and the _Argus _was nearly thrown off its feet from the sheer force. The 'mech wobbled and pawed at the soft jungle dirt to keep steady, but before Lane could land a hit on his hapless foe, a _Manticore_'s PPC punched into his weakened left torso.

An alarm wailed in Lane's steamy cockpit and he quickly muted it. This wasn't good; another heavy blow to the left torso could puncture his XL engine, and then he'd _really _be in trouble.

While Makoto and Jennifer harassed the _Manticore_s to keep them busy, Lane steadied himself and finally opened fire. This time he pressed his right joystick's trigger and fired up his Ultra Autocannon 10. With a metallic shriek the weapon pounded the _Argus _with a volley of shells, and this time, the _Argus _was thrown onto its back.

Heat flooded Lane's cockpit as he released his LRMs, but it was worth it: the warheads converged on the downed _Argus _like piranhas and swallowed it up in a raging fireball. Only scrap metal and bits of titanium bones were left.

"Whew. Thanks for the help, Four," Lane panted. Sweat made his skin slick and it was hard to keep a grip on his joysticks. All the same, he maneuvered his battered _Mad Cat _away from the _Manticore_s while Kyle kept up the sniper fire. A _Manticore _tank succumbed to Prodigy lance's fire, then another soon after. The third hastily rolled back into the jungle and out of sight.

"They're backing off," Allison reported gratefully. Lane saw what she meant; in this neck of the woods, so to speak, the pirates were withdrawing into the jungle's depths. Alpha and Delta Companies had taken heavy damage, but with the Lorins' help, they had driven off the bulk of the pirate force.

"Ambush!" someone shouted in the comm. Helplessly, Lane whirled around and watched as a cluster of pirate 'mechs converged on the vulnerable Lorin fire-support squads. Caught at close range, the Lorin _Catapult_s and _Trebuchet_s could do little as pirates tore them apart. Just as the other Lorins moved into help, the pirates melted back into the wilderness, leaving heaps of ruined Lorin 'mechs.

"Fire-support lances are seriously compromised," Michael reported as his _Kodiak _surveyed the damage. "We'll have to storm the pirate base without backup, and that's a risky proposition."

"We'll have to make do with what we've got," Rose added hopefully. She piloted a captured Clan _Ryoken_ and currently, she stood guard by the few remaining Lorin _Catapult_s.

Michael grunted. "I suppose." Then: "Striking Tigers! Behind you!"

A new wave of fire rippled from the jungle. The slippery pirates hadn't given up yet; they were just repositioning, and their fleet-footed tactics wreaked havoc. The brawny Tigers 'mechs bravely pushed the pirates back, but casualties were mounting. And Prodigy lance wasn't exempt.

Several pirate 'mechs, including a brawny _Warhammer_, marched out of the leafy foliage and rained fire on Prodigy lance. Lane fired back with a quick UAC 10 shot that peppered the _Warhammer_'s chest, but he knew that his lance wouldn't survive this scrap for long. "Regroup with Beta!" he shouted. "Now! And Four, stun that _Warhammer_."

Kyle prepared another Gauss slug but this time he was too slow. The _Warhammer_'s left PPC shredded the _Shadow Cat_'s arm, nearly exposing the titanium bones and myomers inside. Shocked, Kyle backed away and reported that his Gauss Rifle was temporarily knocked offline.

Makoto desperately slugged a pirate _Centurion _with his whole array of weapons, but the bigger 'mech took the damage in stride and knocked out the _Cougar_'s SRM launcher with a precise Autocannon hit. At the same time, a _Griffin_'s PPC and LRMs smashed into Jennifer's _Uziel_.

Smoke and gear fluid leaked from the injured _Uziel _and Lane hurried to cover Jennifer before it was too late. The two of them drove back the _Griffin _with their PPCs and Jennifer's ER medium lasers, but by now, the enemy _Warhammer _had cooled off and fired another PPC. This time, the _Uziel_'s torso came apart in flames.

Lane watched helplessly as Jennifer's ejection pod strained to escape the ruined 'mech. The silvery pod scraped its way through the _Uziel_'s jagged remains but Lane saw several tears in the pod's side, and a burst of flames from the _Uziel _washed over the ragged pod.

_She could die! _Lane moved over to guard the escaping pod but Allison called him back. "Don't you get knocked out too!" the Kommandant barked. "Let her pod fly away. Get back with Beta."

"But she..." Lane faltered; what could he do, anyway? Jennifer's ragged escape pod was now soaring onto the jungle on its thrusters, and the pirates were still gunning for the three remaining Prodigy 'mechs. "Understood, Kommandant."

Then, Alpha Company fought its way over to Beta and provided cover fire. Zack and Chen led the way with their _BattleMaster _and _Black Knight _hammering the pirates with fire. Zack's huge Autocannon 20 nearly split the pirate _Centurion _in half, and Chen's medium lasers finished the job. Other pirates hastened to return fire, but Allison and her men finally chased them off. All across the LZ, the pirates retreated once again, leaving more than their fair share of 'mech corpses behind.

"Looks like it's settled," Michael said warily a few minutes later. His huge _Kodiak _had scrapes and burn marks all over it. "After we initiate repairs in the dropships and retrieve friendly ejection pods, we push to the pirate base and surround it. William and Shuran Thomela will have no escape."

_They'd better not, _Lane thought. If Jennifer died, he'd never forgive the pirates... or himself.


	33. Chapter 33: Jungle Cat

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 33: Jungle Cat**

_**Wilderness, Moon TX-45**_

_**Periphery**_

_**August 4, 3074**_

Repairing all the 'mechs for the Lorins and Striking Tigers took several days and even then, the battalions looked a little ragged to Lane's eyes. Many 'mechs were missing from their formations and the survivors still had some missing weapons or arms. There as a good reason for the haste; the longer they took to repair, the more prepared the enemy would be.

Now the twenty-eight surviving Striking Tigers 'mechs marched deeper into the wild moon's jungle with the Lorins and Enslow's men around them. Lane fought to keep himself steady, but disturbing thoughts churned in his mind. For one thing, Jennifer had been successfully rescued but she had suffered serious burns, internal bleeding, and broken bones. There was a good chance that she wouldn't make it.

Also, the defenders had the advantage with the jungle's cover. The Tigers and Lorins had bigger 'mechs and better pilots, but Lane had no doubt that William and Shuran had trained their men for guerrilla tactics and mobile warfare. His long-range 'mech would have trouble against such a foe. He hadn't built his _Mad Cat _with a predator like a jungle cat in mind.

Then again, maybe he could force himself to become the jungle cat that he needed to be.

"Negative contacts," reported the leader of a Lorin scout lance. Several _Cicada_s and _Wasp_s patrolled the steamy jungle ahead with their Beagle Active Probes on full alert, but the pirates weren't coming out to play. Not yet, anyway, but they'd have to soon; the pirate headquarters was drawing near.

Lane marveled at the smoldering volcano in the distance and the giant exotic birds that cawed overhead. It was almost like he had taken a time machine to primordial Terra. All the same, he'd be going up against 31st century opponents.

Green beams of light suddenly blasted from the foliage and raked the Lorin scout 'mechs. "Contact!" the same lance commander hollered. "Lights and mediums incoming! Prepare for flanking maneuvers!"

Quickly, the Lorins and Colonel Enslow's companies fanned out to cover their flanks while the Striking Tigers prepared to cover the right flank. Lane tensely scanned the area but he only saw mossy trees and giant ferns. Nothing but green and brown...

"Blimey!" Zack's _BattleMaster _reeled as an _Uziel _pounced and launched its SRMs. The bigger 'mech recoiled from the hit and Zack raised his Autocannon 20 to return fire, but the _Uziel _had already melted back into the terrain.

All over, countless pirate 'mechs swarmed out of the jungle and rained fire. Trees chipped and shattered and ferns vaporized as lasers beamed every which way, and the smoke from explosions fogged up the battle even more. Lane grimaced as stray hits rattled his _Mad Cat _but he couldn't get a solid lock on anything. _I can't die without at least taking something with me!_

Over and over the pirates struck, then withdrew to attack at another angle. Frustrated, the Tigers charred the jungle with PPC and laser fire, but the pirates themselves evaded most shots while dealing considerable damage. Lane saw a _Black Knight _in Delta Company collapse in flames, then a _Shadow Hawk _from Alpha fell a second later.

"Gotcha!" Zack whooped as his mammoth Autocannon 20 connected with its target. A stream of deadly shells roared out of his _BattleMaster_'s gun arm and shredded a _Centurion_ before the smaller 'mech could get into cover. The _Centurion_ wobbled and snapped off a few laser shots, but the beams merely grazed the _BattleMaster_'s shoulder.

Taking his chance, Lane aligned his crosshairs and squeezed his trigger. With a blinding blue flash, his ER PPC dug deep into the _Centurion_'s chest, causing smoke to pour from the jagged wound. On Lane's command, Kyle marched toward the vulnerable 'mech and finished it with his chest-mounted ER medium lasers.

"Taking fire!" Kyle scampered back as a _Commando _and _Crab _hounded after him. SRMs roared from the _Commando_'s chest and stripped armor from Kyle's lower chest. At the same time, the _Crab_'s large laser only narrowly missed the retreating _Shadow Cat_.

"Prodigy Two, take down that _Commando_," Lane ordered. "Four, back up and snipe that _Crab _while I keep him and his buddies busy."

Lane had spoken just in time; a pirate _Clint _popped out of cover and chipped Lane's armor with its Autocannon 5. Now both the _Clint _and _Crab _advanced on Lane like wolves cornering their prey.

Meanwhile, Makoto's little _Cougar _elegantly squared off against the _Commando_. Both small 'mechs jockeyed for the better angle, spending more time maneuvering than shooting. SRMs flaked off Makoto's armor while the _Cougar_'s ER medium lasers wore down the _Commando_'s chest plating.

Kyle further withdrew his _Shadow Cat _while Lane faced his two foes. His Ferro-Fibrous armor was thick and he had double heat sinks, but two 'mechs against one was rarely good odds. The _Crab _went first; its large laser flashed through the steamy air and Lane was too slow to avoid it. The beam gouged armor from his right arm at an alarming rate.

Standing his ground, Lane raised his 'mech's blocky weapon pods and unleashed hell on the vicious _Crab_. Ten Ultra Autocannon shells tore a ragged line down the _Crab_'s chest and warped the armor. Then, Lane tried to feed his ER PPC into the wound to breach the _Crab_'s inner components. His foe squirmed out of the way, though, and managed to take the ER PPC on its unscathed right torso instead.

"Four, back me up!" Lane shouted as the _Clint_'s lasers and Autocannon ravaged his left torso. The _Crab_'s medium and small laser added to the damage, and as a result Lane's damage tracker showed a lot of yellow and a few orange spots.

Finally, Kyle's Gauss Rifle came into play. The _Crab _was caught entirely by surprise when a nickel-ferrous slug punched violently into its damaged right torso. Sparks showered from the wound and the _Crab _fought to stay balanced. Desperately, the pilot fired its large laser but the beam sliced through empty air.

Lane's heat tracker was still yellow but his window of opportunity was a narrow one. So, he pounded the hapless _Crab _with his ER medium laser and UAC 10. The combined munitions set off explosions in the _Crab_'s torso and the medium 'mech collapsed in flames.

Left alone, the _Clint _landed a few more potshots onto Lane's _Mad Cat _before retreating into the wilderness. Nearby, Makoto's SRMs and AC 5 sent the _Commando _sprawling in a flaming heap, but his 'mech had taken considerable damage.

What was more, the pirates were still pushing their guerrilla tactics and the Striking Tigers had to fight just to stay alive. More pirate 'mechs arrived and replaced every 'mech that the Tigers had taken down. PPC beams and clusters of LRMs whittled Lane's armor to almost nothing while ambush 'mechs caught the Tigers by surprise.

"Gauss Rifle offline!" Kyle hollered as a pirate _Enfield_'s LBX-10 sawed off the _Shadow Cat_'s arm. Lane whirled around and pounded the _Enfield _with his ER PPC, trying to buy Kyle enough time to escape. It felt a little odd shooting the same 'mech type that had served him so well with the Lionheart Braves.

The _Enfield _wasn't done, however. Its large pulse laser boiled armor off of Kyle's left leg and a nearby _Cicada _finished the job with an alpha strike. Kyle barely had enough time to hammer the _Enfield _with his own lasers before his 'mech's left leg sheared off. With a loud screech of tortured metal, the _Shadow Cat_'s titanium bones snapped and the 'mech crumpled to the leafy ground. Kyle's ejection pod soared into the sky and disappeared into the wilderness, just in case the pirates decided to shoot his vulnerable cockpit.

_Not again! _Lane felt Prodigy lance crumbling around him; what would Ras think of this? What would Michael Lorin say about it?

"Stay strong, Tigers," said Michael as his huge _Kodiak _marched onto the scene with the Lorins in tow. Although battered, the huge _Kodiak _bravely stood before its foes and sent them running with Streak SRMs and a battery of ER medium lasers. The other Lorins added their fire to scatter the pirates, then Chen's _Black Knight _wandered over and finished off the _Enfield _with its large lasers.

"I was going to kill him," Zack lamented on the comm. "Oh well, there's still more."

"How are you holding up?" Chen asked as his _Black Knight _moved over to cover Lane and Makoto.

Lane tapped into Alpha Company's frequency. "Still alive. Good to have you here." Makoto said much the same.

"Then we're ready to move on," Michael proclaimed. He pointed with his _Kodiak_'s left paw deeper into the jungle. "William tried to get us off his front lawn, but he's not good enough to stop us."

"How'd you deal with the ambushes, anyway?" Lane asked. "Those pirates clearly had the advantage."

Rose Lorin's battle-worn _Ryoken _marched up to Michael's 'mech and waved its left gun muzzles hello. "Don't forget, Lane, us Lorins study every aspect of warfare," she reminded him. "We're best in a traditional battle, but we're no strangers to guerrilla fighting, either. Those pirates suffered heavier losses than they expected and that gives us a chance to take the base."

Lane heaved a sigh as gratitude for the Lorins washed through him. True, training at Zeta facility back on Goedwig had sharpened his skills, but people like Michael and Rose had trained like that for years.

Unfortunately for the pirates.

*o*o*o*o*

Before long, the jungle cleared out to reveal a massive, gunmetal facility that stood atop a rocky hill. From here, Lane could still see the massive volcano and the peaks of slate-colored mountains in the opposite direction. Around his _Mad Cat _marched the ragged remnants of the Striking Tigers and the Lorins. Colonel Enslow's men had been completely wiped out, but they had done their job and thinned out the pirates' ranks somewhat.

Lane and the others weren't alone. As expected, nearly a hundred light and medium 'mechs clustered themselves around the facility along with some heavy 'mechs and tanks for support. The pirates stood there, daring the Lyrans to come.

The Lyrans charged.

For what Lane hoped would be the last time, the pirates and Lyrans lit up all their weapons and choked the air with brilliant lasers, smoky cluster of missiles, and bursts of Autocannon shells. Time seemed to slow down as Lane pushed his weary _Mad Cat _deeper into battle with Makoto at his side. Through the haze, Lane followed Allison's lead.

The Lorins had lost their LRM boats but they seemed to manage without them, at least in the first volley. Lane marveled as Michael, Rose, and a few other distinguished Lorins led the charge across the damp earth and up the hill. The Lorins endured the pirates' furious fire and returned it with interest, toppling small pirate 'mechs and blasting tanks apart.

"Tigers, on me! Take out these two companies," Allison ordered. Her _Awesome_'s sensors marked two pirate companies that were standing a bit apart from the others, none of the 'mechs massing over fifty tons. On the other hand, the Tigers were all battle-worn and these pirate 'mechs were fresh. What was more, Lane could tell that skilled battlefield commanders led the base defenders. Based on available intel, the leaders must be the Queen of Diamonds and the King of Spades, Xavier Rosseau's top two agents.

While Michael's and Rose's 'mechs led the Lorins with a barrage of ER laser fire, Allison and the other Tigers commanders led the charge toward the pirate companies. PPCs savaged the enemy lines in an awesome display and a few pirate 'mechs toppled in flames. The rest of the pirate 'mechs spat out volleys of LRMs and lasers while a few tanks rolled in to support them.

"Damage critical," Lane's HUD warned as LRMs and Autocannon shells rattled against his _Mad Cat_. Little red lights flashed on his dashboard, warning him of various critical hits. Any minute now, his weapons would start going offline. Better make himself useful until then.

Both sides spread out their 'mechs as they prepared their second volleys, but something else caught Lane's attention: a trio of pirate 'mechs that sprinted unnoticed across the battlefield, headed right for Allison's command lance. One _Lineholder_, a _Griffin_, and a _Dervish_.

"Beta One!" Lane hollered in warning. "Three bogies on your three o'clock position!"

Allison and her lancemates turned to face the newcomers but the other pirates took that chance to land a few blows. A _Black Knight _on Allison's command lance fell to enemy fire and Allison's _Awesome _lost its left arm a second later.

"Prodigy Two, help me cover Allison's lance," Lane grated, then switched channels. "Can anyone else help?"

Chen's _Black Knight _marched over. "I can," the old Capellan promised.

"Good. Let's go."

Lane prayed that Allison could hang on until he and Makoto and Chen could bail her out. Personally, he had never really believed in any sort of god, but if there was one, he hoped that it was watching now. At Lane's command, Makoto sprinted ahead and caught an enemy _Lineholder _by surprise with a fierce barrage. The _Cougar_'s lasers and SRMs pummeled the bigger 'mech's chest and then sprinted away before the _Lineholder _could return fire.

At the same time, Lane locked onto a _Griffin_ and hurled a full volley of thirty LRMs. He grinned fiercely as the warheads swallowed up the _Griffin _in a fireball, and Chen quickly added his PPC fire for good measure. When the smoke cleared, the tattered _Griffin _broke off and retreated to friendly lines.

Lane's hopes sank when a pair of _Drillson_ tanks showed up and punished Makoto's _Cougar _with laser fire and SRMs. The missiles slipped past the crafty _Cougar _but a large laser beam sawed right into the 'mech's left shoulder. With a spray of sparks, the limb broke off entirely. The _Cougar _fought to stay balanced as it scampered away.

_He's in trouble! _Lane pushed back a _Drillson _with his ER PPC while Chen kept the _Lineholder _and _Dervish _busy. The other _Drillson _locked onto Lane's 'mech and spat out a handful of LRMs that blasted apart Lane's left shoulder, breaching the critical systems. Lane's HUD warned him that his whole left arm had gone offline, and his XL engine would be the next to go.

Luckily, Makoto scampered out of harm's way and at Lane's urgent command, fell back out of the enemy's reach. Even Zack found his way over to help out Allison and his LRMs and ER PPC finished off the _Drillson _that Lane had damaged earlier.

"Doing okay, mate?" Zack called out on the comm.

"Doing great," Lane panted. His whole body felt weary and sweaty, and his _Mad Cat _fared no better. Still, if he could keep Makoto and Allison safe, then it was worth it.

Meanwhile, Lane's Ultra Autocannon 10 punched into the pirate _Dervish _and sent the medium 'mech reeling back. Taking his chance, Chen gouged the _Dervish _with his large laser just as the _Dervish _fired its LRMs. Twenty warheads pummeled Chen's _Black Knight _and ravaged its right torso. Inner explosions rocked the heavy 'mech, forcing it to back away.

Finally, Allison's lance caught a break as the pirates backed off. Encouraged, Allison led the Striking Tigers further up the hill to regroup with the Lorins and attack the pirate force's main body. Eagerly, Lane joined her and locked his LRMs onto every pirate 'mech that he could find.

For a moment, Lane couldn't tell which weary side would yield first. The tough but outnumbered Lorins slowed down their charge and met the pirates on an even playing field, refusing to back down even a step. For his part, Lane emptied his LRM pods against the pirate forces and prepared to back out. Without his LRMs or ER PPC, he couldn't contribute much else to the battle.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, a cluster of LRMs rippled against Lane's right torso and punched right through the armor, shredding the inner components with impunity. Lane hung on tight as he felt himself get thrown to the side, but he doubted that he could do much at this point. How much fight was left in his 'mech?

One way to find out. Baring his teeth, Lane found the nearest pirate 'mech, a _Cicada_. He triggered his Ultra Autocannon 10 but the sloppily-fired shells raced through empty air. A minute later, a pirate _Griffin_'s PPC struck Lane's _Mad Cat _like a searing spear and swallowed the 'mech in a fireball.

Lane didn't even think about his next move; he just did it. As explosions and fire rocked his cockpit, he ignored the fact that his 'mech was caving in on itself. He felt hot metal tearing into his flesh as he pulled the ejection lever, but he shut out the pain as his command couch erupted from his defeated _Mad Cat_. He carefully maneuvered his ejection pod high over the battlefield and arced it away, far from the reach of the enemy. His head swam with blood loss and fatigue.

As his pod came crashing down to earth with a bang, the last thought in Lane's head was that this would definitely hurt in the morning. He grinned wryly to himself.


	34. Epilogue

**BattleTech: The Prodigy**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Epilogue**

_**Infirmary, Warship **_**King Arthur**

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**August 12, 3074**_

Seconds later after his ejection pod's crash landing, it seemed, Lane bolted upright with his heart thumping in his chest. He relaxed a bit, though, when the cream-colored walls of an infirmary greeted him. He lay in a bed with white sheets and a heart monitor beeped next to him.

"Take it easy," cautioned a medic as he walked over to the restless Mechwarrior. "You're still recovering from your wounds. Ejection pods may save your life, but they don't guarantee anything else."

Lane sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt red hair. There were a few other patients in here from the Striking Tigers and some Lorins. "What about Jennifer Lorin? Is she okay?"

"She's still in the intensive-care unit on the upper deck. We're on board the _King Arthur_," the medic explained simply. He checked Lane's monitor and nodded. "Signs look good. And in case you're wondering, Kyle Goyua and Makoto Yamada are also safely on board. Kommandant Skyllia warned me that their well-being would be your first thought."

"Fine, but Jennifer... she could have died," Lane admitted. "I wasn't good enough to keep her safe."

"Don't start beating yourself up yet," the medic said flatly. "She's got a good chance to recover, but it will be a long process. She's in good hands."

"I've got to see her." Despite the heavy bandaging on his chest, thighs and right arm, Lane tried to sit up with grim determination buzzing in his head. "I'm responsible. I have to check on my lancemate."

The medic eased Lane back down. "Not yet. You've got your own wounds that need tending."

"Just for a moment. I have to see her," Lane said doggedly, rising again. He winced as pain throbbed in his ribs, but he had to push through it.

"Then use this," the medic conceded. He rolled over a wheelchair and gently set his patient in it.

Lane didn't rest easy until the medic rolled him into the hall, up the elevator, and into the intensive care unit, or ICU. The medic stopped Lane's wheelchair before a wide window that looked into Jennifer's room. The sight was ghastly: she was wrapped from head to toe in bandages and tubes and wires covered her like vines. Several IV drops and monitors hung on metal racks nearby while three medics looked over their patient.

"As I said," Lane's medic piped up, "not much to see yet. But she'll be out of there by October at soonest."

"Yeah," Lane mumbled. Strantor was the first place he had met Jennifer. He vowed to see her there again, healthy and strong.

In the meantime, though, Lane was visited in the medical ward by Allison Skyllia. She delivered the good news: after heavy fighting, the Lorins and Striking Tigers had at last broken the pirates' defenses and stormed the facility. William had been found dead, having killed himself to escape capture. Shuran Thomela, by contrast, had allowed himself to be taken alive and shipped to Tharkad for a trial concerning his crimes against the Lyran Alliance. As of this time, his fate was uncertain.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Maximum security prison, Tharkad**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**November 4, 3074**_

Cold, fresh air washed over Shuran's face as he and the other blue-clad prisoners shuffled out into the fenced courtyard for break time. Armed soldiers watched from nearby security towers, but Shuran paid them no mind; he knew how to behave himself. To get along, you had to go along, and that had taken Shuran pretty far. Some prisoners merely chatted while others played basketball in the small court.

Located in the southern region of the Bremen continent, this place was a fair bit warmer than the rest of Tharkad but still, the prisoner and guard uniforms alike had wool lining and parka-like hoods. Today wasn't too bad, though. Hell, the forested mountains in the distance were downright beautiful.

Shuran wasn't sure what he'd do today, so he just sat at the nearest bench and watched a tattooed, long-haired man deal dirty playing cards to himself and two of his friends. Quickly, Shuran had proven that he was not one to cross; he didn't cause trouble, but whenever it came to him, the other inmates had learned their lesson. Still, Shuran had started to regret the need for violence. It felt so... _behind _him by now.

The former pirate lord shrugged as he watched snow start to fall from the steely gray clouds overhead. Somehow he had wormed his way out of a death sentence at the Tharkad court. Xavier would have joked and chalked it up to charisma, but actually, Shuran had provided enough information to shatter a number of up-and-coming pirate gangs and bandit kingdoms around the Lyran Alliance. The pirate life was over, and suddenly Shuran had felt a cold, empty sensation in himself. The other criminals and thugs in the Periphery meant nothing to him now, and for the time being he was concerned only with his own survival.

A guard tapped Shuran on his broad shoulder and he whirled around. The guard jabbed his thumb at the facility's open door. "You've got a visitor, Mr. Thomela," he said. "Nice lady. You don't want to keep her waiting."

_Could it be...? _There was only one person who would bother to visit him here, and there's no way that she would want to see his face again... right? Shuran felt his heart racing as he was escorted through the prison and to the booths where prisoners received visitors. He found himself sitting opposite his former lover, Nisha.

Shuran slowly picked up the telephone receiver and stared at the woman through the Plexiglas. It was as though he had seen her yesterday; the same modest smile, same dimples, and the same amber eyes. The only difference was that those eyes didn't quite have the same innocent gleam as before.

"It's... been a long time, hasn't it?" Nisha asked into her receiver, sounding as nervous as she looked. She fidgeted in her seat.

Shuran found his voice. "Nisha. I don't know what to say." Which was the blunt truth.

"Look, I know we left on bad terms," Nisha sighed, "but when I heard that you were captured and sent here, I had to see you for myself."

"I'm not a zoo animal!"

"I didn't say you were!" Nisha yelped. "I'm sorry."

Shuran forced himself to take it easy. "I didn't mean that."

"Okay."

They both fell silent and Shuran racked his brains. For a while Nisha had been his lover while he built up his criminal empire, but as Shuran's methods grew extreme, Nisha had started to feel alienated from him. After a final, shouted argument, Nisha had vanished.

"I, well, I'm not the same man that I was," Shuran said after a time. "I was out of control then. Power-hungry. Childish."

"I know," Nisha said, "and I'm glad that you realize it."

"I can't just apologize that away. I hurt you when I yelled at you back then," Shuran rushed to say. "I remember it: you wanted me to slow down and think of us, while I only wanted my empire. I don't deserve you."

Nisha reached out and placed her hand, palm-first, on the glass. "If you found humility, Shuran, I can forgive anything. Take my hand."

Guilt bubbled in Shuran's mind. "I don't deserve it!" he repeated, a little more forcefully.

Instead of flinching, Nisha only smiled sadly. "Please don't say that. I think there's still a good man inside of you, and I want to talk to him. I want him to take my hand. Can you bring him here?"

Shuran gaped. After all he had said and done, all the people he had hurt, Nisha still believed in him? _That _was strength. That was loyalty, something that William and Xavier would never have understood. Moved, Shuran reached out and placed his hand on the glass over Nisha's. He realized that tears were running down his cheeks and hoped that no one else was watching.

"Hello again," Nisha said gently into her phone. "Shuran, do you want to... you know, just talk for a while? I'd like that."

"Yeah," Shuran croaked. "Me too."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Memorial park, Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**November 8, 3074**_

The Mechwarrior Academy of Strantor had an amusing technicality; although Mei Hanfan had served with the CCAF, Chen was told that he could set up a small shrine for her if he wished. After all, Mei had inspired Chen to become the faithful Mechwarrior that he was now, and as a warrior of House Steiner, he had full rights to honor her memory. He owed her that.

Evening was settling in and most other guests in the park paid tribute to large obsidian obelisks that had countless names of Lyran servicemen on them. Chen, for his part, had already saluted the carved name of Ras Conrad Farlow and had bought the supplies necessary for his own memorial.

Standing on the stone walkway, Chen placed a small wooden box on the little stone pedestal and opened the lid. In the box he carefully placed a framed photograph of Mei, who was smiling widely with laughter in her eyes. Someone had taken that photo during an R&R session nearly four decades ago, a great moment frozen in time. She and Chen had been having a good time together.

Next, Chen placed a small branch of plum blossoms in the box. They had been Mei's favorite flower and historically represented the value of endurance and life's perseverance. Ironically, it was Chen, not Mei, who stood here after all this time, but it still felt appropriate to him.

Finally, Chen placed Mei's CCAF dog tags into the box and made sure that her name was facing up. He had obtained a set of these dog tags weeks after her death, since her body had never been recovered. Still, it felt good to have them here.

"Mei Hanfan," Chen murmured, folding his hands across his lap and closing his eyes. _"Wǒ hěn xiǎngniàn nǐ. _I miss you more than I can say, even after all this time. I remember all the good times that we had, and would give anything to have them back."

He opened his eyes. "But you've taught me the value of endurance, and I stand here today a new man. I've got a new home, Mei, and new family. I've been alone too long, it seems. Everything is flooding back to me." He managed a smile. "I think you'd like it here, Mei. Those Farlows are good people, and they've welcomed me like an old friend to the Striking Tigers. I'm going to make good of their generous offer and stay here for a long time."

Chen felt somber again. "I loved you, Mei, and in some ways I still do. I regret never fully expressing myself to you, and I've always wondered what could have been between us." He clenched his fists. "Don't worry, though. The past is over and I've learned to look forward. To what, I can't be sure, but I'll be there when it comes. I think you'd approve."

For a minute Chen wondered if he had anything else to add, but he decided that he was done. _"Zàijiàn, Mei." _He turned and slowly wandered off.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Meadow Park, Extama**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**May 16, 3075**_

The minister smiled as the ceremony came to a close. "You may kiss the bride."

Applause broke out as Lane took Jennifer's hands and locked their lips in a heartfelt kiss. It was hardly their first, but definitely the most important. Almost forty guests, all seated in fold-out chairs, rose as they clapped the newlyweds. Lane tried not to feel too self-conscious.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Jennifer asked her husband a few minutes later as the reception started. She smiled widely. "We're starting a new chapter of our lives."

"After coming a long way," Lane agreed. He looked around at the sunlit park and felt a warm breeze. "Five years ago, I was just a kid here, and you were all the way on Goedwig."

Meadow Park, located just outside of Lane's hometown of Laker Town, was a popular place for weddings and both Farlows had brought every friend that they could think of. A live band strummed up a lively tune while guests danced and helped themselves to rich food and wine at the tables (even the minister joined in). Actually, there was more wine and beer than either Lane or Jennifer had asked for; Zack Mackenzie had brought it all himself, the better to "liven up this bloody boring town."

"We're so proud of you, Lane," beamed Nancy, and Lane's foster mother wrapped him in a tight hug. "You're all grown up."

"I had to do it eventually," Lane joked. "Thank you."

"Mighty proud of you, my boy," grinned Lane's foster father, Greg, offering a hand that Lane shook firmly. "You've got yourself a nice girl. Treat her well."

"Don't worry. He knows better than not to," Jennifer assured him. She wrapped her arms around Lane's free arm. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Johannson."

Eventually Lane and Jennifer settled at the banquet table and found a few of their friends there waiting for them. "Nice party," Makoto had to admit, who sat next to Sayuri Miyagi. He still looked a bit surly, since Sayuri had pretty much forced him to wear a tux and bow tie since he was Lane's best man.

"Thanks. Well, thank my foster parents. They did most of the work," Lane admitted. "And Kyle, good to have you here too, considering your tight schedule."

"Yeah," Kyle nodded. He and his sister had recently joined a Lyran-employed mercenary group called the Arctic Wolves and the Wolves were set to go to Korla pretty soon for a mission there. "The boss hesitated to let me come here, but Cassandra talked him into it."

Jennifer looked around, frowning. "Where is she, anyway?"

As if she had heard Jennifer, Cassandra popped out of the crowd with a young man her age in tow. She wore a sleeveless blue gown and her usual yellow hair ribbon, while her companion had a simple brown suit and short hair of the same color. "Hey, everyone," Cassandra waved. "Sorry if I walked out on you like that. I wanted to introduce you all."

"Hey, guys," the man said a little nervously. He put his hands into his suit pockets. "My name's Alphonse Delarosa. Cassandra's signed me up with the Arctic Wolves as a tech."

"He'll be my student," Cassandra added happily, "and Korla will be the perfect place to teach him the art of mechanics!"

"Good to meet you," Lane said, rising and offering Alphonse his hand. "Lieutenant Lane Farlow of the Striking Tigers. And believe me, Cassie's the best tech you'll ever meet. Be prepared to learn a lot... and to cater to her every whim as repayment."

"Hey, that's not true," Cassandra pouted. Then she relented with a sly grin. "Well... maybe it is."

Alphonse winced.

"Shame some of the other guys aren't here, though," Kyle admitted later once everyone settled down at the table to eat. "Kommandant Skyllia really wanted to, but..."

"She's busy training new Striking Tigers," Lane finished for him. Months had passed since the fall of the pirate Triumvirate, but the sheer losses that the Tigers had suffered on Moon TX-45 had spurred Skyllia to new lengths. She had requested better machinery, more support crew, a better training regimen for warriors, and even a small escort fleet for the _King Arthur_. The Striking Tigers were like family to her, and Lane, Jennifer, and the others were all proud to be family members.

"Hey, mates," Zack said a little loosely as he sank heavily into a chair with a wide grin. He wore a gray, smooth suit that matched his steely, battle-worn eyes. "Bloody good party! I even met this girl who was willing to..."

"Have some steak," Lane offered quickly, shoving a plate under the old Davion veteran's nose. "And some salad too. Something to wash that wine down with."

"Yeah, might have had a bit much..." Zack ran a hand over his face and grunted. Then he brightened. "Still, congrats, Farlows. Warms an old man's heart." He cut a large piece of steak and stuffed it into his mouth. "Where the hell is Chen? Didn't he come?"

"He politely declined," Lane shrugged. "I don't think he has your party attitude, Zack."

"Good thing. One Zack is enough for me," Jennifer admitted, and everyone shared a laugh.

"So..." Zack took another bite of perfectly-seared steak, then pointed at Lane and Jennifer with his fork. "You kids got any plans to settle down around here? I've known military couples who managed to have the whole 'white picket fence' sort of deal."

"Uh..." Lane faltered. Where _did _he see himself and Jennifer in the next few years? One place, at least. "Not sure yet," he said, "but we'll still serve House Steiner with the Striking Tigers. Count on that."

Zack grinned, swiped the nearest glass of gold-colored champagne, and lifted it. "To us all, then. Soldiers to the end!"

"I'll toast to that." Lane lifted his wineglass with everyone else and eight glasses clinked together.

**END.**

*o*o*o*o*

I would like to thank **AtlasZero**, **Capn StarSparoow**, **DeAngelo6997**, **RougeBaron**, **RrenDa**, **The-killer-of-007**, **maverick1234567890**, **mertio23**, **Ragnarok666**, **stonegnone1**, **Grizzlyb2**, **DrOdd**, and **Guest **for the reviews, favorite story alerts, and other forms of support.

The Arctic Wolves group belongs to fellow author **Xandre **and is used with permission.


End file.
